Beyond Perversion:A Dragon's Lust
by Atomiccaa
Summary: (AU) Sometimes life gives you lemons, in this case, it gave him a dragon however he was already a demigod. How much worse could it already get? (Issei x Normal Harem)
1. Chapter 1

"Rias tea will be ready in a minute then we can have lunch, also should be talking about the prospect?"

"Oh, perfect tea with lunch is great. You got the intel report finished so we should discuss it before we go pull the trigger on anything." the decision weighed heavily on her mind

"Well, here what we know so far about Hyoudou Issei age Sixteen second year with average grades. He's friends with the perverted duo of Matsuda and Motohama who are also in his class however he isn't as open as the others are. While all of that was easy enough to get from Sona and general school chatter, Koneko has reported about his life outside of school. Apparently, he lives with his father mainly, his mother is apparently working between Japan and Greece and she is scheduled to be back in Japan soon. His father, on the other hand, works for as a businessman for a tech conglomerate here in Kuoh. Other than that Koneko agrees with you that he does have a scared gear." Akeno read the report she knew the report was accurate but could never understand why he hung out with those other two people.

"Was Koneko able to identify if the gear is a dragon nature?" Rias replied while grabbing her teacup.

"Unfortunately she was not able to narrow down if it was a dragon based gear or not only that she was able to sense one. I walked passed him a couple times while he definitely has a sacred gear, however, I was unable to tell if it was a dragon nature." Akeno went to get the teapot a pour more tea for the two of them.

*sigh* Rias let out a quiet breath "I know bringing somebody into our way of life is not a good idea unless we absolutely have to, but I will have Kiba bring him to the clubroom after school tomorrow. If all of the information is correct and his sacred gear isn't something of Longinus quality I doubt he will take more than two pawns at the most."

*knock knock knock* Rias and Akeno were startled by the knock at the door but ultimately Rias replied. "Come in"

"Afternoon buchou Koneko should be arriving soon as well." said a blonde man.

"Kiba perfect timing, after school today bring Hyoudou Issei to the club room I'm going to ask him to join our club."

"As you wish buchou." Kiba replied with a slight bow

"Ara ara it should be fun to see how he fairs." Akeno said while putting her hand over her mouth.

~~~AfterSchool~~~

" Excuse me is Hyoudou Issei here?" everybody turned to see Kiba in the doorway.  
"Oh my god, it's Kiba!" "Does my hair look good?" "Is my makeup perfect?" Were a few of the things that were said when Kiba entered the classroom.

"Wait why would Kiba want to know if Hyoudou was here?" replied a girl with pink glasses and brown twin tails.

"Kiryuu got a point Issei you got some explaining to do." said Matsuda

"Hell if I would know why would that pretty boy want me to begin with."

"Kiba would your business with Issei happen to be about that exclusive club The Occult Research Club?" Asked Motohama

"Miss Gremory wishes to speak to him, about what I do not know the details. All I know is I am to escort him to the clubhouse." he replied to the girl

"Issei!." Yelled Matsuda and Motohama " What did you do to garner Rias Gremory attention?"

"Guys you know about as much about this as I do as to why she wants to see me. However, let's go pretty boy lets get this over with."

~~~Quick trip~~~

"You know finally being inside this building it looks quite better on the inside than it does on the outside." commented Issei

"I've maintained the building as well as I can but it was in a quite good shape before we move in as a club. However, we are here." * knock knock knock* " Buchou I have arrived with Hyoudou Issei."

"Please come in." Rias voice was heard from behind the door.

"Hyoudou Issei please take a seat." said Rias

"So this is the most elusive club at school contains Yuuto Kiba the school pretty boy that every girl wants there hands on, Koneko Toujou everybody's favorite first-year loli who, Akeno Himejima one of the two great ladies. And Rias Gremory the other of the two great ladies and every male on campus love obsession. So what can this lowly pervert do for you today?"

"Well as flattering as that was I do have some questions for you. Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"I believe some of the stories of legends may have had some merit to them but do I believe in them completely? No, I don't why do you ask?"

"What I told you the supernatural is quite real and I am a devil a descendant of Gremory from the Ars Goetia?

"I would have to say that your crazy and that's kinda sad because you are quite beautiful."

"Well, then how about this." Rias unfurl her wings and following that so does Akeno Koneko and Kiba. "Do you believe me now that I'm a devil?"

"Well, then I get your good looks are devilish, so what's next going to tell me that that magic is real?"

"Ara Ara buchou will you let me handle this?" she had a smile on her face that no man could resist

"Very well Akeno just don't go too far." she gave the order for a demonstration but knew Akeno might get out of hand

Lightning begins to gather in Akeno's hands all while you can hear cracks and pop. She then shoots a small blast near Issei head missing him but striking the wall behind him. "Do you believe that magic is real now?"

"Yes I do now." said Issei with a straight face "besides that show what do you want because I doubt it was to show me that all creepy bedtimes stories when I was young were real now let alone magic. So what was that saying oh yes make a deal with the devil?"

"Cute phrasing but before I tell you what I want I need to tell you a story. Long ago there was a war between the three factions of Christianity. The Angels lead by the god of the Bible, the fallen angels who fell from "grace" and us devils. The war last for many years leading to a deadlock, however one day during that war the three factions called a ceasefire because of an event. Two dragons decided to rampage throughout the battlefields of the war Ddraig the red dragon emperor and Albion the white dragon emperor. Their battles caused the three factions to fight them and eventually killed them but not without a massive loss. After the war was over the god of the bible created items for humans know as sacred gear these items can range from a common leg or arm enhancing power all the way up to what was dubbed Longinus class gears. These Longinus class sacred gears are one of a kind and 2 of them were made with both the souls of Ddraig and Albion. And that leads me to today and why I called you here, I believe you have one of these Longinus class gears."

"So if I do have one of these sacred gears you speak of so highly why do you care so much?"

"We devils have a reincarnation system when I said earlier that we are all devils I should reiterate that fact. I Rias Gremory was born a devil of the House of Gremory, Akeno Koneko and Kiba were reincarnated with what we call the evil pieces." The three nod when Issei looks around confirming Rias statement all while Rias summons there pieces.

"The evil pieces are a technological marvel of our society they have been around for about 600 years but they allow the owner of the pieces to reincarnate somebody as a devil into a peerage. They were shaped into the style of a chess board One king that would be me One queen who would be Akeno 2 rooks Koneko has one 2 Knights Kiba has one of those 2 bishops and 8 pawns. Rooks are high physical strength high defense but low speed, knight's are the opposite with them having high speed but low strength and defense. Bishops have increased magical but low strength and defense and finally the queen being a mix of all 3 with none of the downsides. Pawns are the most special of the pieces as they may start off weak but they can choose to become a Rook Knight Bishop or Queen on the battlefield." explained Rias while Issei was thinking about what would happen Rias quickly interrupted his thoughts.

"Now I know what your thinking right why become a devil? One of the best parts about becoming a devil is you get to live nearly forever well we don't know how long you will live as only the eldest devils that are still alive never died to old age only they fell in combat."

"I'm gonna have to interrupt you here so why do you really want me as a member of your peerage?"

"In devil society, we have what's known as rating games. These games I plan to win and gain fame and glory. With fame and glory those who are reincarnated can climb up a ladder to the rank of High class devil, sure you start and a low-class devil then medium the finally high class but once you do work up to that rank you will be awarded evil pieces yourself and will be able to have a peerage of your own. Once you have your pieces you might even get your own harem." Rias was cut off when Issei heard harem.

"Harem you said if I become a high-class devil I can have a harem let's do this." proclaimed Issei with urgency like this was the most important thing in the world to ever happen in his life.

"Well that was easier than expected." said Rias while hearing Akeno laugh in the background Kiba sighed and Koneko didn't have a care in the world. " Are you absolutely sure about this once we do this there is no turning back?"

"Oh yeah definitely let's do this. Best case I got an ancient dragon spirit like you were talking about the worse case it's something lame. Still, the living forever sounds cool as hell."

"Very well then lay down on the floor near the door and we can do the reincarnation process." Issei followed her order and did as such while Rias grabbed her pawn pieces. She kneeled down to place a pawn on his chest but Issei said with a happy face" You know I can see up your skirt from here right?" Rias only replied "I know" Issei didn't know what to say about her blatant disregard for giving him a view to behold all he could do was smile from ear to ear and give her a thumbs up.

Once she placed one pawn on his chest a magic circle appeared under him and chanted " I Rias Gremory Order you: Hyoudou Issei you shall become my pawn and rejoice in your newfound life." after the chant was recited everybody looked at Issei only to see the sole pawn still on his chest.

" Uhh on a scale of one to ten is this a good or bad thing that this is still here?" Issei was worried as the piece was still there. "Well, that depends on your definition of bad. Don't worry tho I have a total of eight pawns but let's try two pawns this time." Rias then recites the chant again and gets the same result. " Well, your stronger than two pawns lets try 3." Another chant another failure. " With a failure of 3 pawns, you are stronger than knight who is also worth three let's try this another way. I'm going to add more pawns during the chant to see if you can get this to work." Rias starts the chant " I Rias Gremory Order you: Hyoudou Issei you shall become my pawn" during that time she adds more pawns for a total of 5 while the pawns give no reaction "and rejoice" the sixth and seventh pawn are placed and still no reaction "in your newfound life" Her eighth and final pawn flies to his chest and all eight pawns sink into him. Once the ritual was finished Rias was about to speak but was interrupted by a blinding light that surrounded Issei. " What's causing this light it's so bright!" said Rias while everybody else looked away. Once the light died down what everybody saw they were dumbstruck.

" Akeno get me that book on sacred gears NOW!" On Issei's left arm was a red gauntlet that covered his fingers up to his elbow with a green jewel on the back of his hand. Two major spikes that protrude out the back of the gauntlet on the top side of the forearm."

"You know exactly what this gauntlet is child." everybody looked in awe as they heard a voice that they had not heard from ever.

"Se-Se-Sekiryuutei" Rias Studdard in awe while everybody jaws were near the floor when they heard the booming voice.

"The one and only my name is Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor. I was expecting my host here to unlock the gear but that final push all he needed was to become a devil, And the gauntlet is unlocked in its full form. This host does score quite well so far, tho I must go back to sleep speaking to you right after being awakened is taxing. Partner, I will speak to you later when I have more strength from my long wait."

"The fuck was that?" yell Issei in fright

"Quite obvious from the ominous and deep voice that was Ddraig the red dragon emperor that dragon I spoke about earlier and you are the holders of one of the 13 Longinus The Booster Gear." Rias explained with a slight voice of seduction "You will go far in our society with training power will come and with power will come women."

"I-I-I think I'm going to go home for today I've had enough weird shit for one day." Issei stood up and grabbed his bag and before he walked out the door.

"Oh don't forget that you're now a member of the Occult Research club and we will see you tomorrow after school." Rias said while looking to everybody else after the door closed. " So that went better than expected don't you think?" "Pervert has such a powerful gear fate must be cruel" Koneko replied with a monotone voice while looking for more candy.

"I must say having such a strong gear let along a dragon, makes me want to take him all for myself Rias." Akeno with a playful manner

"Please keep your Sadomasochistic fun off the poor kid for a while. I bet he is already freaking out internally about that fact that all the monster from legends, still tho he accepted way too easily." while Rias when back to her desk then Kiba finally had some to say about the situation.

"Unlike the rest of you who were already members of this world when I came into this world, I didn't take it too well." when Kiba made his point both Akeno and Koneko were looking down at the floor.

"Now now don't get your hopes up we just need to make sure it's not horrible for him." Rias remark tried to cheer everybody up.

"Don't you think he accepted all too easily tho? I mean sure you hooked him with the harem idea but there's no way he became a devil just on that reason." Akeno's point was on target and everybody thought about it.

"While it wouldn't be hard for Kiba to have one as all the girls flock to you, but you don't have one." Rias remake made Kiba blush "Well we have work for today plus I need to get his stuff set up for tomorrow, let's get to contracts." paper went flying everywhere after Rias finished speaking one of it contained today's contracts another were for Issei underworlds acceptance.

"Oh and Rias If you do "do that" make sure it's genuine." Akeno said while teleporting away to a contract.

~~~Issei walking home~~~

"Where is my phone?" mumbled Issei to himself while walking towards a bridge

"It's in your bag" Ddraig said in Issei head.

"Oh, right we can talk after I call my mom." Issei stopped on the bridge and reached for his phone "Let's see oh boy it's almost dead. Well, contacts list let's see "AP" "AR" "AR" Why do I have her in my phone again she's crazy. Whatever "Ath" "Bas" "Dad" No he should be home "Dem" "FRE" "GAB" "HEP" I need to talk to him later about something. "HER" "HES" oh come on "Lily" "Mom" Oh perfect. *Ring Ring Ring* "Hello" spoke his mother from the phone.

"Hello mother" he replied, "So Issei are you calling about that." she asked him. "Yes tell "Him" that it's started. I'm in like Flynn." "You just met her there are rules you can't be breaking-." she was cut off by Issei "I'm in like Flynn but not in like Flynn." he said. "Issei you're retarded. You joined here peerage right?" she asked with a strict voice. "Yes" "and you two are not having sex correct?" she continued with the questions "yes" was all he could say. "Good I will tell him that it started and he can notify everybody else. Just remember all the rules and you will be fine." " Okay" "By the way your father didn't lose his phone did he?" "No, he has it why do you ask?" "Tell him when you see him to watch his phone he will know" "Okay but that was too much information," he said with a laugh as well "It's only natural what can I say, also some of the girls are sad that your missing." " Oh I bet they are and so am I but if this works out it's gonna to be sweet. Hey, I have to go I have other things to take care of." "Talk to you later sweety." as Issei ended the call he was halfway home and he came to a bridge and noticed he crossed a magic barrier.

"Excuse me." said a mysterious voice.

"Yes, how can I help you" Issei finally saw the mysterious voice, It was a beautiful girl black hair black skirt with a red jacket and bow and a "P" emblem above her left breast.

"Please go out with me." she said while bowing

"Black hair, not bad great body another plus but those violet eyes definitely not natural almost supernatural shall we say." Issei go close to her and inspected her but backed away

"So tell me fallen you have best have a real good reason as to why a fallen angel is in Kuoh. This is devil's territory and I highly doubt Azazel sent anyone here he would have made a formal inquiry. Well, I' waiting for an answer."

" So you know about the supernatural well then killing you will be even better. I guess before killing you I could tell you my real name its Raynare and I will be the last girl you will ever meet before I kill you." the newly name Raynare said with a condescending voice while spreading her wings and jumping into the air a change of outfit was had to a leather strap like bondage suit that barely covered her lower region let alone her breasts.

"NOW DIE WEAKLING!" she gathers a spear of light in her hand but while light energy was normally white hers was a shade of purple. Once she threw it she thought her job was done.

Issei backhanded the spear and the shattered into a million little light particles.

"HOW DO YOU BREAK MY SPEAR WITH JUST YOUR BARE HANDS!" Raynare was beyond pissed at this point.

"Simple and I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Issei closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened his pupils were not round like humans they were brown slits of a dragon, and out of his back emerged two giant wings, wings of a dragon red on the structure with a grey membrane to fill the rest of the wings out. "You know this isn't the first time I have fought a fallen angel before let alone a pure one." a deep crimson aura started to appear around Issei " You know it was quite nice of you to put up a barrier but I had to strength it." He flapped his wings one time and made a powerful gust behind him while propelling him forward and punched Raynare in the stomach while knocking many of her feathers off her wings.

"Wh-What was that hit nobody has ever hit me that hard before." she was on the ground grasping her stomach.

"I'll give you a choice fallen, You can leave this city or I can kill you and tell Azazel why I had to kill one of his girls." after the ultimatum was given he retracted his wings and close his eyes so they would return to normal.

"If I leave what will you say to your devil master?" she knew her choice but needed to cover her trail as she was now it was not in her favor.

"Oh so you have enough brain cells to know that I am a devil, well my lips are sealed Gremory will not know you were here as long as I never see you again you will live to die another day." he gave her a look that forced her choice.

"Very well I'm leaving." she said a purple magic circle appeared under her as she disappeared into nothing.

"Partner you know she not going to leave right"

"That's the plan Ddraig she plotting something I know for sure Azazel didn't send her here to kill me that's pointless so we're going to leave some clues around for Ms. Gremory to play detective and see how this plays out all while we get to play the spectator for once." with a smile on his face he punched the air breaking the flimsy barrier that was set up.

"Well, there is enough evidence between the magic residue and her feathers this should be fun." Issei left the area where the fight took place but with the breaking of the barrier members of the supernatural were alerted something happened.

~~~Home~~~

"Ughhhh I have some much homework to do and it's already late." Issei said while walking in the door. After he took off his shoes he a voice.

"You back later than normal." this was Issei father Gorou Hyoudou typical worker in Japan. In the age range of the thirty to forties he looked good for his age he had the same hair and eye color as his son, unlike his mother.

"Yeah I'm home today was finally the day, she took her with the recruitment process. So from here on out no more mentions of magic or who mother is don't need to tip her off." Issei rattled off the rules like he's been down this route before.

"Yah Yah I know how this works." his father replied confirming they have done this before.

"Oh also two things most one Rias will most likely be here later tonight so don't flip out in the morning and two call mother."

"I'm assuming you spoke to her earlier." asked Gorou

"Yep, I called her to tell beard for days that its all started." Issei and his father both laughed at the beard joke.

"That's a nice beard he has time will do that unlike yours." his father laughed at him as Issei was unable to grow a beard no matter how hard he tried.

"Don't preach about it you know why I can't grow one blame mother and Ddraig." once he mentioned the dragon the boosted gear appeared on his arm.

"Don't blame me all I did was take your eyes as you requested. How was I supposed to know there was drawback considering your the first host ask for it." once he spoke his wisdom the gear disappeared.

"That still freaks me out that your arms talks you would think that over 17 years I would be used to it but, no it still will always be weird." as his father said that he went to grab his drink.

"That's nothing compared to a bath of flames and him being in your dreams when your five. Also, you married a supernatural bombshell and yet a dragon talking freaks you out?"  
"To be fair I didn't who she really was until after the fact. Some things happened we went on some dates took a huge swing after about a year let the marriage proposal rip and she agreed but then I met her father and well that was an eye opener." after drinking his drink he thought about food. " What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I don't know anything sounds good but I have quite a bit of homework to do and prepare for Gremory to come over as well if the notes on her are correct. So I'm gonna head on upstairs and don't forget to call her."

"Yah yah I think I'm gonna order some Chinese I'll call you when it's here, or you will smell it or hear it you know." a small chuckle was given

~~~Back at the bridge~~~

During a contract Akeno felt a massive spike in magic power however once the contract was completed she went and investigated. What she found she was not a fan of and she immediately called Rias via a magic circle. "Rias we have a problem come to my location."

"I'm here what's the….. oh I see." she saw what Akeno was holding and was all over the floor." she was surprised to see black feathers all around. "Those aren't yours are they?" she knew she shouldn't ask but had to make sure just in case.

"No" Akeno replied with a tone of not wanting to talk about. "During my contract, I felt a huge magic spike and I just got here and saw all these filthy feathers on the floor." her voice was like venom when she spoke of the feathers.

"This is not good I knew there were some fallen angels snooping around the city but who attacked them is the better question." she started thinking about the possibilities of what could have happened before she was interrupted.

"Rias there something missing from here."

"And that would be?" Rias asked with a genuine wonder of what was missing.

"There's no blood and no stench of a corpse around here only the feathers." Akeno pointed out.

"The lack of a corpse makes sense but the fact that there is no blood is quite puzzling. Go call Sona and ask her if any of her group has had a run in with fallen angels I need to take care of our newest member."

"Very well I'll tell Kiba and Koneko that were done for the night as well." Once the work was agreed upon both of the girls teleported away for the night.

* * *

AN

Hello everybody if your seeing this that means that this is the "Second version" of this chapter. Hopefully, I should have fixed most of the grammatical issues with the first chapter and going forward my next chapters should be fixed as well. If you see anything wrong please pm and i will have another look at it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gonna be honest this got more views likes and favorites than I expected. Anyways Chapter 2 is here and at the current rate, I'm trying to write a few chapters before I post a new one. However, with the new path of exile league coming on December 7th I'm not too sure how well that's going to go.

* * *

When Rias arrived at the end of her teleportation she found herself in her newest pawns bedroom. She looked around the room and saw a normal room a bed, desk, closet full of clothes and a dresser but what she didn't see surprised her the most."You would think for as much of a pervert he is there a lack of pornography in this room." she whispered to herself.

She also noticed that Issei was already asleep "Well might as well get to sleep as well" she continued as she undressed. Once undressed she folded her shirt and laid her skirt on top of the shirt then her panties and finally her bra and placed her clothes on his desk. As Rias was about to crawl into bed she hesitated as this was the first time she was to sleep in a bed with a man before, nevertheless she crawled into bed with him. First, she tried to just sleep next to him but that didn't work so well, eventually he rolled over and he felt he was extremely warm this made her want to hold him like a hug pillow. She eventually fell asleep with her new body pillow but unbeknownst to her others knew that she was in bed with Issei.

Issei, on the other hand, was in the depths of the boosted gear with Ddraig."So what's the training for tonight?" asked Issei while sitting down in front of the enormous dragon

" **Your physical aspect has been taken care of quite well by your "stepfather" and other trainers. However, your dragon fire hasn't been progressing quite as well unlike your use of normal magic.** " as Ddraig told Issei of tonight's work he knew what he was in for quite a bit of pain.

"Dragonfire is such a pain in the ass to use even with the change to dragon style lungs" his complaints were meet on deaf ears as he knew Ddraig was going to make him do it.

" **Well get used to it how else do you expect to beat the white one? You know for being one of the strongest and strangest hosts your to much of a pacifist.** "

"Hey, I am far from a pacifist I have no problem with fighting no thanks to bones and robes. It's just I'd rather be with hot chicks than fighting all the time."

" **And whose problem is that?** "

"Seriously you're asking that? Issei was puzzled as Ddraig knew why but still questioned whose problem it is. "My first issue stems from you and your eternal death struggle over some dumb shit. Hell, do you even remember what it was that started that fight?"

" **Maybe it's been thousands of years that I have been in a soul without a body.** "

"Yet you get us to fight over it, no wonder why we have such an odd rep between the factions." Issei was getting riled up. "Second I got these sweet sweet powers that apparently I'm the only one if the extended bloodline to get them all of the power from mother. Supernatural girls are fun to be with yet it all stems to the third problem."

" **Tell that to the redhead who's using you as a body pillow right now.** " Ddraig was uninterest in what most of Issei was say but a wide smile was on his face when he said that.

"And third- What what do you say about red? Issei was dumbstruck by what he was just told.

" **The Heiress of Gremory joined you in bed about two or so hours ago outside time and she is using you as a body pillow right now it's kinda funny. She the second female to use you as a body pillow, however, it's kinda hard to call the other normal.** "

" **You're right she is older than mother but still those were some weird times.** " Issei was having a moment of remembering a couple years ago. "Wait don't get me sidetracked on my rant. Like I was saying that bones and robes want to kill me because of you and mother so then it loops back to having to fight for no reason." Issei let out a deep breath after he got his rant off his chest.

" **Are you done bitching about stuff you can't control?** " The dragon asked him as he was getting ready to do something.

"Yeah, I am it's always nice to complain about that stuff because mother will hit me if I complain about these things to her." Issei knew he was going to be hit by his mother if he complained about that problem but what he did not expect was Ddraig hit him and flicked him away like a chunk of dirt. As he recovered from the strike he only asked one thing.

"I earned that didn't I?" He knew the answer but had to ask anyway.

" **Hahahahahaha** " Ddraig road from his question. " **Damn right you did earn that one partner. Also, it's going to be morning soon I guess training will be held off for later I will leave you to deal with the girl.** " he knew what position the boy was in but figured it would be better for Issei to find out rather than tell him.

~~~Scene Change~~~

The light was shining into Issei bedroom waking up both him and Rias but for Issei, it wasn't as pleasant."Uh, why do I feel like I just went to bed." Issei woke up from his sleep in a near delirious state only to find that there was, in fact, a woman in his bed with him.

"Hello there Issei, did you enjoy my nipple as a treat through the night?" Rias was embarrassed to ask the question she did but considering the position the two were intertwined in it was appropriate.

"Nipple treat what are you talking about?" he asked her "No wait don't answer that. Why are we in the missionary position? Did we have sex I and don't remember it because your totally naked." at this point Issei was freaking out as he might have already broken the first rule of his mission. He got out from between her legs but not before admiring the view

"No we did not have sex we are still virgins." she said but as she closed her legs and rubbed her knees together before retelling what happened."You see I came to check on you as there was an incident last night and I went to make sure you were alright. By the time I got here you were already asleep and I decided to sleep here for the night. During the night you rolled over and kinda got to where you woke up." she said while recalling a very embarrassing story for her.

However before her embarrassment was over both herd the door open and a woman appeared. She was taller than your average Japanese woman as she was 5ft10in blue eyes and blonde locks of hair and a breast size that rivaled Akeno. Beauty radiated off the woman in a near supernatural way but Rias wasn't too worried about that.

"Issei get up your going to be late for...school." Once she saw Rias she was excited and yelled down the hall to her husband "Honey Issei is in bed with a foreign girl." all that was heard after that was a "Woo-hoo I got a foreign girl and now Issei does it must be in the blood!" Rias was extremely embarrassed by this point as her face was as red and her hair. "Hehehe well get dressed you to I'll have some food ready before school."

After the intrusion, Rias got out of bed and grabbed her clothes to get dressed she put on her panties first. Issei, on the other hand, was watching the show as she reached for her bra and put it on while she said "come here and do me up."

"Well don't mind if I do." he walked over to her and put his hands on her hips and rubbed her backside moving his hands to her bra "how many hooks princess?"

"The second set please." she blushed more from the princess comment. "You know I enjoyed sharing a bed." she said while getting the rest of her uniform on.

"Oh well please join me every night, I spoke to Ddraig last night and well it turns out before I joined just possessing a locked boosted gear made me part dragon. So, I have no problem being your cuddly dragon." he went to his closet to get a new uniform. "You know I could clean out some space in the closet here if you wanted to take up that offer" he looked back at Rias while getting dressed and gave her a wink.

"You know I think I might take you up on that offer." she said. "But first other things like breakfast and school."

~~~Scene Change~~~

Issei and Rias walked to school together but it went worse for Issei than he ever expected.

"It's Rias she so beautiful." squealed some girl "What's the perverts friend doing with her." said another girl "I bet he's blackmailing her." said some other girl, some were already thinking of how to destroy their simple walk into school.

Even the guys were burning with rage. "Why! Why does he get to walk to school with her." some guy yelled with rage building in his eyes.

As they entered the main hall of school Rias turned to him but Issei beat her to the punch, "Must be hard being a school idol yet you come to school with me."

Rias had a small chuckle but nothing too much "You have no clue how bad it is sometimes. Nevertheless, after school I'll have Kiba come to pick you up again." she departed off into a crowd of people and disappeared off to class.

Issei, on the other hand, was punched in the face by Matsuda "Dude what the fuck first you get summoned to the occult research club and the next time we see you your walking to school with Rias Gremory. What the hell happened yesterday?" Matsuda was in near tears and yelling at Issei. "Chill out Matsuda if you beat poor Issei up he can't explain what happened. So Issei you better explain what happened after you left." Motohama was mad but nowhere near as bad as Matsuda

"Come here, guys." Issei said. As they came closer they got into a huddle and Issei said, "I saw the meaning of life yesterday and with was amazing." Matsuda and Motohama were crying as they knew what Issei saw. Issei left them so they could cry out there loss but unbeknownst to Issei, they were being watched.

"Good Morning Rias" was heard from a new female voice Black hair Violet eyes and matching color classes.

"Good Morning to you as well Sona," Rias replied

"It's not like you to take my way of inviting someone to your house what's different about this one." she asked as Rias usual recruitment tactics so far have always involved near-death situations.

"I will let you in on a little hint Sona he's as red as my hair." Rias replied with a smirk

"Your kidding Hyoudou is the Sekiryuutei?" Sona was shocked as nearly ever devil in the underworld was looking for a dragon emperor to add to there peerage. "So how many pawns did he take?" Sona asked as she even wondered if the red dragon emperor was possible to obtain for her even at some point.

"How do you know he's a pawn" Rias asked

"Be realistic Rias neither of us would be strong enough to reincarnated the dragon emperors without pawns as we both have queens. Even my newest edition took four pawns and he has a piece of a lesser dragon." as Sona was talking she pushed up he glasses and looked at the newest servant of Rias.

"He took all eight pawns I had, I thought it was going to be seven but when I was doing it the last pawn came to him and was able to finish. It was like that last pawn had a mind of its own." Rias recalled yesterday afternoon "But after this morning antics well he may be the one." she was still quite embarrassed after what happened.

"So he's your true boyfriend I take it?" Sona asked as Rias was not known to talk about those kinds of things even in public

"Yes, my boyfriend or the little brother that I always wanted." Rias sighed knowing that she could not have what he wanted.

"Rias I'll speak to you later also we had no run-ins with any fallen." Sona walked away ending their conversation.

School dragged on as most classes generally do, but once the final class of the day was over all hell broke loose.

"Hello" in walked Prince Charming Kiba and the girls went wild.

"Kiba" all the girls shouted "Please come in." one girl stated who had pink hair. "Kiba will you go karaoke with us sometime? Another once asked.

"I'm sorry ladies but once again I'm here on an errand on behalf of Rias Gremory to get Issei Hyoudou again." he said

"Oh yeah, I guess it is club activity time very well let's go." after Issei grabbed his stuff they proceeded to walk away.

But not before out of earshot of everybody Issei said"Hey Kiba you know if you keep coming to get me for the club the girls are going to think we're gay or the manga club might have some ideas." he laughed at the joke but he knew all about the manga club and their ideas.

Kiba, on the other hand, was not so amused. "Please don't give those girls any ideas. Your reputation may not be the best but don't drag me into their wild fantasies"

"Oh trust me they probably already spun those crazy ideas a while ago now we're just acting them out for them." Issei laughed when he noticed they were almost near the old school building he then asked Kiba another question. "So now that we're away from people is there any real reason why you have to escort me to the club room?"

"Actually yes there is." Kiba replied "There is magic seals and barriers that if you don't have certain marks you can't get passed without setting off the alarms. As you don't have those marks you need me to get in." he said while walking through the building to the club room.

*Knock Knock Knock* "Buchou we are here for the day."

"Come on in Rias is almost done here." Akeno replied

When they entered the room they heard running water while it didn't phase Kiba, Issei, on the other hand, was surprised. "Is that a shower in this club room? What kind of club room has a personal shower?"

Water stopped running and Akeno handed a towel to the person in the shower. Once the towel was handed back clothes were handed and the person in the shower got dressed. Rias came out of the shower dressed sat down at her desk and spoke "Sorry about that I didn't get to take a shower this morning after last night and this mornings antics so I decided to take one now." Rias said with a smile on her face.

"What can I say, I always aim to please." Issei said with a smile

"Pervert" was all that was heard from Koneko as she went back to eating her snacks.

"Oh, maybe I can join you some time then?" Akeno said in a seductive voice as she sat down next to him

"Maybe" he said

"Enough about that for now." Rias said trying to divert the perverts away from each other. "As Ddraig said yesterday he would speak to you I assume that happened last night?"

"Yes, he did. I got an even bigger crash course into the supernatural world, and I definitely learned some things." Issei lied through his teeth as he didn't say what really was talked about.

"That's good to hear then I guess then it's a good time to test you for magic. Akeno would you do the test on him." Rias asked Akeno to do it while she leaned forward over her desk.

"Very well let's get started, first come over here and stand in the middle of this magic circle." Once Issei move to the middle of the circle Akeno focused magic into a paper and some into her index and middle fingers on her right hand and placed them on his forehead. The magic slowly started to fill in and when it finally glowed bright red the paper as full of data. "You can sit down again Issei." she said as Issei sat down Akeno handed the paper to Rias to look at the results.

"Interesting the results are quite interesting. You have a high affinity for Fire magic but that's somewhat to be expected as you hold the boosted gear and Ddraig was the largest fire dragon ever. It also says in theory that you should be able to use lightning water and wind as well. That's not even the interesting part it says you should be able to use construction magic and that form of magic to my knowledge isn't used by devils. The only people I know off the top of my head who used it are the Greek pantheon and the Chinese pantheon most famously for the terracotta army and that type of magic doesn't have much of a use in the current world. Lastly, there's a list called other and it's about as large as your fire magic and there is just a rose symbol there. I might have to send this off to my brother to see if he knows anything about these two things." Rias was surprised to see he had such high magic potential but also was concerned about the other results.

"So, I can use magic from the sounds of it?" Issei asked but knew his abilities already.

"Yes, it would appear that you have the ability to use powerful magic later on down the line." Rias was still looking at the paper trying to decipher it then she snapped her fingers and a circle appeared on the table with a bunch of papers.

She walked over to the table and placed a device on top of it. "Come here and stick out your left hand." she said when Issei stuck out his hand her index finger glowed red and on then she pointed at Issei hand and a symbol appeared on it.

"What as that?" he asked as the symbol faded away.

"I marked you as a servant of house Gremory when the time comes you will be able to use teleportation magic with the house crest but for now you have another job." "You see these papers before you can do devil jobs you need to get contracts and these papers here are how humans with strong desires summon us. However, I need you to deliver them. This device here will show you where to deliver them to there is a bike out front you can use. All you need to do it put the device on the handlebars and just ride around and deliver all the papers oh and don't worry about traffic the device deals with that for you. Once you're done come back here we will see if there are any extra contracts available."

"Sounds fun so how exactly does that GPS thingy deal with traffic?" Issei asked.

"Magic." this time everybody replied

Issei laughed and he walked out the door and proceed onto his job

After about 5 minutes Rias addressed the rest of the group. "Did anybody else notice how powerful his magic potential is for a just a normal human?"

"The numbers seem to be near the point of where he should be if he had trained for years in but his body doesn't look like it should after training for those years." Akeno said but Rias was not as convinced as Akeno.

"I'm not sold on that his body is quite well toned even more than Kiba's" Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked at Rias

"I'm sorry how is that possible he has been a devil for less than 48 hours. Even with the strengthening of changing your race to devil from human, it should take a while." Kiba knew the effect as the same thing happened to him but for it to work so fast he had no idea.

"I thought the same thing Kiba unless he is a fitness nut and nobody knows about it or the devil changes are working extremely fast on him other than that I don't have a clue." even rias was stumped but she saw the results first hand but knew they should take longer.

"You said he has the ability to use construction magic. So would that make him a demi-god of some sort?" Akeno asked as construction magic was extremely rare to the point that it's rarely seen in the magical world.

"I don't know the Chinese pantheon keep track of all there members and they all live in their areas, the greeks, however, don't venture outside of Greece to often. His father is a native of Japan, his mother, on the other hand, has Greece and Japanese citizenship and she was born in Greece. Unless she is a descendant of a demi-god and not aware of her lineage, then I don't know how he would have access that that magical art." Rias was stumped as she was struggling to know how he had that kind of potential.

"You could always ask your brother." Akeno replied knowing what that could involve.

"I would rather not but in this case, I might have to. After tonight's contracts, I'll head home for the night and ask brother."

About an hour and a half later with Issei, he was still delivering papers.

"So your the one who Raynare was talking about." said a female voice hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, so you're with her? What did she say? Better yet come out from behind the wall where I can see you." Issei asked with a smile on his face.

A tall woman came out from behind the wall, she wore a dark red top that revealed her busty chest also worse a color matched miniskirt"Name is Kalawarner, tho Ray came blabbering into our base saying something about the target and how she failed. All I know is I have to clean up her mess." while walking towards him she raised her arm up summoned a large spear and threw it hit Issei. "NOW DIE"

Issei summoned the boosted gear to deflect the spear, like with Raynare when he deflected it the spear shattered. "Seriously do all you chumps have like one predictable action when you try to kill somebody?" Issei at this point did not look happy at this point in less than 48 hours two people had tried to kill him, and both have failed. Issei started to walk towards her and spoke "You know I told the last bumbling bimbo that tried to kill me that as long as I never saw, here again, I would keep my mouth shut to Gremory. But you that's not going to happen I'm going to tell her that you tried to kill me."

" **Boost!...Boost!** "

Once Issei reached her he grabbed her shoulder with his left hand and she tensed up as she was unable to move from his grip. "Now then let's have some fun shall we." he smiled and his right hand he snapped his fingers *Snap* all her clothes shredded into thousands of little pieces.

"What the fuck you destroyed my clothes. You shouldn't be powerful enough to hold me down with just one hand." she was seething with rage her clothes were destroyed all by some child who wasn't even a single percent of her age.

"Well to be fair you did try to kill me. But before I let you go I have a present for you." still holding onto her shoulder he took his free hand and grabbed her right breast. He jiggled it "Not bad," he said "But that's not my present this is." he took his hand off her breast then infused some magic into his thumb and index finger and grabbed her nipple. He rolled it around between his fingers then he pinched her nipple.

"AYYEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….." she screamed as this was the most pleasure she has ever hand just from a nipple pinch.

Issei noticed some water on the floor and did a double take." Wait did you have an orgasm from that you must have been more deprived considering you a fallen. Have fun with the rest of your frustrating night." he walked to his bike and as he was about to get on it was finally able to speak.

"You not going to finish the job." she panted out barely able to speak from recovering.

"Job what job?" He asked "If you're referring to fucking you then Hell no I don't stick my dick in crazy I already did that once. And if it's about killing you then well that was never my job, to begin with, but I am going to tell Gremory about this encounter so if you end up dying without getting some action that's not my problem." he got on the bike and rode away back to school.

~~~Scene change~~~

When Issei arrived back at the club room he walked in the door and saw that everybody was here and spoke."Oh cool, you're all here and I got something to tell you all."

Rias looked up at him as she was engrossed in paperwork."And that would be" she still wasn't all too interested in what he was going to say.

"A fallen angel tried to kill me about 5 minutes ago she blabbed on about how she was the last person I would ever meet." Issei told half truth and half lies but it still got the whole point across.

"You're not injured, are you? No cuts or anything from there light magic?" she was now on full attention ready to go.

"Naw nothing at all, I've been to the zoo where monkeys throw their own poop at the glass more accurately than she threw a spear."

"Oh my, and how did you deal with her?" Akeno asked

Issei summoned the boosted gear " I used the boost function that Ddraig told me about got a couple of boosts when the time she was able to be in punching range I punched he in the spleen and grabbed the bike and came back here." the gear disappeared and Issei took a seat on the couch.

"How are you uninjured?" he asked tho he was still impressed that he was uninjured.

"Oh that's easy not wanting to die will make you run crazy fast, also the boost made me run faster so guess it was that." "So is there anything else I need to do tonight." he figured he should ask after the incident that just happened.

"It would be one but now there are two things. First off since you were attacked there is something else that you need to be told then. Last night when you were at home we found fallen angel feathers at the bridge over the river about a mile away from your house."

"Okay and this means what?" he asked knowing all too well what the feathers were from.

"It means that your attack is not the first, and we have no police reports of people missing as of right now who live in the city that would pertain to the supernatural."

"And the second thing is?" he questioned.

"You are going to take one of Koneko extra jobs for the night. This time you're going to teleport there." she said noticing the smile he had when teleport was mentioned.

"Oh cool teleportation how does it work."

"Too complex to explain right now but just know its a point to point jump, the point being the fliers that were delivered beforehand. As you don't exactly know how to use magic yet that device will be able to contact us when you need to come back so we can make a magic circle for you to come back." she explained but Issei noticed she forgot something else.

"Okay that all good to know but what do I do when I get there?" his question wasn't too far off as Rias forgot to explain the whole job thing.

"Oh right well you go to the person who is summoning a devil and you fulfill whatever their wish is. Once you enter their place you ask them what you can do for them you do it and you take payment from them." as she was explaining Issei interrupted her

"Payment as in their soul, you guys still do that? He didn't know what to expect when payment was a thing for devils he just assumed that they took their souls.

"We don't to that anymore turns out if you take there soul your not going to have a harder time making contracts. Nowadays we take money cold hard cash in local currency, people are more likely to make a contract with you when they can pay you."

"That makes a lot of sense seems dumb to kill your contract every night. Also, how do I know how much to charge for the contracts?"

"Remember that device from earlier?" She asked

"Yeah I have it right here what about it." he showed here the device

"When you enter a contractors house it will change apps automatically, and once that happens a form will appear you fill in the information of the person and there requests and it pops out all payment needed for your service. And with all of that, the rest is up to you."

" I guess that is convenient let's get this started then." Issei moved over to the magic circle and waited to be teleported.

"Akeno if you would" she pointed to Issei

"Yes Buchou." she moved to Issei and started the teleporting sequence. "Get ready 3 2" Issei disappeared before she counted to one "Oh my looks as I sent him earlier." she had a chuckle

"You sent him earlier on purpose didn't you Akeno." Rias was also amused by this act.

"I did because he doesn't seem to be phased all too much so far." Akeno knew that nobody should be taking this as well as he was.

"That was cruel but he is a pervert." Koneko finally spoke as she finished eating the last of her sweets.

~~~Scene change~~~

Issei arrived in the client's home and saw enough anime merchandise to make a hobby shop happy. "Your devil has arrived. What can I help you with for the night name is Issei."

"You're not Koneko I want Koneko" he spoke

"Sir they sent me here as this is my first day on the job, so what do Koneko do for you. Also, what is your name?" professionalism was not Issei strong point but he had to try.

"Names Morisawa normally I have Koneko dress up in outfits like this." he held a school uniform with a jacket.

"Blue skirt blue and white top and a brown jack I swear I remember that from an anime some years back. It's from Harui right? Issei started to fill out the contract form with his information awaiting the last part of the form.

"Yuki Nagato to be exact when Koneko dresses up she's so cute." hugging the uniform he remembers how close Koneko was to Yuki.

"Just don't give her the bunny outfit it's not going to go over to well with her lack of a chest." Issei's off remark about Morisawa favorite devil did not go unnoticed.

"Are you saying that flat is not justice." Morisawa was not happy at this point

"You're damn right I am, big breasts are where it's at there so much fun to be had to play with them." Issei was fired up

"Very well if you were human I would get in a fight about it but as your a devil ill let it slide. So what's your talent.?" he sat his table and invited Issei to sit as well.

"Talent what do you mean by that?"

"Koneko can lift me with just one arm like I'm nothing so what can you do?"

"Well, I got this thing." Issei summoned the boosted gear "It fires energy blasts but I don't think you want me to do that in your home."

"Wait, can you do a Kamehameha."

"Dude I wish, when I fire the energy from this thing it's like a ball that goes flying not a constant beam. Trust me I tried when I was younger I had read the manga collected all the first editions but every time I tried it was just never worked."

"Oh, first editions of dragon so ball manga." He went over to grab a stack of manga. "Let's take shall well?"

"I'm game tho you want this to be your contract?" Issei asked as he had yet to fill out the last of the form.

"Yah lets do it." he went and got his wallet as Issei filled in the last part.

"Alright, it says for 1hr as I don't have much time left in the night it will be 1000 yen(less than 10 USD)." Issei felt he was getting the short end of the straw but didn't care too much about it.

"Here you go 1000 yen in cash so let's talk." after Issei received the money the talked for over an hour about dragon so ball until a red circle appeared on the floor.

"Dude I think that's for you." he pointed to the circle that was lit up.

"Oh, I guess our time is up. If you wanna discuss more anime summon me today was fun." Issei got in the circle and disappeared for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

After Issei long night of contract, he woke up and took a shower and got ready for the morning. Just another day of school awaited him at school, however, more pressing matters appeared. After he had breakfast he was about to leave but his mother spoke to him. "Issei, before you leave Rias, came by last night and tried to use mind control magic to tell us that you would be out late at nights."

"How well did that go over?" he asked thinking that she might have some effect.

"On be about as well as you would think but your father on the other hand. Let's be honest he's human so not much defense there so after she left I broke the spell. I agreed to her requests but that was the idea, to begin with."

"Well good to know I have to get to school. I will see you later I guess." once he said his piece he left.

~~~Scene change~~~

"I don't know how I can be so tired in the mornings, ill have to ask rias about sunlight" he was talking to himself while spacing out the rest of the world.

"Ahhhh"

The voice snapped issei out of his trance-like walk to school. He looked over and saw a girl bent over flashing her panties. He walked over to her to see if she was okay."Oh, excuse me miss are you okay." all while grabbing her dress and covering her behind.

"Why am I so clumsy?" she spoke as she rolled over.

"Here," he called out and gave her a hand to grab onto so she could stand up.

"Thank you very much." as she spoke the wind blew the headdress she hand on head away.

"I got it" he walked over to the white veil and dusted off some dirt from it and handed it back "Here you go, miss."

"Excuse me I'm a bit loss could you help me out?" she asked issei noticed she spoke in Italian yet was in Japan.

"Definitely where do you need to go?" he had an idea on where she was heading considering her outfit but still asked.

"There's a church in this town I'm going there but everybody I asked couldn't understand me." she knew that people in Japan were most likely unable to speak the same language as he but she was still meant to go to that church.

"Very well I'll take you there." he started to take her to the church and were near a park he decided to ask a question. "So what are you doing in a town like this for the church?

"I'm a nun and they sent me to the church to work here." she said with a sad voice

"You are aware that the church has been abandoned in this town for over ten or so years?" the church had truly been abandoned by the followers for years yet issei never knew why they left.

As they were walking issei heard a kid crying in the distance when he looked away she was concerned "I something the matter?" she didn't know if she said something wrong.

"Oh it's nothing I thought I heard something" he replied but this time her herd the kid crying again while she heard it as well when they go to the park entrance.

She saw the crying boy and went over to him and spoke." Please don't cry it's just a scraped knee." she comforted him and once he stopped crying she put her hands over his knee and a green light appeared. A set of rings became visible on her middle fingers also producing the same green glow. After a few moments, the scrape on his knee vanished and the rings disappeared as well. Once she was done the kid got up and said thank you in Japanese and left.

"Sorry about that its a force of habit." she looked at Issei and smiled.

"It quite alright by the way before he left he said thank you." they continued on with there walk as they were almost near the church.

"Did it surprise you?" she knew that normal people would be scared to see cuts on the body just disappear.

"Sort of I must say you have an amazing power."

"Yes it's a wonderful power granted to me by God." she looked down and spoke softly "a wonderful power indeed."

"Were near the church it's just on the end of this road." Issei felt his whole body shake

"Would you come inside the church with me, I would like to return the favor for your company so far." she was happy to finally be at the church.

"I'm miss but I have to get to school if I didn't I would gladly come in." after he spoke he looked at his phone to see the time and he was almost late for school.

"Oh I see my name is Asia Argento, so please come by and ask for me."

"Hyoudou Issei just call me Issei, however. However, I don't wish to be late to school."

"It's nice to see someone as nice as you. Maybe the Lord sent you to me in my time of need thank you." she smiles at him and waved goodbye

"I'll see you sometime later" he yelled to her as he was running away.

Issei was almost near the school when he decided to speak to Ddraig before school for the day. "So what was the feeling when I'm near her Ddraig." his voice was inward to his mind.

" **Normally I would say love, but considering I felt her in the gear I'm going to assume she might be a dragon tamer.** "

"Wait those things actually do exit I thought those were just the jokes of the girls to me."

" **They're not as common as they use to be back in my time. As well dragons don't roam the earth like they use to but they do exist and she most likely is a dragon tamer and has no clue. Also if not every dragon had a tamer that resonated with them.** "

"I guess you learn something every day. Well I'm at school and I don't like what I see I will take to you later." issei refocused on the real world and he saw the student council president waiting for late kids.

"Hyoudou you're late. What's your excuse?" she wasn't happy that he was late.

" I found a cute girl and gave her directions and thus I am late." he told her the truth figured there was no point in lying.

"Very well I'll hand off punishment to your club president." she wrote down his excuse on a clipboard and locked the gate behind him.

"Whatever you say Sitri." as he was walking away he made a lazy motion to wave goodbye as he walked to class.

"It's Shitori!" she corrected him but knew he was right after all but didn't want her cover blown.

'As I said earlier whatever you say." he was now gone and off to class.

~~~Occult Research Club~~~

Not much has happened for the night others were off on contracts for the night an Issei was just lounging around. "Issei you here?" rias called out for him.

"Yes I'm here just laying down not much to do." he was close to sleeping on the couch but there wasn't any work for him only the others.

"Good so you are here, Don't ever go near churches again." she told him with a stern voice "I know about earlier you are a devil and going near a church or church personnel even an abandoned one come be a sign of aggression aggression and we don't want to start a war with them. I know about this morning but you need to be more proactive on who you talk to."

Issei sighed "Yes Ma'am" he knew he was in trouble now he could now no longer see Asia.

"Good to know you understand what's at stake here." she walked over to him and hugged him bringing he head into her chest he smiled because of this. "Now that your no longer in the dumb I have a job to take care of somebody should be back soon."

Rias left and Issei went back to laying on the couch he took out his phone and played some games on it to pass the time.

Akeno was the first one to arrive back at the club and she noticed that Issei was alone. She noticed that Issei was lost in his thoughts and she decided to have some fun. Once she entered the room she snuck up on Issei and from behind and place a hand on his face stroking it. "Why hello there issei." she let out a cute voice while stroking his face and spoke in his ear.

"Akeno you scared me." she made issei fall over as she startled him, rias came back from her job and saw Akeno.

"Oh, Akeno your back. Anything new for the night?" she asked wondering if she could end tonight's work.

"Yes I got a call from the Archduke." she spoke

"And that would be."

"One stray devil is on the loose in the town we have been ordered to deal with it." Rias frowned when she heard this but a job is a job.

"Gather everybody then let's head out." Rias gave her order and they proceed out.

~~~Scene Change~~~

The Gremory peerage had assembled outside an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. According to the intelligence of the Archduke, the devil had set up base in a factory.

Once they were at the scene they started to walk to the entrance and issei broke the silence."So what is a stray devil." he figured he should at least get some knowledge on other parts of the devil's work.

Before rias spoke Kiba answered his question. "Stray devils are like us for the most part. Except they act on their desires for power and in the end they run away from there master or in some cases kill them to do whatever they please. Those who act upon those desires we call them stray devils."

"This warehouse is the base of the stray, they lure people in and then eat them to gain more strength." more information was given by Akeno on the strays habits.

"Those who don't keep their demonic power in check grown into abominations you will see when we get inside and see the creature." Kiba continues on as they entered the lair.

"Issei" Rias spoke.

"Yes."

"Do you remember when I told you about the chess pieces and their powers?" she asked to see if he was paying attention.

"Yes I remember the pieces." he said

"Good tonight you will see the traits of the chess pieces in action. Queen Knight Rook, you will see how the evil pieces work in action and you will observe how we deal with stray devils." rias order were clear and concise issei knew tonight was going to get weird.

"It's here" Koneko said putting everybody on alert.

"I smell food" a voice that echoed was herd. " Will it be Sweet will it be sour or will it be disgusting as hell." Out appeared the stray naked and willing to show her body but only her top half appeared.

"Nice tits!" issei yelled and gave her a thumbs up, everybody else, on the other hand, was not as amused.

"Stray devil Viser those who stray from there master are to be dealt with, In the name of the Duke of Gremory we will eliminate you." the stray showed off the rest of its body she if you could even be called a she anymore was an amalgamation of many creatures. "Yuuto!" only a name was said

"Yes" a sword appeared by his side he then lept away an extreme speed he got close to the monster and chopped off both of its arms.

"His role as knight give his high-speed capability and when paired with a blade allows him to do things like that. Koneko you're next." Koneko walked towards the monster and punched it right in the middle of its stomach. Her punch was audible and the broke the monster ribs to a point that the rib bones could have been dust.

"That's some monstrous strength she has I'll have to tell Matsuda not to mess with this girl." Issei was shocked as such a little girl made some of the most powerful fighters look like children.

"That's the power of the rook it gives her amazing offensive and defensive power, even if that stray could hit her it would do nothing to her. Akeno your up." Rias signal to Issei to follow her as they got closer to see the end. The stray, on the other hand, had other ideas. Issei saw one of the arms moving it lunged at rias.

" **Boost!** " Issei pushed rias away he intercepted the arm and punched it breaking its wrist a putting it down. "Well it seems I'm am at least strong enough to do some basic protection." he then turned to Rias who was surprised that the stray even attacked her let alone that issei protected her. " I hope you are okay?" he held his hand out to help out.

"Thank you." she took issei hand and as she got up she gave her orders again. "Akeno deal with this creature."

"Oh my, you wanted to harm Buchou you are a naughty creature. You will be punished for your actions." Lightning formed in her hands and was sparking at an extreme rate that made downed power lines act as if they're nothing. "Now you shall be punished." she began to electrocute her and a smile appeared on her face.

"Akeno is my queen she uses magic based attacks. However, she is well I think you can see for yourself that she an extreme sadist. Akeno that's enough I think you've had your fun for now."

"Awww and here I was just getting started very well." she said with a pout.

Rias walked towards the stray. "Any last words you have for this world?" waiting for a reply she barely heard a voice.

"Kill me." visor was barely able to speak from her screaming.

"Very well I can comply with that request." Rias formed a magic circle in front of her and released a massive black and red energy the power of destruction. When the monster was struck no screaming was heard from it at all it was just vaporized. Rias turned around and said "Now everybody we're done here for the night."

"Um so what kind of special power do I have?" issei saw the display of power but wanted to know if he had anything cool like what he just saw.

Rias knew she was going to have to break the bad news to him. "Like a pawn, you don't have a base power trait." this made issei sad but rias spoke again "The upside is as a pawn you have the promotion ability. Its a trade off for not having something like the traits of others. Well, let's go home."

The following night issei was sent out on a contract. Once he teleported into the house at the front door. "Odd place to summon me to but whatever. Hello is anybody there?" he yelled out, no answer came back. He walked to the main living room once he walked in he noticed something was wrong. *squish* "Do I even wanna know what I just stepped in?" he asked himself out loud he looked down and touched it then he notices. "Oh boy its blood." he looked up and saw a man nailed to a wall blood dripping from his corpse and all over the floor.

"The wicked shall be punished." a man said as he got up from the couch and walked towards Issei. "My my if it isn't a devil. Names Freed Sellzen and I just happen to purge freaks like you." the newly introduced man had white hair and a trench coat style robe that he wore over his white clothes and was a little too excited about his job.

"A Priest huh so you killed this man."

"You bet he may be a sinner for summoning devils but you are so much more fun to kill." freed had a smile on his face if he could smile any wider he might have been a dog with rabies. He reached into his robes and pulled out a sword made of light and a gun.

"Today I meet a crazy priest who has a sword made of light and a gun." a fight was brewing but it was not issei's day.

Issei equipped the boosted gear and charged at Freed. Freed began to swing his sword wildly around be Issei was able to dodge it repeatedly. "What's a matter if someone with such bloodlust you can't swing that toothpick of a sword and hit me." Issei was toying with freed anger is the best way to make someone slip in combat. "Just die you shitty devil." freed continued to swing the sword while Issei kept dodging. Issei got behind him and pushed him in the back and knocked freed down. "Fuck you, you piece of shit." he screamed and when he got back up he swung his sword one more time in a horizontal slash but issei caught it with the boosted gear. His hand was in pain as the sword burned him but not too much.

A scream was heard that stopped issei and freed from fighting. As issei looked over he heard another loud sound this was a gunshot. Freed shot issei the leg with his guns. Issei kneeled down and grabbed his leg and applied pressure over the wound. Asia, however, spoke "Issei is that you?"

"You know this devil." freed questioned her. "Are you done with what I asked you to do."

"Why did you shoot him" Asia was near tears as she saw issei in pain.

"What do you mean why did I shoot him, I'm doing my job killing shitty devils."

"Issei why are you here?" she looked at him

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I'm a devil. I never meant to deceive you in any way." he actually felt sad for the girl as she learned the reality of the supernatural world.

"You know this shitty devil? Is this a forbidden love between a devil and the church?" Freed had a maniacal grin that could make even a seasoned murder shiver.

"No answer? Oh well time to kill him." Freed went to go attack issei but before he could Asia move to protect him but freed pulled back and slashed her clothes off cutting her dress and bra. He grabbed her and pointed the gun at Issei " You know I can't kill you the fallen still have a plan for you but never said I can't don't anything else to you." freed then moved to touch her lower portion. Issei lunged at freed and punched him in the mouth. Freed grabbed his jaw to sooth the pain but had to spit out blood and 3 teeth he saw that Issei was still kneeling on the floor due to the bullet wound. Freed was livid he was now missing teeth and his job should already be over with he rushed issei with his sword and once again issei grabbed it with the boosted gear all while a red magic circle appeared. Out came Kiba issei released the blade and Kiba and freed stuck blades.

"Hyoudou I'm here to help you with your predicament." Still, blade locked with freed but there was no issue keeping it at an even level.

"Oh my, it looks like you did get in trouble." Akeno came from the magic circle. Koneko followed "Exorcists trash." she said.

Freed jumped back a coffee table was behind him and he looked at Kiba "So are you the pin or the cushion?"

Kiba was not amused "to hear something like that from a priest I can't say I'm too surprised."

"Don't get mouthy with me you piece of shit devil. You are maggots and I will hunt you down like the filth you are." he spoke "Show me that hatred that anger that bloodlust so I may kill you."

"Very well then die." rias voice was heard and out came her power of destruction freed barely dodged it and as it destroyed the table behind him. "Since you took the utmost care of my servant I shall care for you the same way." she turned to look at Issei "Issei you okay?"

"Oh you know I have been better just got a bullet wound in my leg and my hand is kinda burnt other than that doing well. I joking my leg is killing me the hand I can deal with." he told her.

In the meantime freed started to kick Asia repeatedly as she was covering herself.

"ASIA!" issei yelled but as he tried to get up the wound caused him more pain. Freed on the other hand stopped kicking her as he looked up and saw a purple magic circle on the ceiling. "Back up how nice of them maybe they will help me skewer you and then I can defile your corpses."

"Akeno now." rias ordered "Koneko grab issei." Akeno cast a magic circle for teleportation. "I'm not leaving Asia behind." Issei said. "We don't have the advantage here also only my house can use the teleportation circle." rias told Issei the fact there were a man down and nothing he could do to save her. As they were in the magic circle they started to teleport away " I'm sorry Asia" he said but before they teleported away she spoke " I'll see you again" as she said that she was crying and the devils disappeared.

Back at the club room when the arrived Koneko placed issei on the couch. Issei spoke out loud to Ddraig. "Ddraig do you have the ability to tell if that bullet is still in my leg?"

" **I do have that ability to know what is happening to your body. And the bullet is still in your leg and your extremely lucky that it's in one piece. I can help you with what you're going to want to do.** " his thunderous voice still surprised everybody around him.

"You guys got any forceps around here?" he asked the group

"Here you are Issei" Akeno handed him a first aid kit he started to rummage through it he found the forceps and proceed to move them near his leg. "Ddraig let's do this." issei said.

As he stuck them in the wound the dragon began to guide him towards the bullet that was in his leg. Once he found the bullet and had the forceps around it the Welsh dragon spoke one more time " **It's wedged in there go so when you pull it's going to hurt.** " Issei pulled hard and the bullet came out along with a lot of blood.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was going to hurt." he looked at the bullet and noticed something. "This fucking bullet is a normal human bullet it's not magical or some bullshit so why did it hurt so much." Rias replied to him "I'll explain more but for now get in the shower I need to heal you by pumping some of my magic into you."

"Kinky" he said while walking to the shower and getting undressed." Just shut up and get in the shower." Rias said

After the kinky Magic sharing fun shower, Issei still had a limp in his leg and his hand was still burned but healing. Both issei and rias got redressed and Issei had some question that needed to be asked. Akeno wrapped his burned hand and everybody was still in the room so he figured it was the best time to ask questions.

"Anybody wanna tell me exactly what happened earlier." he asked looking for anybody to answer.

"You ran into a stray exorcist and his gun and sword were blessed with the power of light, it was fairly concentrated to from the burns on your hand." Akeno told him

"So what's a stray exorcist?" again wanting more answers.

"They are exorcist who strayed from the path of the church or they were excommunicated from the church. My guess the one you ran into was excommunicated." Kiba told him

"And is Asia one of them?"

"Whatever she is she is a member of the fallen angel group. These are the fact as of now. But for now don't come to school tomorrow issei take the time off and heal up the magic I gave you will heal you up a bit more but the rest is up to your body." she came out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. "Akeno send him to these coordinates. Having him walk home with a limp and the fallen out is not a good idea."

"Okay." she looked over the coordinates and opened up a circle. "Its ready" she said as issei grabbed his stuff and teleported off.

After Issei was gone Kiba spoke "You know he's going to go after the girl tomorrow."

Rias started to get dressed and replied to Kiba question "That's why I gave him tomorrow off. There is no way those two stumbled into each other more than once there bound to each other. Tomorrow we will deal with the fallen they have prodded around here for far too long."

"Did anybody else notice that he shrugged off quite a bit of pain when pulling out the bullet?" Akeno knew what it took to pull that bullet out and the pain that followed but his power shouldn't have allowed him to forget that power.

"He can take the pain that's a good thing." Koneko spoke.

"Yes but pain tolerance like that isn't something you just get. you have to build up to that. Koneko even you would be in some pain doing that." Kiba looked at her for confirmation and he saw a small nod. "See what I'm saying how can he do that so easily."

"What about the other day where Sona said he called her by her real last name?" Akeno asked

Rias was fully dressed and took a seat at her desk. "I don't know how he could do that I intend to find out and he knows more than it looks. But for now, your all dismissed were done for the night."

* * *

AN: Back again this time with 4464 words before this segment. I have some two reviews to address. Chapter 4 is almost done right now but will not be posted untill i have most of 5 ready thats how my work flow is as of right now.

tauquir7: I'm gonna have to go with a giant no on that one. To me, Raynare is a boring person with absolutely no redeeming qualities. I will say if you want her in a harem go read something from Imperial-samaB he might have the goods that I cant supply you.

LameName98: Here you go.


	4. Chapter 4

Issei woke up in the morning and once again did his normal routine of a shower and got ready for school but he remembered he was given the day off. He got dressed in blue jeans and a pink shirt and then went downstairs to have breakfast and he saw his mother cooking breakfast. "Morning mother." he said as he sat down at the table.

She looked over at him and saw him with a limp as he sat at the table. "So what happened you look like shit also Bacon and Eggs for breakfast." she handed him a plate of food.

"Turns out after being turned into a devil and getting shot by a blessed exorcist gun is extremely painful. That and my hand is burnt from holding onto a blessed light sword with the boosted gear."

"With a limp like that do you plan on going to school today?" she asked

"Well, I have graciously been given the day off from school today from Rias herself. So the plan as of now is to do some snooping around and find a nun I ran into along with some fallen angels." he laid out his plan for the day but his mother knew something else wasn't right.

"So there are fallen around you and here I thought Azazel had his people under control" she knew something wasn't right only to have her suspicions confirmed.

"I would report it to him but kinda cant. So if you could go talk to him that would be great."

"Very well I can do that so start talking."

"So far I have run into two fallen females and both had intentions of killing me. The first named Raynare one pair of wings tried to ask me out on a date only when I refused her request she tried to kill me by throwing a light spear at me only to fail horribly and she got a punch to the stomach. I did not report this to rias and this was before you came back here, it was right the reason I ended the phone call with you." he explained the situation all while eating breakfast.

"Oh so that's why you hung up I figured it was a girl just not a failed murder attempt. What about the second one and this nun?" with a nun in the picture things could only get worse for here on.

"The second one named Kalawarner also has one pair of wings. She tried to kill me but this time while on official devil business. Her method of killing was the same as before except she was direct. Unfortunately, she while she didn't get hit she did lose her clothes and may or may not have lost her clothes."

"Do I even want to know what you did to her?" she had an idea where this would lead but figured she needed to know anyway.

"Probably not but I'm going to tell you anyways. I gave her a boosted magic nipple squeeze that gave her an orgasm." as he was telling her this she reached over the table and smacked him in the head.

"Why did you do that to the poor girl?" she was livid that he used magic to sexually assault her.

"Would you rather I killed her and have blown my cover? How would somebody who was a devil kill a fallen angel when iv only been a devil for a day? I know there already suspicious that I have supernatural ties of some sort I can feel it." he knew he was in the right and the wrong at the same time

"I don't like it as well, but continue on." she glared at him

"I left her on the floor horny as hell and left and this time I reported the attack to rias."

"And the nun?" she asked

"Her name is Asia Argento and she is working with the fallen. I doubt willingly as she was most likely tricked into it here's the kicker she has Twilight healing let alone Ddraig says she is a dragon tamer."

"Twilight healing that a rare gear the church doesn't let those gears go away to willingly I wonder who fucked up."

"That's all I have to report, thank you for breakfast I have to go out. Gonna see what I can find." as he was getting ready to leave his mother left the room via a magic circle as to deliver the report as well as some other work she had planned.

~~~Scene Change~~~

Issei was walking along the streets not really caring about what is going on. He eventually came across the park in town. Once he was at the park he found a bench and sat down for a while. Eventually, a voice called out to him.

"Issei?" the voice was familiar, he turned to look and saw Asia standing there.

"Oh, Asia good to see you." a smile on his face seeing as he saw the girl knowing that what would come next would be the fallen. But before all of that, a gurgling noise came from the girl. She grabbed her stomach " Excuse me"

"Hahahaha, don't worry about. You want to get lunch?" he figured he would ask.

"Thank you I would love that." she was embarrassed about that.

As they went off the local fast food place he remembered she most likely was unable to read Japanese. As he ordered for her once the food arrives he had to show her how to eat a hamburger.

"I take it as you never had something to eat like this before?" Issei never knew the daily lives of members of the church so this was a good time to ask.

"No, where I was for most of my life we mainly had soup with bread other times it would be pasta and some vegetables. Mainly whatever we could get a hold of that was easy and simple to make." she recalled her past life

"Simple food is nice but are you happy you had something besides simple food for once?"

"Yes, I will remember this adventure forever." she was happy to try new things for once in her life.

"Well if that's the case then let us go have some fun around the city." with a smile on both of their faces he lead her around the town for an exciting day.

After an exciting time around the city, they eventually came to a fountain in the city. As issei took a seat on the bench Asia noticed the slight limp in his leg. "About last night how are you."

"They hurt but it's not something that is unbearable."

As he said that Asia activated her sacred gear and put her hands over his leg. "This will heal you." she was focused on her healing of his leg.

Once his leg wound was healed she moved to his hand and did the same. As healing him issei noticed the look on her face and was thinking to himself "She is so innocent to the point of cuteness yet she can't be willingly working with the fallen."

After she was finished he decided to ask her "That healing power its a sacred gear right?" he asked her prodding out an answer.

"It is but you have one as well don't you?"

"Oh yes I do as well, mine is called the boosted gear." as he spoke the gear materialized on his hand. "I know how it works but beyond that, I don't know too much more about it. I do have a question for you, why does such a sweet girl like you work with the fallen angels?"

Asia once hearing that question expression darkens and a tear formed yet she still replied. "I never once knew my parents, I was abandoned and given to the church. I grew up working in the church, however, one day there was a puppy near death and I was able to heal it. Once it was healed a member of the church saw this act and I was called the Holy Maiden. Once word of what happened made it through the city and countryside I began to heal people. People would come to our church all to see me perform miracles. However, it only got worse for me, I healed people every day I enjoyed it but I was lonely. I was put on a pedestal that everyone admired yet at the same time I had no one to speak to. There was no mistreatment yet I had no one to call a friend." as Issei was listening to her story he saw that she continued to cry he comforted her as she continued to tell her tale.

"One day that all changed I found a man who was gravely injured. However, by healing the church found out I healed a devil and labeled me as a heretic. People who I live with were now branded me as an enemy of god. I went from a holy maiden to a devil healing witch and now I am here in Japan. This is a trial from God even if I work with the fallen angels." as she finished her story issei knew what he was going to do about her.

"Do you want out of this life of working with fallen having to see horrible things like the other night?" before she was able to respond, a presence made itself known. A light spear narrowly hit Issei and gave him a deep gash.

Issei turned around seeing Raynare above the fountain. "Raynare how good to see you again." Asia saw the gash in his arm and started to heal him. " So what are you doing here I thought I told you if I never saw you again I wasn't going to tell Gremory. Now your other associate Kalawarner broke that let alone you just tried to take off my arm."

"I here to decline your offer of little Asia as we have plans for her." Raynare spoke with a sadist smile on her face.

"And those plans are?"

"I can't spoil everything that would be in poor taste." she fired a volley of light spears at Issei. As he was blocking them she rushed him and grabbed Asia. "Next time we meet I will deal with you personally. Come to the church tonight if you want to speed it up." with Asia in hand Raynare teleported away.

After they left Issei phone when off (ringtone Maneater-Hall&Oates) "Yes" he answered. "Azazel says he never authorized them to enter any area of Japan." Giving her son a status update. "Well, that's good news I guess. Also, I hope he doesn't care if they die because if Gremory doesn't deal with this is killing them. I just hade another attempt happen about a couple minutes ago." as he told her he was walking back to school. "He mentioned that is she wanted to deal with them via death that was fine after I told him they tried to kill you." Issei responded "That's good news I'll talk to you later as I can't speak about this outside." he hung up and waited till after school to go to the club.

~~~Afterschool~~~

As Issei came into the main clubroom everybody looked at him as he interrupted a private conversation. "What did I ruin a surprise?" he asked.

Rias got up from her desk and walked over to him to examine his injuries and spoke. "No, you didn't ruin or interrupt anything. I would like to know how you healed so well." she asked him

"Oh funny you ask about that. I went out and had a lovely day met that little nun again she healed me up I bought her lunch"

Rias slapped him across the face, this brought everybody attention towards them. "I thought told you to say away from church personnel."

Issei stroked his face "You know with a slap like that I might be able to grow a beard. As I was saying after lunch another fallen different from the one the other night took the girl and tried to kill me."

Akeno could be seen talking to Koneko and Kiba on the other side of the room. "Buchou" as rias come over to her Akeno whispered something in her ear. "Very well, Issei remember desire is a powerful emotion yet it is also fuel and the church is enemy territory. Akeno and I have to step out for some time." After they left only Kiba Koneko and Issei were left in the room.

As Issei was about to leave Kiba spoke up. "Hyoudou I take it as your going after the girl?" when he asked that both he and Koneko approached him.

"I have too, I always pay back my debts." Kiba saw the fire in his eyes raw determination to do whatever it takes.

"You know you will die, you barely were able to survive after your last encounter with that priest. Even with the Boosted Gear and Promotion, there is bound to be hoards of priests let alone at least two fallen you can't win by yourself."

"I'm aware of the worst-case scenario that I'll meet Charon and cross Styx and meet that old bag of bones Hades. Best case scenario I don't worry about that worse-case side." Issei plan caught Kiba off guard but he was still able to retort him

"For a person with an Ancient dragon inside you and Determination harder than those scales you have a reckless plan." Kiba came back at him with the cold hard truth.

"Do you have a better idea?" Issei asked him

"Actually I do I am going to help you out. We may not know too much about this nun but you did say she saved you so we might as well help you."

"I don't like it but I will go along." Koneko spoke up but with no emotion in her words.

"Deffently didn't expect to hear that from the two of you. Very well then let get going." After Issei wrapped his mind around the fact that he was going to get help the three of them left and headed to the church.

As they arrived at the church they stopped a little outside of it and Kiba summoned a map. "Wait you have a map of the church? Isn't that a little weird for a devil to have a map of a church?"

"You're not wrong it is weird but at the same time it helps to come prepared." Kiba pointed out some areas of the church on the map and started to explain a plan. "Here is the entrance once we walk it there are offices to the left and right of the main hall. There should be an underground cellar of some sorts all churches have these and that is most likely where the girl is at."

"Okay, and where would this cellar door be?" Issei had to just ask.

"Well that's the fun part lets go in." As the map disappeared they headed to the entrance and they saw that the doors were off the hinges and it was barred so people could not walk in the front door.

"They know we're here." as Koneko spoke she kicked the doors and the doors broke in half. Walking into the church was something like a disaster film. Glass was broken the bench seats were damaged and paintings and crosses were damaged it looked like there was a cleanup but it was given up on. As the three of them walked down the middle of the church they got halfway before they started to hear clapping.

Out from the shadows came the crazed priest freed still clapping. "Well if this isn't the shitty devils. I'm all for reunions but you didn't bring any cake so I guess I just have to do the next best thing and kill you." Freed stood in front of the lone podium and the only thing in the church that was not destroyed.

"Wheres Asia at!" Issei yelled at freed but freed wasn't too worried about him.

"Well, you see downstairs there having a fun little ritual but your not getting down there as I'm going to kill you and it's going to be so much fun." Freed reached in his coat and pulled out a sword and gun the same from the last time. " Your blood will coat the floor of this once holy house and it will be glorious." Freed charged the ground but Kiba summoned a sword and blocked his attack. "Your not so bad with a blade but are the dragon and short stack going to fight as well?"

"Short stack?" Koneko did not like being called short, she grabbed a bench and threw it at Freed. Freed backed away from the locked blades to dodge the bench and fired his gun at everybody in the room causing them to take evasive action.

Kiba rushed Freed once again and a blade struggle began once again with no victory in sight. "You know you're not bad with that sword of yours." Kiba told Freed

"You're not bad as well but can you keep this up? I have a sword of light and only using one hand while your using two, What would happen if I used to?" When he finished a smile crept up.

"Good thing I have a solution for exactly that problem." Kiba normal looking sword turned from metal to a black substance that started to destroy Freed's sword. "This here is one of my many swords I call this one Holy Eraser." Kiba didn't bother with freed anymore as his sword was getting absorbed by the darkness.

"The fuck that sacred gear is bullshit." Freed backed away after his sword was destroyed however before he could completely get away Kiba made another slash at freed. The strike contacted with freed's gun shearing it completely in half. "Now you douchebags broke my gun, I am going to torture you for days while I watch just enough of your blood spill out that you're just barely alive."

"Hyoudou" Kiba yelled at Issei seeing that he was already in the process of making a strike.

"Promotion: Rook" That's the only words Freed heard from Issei as he delivered a right hook to Freed. Freed however was able to defend against the hit but the strike was delivered right into Freed's left elbow and a passive pop sound was mad. It was not a favorable trade as he flew backward into benches that have been piled up.

Freed tried to move his left arm but all he got was sharp pain when he tried to move his arm so he jumped up to a window and reached for an item around his neck. "Fuck you, shitty devils, I'm out." He was screaming in pain then threw down whatever the item was as it made a bright flash but once the light died down he was gone.

"Well, I didn't expect to break his elbow." Issei spoke aloud.

"Neither did I. I thought you were going to knock him back not severely injure him. Nevertheless, we need to get downstairs Koneko can you move the podium the hatch should be under there."

"Yes" Koneko pushed the podium over and it revealed a hatch. As they climbed down the stairs they were greeted with a large underground room full of exorcists and Raynare with Asia chained to a cross.

"Welcome Devils your just in time to see the ritual finished and my ascension." Raynare announced her grand plan.

"Issei" Asia barely had enough strength to speak his name.

"If you harm her I will kill you myself." Issei shouted.

"Well, it's not like that matters anyways the ritual is about to finish and once that is over I will have her sacred gear." As Raynare finished the cross glowed and a beam connected to Raynare from Asia giving her the sacred gear. Once the light died down Asia went limp. "Well, I think I can give you a reward for getting this far." Raynare shaped her fingers and when she did one of the exorcists went to attack issei but Kiba and Koneko started to fight them and clearing a path for him.

Issei walked the path and no exorcist could touch him as he made it to Asia and Raynare. "You can have her." she snapped her fingers again and the chains from that bound Asia broke apart and Issei caught her.

"Issei" she was almost crying his name.

"Raynare I will make your death extremely painful because I know exactly what happens when you pull out somebody's sacred gear." He looked at her and his eyes were once again slits of a dragon.

"Oh well, you're too weak to kill me now that I have her gear. But I can still kill you." She materialized a spear of light and was about to shove it in his back but he swung around and backhanded her in the face and proceeded to run upstairs with Asia in arms.

"I'll be right back" Issei yelled out to Kiba.

Issei ran up the stairs to the main floor of the church and laid Asia down on a bench. "I'm sorry for not catching on earlier to her plan. I should have dealt with her at the fountain as I knew this was going to be an issue. I just never expected for them to drag and innocent into it." Issei was near his breaking point.

"It's okay at least I was able to make a friend in you." As her strength gave out she closed her eyes and died with a smile on her face while the last of her tears.

When Asia died issei began to cry and spoke a soft chant. "Λυπάμαι για τις αμαρτίες που έκανα.Είμαι Συγγνώμη για τη σύγκρουση που προκάλεσα.Ο Δίας φέρει αυτή την ψυχή για να ξεκουραστεί."

"Aww how touching but that was to the wrong god. It doesn't matter as it is time to kill you as well." Issei turned around to the voice to see Raynare was floating in the air taunting him.

"Remember when I said I was going to kill you?" Issei wiped the few tears from his eyes after he spoke to her.

"I remember but I have her sacred gear one that heals all wounds. So it's going to be nigh impossible for you to even attempt that." Her arrogance was beyond belief it was to the point that if it could be visible it would be.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou and I am the Red Dragon Emperor. Your death will be painful." When he spoke the gear showed up on his hand.

" **Boost!...Boost!** " the call of the gauntlet rang through the church once the echo ceased Issei spoke once again. "Two boosts is more than overkill for a single pair like you."

" **Make sure it's painful."**

"Like I said earlier idiot I have her sacred gea…." She never finished that word as Issei had punched her in the face knocking her to the ground.

He walked over to her but before she could get up he put a foot on her right hand and applied pressure to it and spoke. "I'm sorry what was that again something about heals all wounds? Shall we try it out?" When he finished he applied weight to his foot and twisted his food and all that was herd was bones breaking. He took his foot off her hand only for them to see that her wrist was broken and her fingers were twisted in directions that even the supernatural knew were beyond normal. The blood-curdling screams coming from her were enough to wake the dead. Yet it still wasn't enough for him the dragon ordered it to be painful and Issei was all too eager to oblige. "Go on heal up your hand I'll let you do it." he backed away from her as a show of his word.

Raynare stood up and took her chance to heal her hand but found out that all is not what it is cracked up to be. "I...I...I don't understand it says it was to heal all things. So why didn't it heal my bones?" She was perplexed as she was told it healed everything.

"So did you even bother to talk to Asia about her sacred gear before you stole from her?"

She was still trying to heal her hand when she replied "No I never needed to speak to her about it."

"Well, that explains why you can't heal your bones." He snickered

"Explain before I kill you low-class trash." She was burning with rage as the constant healing was doing nothing for her hand yet this boy knew something she didn't.

"Oh your not going to kill me but I will be happy to oblige your request. You see if you had a brain and spoke to her you would know that her gear heals all wounds. It never said anything about bones. If I put a giant hole in your stomach from say your light spear then you could heal it nobody ever said anything about broken bones. If they could do all of what it does and heal bones then that gear would be one of the most valuable gears ever. If Twilight healing did that every faction would be turning people over left and right to find anybody with those gears." Raynare was dumbstruck by what she was just told. "Seriously if you even bothered to talk to the poor girl about how and why she was excommunicated by the Church and by extension your old home you would think they would want to keep her around." Issei walked up to her and whispered in her ear "You know in case someone stupid wanted to start a war or some stupid shit like what you're doing right now."

Raynare was frozen in shock her plan to take the gear was successful yet other parts had fallen apart. "If anything goes right tonight your master will die tonight."

"Oh, so you sent others after them I think she can handle herself." He ran to her and grabbed her throat with his left hand and started to choke her. As she was gasping for air he repeatedly punched her in the face and ribs. He stopped punching her to speak to her one last time. "One last thing for me when you see Hades tell him Hyoudo Issei sent you." He punched her one last time in the head knocking her out cold and he released his grip on her to let her body flop on the floor.

Once Issei sat down on the bench Asia was on Kiba and Koneko came out from the underground hatch. "Your late Casanova the dance is already over."

"That dance was all yours from the start. I was told to stay out of it." Kiba said with a smile.

"So it was a solo from the start well I guess that was good to know. I kinda crushed her hand and knocked her out I hope Rias doesn't mind too much."

"I don't" Rias voice was herd as she and Akeno in tow were walking to them. "I must say you did exceed my expectations. To think you are unscathed is quite impressive." As they reach where everybody else was she looked around to see how the area was.

"What can I say iv been hit harder before. Hell, the dragon hit harder in my dreams." Issei off candid remark caught Rias attention but she chose not to delve further into the subject.

"Koneko tie up the trash and when she's done Akeno wake her up." Rias gave her orders and the to fulfill them.

"What about the damage to the church?" Issei asked knowing that there was extensive damage before they came in.

"Normally we would be in trouble but seeing as all of this was caused by Fallen we don't have to worry about anything."

"Ready" koneko said to rias

"Plus were on devils territory so we don't have to worry too much. Akeno wake her up."

"Yes, Buchou" Akeno summoned a magic circle above the tied up Raynare and out came a massive amount of water and drenched the fallen.

Rias walked over to the now awake fallen and spoke to her "Hello Fallen Angel Raynare I trust you know who I am?"

"Daughter of Gremory." was all that came from Raynare

"Yes I am Rias Gremory next heir to the Gremory clan and this is MY territory that you are on." she delivered her speech with a smile on her face.

"My friends will be coming soon and when they deal with you I'll make sure to find a way to deal with you painfully." She was seething with rage and struggling to get out of the bindings.

"Your friends about them, the Fallen Angels Donaseek Mitelt and Kalawarner right you don't have to worry about this I already eliminated them."

"Don't lie to me your whore!" she was struggling with more and more to get out of the bindings.

"Here this should be enough proof." Three feathers appeared in Rias hand "I don't think you will argue against this evidence." When Raynare saw the feathers she knew she was done for.

"When we found the feathers at the bridge over the waterway we knew something was going on yet we ignored it for the most part. Then one of your attacked one of my servants while doing a job we investigated more. And finally, one of the exorcists you had tagged along with your plan killed one of our clients that is when your death warrants were signed. Before you die I would like to hear it from you what your plan was."

"We were to steal twilight healing and wait for orders after that." she said with a depressed voice.

"It sounds like low lives got a hit of power and went off on their own. Oh well, this is your end." The Gremory clan magic circle appeared underneath Rias and a ball of magic formed that looked like raw black untamed power snapping at the leash to be let loose. "Goodbye Fallen Angel Raynare" She let her attack free and killed the fallen and the backlash of the attack caused Rias skirt to fly up for a second on the back side.

Kiba spoke to Issei about what he was seeing. "That's called the power of destruction Buchou is a powerful devil and is also known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess" Issei nodded at Kiba words.

"Rias I approve of the purple by the way." Rias turned around after grabbing a green ball of light only to see Issei giving her a thumbs up.

"I'm glad you approve however we should deal with giving back Asia back her gear." Rias said with a smile while looking at the corpse that was next to her Pawn. "I assume you remember that I have a bishop piece still available? Bring her to the floor over here so we can perform the ritual."

"Thank you" Issei was extremely quiet when he spoke and picking up her body.

"Right here is fine. Bishops excel in magic and with her sacred gear she makes a perfect bishop." Rias went to the body and placed the sacred gear into her chest then the bishop piece. "I Rias Gremory Order you: Asia Argento you shall become my Bishop and rejoice in your newfound life." Once the piece sank into her chest Rias backed away from Asia and she began to breathe once again.

After a couple more seconds her eyes began to flutter and once they fully opened she saw Issei kneeling near her. "Issei" she cried out as she went to sit up and hug him.

He hugged her back feeling her tears on his shit he spoke up. "Welcome back Asia. I'm truly sorry for everything I hope I can make it up to you one day but for now, let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

*Beep beep beep* Once again the annoying sound of an alarm clock went off however for issei this was earlier than normal. He reached up to shut the alarm off. "6 am it's too early for this shit I just wanna go back to bed." He whined as he rolled off the bed and got ready for school.

Once downstairs he saw both his mother and father sitting at the table drinking coffee. "You two look like shit." he said.

Issei and his mother both looked at each other and gave a nod of acknowledgment then Issei spoke up "At least I have the excuse of I'm a devil now morning light isn't something that I care for." he looked at his mother "What's your excuse? Where you two having sex all night?"

"Ha I wish, that was a couple nights ago." his father was laughing

"Oh shut up." She said before drinking more of her coffee. "The boss called last night wanted to know if I was involved in something but conveniently forgot there is a 7 hour time difference." She downed the last bit of coffee in her cup before going to get more. "So why are you up so early?."

"Boss lady wants me at the clubroom early. My guess has something to do about Asia and if my guess is right she going to want to live here. Long blonde hair cute as a button trust me she all you could have ever wanted in a daughter."

His mother eyes went as wide as possible. "You sure about this? I might get a chance at another daughter?"

Issei started to walked to the front door and spoke while putting on his shoes. "Considering that Rhodos was never really your child. And the only daughter you did have is well you know….. Dead. Shame she never got your powers. As for the girl she a little on the naive side but she is a devil so age isn't going to be much of an issue." Issei started to open the door and prepared to leave the house before his mother spoke one more time

"For what you said bring back those memories you better not be wrong."

"I'm rarely wrong about stuff like this look at Lilly and you know what I'm talking about." As he finished he closed the door and started to walk to school.

Issei reached the door to the club and once he entered the room he saw Rias sitting on the couch with having a drink.

"I see you're on time that's good." she placed her drink on the table. "After the events of last night, how are you?"

Issei took a seat on the opposite couch and told her. "After the bullet and the fallen I'm doing well but a little sore. I didn't think I would have to put as much energy into dealing with her as I did. Tho this did help me massively." Before he finished the boosted gear appeared.

"That's good to hear. We can solve that with training your body as you changed from Human to Devil training will be in order." Rias got up and move over to him and touched the gauntlet. "Red and Crimson I think they go together quite well. Don't you agree?" She looked at him with a smile.

"I believe they do, but is it obtainable?" He asked her.

"You are my only pawn Issei it took 8 pawns to reincarnate you. You are my adorable servant and I need you to become the strongest pawn. I can have no other." She told him cryptically but Issei saw the look and knew what this was about. She moved in and kissed him on the cheek. " A good luck charm. Fulfill that dream get stronger and harness your desires."

He smiled and winked his right eye "I think I can do that."

"If I dote on you any further I believe our newest member will become jealous of my actions."

"Issei" a voice from behind came. When he turned around to see Asia standing there with a smile.

"Oh, Asia good morning it's nice to see you." He said while Asia was mumbling something but her voice eventually became audible.

"Dear Lord forgive me for….." she grabbed her head when she cried out in pain. "Now I have a headache."

"You're a devil now that was to be expected. When you pray you will take damage." Rias told Asia about her predicament.

"Do you regret what happened?" She looked at Asia.

She shook her head "No I don't, I am quite grateful that I am here. If I can be with Issei I'll be happy." When she finished both Issei and Rias were smiling.

"You're in luck as your now my servant you will be working with Issei."

"Thank you I will do the best I can."

Issei took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Asia and sent it to his mother. "About that uniform when does she start school?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. She starts on Monday and will also be in your class." Rias surprised both of them with the new development.

"You do understand that with my reputation and the fact that the school's male population is going to want to eat her up. It's going to create some form of chaos." He told rias

"I know but you're going to look after her. Also tomorrow we start training you in the physical aspects." Rias had a smile on her face causing issei to worry.

"You're going to torture me with training aren't you?" He was a bit fearful when it came to the that was coming up.

Rias shrugged "A bit it's not going to be too bad. But for now, we have a party." When she finished Kiba Koneko and Akeno came in and a cake appeared on the table. "Let's have a party" Rias said.

~~~ Next morning~~~

Issei walked out the door of his home at 4:30 and he saw Rias standing there at the gate in front of his home."Good morning" Issei was still groggy from waking up

"Come now we don't have all morning. It may be Saturday but you have a 20-mile jog to start out with." She walked over to her bike and got on it. "Well let's get a move on." As she pointed down the road.

After the job was completed they ended up in the park and he spoke up. "What are we doing after this?"

"Upper body workout with a lot of pushups." Rias parked her bike near a bench. "Your body needs to be trained I can't be having weak people in my peerage. Plus if you want that harem you need to work for it." She smiled

"But I don't want to work like a Spartan." Issei whined as he sat on the bench.

"Well, your the one who wanted the harem you can't have everything just handed to you. I bet Ddraig has spoken to you about training, so start with push-ups and to counter your increased strength I'm going to sit on you." She told him with a straight face. "Hop to it."

"Yes, Miss Gorgo." Issei got down on the floor and started doing pushups and then Rias sat on his butt. "Wish you would sit on the other side of that." he mumbled quietly.

She smacked him. "Get to the workout." she smiled at the off comment he made.

100 pushups later "Perfect timing on finishing those pushups." As she got off of him "You're done with the workouts for today." Once she finished a familiar voice was herd.

"Sorry for being late Issei, Buchou." Asia was there with a bottle in hand. "Here you go Issei." She handed him the bottle of tea.

"The tea is magically infused to help you recover after the workout." Rias said

"Oh, well thank you, Asia, for that. But what brings out all the way out here besides this?" Issei said as he went to hug her.

"Well, let's head to your house for the last thing of the morning." Rias said, "It should be here in a few minutes."

The three of them walked back to issei house and when they got near the house Issei saw something that he could not believe.

"That's a shit load of boxes." He said with a twitch in his eye. "Where did they all come from?"

"Where do you think?" Rias said with a smile. "There all of Asia belongings. Now move them upstairs."

"Oh yeah no that makes sense now… Wait what." He turned back to look at Rias and Asia was looking down a bit embarrassed.

"Asia is going to be living with you from now on." Rias told him "So be a gentleman and move them to her room. We need to talk to your parents tho."

After they walked in the door Issei saw his parents sitting at the table. And they saw Issei come in with the two other girls. Rias began explaining the situation of Asia with some Truth Lies and a sprinkle of magic. His father believes the story yet his mother shrugged off the magic all while staring at Asia for the most part. When finished Rias ended he persuasion with " So will you be able to let Asia Argento say at your home?"

After she finished Issei mother walked around the table to Asia and hugged her. All while she was saying "I have a daughter." over and over. Before Rias could say anything Issei father spoke up "I think you have your answer Miss Gremory. I do like to keep that happy." He said while pointing at his wife. "And she looks happy as she can be so I have nothing to say."

Issei mother finally let Asia go. "I'm so sorry about that but you can call me Okaa-sama as they call it in this region of the world."

"Yes, Okaa-sama." Asia replied with a smile.

"One more then" She said. "I don't know if you noticed it but Issei is well… a bit of a pervert."

"I'm fine with that." Asia replied with a small blush.

"Oh yeah because the apple falls really far from the tree." Issei fired a quip back at his mother.

"At least I don't hide porn in a shoebox in the closet." She fired back at him with a smile knowing she got him good. "That's what I thought. We're going to discuss some other things so go start moving those heavy boxes to her room upstairs." The four of them discussed the living arrangements and other things some pertaining to Issei but he was to busy moving boxes to hear about them.

~~~Monday morning at School~~~

"Wait here, Miss Argento" The teacher told her before he walked into class. Once he walked into class he yelled at the kids."Quiet down all of you." As he said that the students all sat down and were about to begin. "Before we begin today we have a foreign transfer student."

Once that was said the class started to whip up in a frenzy. "Is it a guy" "Is it a hot girl." Where things that were heard around the class.

"Please come in." The teacher said. Once the door opened everybody in the class saw a little blonde girl walk and went insane.

"It's a cute girl!" The guys yelled. "Beautiful shining blonde hair." some of the girls were in awe of her.

"Calm down its too early for this. Please introduce yourself miss." the teacher told her.

Asia gave a bow and with a smile she said. "My name is Asia Argento. I'm new to this region so I am not familiar with everything yet." Everybody was enchanted by her until she spoke again. "Currently I'm staying with Issei Hyoudo."

Every male in the class turned to Issei and spoke with a near hive mind timing. "What..The...Fuck." After that Matsuo and Motohama attacked issei. "Issei why didn't you tell us about this beauty. "Why is she living with you." Another voice was heard "Hyoudo mind explaining." This voice came from a girl with brown twin tails and pink glasses. "Well, Kiryuu if you must pry into my family life."

"I must I must." She said as she knew the story was going to be juicy,

"I assume you have seen my mother?" he asked but before he was about to talk again a guy in the back shouted. "Who hasn't your mom is hot!"

"Right well she always wanted a daughter and well in a brown hair male. And then a blonde haired girl came along and she swooped her up. I wouldn't be surprised if she took the day off of work to fill out adoption papers today."

Kiryuu had an evil grin on her face "Well then." she got close to Issei and whispered in his ear. "You gonna get freaky with your new sister."

"I not gonna answer that." He said looking with a blank face.

"Alright Alright, that's enough. Miss Argento, there is a seat at the back of the room behind Hyoudo. Please take it and we can begin class.

~~~Later that night~~~

Everybody was sitting on the couch in the club room when Rias entered the room and spoke. " Everybody is here perfect. Issei and Asia do you happen to know what today is?

"No." they both replied to her question.

"It's the best time for new devils, it's a full moon." Rias said, "And we are scheduled to get you, two familiars, tonight."

"Ummm what a familiar?" Asia asked cluelessly

"I'm going to have to agree with her." Issei feigned ignorance.

"This" Rias said as she stuck out her hand and a small magic circle appeared and out came a round pudgy bat. "This here is my familiar, she hands out flyers as you do but only to select people."

Issei went to get close to the bat and it exploded into a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke dissipated a girl appeared wearing a crimson dress and had bat wings coming from her dress. She waved at Issei and Asia as her eyeballs were about ready to pop out of her face from seeing a bat transform into a human. After that, she transformed back into a bat and landed on rias shoulder.

"Heres mine" Akeno said as another magic circle appeared but this time on the floor. Out came a small green humanoid monster with a horn on its head. Akeno kneeled down and stuck out her hand and her familiar jumped onto her hand and sat down. She then stood up and showed the little guy to Issei and Asia.

As she showed them the little guy waved at them and Asia spoke up and asked "Is it an Imp?"

The familiar shook its head no and Akeno replied. "No, it's not an imp. It is from mythology however. Iseei you get one guess so give it a shot."

Issei took a shot at the clue that was given."It looks like an Ogre with a horn but that's folklore, not a myth. Is it an Oni from Japan by any chance."

Akeno and her familiar look at each other and then she smiled. "I'm surprised you figured it out but yes he is an Oni. He's a small Oni compared to some of the other ones that you can find but I was able to make a pact with him and eventually seven of his other friends."

"You can have more than one familiar?" Asia asked

"Yes, you most definitely can, however, most people only have one or two depending on what they are." Rias explained

"This is Shiro." Koneko was holding a pure white cat with golden eyes and a bell with a purple bow that was no bigger than her hands cupped together.

Asia went over to pet the cat but as she stuck out her finger Shiro grabbed it and nibbled on her finger. When Issei went over to see the cat it hissed at him when he got close to it. When he backed away from Shiro he looked at koneko and said "Why do I get the feeling you two were meant for each other."

"This is my familiar." finally Kiba spoke up. Issei and Asia once again looked at the new familiar. In his hand appeared a fat bird with a black head with a red underbelly.

"You sure its safe to have a cat and a bird in the same room?" Issei asked Kiba

"Don't worry too much about that. Besides the fact that we can tell our familiars to go away there quite docile in the same room." Kiba explained.

Asia looked at Rias and asked, "Umm, how do we get a familiar?"

"Glad you asked because we're going to the familiar forest. Akeno if you would start the preparations please." Akeno nodded and started to craft a magic circle. "We can only go tonight because it's a full moon. Once we're in the forest we will meet our guide through the forest and he will guide you two to get familiars."

"Its ready Buchou" Akeno called out and everyone got in the circle and got ready to teleport.

"Everybody lets go meet him."

Once they arrived at the destination they were in a clearing in the middle of a forest that was dead yet still very much alive. "This is the familiar forest?" Issei asked

"Correct this is where all the familiars live until they have a master." Kiba answered his question.

"It's kinda creepy" Asia said with a scared voice but another voice came from the forest.

"Well, now I see you're on time Miss Gremory. I am Zatouji the familiar forest master." A man in his middle thirties was standing on a tree branch when he revealed himself to be Zatouji. He jumped down from the tree to see the devils. "One master Four servants and a….. Demidrake?" He asked looking at Issei with the demidrake question. Issei narrowed his eyes and stared at him and mouthed to him "Shut up".

"Hello, Zatouji good to see you again. And no five servants and these two are here for familiars." Rias pointed to Asia and Issei respectively.

"Interesting….One boring kid and a blonde beauty this should be simple. So what do you want from your familiar? Do you want them to be faster than lightning? Maybe strong enough to destroy mountain ranges? What about one that will melt your opponents and see them driven before you." Zatouji questioning of what they wanted got him extremely excited. Knowing what people wanted as a familiar was his life goal and nothing made him happier.

"What like a hydra?" Issei asked

Zatouji was in awe as he knew of it. "You want a hydra?"

"Sure sounds cool." Issei fired back at him "It should be a strong one."

"Your right your right but… they're in hibernation season right now so we can't do that." He said while shaking his head. "Any other ideas?"

"How about a dragon?" Issei bounced another idea off him

"There is a dragon I can recommend that lives in the forest. Her name is Tiamat the Chaos Karma dragon and one of the Five dragon kings the only female of the group." Zatouji was excited to see someone attempt to tame Tiamat.

"That sounds good. Issei you should try as you already have a legendary dragon as well maybe they would get along." Rias encouraged Issei to go through it.

" **I don't suggest that at all."** The boosted gear appeared and Ddraig continued again. " **It's best you stay away from her. If she gets wind of my host near her cave he's dead."**

"Oh, the boosted gear so you are the host of the legendary Ddraig." Zatouji looking at the gauntlet the whole time.

"Is there something I need to know?" Rias asked not knowing the history between Ddraig and Tiamat.

" **Best you just stay away from her."** As he finished the gauntlet disappeared.

"Well, that was something never thought I would hear the voice of The Red Dragon Emperor that is definitely one for the books." His gaze shifted from the former gauntlet position to Asia. "What about you little one." He asked her.

"Do you have anything cute something that a girl would like?" She asked as she was embarrassed by her question.

"We have plenty of those around here. Let head in that direction." He pointed behind them and they all started to walk through the forest.

The group walked for about 10 minutes until they eventually came to a lake. "This is one of the few lakes in this part of the forest. And there is something in this lake I would like for you to see." Right on cue, a light appeared from the middle of the lake and a figure rose up from the water with its back to the group. Long blonde hair a mix between muscle and still yet a slender form. "This is called a Undine a female water spirit." Once the Undine turned around it stuck a pose showing off her muscles and showing off her breast like they were bolted on. The spirit made loud grunting noises with some yelling that frightened the group due to her appearance and voices.

Issei looked at the familiar master and pointed at the spirit "I think you need to check your eyes, old man. That is neither cute or a female."

Zatouji fired back "Well it is a female. As for cute well, I guess beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. So I take it as you no one wants her?"

"No" Issei and Asia said at the same time but in different tones.

"Very well let's head deeper into the forest from here.." He pointed beyond the lake where the number of trees got thicker and it was quite a bit darker. "There should be other familiars you might be interested."

As the walked deeper into the forest they saw creatures out in the distance most were friendly some aggressive. However, none of them met with the two approval for familiars. As they continued to walk through the forest Zatouji spotted something. "Hold up." He pointed up at a tree branch. "Do you see that?" High up on a tree branch was a little blue dragon with a white underbelly.

"A baby dragon?" Issei asked.

"So cute." Asia's eyes lit up and a giant smile appeared. The rest of the group was surprised to see it

"That's a Sprite dragon. Unlike most dragon in the human depiction that wields fire, this one has blue lightning." Zatouji explained to them.

"They are high-class dragons are they not?" Kiba asked Zatouji.

"Correct the Spire dragon family is a High-Class dragon." He answered Kiba question.

"I have never seen one before it is a sight to behold." Rias said.

"If you want it you need to catch it now. Once they mature Dragons, in general, are neigh impossible to tame." Zatouji turned to the group and told them.

"Issei is the Red Dragon Emperor so he might be able to catch it." Akeno spoke up thinking he might be able to get the dragon.

" **Don't bother it's a male."** Ddraig spoke for a brief moment.

Before Issei could complain all the girls screamed out. He turned around to see them all covered in slime and it was eating away their clothes. "Slime eating clothes that's new." Issei said while the girls were struggling to get the slime off them and Kiba was swinging his sword randomly as his eyes were covered trying to kill the slimes.

Issei went over to the girls and tried to clear the slimes off the girls as he started more and more of the clothing disappeared. Soon they were almost in nothing but there bras and panties. He walked over to koneko and started to clear the slimes off her but he saw something. "Heh cat paw print panties." He said but next thing he knew he was laying on the floor looking at the sky as she had punched him in the face.

"Don't look pervert." she said.

As he got up he saw the girls clearing off some of the slimes off them then Zatouji spoke up. "These slimes feed off textiles, they don't care if they are cotton, silk or nylon. But for them, they just got a huge meal."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to use magic to strip their clothes?" Issei asked him

"Oh most definitely, but you have to remember that these slimes are simple creatures and magic of that caliber is not something readily available to them." He then got up close to Issei and whispered to him. "Why do you play dumb I know who you are?"

"It's part of my job also she knows I'm here." He whispered back all while the girls were getting constricted by the slimes.

"And she's okay with it? You know the whole other girl's thing?" Zatouji asked him.

"She knows that I entered the forest earlier. And as of now where when I entered the forest were on a countdown clock. As for the girl's thing, I don't like to talk about it. Nothing went right during those times and I would like to keep them buried." Issei told him while looking depressed due to events in the past.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Zatouji said to Issei.

"Don't worry about it you don't know all the details. Plus I think I need to save the girls before these slimes start to violate them like some bad hentai." Issei walked away from the conversation to start to get rid of the slimes but before he started Rias Akeno and Koneko took matters into their own hands.

"I've had enough of this" Rias yelled as a large explosion of energy blew all the slimes off of the three of them. Rias gathered her power of destruction and killed some of the slimes while koneko punched them and Akeno electrocuted the last of them.

"Poor slimes, to think there was a death as bad as that for a mindless creature." He said as he started to clean the slimes off Asia he got most of them off of her. He and the rest of the slimes were electrocuted however Aisa was fine. Issei was now on the floor after being electrocuted.

"Was that the Sprite dragon?" Rias asked while she was covering her breasts with one arm and summoning clothes for all the girls with another.

As Issei went to get up again he was once again hit with a bolt of lightning. "Issei" Asia went to go heal him but before she was able to make the second step in her walk the little sprite dragon landed her.

The action of the baby dragon landing on her surprised everyone. "Well, this is a turn of events that I never expected." Zatouji said as everybody still surprised at what just happen. "Dragons only attack things they recognize as enemies. And he attacked the kid with the slime so the youngling must they were attacking her."

As Zatouji finished Kiba had a thought" So you're saying that the dragon chose her?" He asked.

"Most definitely she also just scored one of the hardest familiars in the forest."

Asia held her hands out so it could sit in her hands. As it did he faced her and lay on her chest like it was hugging her. "So cute. Can I make it my familiar?" She asked Rias.

"It's not my choice what you make your familiar that is completely up to you." Rias told Asia knowing that there was no way that dragon was going to leave her. "If you want to make it you're familiar then form a magic circle under it and repeat this chant." Rias told her the chant.

Asia placed the little dragon on the floor and formed the circle under it." In the name of Asia Argento, I order you. You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract." Once she finished the chant her now familiar looked up to her and once again flew into her arms.

"It looks like the contract was successful after all. On top of that, it wanted nothing from you in return besides to be with you. Well done." Akeno said.

"I'm going to call you Rassei."

"Rassei?" Issei asked her

"It shoots lighting and I took part of your name." She said while being sort of embarrassed.

"I see." Issei said getting close to him like he was going to pet it but he got struck by Rassei lighting attack again. Laying on the ground after getting zapped for the third time "That shit hurts."

Kiba walked over to Rassei and stuck out his hand to pet him. "Issei I think he doesn't like you in general." However all did not go as well for him as he thought it would. Kiba was also shocked and laying on the floor near issei. All the girls were surprised, to say the least at that it wasn't just Issei who got shocked it was now Kiba as well.

"Oh, right I forgot. Male dragons don't like Males of other species coming near their chosen." Zatouji finally remembered that fact about dragons. "Miss Gremory I hate to inform you but the time allotted for the night is almost over."

"Oh well, I guess there's nothing we can do." Rias said. "Okay everyone gather round we're going home." Everybody followed orders and got into the magic circle.

"Well, I'm sorry that we only got the one familiar." Zatouji said to them as he was going to send them off.

"It's quite alright Zatouji." Rias said as they were getting ready to teleport Issei spoke up.

"Next time I'm here I want a horse with wings." Issei said

"A Pegasus? Good luck with that only members of the Greek Pantheon can get those. There are exceptions but they are extremely rare. So rare in fact I have a better chance of getting a Unicorn as my familiar." Zatouji was laughing as he knew Issei game but played along. "Well, its time for you to leave so I hope to see you again with new faces." Zatouji waved at them as they were teleporting away.

~~~Scene Change(1 week later)~~~

Issei had just arrived back at the club room after finishing his last contract of the night. He saw that everybody was in the room as they had finished their contracts as well. "Am I the only one who gets the freaks of the city for contracts?" Issei asked everybody in the room.

"What do you mean?" Rias looked at him wondering what was going on.

"Remember when Asia and I went around to see who does what with their contracts?"

"I do but I still don't see where this is going?" Rias said to him with a puzzled look while the others were wondering what he was on about.

"Asia plays cards with people, Koneko cosplays. Kiba cooks for older women tho I'm a bit surprised you don't do other housework for them." As Issei was ranting each of them was nodding as that is mainly what they do for there contracts. "Akeno well you I don't know if your more into people's kinks or that was just a kinky foot massage he asked for."

"A bit of both I guess." Akeno responded to his question.

"Well, tonight my contract was a dude who is a bodybuilder." Issei started to describe his contract.

"That's not to bad you could use some more strength." Rias interrupted him.

"I don't think you get it this is the kind of guy who has protein with his protein with an extra side of protein. I think he might bench press Semi trucks as his morning workout."

"I don't see the issue here that's quite normal from what you're saying." Kiba thought Issei was overreacting but he knew there were weird people out there.

"Issei I don't see the issue here." Rias was wondering where this was going to go.

"He was dressed up as a magical girl. It gets better he actually could rock that shit as a Buff magical girl. I'm quite sure 'Milky Spiral' would take him as an apprentice." Issei finished his rant

"So what was his wish." Akeno asked before rias could.

"Your gonna love this, he wanted me to turn him into a magical girl." Issei said it in a tone that would match koneko.

"Your kidding right?" Rias asked him

"I wish I was. I've watched enough magical girl anime you know Milky Spiral and Sailor Moon. And all I know is I don't have a pen or a wand that can turn him to a magical girl." Issei threw his hands up in frustration of his situation.

"Ara Issei you sound quite knowledgeable about magical girls." Akeno teased him

"There's only so much of one genre you can watch for a while and sometimes their season where you don't want to watch new anime. Sometimes you just have to step out the box and watch something new. And well yeah I've watched a bit." Issei told her surprising everybody else.

"Issei what if I told you Milky Spiral was a devil." Rias looked at him with a straight face and give him that shocker.

"That doesn't surprise me anymore." He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Well, I'll try to surprise you with something else then. However, since your back, we are done for the night so you all can head on home." Rias had a smile on her face when she said that.

 *****Lemon time it goes to the end.*****

Issei was in his room after he just got out of the shower as he was getting ready for bed. Naked as the day he was born he was about to get dressed for bed but somebody else had a different idea. A red magic circle appeared on the floor and soon Rias appeared out of the circle. "Issei I need you to take my virginity." She told him but her face was as crimson as her hair when she saw that he was naked and caught a glimpse of his penis.

"I'm already naked so were about one third the way there. So strip down and lay on the bed." He grabbed a bottle out of his dresser that was almost empty while she was getting undressed. He saw that she was laying down on the bed naked yet her legs we closed. Issei approached her and took some of the lube and started to stroke himself to get him started for the party all while he went to tend to her needs and kissed her. She was surprised by the sudden kiss as the feeling of having a tongue fight for domination to see who would come out. Rias was far too engrossed in the pleasure of the French kiss to notice that Issei had put a finger inside of her vagina while his thumb was rubbing her clit. They broke the kiss Rias was gasping for air yet moaning in pleasure as Issei started to suck on her left breast. She was feeling the immense pleasure that she was deprived of yet was able to speak "Issei, please…. put it in me."

He stopped sucking on her breast and pulled his fingers out of her vagina and asked her. "Are you sure even with the rest of the bottle of lube here it's going to hurt with this little foreplay."

"Please just do it. I need you to take my virginity." She said almost in a crying state.

He proceeded to pour the rest of the bottle of lube into her vagina he got down to her and she saw how big his dick was. "That quite big I'm not sure if I can take it all." He parted her legs and laid his penis on her stomach "Last time it was measured at full mass it was 8 inches long." He said with a smile.

Issei stroked himself one last time with a little of the lube that was flowing out of her vagina. And placed the time of his dick and her entrance. "Are you prepared for this? Once we go through with this there will be consequences for both of us." He told her waiting for her reply.

Her mind was in a haze but she knew what she must do "yes" she told him and then she felt pleasure beyond what she had ever experienced or what she ever thought was possible. He slid his dick inside of her until he hit a barrier. Once the barrier was reached he leaned down and began to kiss her again. During the kiss, he began to play with her right breast while he fully penetrated her. He speared her taking her maidenhood all while fully sheathing his cock inside of her while his tip was poking her cervix. She wrapped her legs around him locking him in place while her walls clamped down on his invader. They broke from the kiss that muffed her cry of pain "Thank you so much for this. But it hurts so much." She told him with tears in her eyes.

"I told you it would. I'll let you get used. Once it's over I'll have a gift for you." He whispered into her ear. He propped himself up and reached behind him to grab her legs to separate them. He slid out of her slightly. "Issei please continue I am ready for you." she reached up to stroke his face.

"As you wish my mistress. As you are a devil and this is your first time I think missionary will be more than enough for you." He grabbed her legs and lifted them up and began to thrust away.

After about five minutes of thrusting in and out of her rias was in the middle of a wave that was inescapable. "I-I-Issei I feel something coming." she reach her arms out to embrace him. He obliged her by leaning down while she wrapped her legs around her again trapping him inside of her for the rest of the ride.

"Don't fight it let it flow when you cum I will as well." he continued to keep pumping away and stroking her clit until he felt her walls constrict on him. He gave one final thrust and pushed his head all the way up to her womb and let his release go.

She felt a warm sensation all throughout her body as she had her orgasm. Yet she felt another hot feeling inside of her when he came inside of her. His hot semen was now inside of her deepest place marking her as nobody but his. "Thank you Issei I will be yours for the rest of time if you would have me." she said

He looked at her with a look of shock as he heard what she said and a tear rolled out of his right eye. "There will be more chances to talk about this later plus others who need to agree to it mainly four other women. You will find out tomorrow." He pulled out of her but she moaned as she disliked the loss of fullness. "Don't worry my gift will help out." two small magic circle appeared on the tip of his index and middle finger. He put those two fingers inside of her vagina and rubbed the end of her entrance laying a magical seal inside. He made a full rotation then rubbed her clit and connected the seal. Once it was finished a barrier was made that caused any semen to no longer flow out. "Keeping it inside is the not the point of what I just gave you." When he finished it started to expand inside of her creating a dildo.

"It's exactly like before." She cried out feeling as she was full again. Issei had scooped her up to place her on his lap to hold her as they sat there in the afterglow. "There are other things it can do as well but that is for another day. Do you truly want me as your husband?" He asked her while holding her tightly. "Yes I do you are a better choice than what my parents chose for me." she tried to get closer to him but felt tears coming from Issei. "Very well I will do what I can." Out came a light from the floor and a silver magic circle appeared with the gremory logo inside of it. A maid dressed in blue and white with silver hair appeared from it. "I trust you are done for the night?" she looked at the two of them. "Grayfia" Rias was shocked to what she called her sister standing there.

"Yes Rias I came to get you." she told Rias "As for you there is plenty of Issues with what you did and that's before the Devil counsel gets wind of it." she told Issei with a never changing attitude. "Anyways Rias is time to come home so please get fully dressed." Issei let go of her so could comply with her sister. Rias sat at the edge of the bed and started to get dressed while Issei and Grayfia talked. "So what are you going to do about her.?" she looked at Issei with a serious look. "H Rias or T?" He told Grayfia with an equally serious look. "Issei two please." he looked over to see Rias had her bra on but not connected so he went over to connect it as she requested.

"T is the only real issue and you should know that." she tried to scold him.

"Nothing should happen as we agreed upon but her moniker could backfire… again. I deal with it tomorrow after school." He told Grayfia while they both saw that Rias was dressed.

"Very well also next time cover yourself up. I don't need to see why the others like you so much." She made a magic circle for the two of them to leave.

As Grayfia and Rias started to teleport he waved at them and got the last word in "Don't be such a prude." When he said that they teleported away leaving issei alone for the night and chaos for tomorrow.

* * *

AN: I wrote a lemon and it's bad I know. I honestly wasnt expecting this chapter to be 7k words before the AN. Read and Review untill next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Issei came downstairs in the morning as he was still sleepy to see his mother and Asia in the kitchen. His mother was teaching Asia cooking techniques used in Japan. "Good morning." He called out seeing his dad sitting at the table watching the girls cook.

"Oh good morning Issei." Asia called out to him "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Issei took a seat at the table then his father spoke to him. "Well, how was it?" Giving him a look that he knew what happened last night.

"Oh it was great, I only got to sample the platter didn't get to taste the palate tho." With a smile on his face, he told him.

"Breakfast is ready. And don't speak about that at the table you two know better." His mother scolded them knowing what there were talking about.

"Umm, what happened?" Asia asked as she was confused about everything.

"Don't worry about it." Both parents said at the same time as the began to eat breakfast.

"You're going to find out after school, and it's not going to be pretty." Issei told Asia as she took the seat next to Issei.

"Why is that?" She looked at him wondering what he did.

"Let's just say I stuck my 'Head' where it did but didn't belong." he told her trying to brush off all meaning of what happened. "Once we eat we can go to school thankfully its Friday."

~~~At School before class~~~

Issei was sitting down at his desk with Asia behind him like normal. He saw his friends Matsu and Moto walking towards him as he let out a yawn.

"Issei man you look like shit." Matsuda said to him with Moto standing next to him

"I had a crazy dream last night. So I didn't get much sleep." He told them.

"If it was a sexy dream you can't be holding out man share those details." Motohama yelled at him

"It wasn't a sexy one, I was fighting a giant red dragon. I got my ass kicked if you must know." He told them as he looked away from them.

"I'm sorry Issei, I should have gotten you up before we made breakfast." Asia apologized for something she never did.

"It's not your fault you did nothing wrong. I've never been a morning person." He tried to comfort her so she didn't blame herself for something she never did.

"What the Fuck issei. You're having sweet little Asia wake you up in the morning this is unexcusable." Motohama slammed his hands down on the desk

"Oh sure why not it does sounds fun." He told them.

"What's next she makes all of your breakfast?" Matsuda asked with a wide smile.

"Oh yes she makes them all for me, and when she is learning how to make rice she makes them into little hearts. My mother even loves her so much she dotes on her." Issei egged them on to feed their delusions.

Asia was blushing as she looked away. "You're embarrassing me Issei."

"What's with all the cuties lately. Can you introduce us to one of them?" Matsu asked them Moto asked the other question in perfect sequence

Issei had a bright idea and a wide grin. "I know just the girl."

"What really? What's her name?" Again they asked in sequence.

"Her name is Mill-Tan and here is 'her' number. I'll call ahead to let her know you're interested in going out." He said with a smile on his face.

"Anything we should know about her?" They both asked.

"First off all you guys need to stop asking the same questions at the same time." he told them, "But she kinda on the stronger side but she loves to play. I can't tell you much more than that." He continued smiling as their excitement got the best of them they ran out of the classroom knowing they were going to meet a girl.

"Isn't that kinda cruel?" Asia asked Issei knowing who he was talking about.

"Considering the stuff we have done to each other over the years they're not going to get me for a long time." he told her.

~~~After School~~~

As Issei and Asia were on their way to the clubroom Issei had noticed that there were people in the room. "Asia remember what I said about this morning?" He asked her.

"Yes I do I don't quite understand, however." she said looking up at him.

"Let's just say that there is a meeting that we need to be at but we're going to come in when its a good time for us to appear and not on their terms." Issei looked at Asia and she nodded.

Everybody was waiting in the clubroom for Issei and Asia to arrive. A silver magic circle appeared and out came Grayfia she looked at rias who was sitting at her desk and spoke "Where are the other two?"

"Their teacher must have held them up as Kiba is in a different class." Rias told Grayfia

"I see….. He's going to have his work cut out for him." Grayfia said as she was looking around she noticed something standing just outside of the building. 'I see so that's how he wants to play it.' She thought to herself.

"I take it from your conversation with him last night he's not just any normal kid." Rias asked Grayfia while the others looked on as they had no clue what transpired last night.

"Hyoudou Issei is more than he looks, as you already know he is this generation Sekiryuutei along with being a massive pervert." She told the group.

Rias was still sitting at her desk "I noticed the last part." she said with a small blush.

"Ara Issei is more than he looks like." Akeno said as she covered her mouth.

After she finished an orange magic circle appeared and with an explosion of fire came out of it came a tall man in his mid to early twenties dressed in a red suit and pants with a white shirt. "Riser Phenex has Arrived. It sure has been a while since I have been to the human world." he said

"Riser what do you want." Rias looked at him in disgust

"Feisty I see, don't worry our marriage will be soon." As soon as he finished the door opened to see Issei and Asia standing there. Riser one the other hand was not happy to see Issei standing there as his anger got the best of him he launched a ball of fire at the two of them. "Issei." Rias screamed as she saw Riser try to kill one of her servants she feared for the worst.

Issei raised his hand before and formed a magic circle before the blast impacted to shield Asia from the blast. As the smoke cleared they saw a magic circle one that they were not familiar with. A pink circle with what was ancient Greek lettering on the border with a Dove in the center holding a rose. Out came a voice "You know this room smelled nice but now that your here Riser it smells like shit mind explaining?

"I have nothing to explain to you. What are you even doing here in the first place? Riser was not happy to see Issei in any form.

"Last time I look I was invited to this room, unlike your shitty womanizing ass. Now, what are you doing here before we have a repeat of the last time because I doubt Ms. Lucifuge will let me kick your ass here." As he finished he moved from the door to the rest of the group behind Rias then took a look at Grayfia for acknowledgment.

"That is correct I will not tolerate any act of violence." She gave a stare at both of them making Riser but it didn't affect Issei.

"That frigid stare doesn't work on me Grayfia unless you forget how crazy Artemis is." He brushed her off only to be hit in the head with a small piece of ice. "Ouch, that hurt." he was rubbing his head.

"Now that we got that out of the order, Riser Phenex is here to discuss terms of the marriage between him and Rias Gremory." She continued with a flat tone.

"I will not marry him my father rushed to marry me off. I will choose who will become my husband. I was also promised that I would be free of this until after I graduated from University in the human world."

"You are free to do to just that. Your servants also have that liberty as well. But your father, as well as the devil council, are worried that if you are not married the Gremory family would become extinct. So it is in your best interest to keep your clan alive as the number of pure-blooded devils is dwindling." Riser tried to play it off as he had the moral high ground.

"The Devil council?" Issei asked, "The same ones that many years ago to form a new government as you have now." Issei looked at riser.

"Yes, you simpleton." Fire back at him

Issei smiled knowing he had Riser "You mean the same council that allows servants to be mistreated. The same council that wonders why nobody wants to work with devils in the outside."

"That's enough somethings are better off unspoken." Grayfia made her displeasure know.

"Very well. I will concede to that." Issei told her.

Riser, on the other hand, was not happy. "I will not have you insult my pride any longer." He yelled as the room got hotter and hotter.

"Riser I will crush you and you will not be my husband." Rias yelled and the room continued to get hotter.

He snapped his fingers and a the Phenex magic circle came out 15 women of various ages. "I Spy with my dragon eye Ravel Phenex accompanied by a whore house." The newly introduced Ravel gave a small blush but the rest of the girls were not happy about his comment. "Hello, Ravel I'm going to assume you never got my last letter?"

"No, I haven't received one from you in over six months." She was happy to see him yet knew that there was more.

"Why am I not surprised." He looked at Riser. Issei summoned another magic circle and out came an envelope "Anyways I suspected as much here you go." She took the letter and when back behind the rest of the group.

"I assume nobody will agree on anything here as you have summoned your Peerage. Would the two of you partake in the last resort measure?" Grayfia asked Rias and Rias.

"What is this Last Resort measure?" Rias asked while Riser looked on as he had no clue what it is.

"Your families agreed upon a clause in your marriage contract that if the two parties could not agree to the marriage it would be settled via an unofficial rating game." She told everybody in the room while Riser had a grin that grew wider and wider.

"I agree" Rias shouted.

"Well as you already accepted I will agree as well. However, I am a mature devil and have participated in official games so it would be quite unfair. So I will give you ten days of training time and it will start tomorrow as you peerage of 5 total members will need it to defeat Me and my Lovely ladies. Rias my darling if you win the marriage is off, but if I win we get married the next day." Riser acted with grace and elegance as he accepted a simple unofficial match.

Rias along with the rest of her peerage caught his mistake but made no mention of it. "Very well I will agree to you ten days of training because we will need it," Rias said with a smile as he didn't know what happened.

"Very well I will report to Lord Lucifer along with the Head of both houses that in ten days from today the match to settle the Gremory Phenex contract will be settled. Riser you may leave now." When she said that Riser got up and started to leave but as there were about to leave Issei got the last laugh. "Oh yeah by the way Riser you forgot how to count." Issei had a smile on his face and extended a pair of devil wings out of his back as it was the last thing he saw before he teleported away.

"So Issei who are you really? And what's your issue with Riser" Rias asked him.

"That's a good question. As for Riser, he is just one of the many obstacles that have been in my complicated life. You guys might want to take a seat because this will be a story." He told them and the rest of them took seats on the couch as Grayfia was still standing in the same spot as she has been the whole time.

"I'm going to show you my magic circle again." He raised his hand and summoned the Pink circle with a dove and a rose. Rias and Akeno began to examine the circle looking for anything they could. "The lettering is Ancient Greek." Rias said when Issei nodded. "A dove and a rose with a pink magic circle is most likely only something used by a woman. You are correct and there are only two of us who can use this specific circle my mother and I." He told the two girls.

"You mentioned Artemis is she your mother." Asia asked her while Issei had a horrified look on his face and Grayfia was in the back trying not to laugh. "No Asia Artemis is not my mother, you could use a refresher or crash course on Greek history. Ask my mother for that if you want it." He told poor Asia. "Any other guesses?" As everybody shook there head no. He made a simple bow "My name is Issei Hyoudou Demi-God of Greece son of Aphrodite." The girl's eyes widened as when they head his mother name they knew what he was. "I am also the only child of her to obtain all of her powers let alone the only male to get them as well."

"And those powers would be?" Asia asked. "Asia are you familiar with other mythologies outside of the bible?" "No, I was never taught about them." she shook her head while rias finally put all the pieces together as she had a blush as red as her face. "Rias would you tell them as you figured it out."

"H-h-he's a demi-god of sex." she could barely say what he was as her embarrassment kept rising. Akeno's surprise was met with a question she had to know the answer too. "So last night you two-" before she finished "Yes" they both replied however Issei added more "It was fun but short-lived." As he looked at Grayfia.

"Don't look at me your lucky I even allowed it." She said, "She needed to be awake by her family to discuss today. After your explanation ends we part ways till the end of your training."

"Pervert. Issei. So when is my turn." Koneko Asia then Akeno spoke.

"No shit. Okay, and whenever you want." He replied to the girls getting a different response from each girl.

"Now that who is over shouldn't you get into the part where you messed up and got intertwined in all of this." Grayfia added.

"I guess however I still maintain that this is still Riser fault." Issei said, "Long ago when it was my sixth birthday and my friend rin she moved away mother asked what I wanted for my birthday. I told her I wanted to see a Rating game live, however Greece and the underworlds at that time were not in an alliance at the time talks were already underway as Zeus and the Maou were already speaking. Aphrodite knew that she couldn't deliver on what I wanted to see. So she went to SirZechs during the peace talks and requested a favor to be cashed in at any time. I would be able to see the rating game of my choice and all she had to do was fulfill the favor. SirZechs agreed as it was a gift for a child at the time and I chose to see a match between Ruval Phenex and The former dragon king Tannin. Two of my other issues crop up at this time as well, the other is more bothersome than the other. When I was first found out to have the boosted gear Zeus called Tiamat to give her some of her lost treasure that was found as a gift on my behalf."

"Overtime Zeus even got Michael of heaven to fork over a coin they had in there archives of the Vatican as payment for a fight that occurred on Crete one of the Greek islands. Tiamat also happened to be one of the arbiters as she only works high-end matches that day. Back to the match, it was a couple months after my birthday and we went to the underworld to see the match. High up in the stadium we were in a VIP box it was Myself Aphrodite Zeus SirZechs Grayfia and both heads of the Phenex and Gremory houses. And from there on everything went south." Everybody was listing to his story wondering what could go wrong.

"Ravel and I were sitting next to each other while Riser was further away. Riser was much older than the two of us and didn't like that Ravel was getting friendly with me so he decided to attack me and it didn't end well for him. After a child size fight between the two of us eventually, it got to the point where I used a single boost from the gear and punched him and knocked him clean out. The Phenex family saw what happened a saw that Riser didn't like it that his sister was making a friend outside of the devil world. After the game Ravel and I started writing letters to each other over the years and Riser developed a dislike for me."

"That's an interesting story about how you got into this but I assume there is still more?" Rias asked as the girls were wanting to know more even Kiba wanted to know more about what else happened.

"You going to tell them about your wife already?" Grayfia told Issei as it shocked everybody.

"You're already married!" Rias and Asia yelled.

"Oh my what a naughty boy." Akeno licked her lips giving issei a sly look.

"I am and I'm not at the same time. It was far from join agreement and far worse than what would ever happen between you and Riser."

"I doubt anything is worse than being married to that pig." Rias was not happy about any mention of her and Riser, yet issei took off his shirt and summoned the booster gear. Green faint energy emanated from the gear as he swiped up from his abs to the top of his right shoulder. As he moved up a mark appeared made of dark black and pale blue flames the flames moved like waves in an ocean but never extending outwards from their position.

"What is that?" Akeno asked as she reached out as she wanted to touch the marking.

"This is a mating mark of a dragon. In dragon society, it shows that I have been chosen as a mate to another dragon. It serves as a sign to tell others in my case female dragons that I have been taken. Nobody should have to have gone through what I did." Akeno's hand made contact with his skin. She felt the firmness of his muscle but at the same time a chill of fire that burns cold.

"When I was ten I went to Olympus for a summer vacation as I mainly live in Japan. While I was asked to do a delivery run to deliver a letter to one of the villages outside of Olympus. It was a trivial matter that magic or Hermes could have dealt with but I already had to move stuff there anyway. So it was decided that I would deliver it as I set out I was about halfway there as I came to the forest that leads into the village. I don't remember getting too much further into it as I was knocked unconscious. When I came to I was in a cave and chained down to a bed with gravity enchantments. Eventually, a woman came and tortured me as I cried from the pain that not even training from Ares as that painful. I was told had been two days according to Ddraig after the ordeal. I had met most of it not the gods and goddess and have seen pictures of those I haven't so I knew this woman was not one of the members of the pantheon. The third day when I could barely move she untied me like she had a change of heart. She unchained me a held me in her sleep like I was her stuffed animal. However, when morning came I thought she had some change of heart, she gave me food took care of some of my wounds."

"I was told that after I disappeared the village called up to Zeus and told him that a Scout found what I was bringing to the village yet nothing from me. Zeus was not exactly happy to hear that I went missing and before he gave an order Athena had already left. When she arrived she found that I had just outright disappeared no struggle. She did, however, notice an extremely faint presence of dragon energy problem is no dragons live on Olympus. The closest to a dragon that lives there is Lamia and well there more of snakes. Athena called Zeus and Aphrodite told them that I was taken by a Dragon. Zeus called Tannin as he is the Official Unofficial leader of the dragons and asked about what happened. Tannin eventually came to Olympus to see if he knew who the energy belonged but it was too late as it had dissipated by then."

"During that time she had once again strapped me down to the bed this time naked. She took a small bite of my shoulder and marked me. After that, she began to let off an aroma that dragons use for mating and as the wielder of the booster gear I was affected by it. She started to stroke 'little issei' as the aroma did its job next thing I know shes bouncing up and down on my and had raped a ten your old child who just started puberty to begin with. The sex continued on and off of three days until I was found. Turns out that being the only male child of Aphrodite I have all of her powers and that includes magic that can be used during sex that made it worse for me than it should have."

"Zeus was not happy that I was still missing so he went to see SirZechs and told him what happened as he wanted permission to look for me in the underworld. Turns out Tannin had already begun to look for me as this was quite serious even for the dragons. His search took him to the only place that nobody would have ever thought that I would be."

"And where was that?" Rias asked as everybody was quietly listening to his story.

"There is a Cave in the familiar forest." When he said that everybody eyes widen as they knew who the cave they were talking about.

"Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon the strongest of dragon kings." Issei said as he hid the mark and got redressed.

"Why her of all the dragons. And when we were in the familiar forest is that why Zatouji wanted you to see Tiamat?" Kiba asked Issei as the rest were dumbstruck by her name.

"There is more to come and yes Zatouji knows I have Issues With her," Issei told Kiba as he continued on with his story. "Tannin entered her cave and saw that well to put it she was still having sex with me. He asked her why she had me and her answer was that I was her mate. She, on the other hand, had no clue that Faction leaders were looking for me. Tannin told SirZechs where I was as he was speaking to Zeus and that didn't go over well. SirZech, Grayfia, Serafall, Zeus, Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite all came to the forest to rescue me. While I don't remember too much after they got me out of there Ddraig told me that Serafall took me to the hospital after a slight questioning happened. Turns out she thought that Zeus giving her the treasure back was a sign of mating attempts and she acted on them."

"I assume nothing on the side of punishment happened?" Rias had a look of disbelief as he was finishing the story.

"What are you going to do put the strongest dragon kings in jail?" Issei gave her a sarcastic question. "They basically told her to not initiate contact, if I contact her it was fine."

"And nothing is wrong with you after that experience?" Akeno asked while Kiba and Koneko looked on as well.

"Was I fine? No, I was far from fine. After I was discharged from the hospital I went home and stayed in my room for three days and did nothing. On the third day, I got a visit from Artemis goddess of the hunt and a notorious man-hater. She came into my room and gave me a hug and told me it only gets better. I don't know what caused her to come to visit me. But I think she had a revelation when she heard what happened and her ideas that women do no wrong were violently shaken. It took a couple months but I was able to progress past it."

"How were you able to get over it so quickly?" Asia asked him.

"Turns out I have a therapist in my arm who helped me more than I ever could have imagined." As Issei finished he looked at the group and said one last thing, "We all have problems but you never get over your problems unless you talk about them and try to fix them. Running away from them only compounds the problem." Everybody eyes widened as they knew what he was referring too.

"Well, that was a story that nobody expected to hear." Rias gave Issei a sad look as now she knew more and considered what happened last night. "I'm sorry about last"

"Don't apologize about what happened last night." Issei cut off her before she could finish. "I accept what happened and even your requests plus it was consensual"

"Very well then." Rias acknowledged his commitment. " However we need to have training. Grayfia could you ready the vacation home?"

"It will be ready in the morning. Oh and Issei." He looked at Grayfia. "I'm surprised that you even told them as much as you did." She teleported away to begin preparing the house.

"Everybody head home, work is canceled for the night. Pack your bags for ten days of training we leave in the morning be here by six." Rias said as she and Akeno left the room.

As Asia was about to leave with Issei he called out to her." Asia, we are gonna teleport home." As he already had a magic circle ready to go.

"Okay then" she stood next to him and the circle engulfed them as they left the clubroom and appeared in Issei room. She looked around and saw where they were. "Where in your room?"

"Yeah, it's the safest place to teleport when coming home." He told her, "Drop your stuff off and meet me downstairs." As they left the room Issei headed downstairs and he saw his parents sitting on the couch talking.

His father noticed issei coming down the stairs " Did I miss you coming in the front door earlier?"

Issei snapped his fingers and small flames appeared out "Magic." was all he said, however, Aphrodite was not as amused.

"After what I heard last night I would assume they know who I am now?" She knew it was only a matter of time before this was going to happen.

"Yep they know, also Grayfia basically forced me to tell them about it." He told Aphrodite

"How much did you tell them?" she knew it was a touchy subject considering the circumstances.

"The whole story left out some details. Those who know the whole story are the only ones who will know it." As he finished Asia came downstairs and when over to Aphrodite.

"Is it true are you really Aphrodite?" Asia asked her with an innocent look as she looked upon a near perfect woman with blonde hair (take the look of her from smite but her hair is just straight)

"Yes, I am the Greek goddess of love and beauty. And I still would like to have you as my daughter." She reached out to Asia to give her a hug. Asia accepted the hug as she pulled her to her to have her sit on her lap. "But please still call me mother." she began to stroke Asia hair. "No work tonight?" She asked one final question.

"Rias canceled tonight's work due to Riser showing up. Turns out the idiot gave her a big ten days to train. Riser also had no clue I had joined her peerage." Issei told her as he saw that Asia was relaxed as all could be.

"I see the two of you are going to be gone for ten days. But I just got a cute little daughter this is so unfair." She gave a small pout.

"Oh don't worry you have me." His father poked at her loneliness.

"Anyways…" Issei tried to ignore his dad's comment "After dinner and we pack our bags. I'm going to head out and talk to somebody to train us but we leave in the morning."

* * *

AN- This is my way of dealing with the whole Raynare trauma plot in the books. I wanted to do something like it but I didn't think this would work until I actually wrote it down as i did.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Day 1 of Training~~~

As Issei stumbled out of bed and got dressed when he opened the door the person on the other side was quite surprised.

"Oh, Issei your already awake." Asia was started as she was about to open the door and wake him up.

He let out a massive yawn then gave Asia a hug. "I'm awake I don't want to but I am." He told her as she moved out of the doorway. "Do you have everything packed for ten days?"

"Yes." She answered as they went downstairs.

"Well, that good and if we are actually going to train then we should probably head out. We can eat later." He told her as they were walking through the house issei went to the door as he was going to leave.

"Are we not going to teleport there?" She asked as they came home via teleportation.

"Nah it's a small walk plus we got time to kill." He told Asia as they proceeded to leave the house to head to school.

After a short walk, Issei and Asia came to the club room and when they walked in they saw Rias Kiba and Koneko. "Good to see the two of you." Rias said, "Once Akeno finishes up we will head out to the training grounds." They took a seat on the couch while they waited for her to return.

After five minutes Akeno came into the room. "Rias the paperwork has been delivered and we have been excused from classes for the time." She said not noticing that Issei and Asia had arrived. "Oh, I see everybody is here."

"Yes everybody is here." She walked over to the open floor and created a magic circle. "Everybody grab your stuff and let's head out." They gathered their bags and teleported away.

When they came out of the teleport there was a wall of trees on their left and a vast plains of grass on their right. The only thing that separated the two was a dirt road the lead on fire miles. Finally, rias spoke "Issei Asia your bags please." Asia handed her bag over but Issei was skeptical.

"Normally the man carries the bags, not the other way around." He told her while still holding his bag.

"Just give it to me." She said while holding out her hand.

"Well if you insist." He handed it over not liking the situation.

As he gave it to her she threw both of the bags into her magic circle and out came out a large bag with more than enough stuff on it to camp out in the wilderness for multiple weeks. "You will be carrying our bags and some other things." Rias told him as she gestured to him to pick it up.

Issei went to grab the straps on the bag and while it was heavier than it looked he was able to pick it up with ease. Rias then spoke after he strapped the bag to his back, " You need strength training, so you will be carrying this as we make our trek up the road." Issei raised his right eyebrow while she was speaking. "It's 10 miles to the house and it should take us about two hours."

"Sounds simple enough." He said while thinking that they were in for a trip later today.

"Alright everybody let's head out." Rias said as she thought she was beginning Issei training.

About two hours later they made it to the top of the hill and saw the house but in reality, it was a mini-mansion. Asia was a bit tired from the walk while Rias was slightly struck as Issei had shown no fatigue after the walk. They proceded into the mansion and set their belongings down. "I must say that was fun." Issei said, "I hope you didn't think that something like that would be hard for me.

"You didn't display to much power beforehand so I figured you were on the weaker side." Rias said while Akeno gave a nod of agreement as well.

"I see no worries but I did go out last night and get us a training partner. Anyways where will we be sleeping for the rest of our time here?" He asked.

Rias motioned them to follow her and they walked into a hall full of doors. "Girls of the Left, Kiba on the right side."

"Uh so am I also on the right side or do I have to sleep on the couch?" Issei asked as he noticed it was only Kiba on the right.

"Door at the end, you're with me." She said making Asia jealous of that. "Pick a room and get changed into gym clothes we start after lunch" Everybody separated and picked to sleep in and ten minutes later they were in the kitchen making lunch.

~~~After Lunch~~~

Everybody was outside ready to go then rias chimed in "So when is this trainer going to be here?"

Issei was looking down at his hand and replied. " Soon, in the meantime let's see how powerful you all are. We all know Asia isn't the type to be useful in direct combat however the rest of us are fighters or spell slingers to some sort."

"So what's your plan then?" Kiba asked not knowing how any of this was going.

"Glad you asked 1v1 fights vs me to start off I want to see where you all are. You may do whatever you deem necessary to take me down. And since you asked Kiba your first." Issei began to walk away from the group taking a position in the field away from everybody. Kiba took a position across from Issei and asked " How do you want to do this?"

"I know your sacred gear can make swords but do you have a bokken?" Issei asked while Kiba was surprised.

A magic circle appeared in Kiba's hand and out came a wooden sword. "I must say I am quite surprised you know what that is." Kiba said, " I am ready whenever you are."

Issei had a smile on his face, "Oh, by all means, you may have the first go." As Issei finished Kiba had disappeared in a flash, nothing was heard. The onlookers could see his movements yet Asia was lost for her he just vanished. They saw Kiba making a wide turn to attack Issei on his side. Little did they know Issei saw the same thing. As Kiba finished his high-speed turn he increased his speed never more to make a side attack striking Issei in the ribs.

Issei, on the other hand, saw this attack as right before it lept backward and with his right hand, he swatted Kiba's hand causing the wood sword to fly into the ground while Kiba continued on in a straight direction. When Kiba came to a stop he looked back and saw Issei pulling the wooden sword out from the ground. "I must you are faster than I expected." Issei examined the sword he saw many cracks in the wood as it would crack even if was swung at a high speed. He gripped the sword causing it to break and summoned a small metal hilt. "You will have to try much harder than that if you are to defeat me." He gripped the hilt and swung it down as he did a blade unfolded from it and summoned the boosted gear. "Draw your blade."

Kiba obliged him and summoned a sword that he had used against freed. When he had a sword in hand Issei charged at Kiba causing him to immediately got into a defensive stance. They were in a blade lock trying to overpower each other while Issei was winning due to pure strength there was a fatal flaw Kiba saw and exploited it. Issei blade was cracking and they both saw it. Kiba put more power into his struggle snapping the blade however when he did Issei struck him with his left hand causing Kiba to drop his sword and fall on the ground. " That's enough." Issei said. "I've seen enough from you." He swapped the hilt to his right hand and help Kiba up. As they walked back to the group Issei picked up the other half of the blade.

When they got back to the group Issei prepared a magic circle and laid the hilt and the remaining blade. He then summoned a pen and paper and jotted down how the blade broke and sent the items away. Rias then spoke, " Your skilled with a blade and as fast as Kiba what else are you good at." Issei stood up after sent the sword away, "Nope sorry I am far from skilled with a blade. Ares and Athena tried to drill sword arts into me but hand to hand combat is easier for me. I think it's part of the perks of the sacred gear im also horrible with magic outside of a couple things." He then looked at Kiba " Your speed is impressive and your blade arts is beyond anything I could ever hope to have, however you have the same downside every knight has. And sadly it looks like it's worse than it should be."

"Defence" Kiba said as he knew now what Issei was looking for.

"Yah your a bit on the squishy side need to build up taking attacks. While the role of the Knight is to be high speed if you take even a single hit your going to be in a lot of pain, or in the case of a rating game you may be eliminated from the match." Kiba looked down after taking that blow however Issei cheered him up "Don't worry about it to much be proud of yourself you broke one of Hephaestus creations. I just got that sword last night as well."

Kiba however, was now starstruck after Issei finished speaking. "I-I broke a weapon made by a god?" Issei gave him a nod

"Excuse me but who is Hephaestus?" Asia asked as it was not a name she had heard of before.

"Oh, right you not versed in other mythos. Hephaestus is-" Issei was about to finish but Rias spoke. "The Greek God of the forge and other things. Many sword wielders of Underworld have requested weaponry from him yet none have been made." as she finished Issei gave her a small clap "Well look at you. I take it you have done some homework?" Issei asked her "He also makes jewelry and you can bet many women have requested work from him there as well."

"Anyways Koneko your next same thing as Kiba." They both walked out into the field and took a position. Koneko charged at Issei with moderate speed and then let a flurry of punches at him. Issei was able to dodge her attacks as they were well under the speed of Kiba. However, she saw an opening after a dodge and sent a right hook into Issei ribs, As it made contact Issel swung at her but her hit caused his punch to narrowly avoid her and ripped her shirt and exposing her bra. "Thanks for the view." Issei received a left hook to the face at lightning speed. When it connected her fist bounced back off his face yet there was a red mark there. "Well, that's good enough." As they started to walk back issei stuck his finger under her bra strap that was hanging down on her arm and pulled it up back to her shoulder.

When they got back to the group Issei spoke up again. "Well, you and Kiba are polar opposites. He lacks the durability of a rook and can't take to many hits while you lack the speed of a knight and cant hit fast enough." Koneko knew she had downsides but all she gave was a nod "Pervert" Issei shrugged off her comment, "Yes yes nothing new you're not the first girl to call me that it comes via blood. Ironically you moved the fastest when I exposed your bra I wonder if you would have moved faster had I tried to cop a feel." As he finished she threw a punch at him but he caught it with his right hand. "About that fast, I'm guessing." He said however Akeno gathered some electricity in her finger and when he released Koneko fist she gave him a shock.

Everybody laughed at Issei as he was electrocuted. "Anyways I have no real way of measuring the rest of you." as Akeno was about to say something Issei spoke up again. "Yes, I know what your thinking just shoot more lightning at me. But without hitting you physically I can't test anything. However, our trainer can and she's here."

As Issei made his pink magic circle Rias asked a question. "Is the trainer someone you trust?"

Issei looked back at the group "Ehhhhhhh It's complicated." He turned back and focused on the magic circle while the asked him "What do you mean it's complicated."As the circle materialized the first object came out and the group saw a white horse with a woman sitting on the horse. The woman got off the horse and the group saw long flowing blue hair yet it was far from vibrant. Sporting a navy blue pair of pants and color matched blue shirt. She stroked the mane of the horse with its perfect white hair then she walked over to the group.

"Is all you wear is blue? No wait let me guess your underwear is blue as well." Issei asked as everybody except Asia were able to sense her power yet did not know who she was.

"It seems you attract Crimson, so are you no better?" she glanced over the group then looked back at Issei "They don't know do they?"

"From their reactions to your power that's a big no, I never told them who you are." Asia interrupted them while looking extremely confused and asked "Is something wrong because I don't feel anything from her."

Everybody looked at her in amazement as they could feel raw power dripping of the woman. "Are you sure you don't feel anything from her?" Akeno asked as Asia shook her head.

"So who exactly are you?" Rias asked the woman.

She smiled and proclaimed her name. "I am Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon."

"I see what you mean by it's complicated." Akeno said.

Tiamat looked at Issei with a face that even she didn't want to talk about it. "So you told them."

"A maid kinda forced me." He said while walking to the horse.

"A maid? Oh, you mean the mate of Lucifer."

Issei summoned a carrot and started to wave it in front of the horse before he fed it to her. "Before we go any further, Issei is that what I think it is?" Rias asked pointed to the horse.

"Huh... Her?" He pointed at the horse. "This is Rel and she….." as he said that a pair of wings appeared from above her front legs "She is my pegasus." The wings retracted back into her body.

"Is this why you didn't get a familiar in the forest?" Rias asked him

"No, we were unlucky with the forest. Even if I made her into my familiar she would never deliver papers. She to lazy for that the only thing she wants to do is be fed groomed and be touched, by other women."

"Other women?" Akeno asked.

"Hermes and I are the only men who can touch her anybody else get bitten. Ares got bit and so did Zeus, but if you girls wanna touch or ride her she will be fine with it but that's for something later." He walked away from Rel as she flew up into the air and teleported away "Anyways Kiba the Knight has low defense and Koneko the Rook has low speed you know the basics."

"I see and the other three?" Tiamat asked while beginning to formulate a plan.

"Don't know. Anyways got a plan?" He asked her.

"I do, nothing crazy for today. But it looks you all need basic training in a hard condensed form." Tiamat pulled out badges out of her pocket. " Everybody come get one and put it on your clothes." They all went to grab a badge a put on and when they were all on she waved her and the badged lit up.

"What do these badges do?" Rias asked as they lit up.

"Because you only have ten days to train we need to speed up your basic fitness. Right now the badges are calculating how much you can take." Tiamat finished with a sadistic smile.

"Oh fuck." Issei said and as they did everybody fell down to their knees.

"Gravity is a bitch." They all stood up slowed adjusting to the weight their bodies were under. "Each of you is under different gravity settings based on what your basic power is like." She went over to each person starting with Akeno. "Interesting 2.2x Gremory is 2.3x" Rias got a smile out of that as she was above her queen. "1.2x I take it as you don't fight." Asia shook her head as Tiamat moved on to Koneko "3x not bad I'm going to guess the raw power of the rook is aiding you however." Finally, she moved to Kiba "3.5x color me surprised."

"Can't you're blue." Issei told her.

"Shut up. Anyways I saw you have a track over there so you are going to run laps. Under the effects of this gravity magic, you will increase your basic fitness by a minimum of a factor of 2 in less than ten days. You will run 10 laps and that will be the end of your training for the day. After these 10 laps dinner and a hot tub will sound like the best thing you ever heard of."

They walked over to the track and began to run while Tiamat sat down to watch them run laps. She saw how the knight was able to cope with the weight but it still was slowing him down. The rook was slower than expected but still moving along while the King and Queen were keeping pace with each other after completing two laps. While under the lowest amount of pressure she was the slowest of the group. She thought to herself 'Is it for the best that I didn't tell them that he was under 5x? I wonder how much he has kept from them.'

An hour passed as they were at the end of their run and they were tired. As each one finished she deactivated the badge letting them return to their normal states along with a bottle of water. First Kiba finished followed by Issei then Koneko Rias Akeno and finally Asia. As they were taking time to readjust to normal gravity Tiamat spoke "I told you that hot tub will be amazing."

They all agreed as they had never worked so hard before, muscles have now worked harder and harder then they could have ever thought they would have. " We devils have enhanced durability but I never knew how far it could go." Rias said

Tiamat got a small chuckle from that. " You may have some enhanced durability but you are far from a dragon. Go make dinner and after then I will meet you in the hot tub. I have to prepare some things for tomorrow as I know more about how to train your skills." As they got up and walked to the house she teleported away to begin preparing for tomorrow. "Food…" Issei said as Koneko looked at him with an agreement as they all went inside to prepare dinner.

True to her world after dinner Tiamat returned back to the mansion. As she came back the group had already moved into the split springs. However, she had something else on her mind as she entered the men's room. When she entered she saw Issei standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist as he was about to get into the springs. But before he entered the water he noticed something was wrong, he was now slung over Tiamat shoulder and she was leaving the men's room. "Oi what's up with that, I was about to relax in the springs." Issei yelled at her while flailing around trying to get loose.

"Nothing much we're going to have some fun." She said as she walked into the ladies room. "I'm back ladies." The all looked and saw Tiamat along with Issei in her arms.

"Issei what are you doing here?" Asia asked with a blush

"Oh you know abducted from the men's room." He said as he waved to everybody.

"Here" Tiamat lifted him up and threw him in the water however she held onto something quite important. Issei went sailing through the air naked as the day he was born. When he landed in the water he noticed not only did he not have a towel around his waist he was at the far end of the room. The only thing between him and the door was five naked girls in springs.

"I see where this is going." He sat down in the crystal clear water and didn't even bother to attempt to cover himself up.

"Oh my, I see the cock is in the henhouse." Akeno said while eyeing his body along with lower half. As Rias moved over to him to sit next to his right side.

"Well, the imagination needs to flow somehow." He said while putting his arm around Rias.

"Disgusting thoughts are prohibited" Koneko glared at Issei.

Tiamat came into the spring and sat down on the left side of Issei. "This is quite a nice spring you have here. For humans or in your case devils it's perfect it's on the colder side for us dragons but still relaxing."

"Thank you." Rias said "The one near our home in the underworld is what everybody wants to get into. However, this one is a very acceptable replica. About tomorrow will we be doing more running?"

"No, I will have some constructs that with prey on your weakness and they will be your training partners." She got some looks of a question as they didn't know exactly what she was going to do. "Think of it like this they will force you to understand what your weakness is and will force you to adapt to overcome it." She eyed two of the girls knowing they were hiding something.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Tiamat summoned a small device. Out of that device came a picture of a woman wearing a black and red dress. She had long brown hair matching brown eyes while the dress emphasized her features. Tiamat passed the photo around to the girls showing off the girl. When it came around to Issei and Rias she held the photo looking at it and spoke up "She is cute but who is she?"

"It's better off you don't know. Where ever she is trouble follows her around and it's usually another goddess." Issei said as he was looking down into the water.

"So you know this girl Issei?" Akeno asked him

"Yep."

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Tiamat asked him while giving him a nudge.

"Nope I don't like to talk about that, It's weird." He said still looking down.

Tiamat sighed "Fine" She looked at the rest of the girls. "That girl is known as Isumi and she only comes out when an Alchemy crazy goddess like to experiment."

"That girl is me." Issei said while all the girls went wide-eyed.

"What!" Rias and Akeno screamed while Asia was still confused.

"I hate talking about this. Frejya decided to work on a potion that temporarily changes genders and I was her test subject. She asked for my help one night but it was a trap and she gave me her potion and I fell asleep. I woke up the next day as the girl in that photo and before I could even figure out what happened she is drooling over the outcome." Issei was extremely uncomfortable speaking about what happened.

"Did dress up all the way and have fun?" Akeno asked with a smile on her face.

"Are asking if a perverted 14-year-old boy who just got changed into a girl explored? What do you think." He looked at her as she knew what transpired. "Anyways Tiamat why did you even bring that up?"

"Honestly I wanted to see how truthful you would be. And I know you haven't been completely truthful about us.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"What you remember and what actually happened are two different things." She said while Issei looked on

"So are you saying that nothing went as it did?" He asked her while giving her the stink eye. The girls all looked on as they were left out.

"Some of what you remember happened. I wanted to talk to Ddraig and as his host, you get dragged along. I did torture you not as much as you think you remember but Ddraig talked real quick so it didn't go very far, and we did have sex." She said shocking everyone while Issei stood up and was now pissed.

"Bullshit you're saying that my memories were altered." He was pissed to find out everything he remembered of that time was now false.

Tiamat pointed at his left hand "Ddriag show him."

The boosted gear appeared on Issei arm **[Very well but to put those memories back requires him to be asleep.]**

"That is a simple problem that can be dealt with." She waved her hand in front of him casting a spell to put him to sleep. When he was hit by the spell he immediately fell asleep causing his body to go limp and fall over to crash into that water. Luckily for him, he was caught by Tiamat as she brought him over and sat him down next to her. She looked at the rest of the girls "Since he told you what he thought happened but I will tell you the history between him and myself."

"About 15 years ago I received a box. I had not ordered anything yet outside of my cave was a box, so I brought it inside and opened it I found something I never thought I would ever see again. Inside of it was three jewels and not just any jewels they were the same jewels that Ddriag asked to borrow but never returned when he went to fight Albion near the end of the devil war. Whoever returned them to me wished to remain anonymous and I was fine with that. Three more years went on and then I was delivered a letter by the God Hermes. I was requested to go to Olympus as Zeus wished to speak to me as this was a time before the Greek pantheon and the Devils made a peace treaty." As she told the story the girls were intrigued in her tale.

"At first I was going to ignore the summons but I had nothing better to do. So I made my way to Olympus and when I spoke to Zeus he wanted to give me an Item. Turns out they had recently found all the parts of a bracelet however it was in pieces. It took a while but we were able to put the puzzle back together and confirm that it was one of mine. When Zeus got confirmation that it was mine he offered to have it remade by Hephaestus and I accepted it." She paused for a moment and summoned the bracelet. It was sold gold with intricate etchings into it of a dragon with slots for the gems.

"Hephaestus remade it to an exact and I was surprised. I knew he had talents but I did not expect it to be that perfect. About 10 years ago I was on a job as the arbiter of a rating game match between Ruval Phenex and Tannin and during the match, I felt Ddraig energy coming from the VIP boxes. I wasn't able to get too much information about it but I now knew Ddraig had a new host and I let it go by. However 2 years after that game I was once again summoned to Olympus but this time I was given back a coin. Now I was suspicious about all of what was happening."

"Issei told us about his time at that match." Asia told her.

"I see, after some time tracking him down I did eventually find him in the outskirts of Olympus. When I did find him I took him back to my cave and decided that I wanted to get some information out of him about why Zeus was giving me back some items that Ddraig borrow. Issei was after a while I found out he was totally clueless to what Zeus did. Eventually, I got Ddraig to speak he was most likely asleep was my best guess for the day. But when I did speak to him he also said he had no clue that Zeus was looking for my treasures. With that settled we had dinner and I took care of his light injuries. He slept till around 4 pm the next day and when he did wake up he happened to see me in my dragon form waiting for him to wake up. While waiting I had called Aphrodite and told her I had him and nothing was going to happen to him. When he and I talked about other thing pertaining to dragons and talked about them. Eventually, we got to the marking system and how it worked. He tried to bite me but in my dragon form, a single scale was harder than all of his bones and teeth combined. After that failed he activated his mothers magic without knowing and was able to use it on me. While it wasn't as potent as he can use it now but when you on mating cycle and now extremely aroused it does a number on you as you might have figured out." As she looked over to Rias she blushed to an extreme and shook her head.

"Count yourself lucky he hasn't used it then. Anyways I cut him a deal I would give him what he wanted IF he promised me to continue to retrieve my treasure. Naturally, he agreed so I marked him as an Insurance policy and we had sex. The problem was he wanted to keep going and going to the point where it was three days later during the time I tried to shut off his magic yet whatever I did nothing worked. After those days a handful of the leaders showed up while we were still having sex. Aphrodite had to cast a spell to shut off his magic and then I had to explain what happened and Yes it was awkward."

"So how did he come up with a different story?" Akeno asked as she finished.

"After I was cleared of what happened we thought it was best to change his memories. We fabricated a story that would work and Ddriag got to work implanting that story. Problem is the human mind is a complicated thing, for the most part, he accepted the story as what happened but it decided to twist things. His mind made the questioning into full-blown torture, he doesn't even remember us talking about other things. And the worst part is that it made him scared of attachments." As she said that Rias eyes lit up remember something.

"He never lied to you it's just things went wrong. And I have to ask you, girls, to fix him." Tiamat looked at them.

"That explains why a tear came out after he had sex." Rias said while looking at issei sleeping

"So what can we do for him." Asia asked

She looked around to each of the girls "If you have feelings for him then just be with him he is not going to reject a girl. If not he does his best to work through other peoples issues."

As she was talking she saw Koneko pointing "Pervert hands."

Tiamat looked down at his hands and saw them near both her and Rias butts. "I guess Ddraig is working hard." She started to laugh "Anyways I think we should get out of here we been in here for quite a while." As she got out of the water a blue magic circle and went up her body drying both her and Issei off and dressing them. "What room is he staying in?"

"Down the hall make a right door all the way at the end." Rias said as they were all getting out the water

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow." As she was leaving she saw the bra's folded up of all the girls "Oh before I leave one more thing. Those lace bras are nice but for tomorrow you will need something more supportive otherwise you will be in some pain." She walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

~~~Day 2~~~

As morning came Issei woke up however he felt a weight on him. He looked over to see red hair draped all over a naked body that was holding onto him like a hug pillow. He wanted to get out of bed however he tried to move her arms off of him but as he found that it was futile as her grip was solid. She was not budging and poor Issei was her hug pillow till she woke up. Issei, however, had to get out of bed so he decided that a hands-on approach was needed.

Issei slowly slid his right hand down her back. The contact of her warm skin and his cold hand could be felt as she twitched when contact was made. He slid his hand further down to right above her butt. He moved his left hand to her breast and started rubbing it. As he was playing with her breast he felt her nipple getting hard and once he touched it he heard a voice "Having fun?" Rias asked him as she caught him red handed.

"Yes quite a bit of fun as well, however, I need you to let go of me. I kinda need to deal with the morning drain." Issei was looking at while still playing with her.

"Very well." She said as she let go of him and rolled onto her back. While looking at the ceiling she looked over and saw Issei rush off to the bathroom. She rolled over to get and got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Once Issei came out of the bathroom he saw rias wearing something not exactly expected. Lace in origin yet not a normal bra. He walked over to her and was looking at the red and black lace sports bra and looked at her "A regular one wasn't good enough?

Rias continued to get to get dressed "I have others but I just grabbed one and this was the one." Issei started to get dressed as Rias finished getting dressed she was watching him getting dressed. As he was getting dressed Rias spoke "So what do you have to say about last night?"

"Her and I will have to talk in private later as I am conflicted about some things." Issei continued to get dressed and as he finished they walked out and saw everybody else in the kitchen starting breakfast.

After breakfast, the group set outside for another day of Training, however, there was something missing. They noticed that Tiamat was not yet here wondering what was going on Kiba asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Issei do you know where Lady Tiamat is?"

Everyone looked at him for an answer "After last night no. I'll give her a call." he created a communication circle waiting for Tiamat to answer yet to no avail she didn't respond. He looked at the group and just shrugged. However, as his shoulders came down an arm came around him and pulled him back into the person. Issei looked up to see none other than Tiamat. "You don't call you don't write." He gave her some snark as he stepped away from her.

"I would have been here earlier but sometimes others have to go one for longer than they have to." She created some space between the group and summoned a golem. As they saw the golem it started to change first it became slimmer then it reversed course 180 and became fat and spikey. "The three of you physical fighters will be training with the golem. It will adapt to your combat styles and already knows your basic weakness. It will punish you and the golem will break you and you must push beyond your limits to defeat the golem." As she summoned two more golems the three of them went there separate ways to train.

After they left Tiamat looked at the remaining girls and Rias spoke up "What about us?" Tiamat knew these three were the worst for her to train. "Well besides some more running under the gravity you two are going to need to teach blondie here magic. She has potential but I can't teach devil magic as for the obvious reasons. If she was like Issei I could teach her fire but that's not the case." She threw the badges from yesterday on the girls "2.64x for Akeno 2.76x for Gremory and 1.44x for Asia as you still need to teach her 7 laps and come on in." The girls scurried off to complete their laps all so they could teach Asia magic after they were done.

After eight days of grueling training the last night before the game came upon them, everybody knew their bodies were weak and they knew their limitations. Kiba had gained the ability to take hits from stronger foes however there was still a limit. Koneko, while she didn't gain the speed that was expected of she, did acquire a more precise striking ability. Rias and Akeno both gained stamina and durability but not as much durability as hoped for. While Asia was the real breadwinner her overall fitness was increased and she had learned defensive spells as that is what her nature allowed her to conjure.

Tiamat looked at them "Well this is my last night with you and I am surprised. You came just where I expected. As you know tomorrow night is your big game so you will develop your strategy for the game and rest." She saw the improvements were there but knew there was still an uphill battle in the rating game.

"Before you leave I have one more question," Rias asked while Tiamat gestured as she would allow it. "You listed out all of our problems but you never once said what Issei's is so what is it."

Tiamat and Issei both spoke at the same time "Stamina" This caught everybody off.

Issei spoke up "My stamina has always been garbage when it comes to fighting. When it comes to the bed, however…" he trailed off not finishing it.

"Anyways my job here is done. I wish you luck in your conquests." As Tiamat began to walk away from them a large set of blue wings came out from her back. The wings flapped down causing a huge gust of wind and she took to the skies.

* * *

AN- Okay fuck it I do make an apologie. The original version of the bath scene was too far in a direction that I should not have gone in and It had some critical flaws in it. So, I decided to change it and turn it into its current version and that's how it's going to roll. And yes Issei is Frejya test subject and no he doesn't like it.


	8. Chapter 8

The fateful night came the night of the rating game. It was ten at night two hours before the game and Issei was sitting in his room waiting. Waiting for the time where the game would begin when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said as he looked at the door.

Once the door opened he saw Asia come through the door. She was wearing her nun outfit a blue dress with a white collar. The only difference between this was she had no crucifix around her neck.

"Ah, so that is what you choose to wear." Issei said as he motioned for her to come over to him.

"Yes, Rias told me to wear something I am comfortable in. So I chose my old outfit even tho I am no longer a nun I still choose to believe." She sat next to him on his bed

"That's good to know. You look normal as you could be in that outfit." He said as he put his arm around her.

She looked at him " Can I stay with you until it's time?"

Issei swooped her up and place her on his lap and put his arms around her. "Of course you can we will be together forever." he stroked her hair almost like he was petting her as it was calming her down.

~~~ 11:40 pm It begins~~~

Issei had teleported him and Asia to the clubroom. When they arrived they saw everybody looked like they were ready for a fight. He saw koneko sitting on the couch in her school uniform with open finger MMA gloves they were black but had a pink cat paw print on them. Kiba was standing next to the wall he had armor around his arms and shins. Akeno and Rias were in there normal school uniforms.

Issei looked at Kiba while Asia sat down on the couch " I didn't think you would have a vambrace."

"During training, I was able to make them. So it became quite a productive time." Kiba told him

"Well, at least something came of it." He sat down on the couch nobody spoke a word as the time passed.

Eventually, another magic circle appeared out came Grayfia. "It's time you have ten minutes before the match. Is everybody ready?" Everybody stood up giving her the confirmation she needed. "I will transport you to a separate dimension we use for the games. Once there you may use any and all power necessary. Buildings may be destroyed if you wanted you could destroy the whole battlefield if you wanted to as well. There is no limit so do not hold back. Once inside you will have 10 minutes of planning and setup then I will call the start of the match. This Pseudo Rating game will be aired to members of both houses. Maou Lucifer will also be viewing this game."

"Brother is… Well, that is nice to know brother will be watching." Rias said

"Ehhh did she say her brother was the Maou lucifer?" Asia asked as she was extremely confused.

"Correct her older brother is SirZech Lucifer one of the leaders of the devil society." Kiba told her.

"Also Zeus Aphrodite and another woman I am not familiar with is there as well." Grayfia said while looking at Issei.

"I see so Zeus decided to come to watch. This other woman described her."

"Shiny blonde hair silver eyes." She started to speak as Issei started to finish her description.

"Wait let me guess she's wearing a red or silver dress that doesn't leave to much to the imagination?"

"That's correct I assume you are familiar with her?"

"I'm kinda surprised you don't know who she is. Everybody else I can understand but that woman is Freya. Mother probably invited her." Issei said while shaking his head.

"Anyways begin planning your battle." As fast as she spoke she teleported away and they were transported to the battlefield.

~~~Scene change.~~~

When they arrived at the battlefield they were in the same place they had been beforehand.

Issei spoke up "Did the transport fail?"

The school PA system sparked up.{Good evening everyone. I am Grayfia maid of the Gremory Household. Tonight I will be the arbiter of this match between the Gremory and Phenex households. We decided on a Replica match using the school that Rias attends as the battlefield.}

"Home field advantage how kind of them." Issei said while looking out the window to the rest of the school.

"Yes I agree however it seems like we also been given a handicap with it as well." As Rias said the PA went off once again.

{The locations you are currently at are your base's. Lady Rias is in her Occult Research club and Lord Riser is in the Student Council office. Pawns will need to travel to the opposite locations to be able to promote.}

Rias got up from her desk and started to hand out earpieces to everybody. When she got to Issei he looked down at it and was surprised. "You know I always thought they used magic to communicate with each other. Never expected the simple way of earpieces."

As he put the device in his ear he went to look out the window when they heard the PA go off one more time. {It is now time for the game to begin. You have till 3 am Japan standard time.} Once the PA clicked off the school bell rang beginning the start of the match.

Rias went to sit down on the couch while Issei closes his eyes and when he reopened them he saw his reflection in the glass. Slits replaced his eyes and the boosted gear appeared on his arm. With a smile on his face, Issei spoke aloud " Ddraig are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

 **[Do it.]** He spoke out as everybody heard him.

Issei punched the window with his left hand shattering the glass. This startled everybody as they watched on. **[BOOST!] [EXPLOSION!]** rang through the room as Issei stuck his hand out a ball of energy formed while no bigger than a ping pong ball it was a dark crimson near the shade of black.

"Dragon Shot" As he said those magical words the ball expanded into a massive blast the size of his hand. His target the main school building as he knew that Riser's team was still in there and that it was his best chance for a preemptive strike.

The blast traveled to the classrooms at high speed and impacted with the building. When the blast impacted all the windows were blown out of the school from the shockwave. As the dust started to settle Rias yelled at him "Issei why did..." She stopped as she saw him holding up 1 finger still looking out the window.

They waited for an announcement and then it finally came to {Riser Phenex Two pawns and One Bishop Retired.}

Issei turned to the group whose eyes were wide after they heard the called. "Now we're down to lucky number thirteen realistic twelve tho."

"You just took out three people from the base and it hasn't even been two minutes into the match. This is a chess match, not a bar brawl." Rias tried to scold him but she knew the results were effective.

"Yes I did that leaves two members of his harem for the each of us but it's more like 3 or so more for me. And remember in the real world combat is nothing like chess. So shall we have some fight?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Just go to the Gym with Koneko. I'll be in contact with you later." Rias shook her head as she saw them walk out the door as she started to explain the rest of the plan to everybody else.

As Issei and Koneko arrived at the Gym they were crouched down next to a wall. "How do you want to do this?" Issei asked her

"There is only one way in." She said with her quiet voice.

"Don't bother we can hear you." A voice rang out through the whole gym. The stealth option was a bust so they walk into the main section of the gym to see four girls. Two of them were matching younger girls in p.e clothes while a girl with a wooden staff in a red and white traditional haori along with a girl wears a blue Cheongsam. "The small rook and the outlier."

"I am Xuelan Rook of Riser Phenex." The Girl in the blue Chinese dress introduced herself.

"I am Called Mira Pawn." She twirled her staff

"I'm Lle and I'm Nel" The two short matching younger girls said one after another.

"That rook, her combat skill might be near queen by itself." Koneko said while pulling down on her gloves.

"Oh, can you handle it alone?" He asked her.

I will deal with her. Please take care of the rest of pawns." She moved closer to her opponent as did Issei.

~~~Koneko Vs Xuelan~~~

As the fight began Xuelan made the first strike by jumping into the air and kicking Koneko. While in the air her feet caught on fire. Koneko dodged the attack only for the fire around her feet to disappear as she went for another kick. This time Koneko began to mixing in punches of her own. Xuelan did the same along with her kicks all of her attacks were augmented with the properties of fire. None of the attacks they were throwing made contact as they were dodging and weaving past each other's attacks as it was a perfect display of finesse. Xuelan let a right haymaker fly to koneko head however she dodge it by leaning back. This left her open for a kick that while it didn't hit the force of it passing by her ripped her clothes exposing a good amount of her underwear.

When she recovered Xuelan began to fly another volley of high-speed kicks. Koneko was on the hard defensive by this point as she was blocking each attack with forearms. Xuelan, however, got careless as she spun around to make a strike with her off leg. This backfired hard for her as Koneko caught her leg, Koneko saw Xuelan's eyes widen as she threw her leg aside and lunged at her to punch her right in the face. Xuelan slid back from the recoil of the attack however before she could recover Koneko made a dash for her and when she reached up close she landed a solid punch to the abdomen.

The punch laid her out on the floor and she struggled to get back up. She was only able to get up part way and spoke "Who are you?"

"Rias's rook." Was all she replied as Xuelan passed out.

~~~Issei VS Mira Lle and Nel~~~

Before Issei, he saw the girls and two of them looked too far to underage for anybody's liking. "So who will have this first dance?" Mira took position ready to attack him while the two other girls took their weapons out of the bags they were carrying. Issei, however, was too focused on the other two as Mira charged at him a struck him in the abdomen with her staff. He looked down to see that the stick had impacted with him "You are going to need a lot more than that to hurt me." He grabbed the staff and pushed it away causing Mira to slide backward on the floor as she could not grip the floor.

When Mira came to a stop a distinct sound of an engine rev was heard. He looked around to see that the two other girls were swinging chainsaws at him. As the girls charged at Issei they held down the throttle on the chainsaws and the chain caught on fire. As the two of them swung at Issei he dodges both of them by jumping back. "What the fuck who thought it was a great idea to give little girls chainsaws. Better yet why are they on fire!" Issei yelled as the girls continued to swing at him more and more frequently. The PA came up one more time {Riser Phenex One pawn Retired.}

After dodge enough of their attacks, Issei was backed up to the wall in the gym while he paid no attention to the retirement call. When the twins came at him for another attack he went through the middle of their attack. He narrowly avoided getting touched by the blade but when he got next to them he pushed both of the girls away from him. During this time Mira saw her chance and charged Issei however before her staff impacted he caught the staff with his hand. He clamped down on the staff breaking the wood causing Mira to fall forwards. As she fell forward he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her to the floor. "Next time make your staff out of a metal that has good tensile strength." He started to walk over to Koneko but the girls recovered they got up and charged at him with open hands. He sighed and held his hand out to his side and all that was heard in a noisy gym was a SNAP. Once he snapped his fingers the three girls hand all their clothes shredded off of them. This caused Koneko and Xuelan to stop what they were doing and stare at him. "You're terrible You're a Monster" Came from the twins "Enemy of Women" Mira yelled at him. The three of them where sitting on the floor with one arm covering their breasts and the other covering their crotch.

"Enemy of Women you say? I must say considering my job before I became a devil that's quite ironic." Issei walked back towards them and continued "You see the three of you are definitely not my type. However, it is true for about 99% of women that if you take off their clothes like I just did their not longer gonna fight." He looked at them with a pervy smile. "You're not going to reveal yourself to me to attack me. And that fine by me you can sit there for the rest of the game."

He began to walk away from them and Koneko spoke "I'm disappointed in you." Issei looked at her "You never had high hopes too begin with so I went from zero to zero." As he finished in their ears the communication device went off. (Issei Koneko get out of the Gym Akeno is ready to strike.) Rias came in loud and clear Issei rushed to Koneko and grabbed her and darted out of the gym. Once he was clear of the gym an explosion went off as he set Koneko down.

"Akeno went overboard." She said while looking at the gym as he was now in ruins.

"Well, there no kill like overkill. Also, Kiba took one of them down as well." Issei admired the explosion as another announcement came. {Riser Phenex three pawns one rook retired.} "I'd say it was worth it." He looked up to see Akeno in the air above the gym with a blush on her face licking her fingers.

(Akeno will need time to recover after that. Issei regroup with Kiba.) (Roger that.) Issei replied as he and Koneko went their separate ways he heard a loud explosion. He began to look around and when he saw the hole in the ground he saw that koneko was lying there badly damage. He rushed over to her and picked her up. When he looked down he saw cuts all over her and blood pouring out. "It will be okay." He tried to comfort her. She moved her head to look at his and tried to speak "Please save Rias." As she finished her eyes closed and was enveloped in blue light as she disappeared from his arms. All was not well however as Issei was struck with the same attack that Koneko was.

{Rias Gremory Rook Retired.}

The blast made the hole in the ground larger by two-fold. Once the explosion ended he stood up and looked like most of his shirt was torn but still serviceable. He looked up to see a woman floating above him. Purple hair a matching shade of lipstick with a purple and blue dress this woman had to be Riser queen he thought to himself. A pair of dragon wings came out from his back and he skyrocketed up to her height with a power flap of the wings. When he got to her high the wings continued to flap to hold elevation. She looked at him with a smug " Looks like your down a member."

Akeno showed up and saw the hole in the ground along with Issei. " Issei let me handled her I believe you have other things to do." She said as she moved next to him.

"Hold on before I let you have your fun there is something I need from her." He looked back to Yubelluna "Tell me something, You and Ravel had the tears?" When Issei has this both of queens were surprised by the question.

"Now why would I answer that." She said as she was trying to take advantage of the conversation however she knew she was cooked.

"You already have." He flapped his wings causing a huge gust of wind to push Akeno back as he darted to Yubelluna and punched her right below her breasts. She wrapped both of her arms around the impact spot while she bent over slightly. Issei took this chance at stuck his right hand down her open top and into her breasts. This caused her and Akeno to go wide-eyed from what he was doing. When he hit bottom where her bra was he felt a glass object he grabbed it and yanked his hand out. Yubelluna tried to grab his hand but he was to fast for him as he moved back to the position near Akeno.

Akeno looked at him and spoke, "Was sexually harassing her necessary?"

However, when he moved his and over to her, she saw what was in his hand. A glass jar containing nothing other than a Phenex tear. "I trust you will forgive me. Because I believe this is more useful to us rather than them." He placed the via in Akeno hand and then looked back to Yubelluna as his right hand caught on fire. " Wash and use moisturizer on your tits better. Those were some of the worse tits I've ever felt" She was furious that another man had touched her let alone that he was getting away. As Issei descended to the ground she threw another attack at him while Akeno threw some lightning at her. Issei dodged her attack to see that she was hit by lightning "I'm going to leave you to Akeno she looks like she needs to have a release and seeing as I don't want to be on the receiving end of that you can be. But if you do manage to beat her come find me." As he landed he went off to meet with Kiba.

"Shall we fight then Bomb Queen?" Akeno asked

"Very well Priestess of Thunder." Yubelluna replied still pissed as she was going to get her hands on Issei.

~~~With Kiba~~~

Kiba was now held up behind a shed near the track field waiting for Issei to show up. Kiba heard a rock move and grabbed his sword preparing to attack when a voice came, "Sorry I'm late I had to balance out a cat fight."

"What?" Kiba asked as he was confused.

"Akeno is fighting Riser's queen and I took away her Phenex tear and she took some damage in the process." Issei explained to him.

"I see that is helpful. Anyways you noticed it right?" He asked while looking around the shed.

"Yah I do let's go meet them." Issei put out his fist for fist bump that Kiba reciprocated. They walked out from behind the shed to see a lone woman standing in the track. Blond hair with green eyes and a headband to hold back her hair. She wore what looked like a knights armor while it took influences from the samurai with hip and shoulder pads all while wearing a skirt.

As she raised her blade and pointed it at them she made a declaration, " I am Karlamine Knight of Riser Phenex and I challenge you to a duel."

Issei looked at Kiba and shook his head, "That's all, you man. I don't do that plus you broke my sword." Kiba approached her "I am Knight of Rias Gremory Kiba Yuuto." They both had drawn there swords by this time.

~~~Kiba VS Karlamine~~~

"I look forward to a duel with a fellow knight." Less than a second later the two of them had disappeared in blinding speed. Metal on metal could be heard as the swords clashed. As Karlamine swung her sword her blade caught on fire as she infused magic into it augmenting its abilities. Just like with the other girls they had used fire to increase the damage output of there attacks. Sparks and flames began to fly everywhere as they began to move in a circular pattern the faster that if they went any faster a tornado of fire would have started.

~~~During the fight~~~

Issei walked away from the two of them as he didn't want to get caught up in sparks. "So if those two are fighting can I just watch them?" He mumbled out

"Not exactly" Another woman voice walked out from behind some bushes in the distance as she began to walk to him.

Then another voice was heard this time he knew it, "Come now did you expect it to be that easy?" When he looked over he saw Ravel in a pink and white full-body outfit.

Issei looked at her and scratched his head, "Honestly yeah I did."

"I see." She snapped her fingers out came three more girls a pair of cat girls and a girl with a sword on her back. "If you beat the four of them you can fight my brother. I am surprised that Rias recruited you. Isabela."

"I am Isabela Rook of Riser Phenex." The now introduced woman walked towards Issei wearing torn up pants and a fashioned military jacked as her top.

Issei leaned in to get a better look at her outfit, but that's when she decided to strike. She lunged at him closing that gap while throwing a right hook. She was confined that it landed however when she looked to confirm the hit she saw that her fist was in his right hand. He looked up and down at her clothes but saw the mask on her right side of her face " Did you fashion choice come after you watched the Phantom of the opera?"

Issei let go of her fist and jumped back when he looked at her and put his fists up in a standard guard she did as well. "Shall we fight?" Was all he needed to say as she charged at him once again throwing punches at him while Issei was dodging them left and right. She continued to throw attacks at him and every time she did he dodged them except every punch came closer and closer to landing every time. **[BOOST!]** the infamous call rang out those who were watching were now ready to spring into action. Issei rushed Isabela striking her in the left shoulder.

Isabela felt that the attack had no power to it. "Is this all the strength you have that attack did absolutely no damage to me." Yet when she looked at Issei all she saw was a perverted smile and then another snap of the finger echoed throughout the battlefield.

Just like the last time, Isabela clothes shredded off destroying all the fabric leaving her nude. "This one is much better than the other three. Oh well, can't admire them all." He put his left hand out and a red ball of energy formed rapidly. Once it was ready he launched it at Isabela engulfing her in a wave of energy.

{Riser Phenex One Rook Retired.}

"H-H-How disturbing that attack is. An attack that can destroy women's clothing." Karlamine spoke while looking at Issei.

"If you think that is disturbing then you should see some of the shit I've seen others do. I know a woman who can exhale and a mountainside will disappear if she chooses." Issei told her.

Kiba, on the other hand, gave a slight bow to her, "I apologize for his perversion."

"I don't" Issei shot back.

Ravel spoke up "Ni Li Siris you three are up." They rushed at Issei the matching twins went ahead pouncing at him like kittens trying to confuse him. After the first two pounced on him Siris the other remaining knight jumped into the air and swung her giant sword at him it slammed into the ground making a small crater. Issei narrowly avoided it as the two cat girls continued to bounce around on him. **[BOOST!]** "Uhhh Kiba its kinda now or never. We don't have much time left before she does something stupid." He yelled.

"Very well." Kiba broke away from Karlamine to stab his sword into the ground causing a wave to go to Issei. Issei broke away from the three girls to intercept the attack. He punched the ground where the wave was at and absorbed into the gauntlet and disappeared.

 **[TRANSFER!]** rang out and with it came a shockwave followed by a small earthquake. Out of it came swords thousands upon thousands of swords all ranging small swords to large six plus feet tall swords. They spread out in a circular pattern as they kept popping out of the ground hundreds at a time. As they spread out everybody in their way was skewered as no discrimination was given.

First Siris was stabbed as she tried to get away but a blade appeared right under her a pierced her belly. Then Ni and Li were next as they had some success out running the first set of blades but as the tried to get away the more blades that spawned the harder it was for them to get away. Eventually, the wall of steel passed them one was stabbed in the back while the other was grazed on the side yet still caused enough damage for retirement. Karlamine took the most punishment she was unable to outrun it yet she was propped up with a sword holding her in the air as they had lodged them into each one of her arms while another blade was in her belly as well but the tip of the blade was broken off from the hilt.

"I see why Lady Ravel said to be careful around him." Karlamine spoke as she faded away. After Karlamine disappeared the swords began to fall over and Issei took off running away from Kiba.

{Riser Phenex two knights 2 pawns retired}

Kiba, however, took up a sword and went over to Ravel and pointed his sword at her "Should we fight then?" He asked her.

Ravel shook her head when looking at Kiba "That would be pointless from here on out we will watch as my brother and Issei fight. While I don't agree with my brother on his collection of more women anything we do now is pointless."

Kiba lowered his sword and returned it to its sheath "How so? Would adding another person into the fight not increase the odd because that would add more total power to the fight."

Ravel shook her head "No it would do nothing. As you are now you are in no condition to fight my brother you would only be retired. As you saw from his demonstration at the start of the match he is holding back."

"That blast was impressive I must admit that much." Kiba told her as he saw Issei running to the fight.

"That attack if everybody would have gone out that direction he would have retired most of them. When it comes to combat he is stronger than my brother but I don't know by how much more." Ravel said

"He never showed it when we were training." He told Ravel.

She pointed off into the distance. "Watch."

~~~Issei vs Riser~~~

Rias was holding her hands out casting a magic circle blocking the flames of the oncoming attack all while Asia was behind her doing all she could with her sacred gear.

"Give it up Rias you can't defend forever. Your bad decisions will reflect poorly upon you and Lord Lucifer." Riser said as he threw another ball of fire at her when it impacted causing a large explosion.

"No Never!" She yelled as she finished the door behind her violently swung open causing it to deform into the wall.

Out came Issei from the doorway as he walked in front of Rias "Issei!" Asia looked at him and smiled "You're late." Rias continued.

He gave them a wave. "I see you held the line, however, love isn't always on time."He then looked at Riser "Don't you know when a lady says no it means no?"

"Shut up" He yelled out as he threw out a large ball of fire at Issei. Issei however just stood there as the fireball collided with him. Riser however now had a smirk on his face "Well that was easy."

The smoke had yet cleared and a voice came from it **[BOOST!]** "Oh this should be fun. Tell me, Riser, why are you so insistent on have Rias? You have a harem already tho I do question some of them."

Riser's smirk turned to a smug look "Why do I want her that's easy, It's for the survival of our people."

"I'm gonna call bullshit on that one." Issei was calling his bluff but one more thing was herd.

{Rias Gremory Queen Retired.}

"Akeno!" Rias yelled out as she had just lost her queen.

"Now that Yubelluna is done with that it should be interesting." Riser began to get cockier and cockier.

"Interesting that she lost." Issei said as Yubelluna landed next to Riser she was battered and her clothes were extensively damaged. "Well considering her condition 2v1 is still more than fair." As that an aura of red energy began to seep out of Issei.

RIser and Yubelluna took the opportunity as they lept backward and into the air summoning a massive amount of demonic power and then firing it at Issei in unison. As the attacks came hurtling towards Issei he stuck his hand out making a magic circle to block the attack. The attack impacted with his shield causing a massive explosion that shook the building that they were standing on. As Riser was waiting for the call from the announcer he heard something else that was not what he wanted to hear.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] [TRANSFER!]**

As the words of Ddraig were said a ball of flames came out from the smoke causing it all to blow away revealing Issei in a red suit of armor. The fire went soaring up to Riser and Yubelluna and struck them causing an explosion yet not strong enough to do any damage to Riser yet it was just enough to take out Yubelluna after her previous fight.

{Riser Phenex Queen Retired.}

Riser began to yell "HAHAHAHA THAT FIRE DID NOTHING TO…" However, he stopped before he could finish as he was struck in the stomach by Issei left fist causing him to keel over and descend about while flying.

"You must improvise then adapt and finally overcome your problems." Issei told him "The ball of fire was the improvised part and adapt well that was easy." He opened his left hand and Inside of it was as a crucifix.

Riser saw the crucifix in his hand and his eyes went wide. "How are you able to hold that, No devil can touch holy objects. It should be burning a hole in your hand. Unless you gave your arm to the dragon."

"So close I did give my eyes to the dragon but not my hand." Issei told him as he blinked and his eyes turned to dragon slits.

"Then how are you able to hold it!" Riser yelled as he flew back up to Issei elevation.

Issei smiled and held his hand out as it began to glow red just like it did before. "Simple Dragon aura. I've given just enough to create the aura of a dragon." He closed his hand trapping the crucifix in it. "Now let's finish this I don't want to be here all night."

As Riser and Issei began to fight again Riser was extra careful to dodge Issei's left attacks. Rias and Asia were looking on as they fought. "That's amazing I didn't know he had his Balance breaker did you know?" Rias looked over to Asia as she was sitting on the roof. She shook her head "No I didn't. He asked me for my necklace the night we got back but when I asked him why he just said it was for a surprise." "I see then." Rias said as she stood near Asia to watch the fight.

 **[BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][TRANSFER!]**

As the fight raged on they had gotten far enough away from Rias and Asia. Riser began to throw more punches as his fists were on fire. He let out a flurry of punches to the body and then one final shot to the head. As Riser was about to goad over the victory he was short lived as Issei grabbed his left arm and punched Riser in the face. Blood flew out from Riser's mouth and then immediately Issei let go of Riser's arm and sent a punch to each side of his ribs and one more in the center of his chest. Riser fell to the floor cough up more blood while gasping for air "This is going to hurt but before that happens I have something to say." As his helmet disappeared.

"And that would be….. because nothing you say has any bearing." He said panting from the fight trying to catch his breath as his body was leaking blood everywhere from the cuts all over his body as he was sitting on his knees on the floor.

"I have done some stupid shit in my life, but you need to sort your shit out. You have 14 other girls in your harem and I bet you treat them like they are around just to fuck. Don't you?"

"What are you on about." Riser looked at him as he knew what he was talking about.

"I knew you are an Idiot. Have you ever wondered why Ravel likes me yet due to who my mother is I don't act like you? No, don't answer that it's because I'm not a jackass who thinks I can stick my dick any woman because I come from a high-class family. Take a look at the rest of your family you might learn something. And one final thing, get to know those girls and take that queen of your out on a date because with the way you're going that's the best your ever going to get." As Issei finished he took all the energy he had stored up and punched riser one final time causing him to fall over knocking him out completely as he faded away in blue light.

{Riser Phenex Retired}

After the retirement call was made everybody remaining on the field was teleported into a room with a couch and some chairs spread about. Issei released his armor yet the gauntlet was still on his hand.

"Issei why do you still have the gauntlet out." Rias asked him as she started to walk closer to him.

As she asked him he opened up his hand and revealed the crucifix in his hand. "Oh you know don't want to burn my hand." As he said that he summoned a small box and placed the necklace into it and the gear disappeared. He then saw Asia sitting down on one of the chairs and went over to her and handed her the box "Thank you for that it saved me quite a bit of time."

"No problem Issei." She said as she took the box from him and then another voice was heard.

"So what would you have done if you didn't have that necklace?" The male voice came from behind Issei. He turned around to see none other than SirZech Lucifer.

"Brother!" Rias said walking towards him.

"Oh, it's Lucifer, well if you must know I would have done it the hard way." Issei said.

"And the hard way is?" SirZechs asked him knowing what it would be.

"Savagely beat the shit out of him. The holy power from the cross just speeds up the process." As he told him he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh? And you are sure that would have beat him without the cross?" SirZech questioned him while giving him a smile.

"It would most likely have devolved into me punching him while he's on the ground for a while. But from the games, I saw with Ruval in them I had a guess that their regeneration is based on demonic power or stamina or both." As he was talking about it he walked over and sat down on the couch.

"I see and did you ever ask about their powers from young ravel?" SirZechs asked him and he saw his eyes go wide.

Issei took a second to respond "I never thought about it."

"Hahaha, That wasn't one of your smartest ideas was it?" Sirzech still smiled away.

"No it isn't, I can say I've done dumber things." Issei responded in a down tone while looking down.

"Well now that we established that, I will take my leave. I have to deal with the Devil Council over all of what transpired here." He started to walk out of the room and then spoke again. "And Freya wants to speak to you apparently it's important."

After he left the room Rias walked over to Issei and sat next to him on the couch. Issei wrapped his right arm around her "Thank you so much Issei." She turned to face him and kissed him surprising him and Asia.

As she back out of the kiss and sat back down "Well I know a way that is fun for both of us, the problem is there is a third person here." Issei and Rias both looked over to Asia as her face was bright as a Christmas tree. He spoke up "Come over here Asia." He waved her over with his left hand.

"But the two of you." She hesitated but eventually sat on his left side and Issei wrapped his left arm around her bring her closer.

"I know what both of you want." He told them surprising them.

"Are you sure." Asia asked him "And that would be?" Rias followed up.

Issei hands were slowly inching up their skirts and stopping at their panties as they were to engrossed in his words. "I know you both want a relationship and conveniently I always wanted a harem. I always had a dream of being a harem king when I was younger. And I will gladly give you girls a relationship in return."

Rias and Asia both though for a minute thinking about the options they had. When they were done they both looked at each other and nodded. "Agreed" they said in Unison. "However, I have to be the head girl." Rias said with determination "It should also help with questions about a relationship in the underworld." She added on.

"I can agree to all of that. Plus if I'm being honest here I think my mother and your brother kinda set us up together. I can't prove anything but my suspicions are there." He said

"What about the short term?" Asia asked as her mood had improved from earlier.

"The short term is what happens when we get out of here and go back home and get to bed. I know this is a crude way of asking but would you like a threesome? It's bound to happen might as well started after a bang." He asked with a smile.

"Sounds fun." Rias said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "If you want to." Asia said quietly as she was hugging him.

A couple of seconds later the door opened and in came Freya in her revealing dress holding a book in her hand. As she took a seat across from them she saw that his hands were occupied and she had a small smile. "I heard your gonna have a threesome that a new experience for you."

"It is a new one and I plan on having a good time. Anyways what's important that you need to talk about." He asked

"Well first" She pointed at Rias "Lace." Then she pointed at Asia "Cotton." then she looked back too Issei "Am I right?"

"Disturbingly yes." He said as the girls were confused. "What's she talking about Issei?" Rias asked as it was a totally random question.

"Look down girls." Freya said and the girls followed suit and saw Issei hands.

"Issei!" They both yelled as they closed their legs. "How long has your hand been there?" Rias asked as Asia was blushing.

"Long enough, it was fun tho." He was smiling as he pulled his hands out from under the skirts.

"Anyways take a look at this." She passed him the book that was in her hand.

He started to thumb through the pages seeing data from all around the world of locations names. "Is this what I think it is?"

"You bet it is. We found it last month and with that book we found Ziva and Hathor's books immediately.

"Who else is left?" Issei asked her.

"Aine of the Celtic Qetesh of Egyptian Jiutian of Chinese and Yours." She told him.

"Why are you looking for these books?" Asia asked.

"Around twenty years ago we came across the first book and when we found it the contents of the book were shocking. It contained the name of a god that embodied sex to some extent, a brief history of them and every single person they have had sex with. While nobody who knows about these books knows why they are so accurate but they are. The worst part is when we found the first book and there was a summoning circle of unknown origins that allows the user to summon the person of the book." Freya explained about the book as they were not at all informed about them. "The first book we found was Sjofn's of the Norse and when we found it we were able to get a meeting of all the goddess's as the men didn't exactly care at the start. We questioned the accuracy of the book at the start and while Sjofn didn't remember all of the encounters in the book it was accurate for what she did remember. It escalated drastically when I was summoned by a human questioned him about the book and they wiped his memory and took the book. As we looked through my book I was able to confirm everything in it. The scary part aside from that was the book even knew that I had sex with Issei and it even knew about that I turned him into a girl for a while."

"These books are dangerous. Besides having a log of everything we have done, it also proves the supernatural is real. That part is something all factions like to keep under wraps still." Issei said as he continued to look through the book.

"Also don't speak about the books, some things are better left untold." Freya told the girls " We think one of the books is in Japan but we don't know too much after that. Anyways I have to get back I'll talk to you later." As she finished she got up and took the book back from Issei and walked away from them.

"Well, then I think its time we go home and have some fun." Issei said as he stood up and held his hands out as a magic circle appeared at his feet. They grabbed his hands and gathered around him and in a flash of pink teleported away.

~~~Lemon time~~~ (It goes to the end)

As the light died down they appeared in Issei room he immediately took off his shoes then sat on the bed. He looked over to Rias and Asia who were also taking their shoes as Asia was talking longer as she was wearing boots. Rias sat on Issei lap as his right hand went up the back of her shirt and detached the hook on her bra while his left-hand snaked down under her skirt and began to stroke her entrance through her panties. His now free right hand swept around her and began to play with her right breast. "Issei" Rias struggled to say as she getting aroused "Don't you think it a little quick?"

"Yes, it is." He said as he pulled his hands out from under her clothes. She gave a small pout of disappointment as his hands left her.

"So how do you want to go about this?" Rias asked as she stood up.

"I was thinking Asia would have a go first as you already lost your virginity. But don't worry Rias do you remember the toy during your sleep?" He saw a blush come across her face. "That will keep you company for a little bit. But first, we need to get naked." He said with a smile as Asia began to blush heavily. Rias and Asia began to take off their shirts slowly as they watched Issei take off all his clothes while sitting on the bed. As Issei was now completely naked they finally got their shirts off and began to take off skirts. While they were getting undressed they saw Issei getting aroused as his dick was getting stiff and stand at attention.

Asia saw his erection but when she saw it she looked away only to peek back at it. As she was only in her underwear still Issei called out to her. "Asia don't take those off yet but Rias you can take it all off."

"Why?" She asked as she tried to divert her eyes.

"It's part of the fun." He said as he got up and went over to his dresser and grabbed a bottle out of it. When he said back down on the bed he motioned to her come to him. She walked over to him and sat next to him while he did the same for Rias. As Rias sat next to him he formed a small magic circle a waved is near her vagina. This caused the toy he implanted to activate and it began to lightly simulate her. He turned back to Asia "Now then sex is about communication. If you don't feel right speak up, in the end, a bad experience can ruin it for a while." He began to run his hands all around her. " I know your past limited your knowledge but how much do you know about sex?" he asked her as he began to rub around her breast.

"No much I know about procreation and that's about it." She said as she was starting to feel good from his hands.

"I aim to make a good impression then." He unhooked her bra it was as white as it could be just as pure as she was and slid it off of her. He started to fondle her breast bouncing them around in his hand and tweaking her nipples, while not the largest of pair Issei still enjoyed them none the less.

"Issei that feels….. amazing." Asia said as she was moaning from the touch.

"That good, even tho you don't have larger boobs don't be discouraged." He said softly in her ear as he started to nibble on it. He took this time to speed up the process as he slid his left hand down to her matching white panties. He stuck his hand down the front of them and reached all the way day and started to rub his finger on her entrance. She closed her legs locking his hand in position "It's a new feeling having somebody else touch you." He said as she loosened up her legs and he continued to play with her some more.

"I'm going to stick a finger in now are you ready?" He asked her and when he saw her nod "Yes." He slid in his index finger into her and slowly began to slide it in about out of her. This went on for a couple of minutes as he was taking it slowly but he stopped a pulled his finger out of her as she was a wet mess, and brought up to lips "Would you like to taste it?"

She shook her head "No, it feels like I wet myself."

Issei shifted himself off the bed and now over in front of her as he was kneeling down. "You did just not in the normal way. However, you look like your ready for the main attraction." He grabbed the bottle and squeezed out some of the lubed out and coated his dick. "Lay down and then slide back a bit." She did as she was told then he lifted up her legs into the air and slowly pulled off her underwear leaving her now completely naked. He spread her legs and brought them down and climbed up on the bed while Asia caught another glimpse of his dick.

She pointed at it "That's going in me?" she asked while he nodded.

"It is but first I need to give you a little more lube and my toy for later." He poured some lube on his finger and a magic circle on his fingertip appeared, he then stuck his finger in her giving her insides some more lube and then began to draw the same pattern on her as he did with Rias.

He got up and slid between her legs and slit the tip of his dick into her. She shook her hips from the feeling of him but he leaned down to her getting face to face with her "Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes please go ahead." Asia gave him the go-ahead as he started to push slowly into her.

Issei inched into until he came to her hymen then he stopped. As he held the position he gave Asia a long kiss during that time he continued on plowing through alway the way sheathing him completely. During his thrust, she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his body best she could. "It hurts." She yelled as a few tears come from her eyes.

"I know." He said as he left hand reached down and started to rub her clit a little. "I'm going to let you get used to it for a bit. You are extremely tight but we can get it working here soon." he finished. After a few minutes of kissing and touching, he pulled out of her just to the point where he was almost out but then slid back in all the way. This caused her to tighten up and Issei repeated it over and over for a while. Eventually, Asia spoke up out from her cries of pleasure, "Issei I feel something." her breathing was erratic as she spoke

As he was thrusting away at a moderate speed "Don't fight it, let it happen." he said as he rubbed her tits. A few seconds later she clamped down on him and she let out a scream as Issei thrust into her one final time as she had her orgasm, he reached up to her womb and let his orgasm flow.

As his seed flooded her, she began to calm her breathing but she was unable to keep her eyes open. As such she fell asleep while Issei was still inside of her. He dug is arms around her and moved her over to the other side of the bed while he pulled out from her and closed her legs.

Issei then looked over to Rias who by this time looked like a rabid dog ready to pounce. He moved over to her a whispered in her ear "How may I serve you." as he that she looked down and saw that he was still hard as a rock. "How are you still up?" She asked as she started to stroke him slowly with her right hand. "I can keep myself up due to my mom magic." He reached down and stuck a finger inside of her and swirled it around then pulled it out. His finger was as wet as it could be but he had a taste as he stuck his finger in his mouth "Tasty." he said as he turned off her toy but for her it was torture. He turned over to her and started to make out. Spit was falling down as they battled for dominance Rias was new to this and ultimately lost has while she was still jacking Issei off, Issei did the same while playing with her breasts. As she broke from the kiss Issei smiled "You have much to learn. What position do you want?" He gave her the best choice the one she didn't have last time.

"I looked through a book once and saw interesting things but I think I want to try doggie." She said with a smile on her face as she turned around presenting her ass to him.

"A good choice." He said as he saw her wiggle her ass, he got the picture and climbed up behind her. Once ready he lined his dick up with her and slid right on in no fuss at all. Rias gave a scream of appreciation "Yes! That feels so good. That toy is torture compared to you." She said as Issei began to thrust away. He grabbed onto her hips bringing her in closer with each and every thrust closing in on her womb. He kept going for a while when he thrust in he smacked her on the ass with his right hand. "Eeekk" She screamed while she got slightly tighter from the act. Issei noticed this "Are you a masochist?" He as he continued fucking her.

"No." She cried. "Akeno is into sadism I'm not into that at all." She said as Issei continued on.

"Everybody has their kinks but we can look for it later." He reached down and rubbed her clit as he was pounding away. "I can feel that you're near your limit the toy did a number on you."

"Yes!" she yelled out as Issei exploded inside of her. He pulled out of her as she collapsed she rolled over to her back and Issei saw that she was tired. "I think we should call it for the night." he told her as he moved over to grab Asia. He placed her on the other side next to Rias and laid down between them.

As he was getting comfortable Rias latched onto him and hugged him "So what's your kink?"

"Titties and Lingerie." He told her "I enjoy women's breasts and the garments that shape them. A nice pair of bra and panties are always an amazing thing to see." He wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Simple tastes, I can accommodate it." She said as she ran her fingers over his chest. "What do you think will be Asia's?"

"Who knows." He reached around a put his hand under her chest. "She comes from the church so BDSM is highly unlikely. I think she going to be submissive because of her time in the church, and anything beyond missionary or lotus most likely something that will take time. But for now, if she wants to have another round it will be vanilla.

He looked over to her as he saw Rias eyes were closed and she mumbled "Thank you." He took that as his queue and closed his eyes to get his hard earned rest.

* * *

AN- 9465 words of that 1995 of them were to the lemon. Anyways now I bet your thinking oh boy Issei is op as fuck. Well, Issei is stronger than Riser but the next major villain still outclasses him so don't expect him to walk up in there and just ko Kokabiel.

Side note I'm playing FF14 again because well WoW is dead to me and the DCS F-14 is coming out soon so when that is released my time is gone so my chapters might be getting slower its still kinda up in the air as of right now.


	9. Chapter 9

The light came shining through the window as the sun rises bringing about another day. As it filled the room and illuminated the bed Rias Issei and Asia could be seen sleeping. All was as perfect as it could be as Rias and Asia had been awoken while Issei was still asleep.

As Rias was laying down she saw Asia was also awake as well. Asia, however, was looking at something else as Rias looked down the bed and saw little Issei standing proud. "What should we do?" Asia asked quietly not trying to wake Issei up.

Rias moved down the bed and put her hand around his dick and slowly stroked it. "He played with us last night. I think it's only fair we play with him don't you think?"

Asia crawled down the bed and focused on his dick. "I don't know, he's still asleep."

Rias thought back to Issei words from last night. "I think we should. It will be a pleasant surprise for him." She moved her head down and put her mouth around began to give him a blow job.

Asia watched as Rias's head move up and down on his shaft with an occasional stroke of her hand. She looked up and saw that Issei was still asleep. When she turned back to Rias she backed off as she needed air.

Asia scooted closer as Rias said, "Put your hand around it gently." As she gripped it "Good slowly move your hand up and down." Rias watched Asia as they were having fun.

Rias got her face closer to it as Asia continued to stroke him "Give him a kiss right on the tip." Asia hesitated but went with it. She leaned into it and kissed it right on the underside of the tip. Rias did the same on the side of the tip. Before they could back away he fired off a load into the air landing on there faces. What they thought was going to be a fun time resulted in them in now getting cum all over their faces.

With a smile on her face Rias wiped off a glob with her finger a had a taste. "It tastes weird." She looked to Asia "You going to try it?"

Asia wiped a small amount of it off her face with her finger and licked it. "It does taste weird, kinda salty."

"It's a taste you have to get used to." Out came another female voice. The girls stiffened and turned to see Aphrodite standing in the doorway. She walked in and picked up Issei shirt off the floor and threw it on top of his crotch.

"W-W-When did you walk in?" Rias asked her as she never heard the door open.

"Right after Asia started to jack him off. I decided to see how far the two of you would go. And I must say it was bold of you." She walked over to the desk and took a seat in the char at the desk.

"Isn't this awkward for you as it is for us?" Asia said.

"This isn't the first time I walked in on Issei having sex. And Asia you have to remember that Incest is a thing outside of the factions not under the Bible. Back in the heyday Incest was all the rage in Olympus and Devils are no strangers to it." Aphrodite shrugged it off as a common thing.

"But it's wrong." Asia said

"For humans yes it is. Once you walk into the supernatural it's fairly common." She told them. "Anyways after last night the three of you need a shower so hop to it. Also, summon the rest of your peerage here later."

"Why?" She asked as she didn't hear about anything going today.

"Its a surprise." Aphrodite gave a smile as she pointed at the door. They both got off the bed and walked out the door and headed to the bathroom. As the door closed she spoke again "I know you're awake."

Issei sat up now that the others were gone. "So what's up it must be important if you ruined their fun."

She looked at him "I didn't expect them to be so bold. Anyways Zeus called a Class One meeting three days ago. Due to the training time, you were unable to attend so today he wants to speak to you."

"Last time he called a Class one was when I almost killed that exorcist on Crete. What blew up this time?" He asked her.

"You'll find out later." She got up from the chair and walked over to the door and put her hand on it. When she did a small magic circle appeared as she cast a spell so no sound got out. "I'm happy for you. You finally have a chance with girls your age instead of women my age." She was about to open the door as she hadn't released the spell then.

"Wait," Issei said. "Did you set me up with Rias then?"

Still looking at the door she spoke "No I tried matchmaking once and it's not something I have tried ever since. It's natural between the two of you." After she finished she opened the door and left.

"I see, don't fuck it up." Issei mumbled as he laid back down in bed.

~~~4hr later~~~

Inside the living room, everybody had assembled as requested. As they were sitting on the couches they had all been wondering the same thing. "So why are we all gathered here?" Kiba asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"I don't exactly know." Rias told them, "Aphrodite told me to summon you all here and I did as requested." She finished.

"And you don't know why?" Akeno asked and all she saw was rias shake her head no. She then Looked over to Issei. "Do you know why?"

"Rias knows about as much as I do." Issei told them.

"Suspicious" Koneko said.

After a minute of silence at the entrance of the room appeared Aphrodite. "Well, now I see you're all here."

Rias stood up and turned to face Aphrodite. "Yes, this is everybody as you requested."

"Perfect." Aphrodite walked to the middle of the room and a giant magic circle appeared. "Everybody get in we are going on a small trip." She showed a smile while continued to power the circle.

Everybody looked to Rias for guidance as they didn't exactly want to go where ever. That was when Issei stood in the circle in front of his mother. Everybody else piled into the circle and once in they teleported away.

~~~Scene Change~~~

As the circle appeared at its destination the group looked around and saw a big open square the floor was covered in bricks buildings that towered up yet they looked like the ancient buildings found in Greece.

"Where are we?" Rias asked as they continued to look around at the buildings.

"This is Agora." Aphrodite said, "This is the town that sits at the foot of Olympus." She turned around a pointed to a mountain at the end of the city. "Up there is Olympus but you need to climb its 20,000 steps to get up to it. For the most part, the gods live up there, but others of us live down here in Agora."

"I never thought a place like this existed." Asia's eyes were taking in all she could as she looked around.

As the whole group was looking around an unknown voice spoke up. "Excuse me, ladies." He looked to Aphrodite "Good to see your back, Aphrodite." He said with a smile on his face.

They saw a man who was slightly taller than Issei yet he has brown curly hair. His frame was muscular yet still lean wearing a white robe with wings. On his side, he had a bag with papers coming out of them. "Hermes" Aphrodite said while introducing him to the group.

"Yes, that's me fast as can be. Out delivering letters and the perfect time to see you of all people." He said while looking at Issei. "Issei I got something for you." He stuck his hand in his bag an pulled out a letter with a bold golden border and a lightning bolt stamp on the bag and handed it to Issei. "Official summons never fun."

Issei opened the letter and started reading the contents and stopped and looked at Hermies. "When did he send this?"

"About 10 minutes ago you're my second delivery of the day so far. Why?" Hermies told him

"I need to be up that mountain in 5 minutes and it takes 10 to climb it even for you." He stuck the letter in his pocket and started off running off.

"Wait, Issei!." Rias yelled out only for Aphrodite to put her hand on her shoulder.

"That's a summons letter. He has things to do today and we are going to have a relaxing day." She said as she started to walk away. "Come along now."

As they walked down the street they got to the end and made a right and were greeted by a massive building that could be seen from where they teleported to. "Excuse me but what is this place?" Kiba asked.

"I'm glad you asked this is…" Aphrodite was about to respond but was interrupted by another voice. "The best massage parlor in the supernatural world." A female voice said.

The woman walked out from behind Aphrodite standing around six feet tall with long brown hair with a purple streak of hair down the center with matching purple bangs with brown eyes and a chest size smaller than rias. She wore a white blouse with a floral print that cut off at her belly button while wearing a matching white skirt that went down to her knees. "My name is Lily I run this place. It is known throughout the supernatural world as The Serenity." She said as she was looking at the group and noticed someone missing. "Where's Issei he's overdue for a run of the place. The knot in his back last time was insane."

"Zeus called him." Aphrodite said.

"Awww, Well let's head inside." Lily opened the door and walked inside to the front desk and told the receptionist something then turned around to see everybody inside. "Perfect behind me are two doors on my right is the men's side and on the right is the women's side. Normally we don't have too many men here so your in luck as today your the only one." a snap of her finger was herd and out came two girls. "Ladies take care of our male patron."

"Yes, ma'am. Right, this way." They said while having a gleam in their eyes as they saw Kiba walking into the men's side.

"Should he be worried about that?" Akeno asked as she saw those eyes of the girls.

Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders "Ehhhhh that's this pantheon in a nutshell."

"Don't worry those girls are pervs but they know not to do anything stupid. Anyways head on in and get undressed and take a seat in the pool." Lily watched the girls walk into the room while Aphrodite was waiting for them to leave. "So it was the redhead right?."

"Referring to what exactly?" Aphrodite asked her.

"You know exactly what it is. He had sex with the red hair girl right." She was trying to make her point as she poked her chest out.

"Would you believe me if I told you he did with the little blonde girl?" She asked Lily

"She kinda small didn't think he would go for her yet." Lily thought about her size.

"It gets better I took her in as my daughter. She such a cutie but don't do anything crazy to her she was a member of the church so keep it clean with her." Aphrodite started to walk away but was stopped as Lily grabbed her Ass cheek with a full grab and squeezed it. Aphrodite looked back at Lily as she liked it.

"What, you know why I started this place for exactly that reason." Lily told her with a smile on her face. "Can we have some fun later when the kids are gone?"

Aphrodite looked at her "Maybe depends on how I feel, but if I do you the cushion." Lily let get of her and followed Aphrodite into the room and saw everybody getting undressed and began to get ready for work.

~~~Scene Change~~~

Issei had climbed up the steps and when he reached the top he passed the massive gates that guarded the entrance of Olympus. Once past the gates, he went into the building dead ahead of him and the meeting place and heart of Olympus. As he entered the building he saw two people sitting down at a table.

"You're late!" rang out as it echoed through the room. Issei looked down the room and saw two people sitting around a table. First was a muscularly old man with a matching white beard and long hair. Next, to him, a man who looked in his 30's not too muscular yet showing a defined body with amber colored hair that was tied back to a small ponytail.

As Issei walked to the chair next to them he acknowledged them, "Hephaestus, Lord Zeus." He said as he said down in the chair. "You do remember I'm not allowed to teleport up here?"

Both of the men looked at him as they thought he was crazy. "What do you mean your cant teleport up here?" Zeus asked him.

"Just as I said, I am not allowed to teleport up here from the city or anywhere." Issei told them while getting a smile from Hephaestus as he began to laugh.

"Hahahahahahhaa…." Hephaestus bellowed out as some tears began to fall from his laughter. "You know we were messing around with you when you were younger." He said as he wiped his eyes.

Zeus looked back and forth between the two when his eyes widen as he remembered. "Oh, I remember now. We told you that so you would have to run up and down the steps when you were younger, physical training and all that. I thought you would have figured it out."

Issei looked at the two and summoned a piece of paper and then sent it back. "I hate you guys."

"To think you still believed in that. Oh man, the next meeting with all the others is gonna be great when they learn about this." Zeus said as he had a small chuckle.

"Ha ha ha, You summoned me here so the deal? Mother told me there was a class one meeting three days ago. So what's this all about?" Issei asked as the others now got serious

"On to the point then. Due to your new position as a devil, I figured this information is highly relevant. Normally you would be left out but this is of the utmost importance nothing said here leaves the room and Gremory will not hear about this from you." Issei nodded his head. " Very well, As you know the church maintains secret areas in their buildings. That much is far from secret however, there is a church in Greece that long ago we agreed with them to contain a vault. This vault contains objects vital to the church and four days ago one of the objects was stolen from it and all the staff was slaughtered." Zeus told him.

"I see and are we privy to what was stolen?" Issei asked now wondering what could be so vital.

"We are, the vault contained Excalibur Transparency and Rapidly." as Zeus laid out what was stoled he saw Issei grasp the situation.

"That is not good news to hear at all. Is there any clues on who stole the swords?"

"At this time no, and the church believes it was not an inside job. Realistically there is only one faction with use for the swords and that is…"

"The Fallen." Issei finished his sentence. "Azazel has been a pacifist for the most part if what you and history have said is correct."

"Correct Azazel hasn't done anything remotely close to war since he fell from heaven all those years ago."

"We think they may have a rogue element." Hephaestus said

"I said it once and I'll say it again." A new voice came out from the entrance of the room. "If the fallen have stolen weapons that can harm devils it can only be Kokabiel." They saw a man around 6'5 short brown hair with a fair amount of muscles.

"Ares, were are not saying your wrong we just don't know enough yet." Zeus said.

"Cut the shit old man. None of the fallen are stupid enough to go against Azazel, Kokabiel, however, is he was a warmonger when he fell and was bloodthirsty when they had the three-way war." As he finished he looked to Issei. "Issei if he has those swords watch your ass. With you now as a devil you are weak to those blades and Kokabiel is crazy enough to bring Heaven Devils and the Fallen back into a full-on war, and if you were to die because of your new weakness we would also most likely get drawn into that hell hole." As he finished speaking he promptly left the room before anybody could argue back at him.

Zeus sighed "That stupid child of mine. He's not wrong and he's most likely correct about everything. Anyways that's all I had for you."

Hephaestus, on the other hand, summoned two items and Issei was familiar with one. First, he slid him a sword hilt "After you broke the first blade I started to work on a replacement blade. I made some upgrades to the blade since then but it was for nothing. Ares tested the blades and due to them folding they were too prone to shattering."

Issei lifted up the hilt and it felt like it had something else in it. "I take it as it's not empty?"

"No. After the incident 4 days ago Zeus told me to make a blade for it out of the shards." He told Issei.

"Wait, the shards of Cronus scythe?" He asked them and both of them acknowledged.

"I forged a divine blade to fit the specs of that hilt, that blade will never work reliably without it." Hephaestus saw Issei put the sword away in it's hiding spot.

After Issei hid the blade then had a small box slid across the table to him. He opened it up to see that it was larger on the inside that it appeared it. As he gazed into it he saw all different metals he looked up "Is this what I think it is?

"Jewelry has and always will be a staple for women. And seeing as your well….. Let's just say you're going to need them and there is plenty of it in it." Hephaestus smiled "Or have I been wasting my crafts for thousands of years now?"

Issei shook his head "No definitely not, I will figure out a way to make use of it." He looked to Zeus "Is there anything else?"

"That is everything about the current situation that we know, I suspect the church is holding back information." He told him "And before you ask Aphrodite took them to the spa I trust you know what one."

"I do and I'll be heading out now." He stood up and proceeded to walk out of the building.

As Issei was out of the building the two of them looked at each other. "I didn't expect Lady Hera to agree to his eventual marriage to the sister of Lucifer." Hephaestus told Zeus

"Sometimes I feel sorry for him. What I thought was the right thing to do ended up backfiring on him. As for the marriage its in the devil's court now." Zeus said as they got up to leave as well.

~~~Scene Change~~~

Issei had reached the spa in question. He walked into the shop he saw Kiba sitting on the couch as he sunk into it. He walked over to Kiba and saw that he was about to fall asleep he waved his hand in front of his face "You awake."

"Yes." he responded barely awake.

"Do you want to go home?" Issei asked him

"Please, I can't handle going back to see those girls." He stood up as Issei had a magic circle ready.

"I can send you to the club room anything after that is on you." He got Kiba into the circle and sent him away. As the light died down he walked over to the receptionist and bent over on the counter and talked to her. "Tiff what did they do to him. He's a prim and proper person that kind of relaxed is like they had sex with him."

"Well that didn't happen I know that much. They gave him the works but no sex I made sure of that." She told him "Anyways Lily wants you to head into the ladies room." Issei smiled and started to walk into the ladies room. When he got in he walked past the dressing room and into a larger room that had massage tables on his left and a pool on the right side. On the tables, he saw Asia and Koneko sleeping, as he walked over to the pool he found Rias and Aphrodite sitting across from each other while there were some other girls in there as well further down.

He walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down near Rias "Hey." he said catching her attention. "I sent Kiba home the girls did a number on them and judging how the others are I see why now."

She looked up at him "What are you doing in here? Didn't you know this is the women's room."

"I do but TIff said that Lily wanted me in here." He looked up and remembered that there were others in here, he then asked them. "You mind if I'm in here?

The girls looked at each other and had a smile on their faces and one spoke for the group. "You can stay but you need to take off your shirt as payment."

He looked back at Rias who now had a blush on her face. "You heard the demands and I think it's fair." he started to pull off his shirt and stretched his arms all the way out to show off his body as his shirt disappeared. He saw the girls eyeing him up and one said: "Thank you." He now was focused on the here and now. "So what were you two talking about." He asked.

"I told her about some of your dumber things you have done." His mother said.

"Ohhhhhh you call them dumb but they were all fun. Did you tell her about the time I fell asleep on Hera?" He asked getting a nod from Aphrodite. "Okay, what about that one time I tried to be smart so Hestia would like me?" He got a nod from both of them. "What about that time I went to Ibiza?"

"No only told her of things you did here." She said as Rias was now interested.

"Oh this is a good one, Last year I went to Ibiza and ran a huge party in the clubs. Fake Id used Magic to age myself up to pass. This all happened on a Saturday local time but as Sunday night came around I did the same thing. Sunday rolls around and I ran into Frejya went back to her place till the night came she drugged me again. So next thing I know we are in a ladies only club on a Sunday night again dancing all night. Missed school on Monday as her drug didn't wear off and no way in hell I can go to school as a girl. Got my ass handed to me on Tuesday by Sitri turns out she doesn't like if you miss school on a Monday."

"She doesn't like if you miss school in general. And you were a first year so she really didn't like it." Rias said as Issei put his hand on her head.

"Thinking about it now I don't remember much of the night after the clubs." He said as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Lily leaning on his shoulder while Akeno was getting dressed. "Up and out of the water and on the tables. Issei you're last as I can already feel the knots." Lily said as the other got out of the water. Issei laid down to pass some time as he waited for his turn.

After an hour he felt something poking him in the face. He opened his eyes to see Lily crouched down next to him with her finger in his face. "It's your turn." She said as she stood up and walked to a table.

Issei got up and followed her he noticed that they were the only ones in the room. "So where did they go after they left here?" He asked her as he started to undressed.

"Don't know, Aphrodite told me to tell you that they would meet you back at home." She told him as she pointed to the table.

"Face down?" He asked.

"Down." She said as he laid down on the table. She began to rub oil over his back working into his shoulder blades. She whispered into his ear "How about we have some fun shall we.

* * *

We are back with chapter 9, and as you have read this was more or less a filler side chapter to fill in the time that in canon that Issei was sleeping in.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day had passed as the Gremory peerage had returned from their time training. As the day went one everybody in school asked them questions about what their trip was about but Rias had made it clear that they were to pass it off and avoid the questions. As school ended for the day and everybody went off to clubs Issei and Asia were walking to the clubhouse.

Issei spoke up "Did you notice that Kiryuu was smiling and staring most of the day?" He asked Asia.

Asia thought about her interactions throughout the day "It think your right. She was friendlier than normal she also wanted to touch me more." Asia said after her reflection

"That pervert is getting bolder. I swear and people say I'm bad yet they have yet to take a hard look at her." He told Asia as they walked in the club room.

"She's not as bad as you think she is." Asia said as they sat down.

"Oh, who are you talking about?" Akeno asked she brought over a tray that had cups and a kettle.

"Aika Kiryuu she's in the same class like us and a massive pervert." He said as she placed the tray on the table while bending over showing a slight upskirt of small black panties.

"I have her rumors of her they say she can calculate a man's size." After she set the tray down she moved over to closer to Issei. "How much of that rumor is true?"

He looked at her breasts then looked right in her eyes. "102 percent correct." He said as she sat down next to him.

"That number is oddly... specific." She said as wrapped his arms around both Asia and Akeno. "I see now."

Asia tugged on his arm and looked up at Issei. "I don't get it."

Issei looked at her "102 is her bra size."

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Akeno asked as Koneko Rias and Kiba walked in.

"Probably not but Motohama has the opposite of Kiryuu. He knows all the girls three sizes just from looking at a girl." He said as koneko sat down and starting eating some candy.

"That's disturbing." Asia said while Koneko nodded her head.

"I agree with you all the way." He told her.

"So how accurate is it?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"102 83 67 and 99." He said shocking all the girls. He looked at each one of them as they all stopped.

"How about we change subjects." He asked

"Yes, that would be for the best" Rias said as she sat down at her desk.

"Where did you girls go after the spa?" He asked chaining the direction of the questions

"That's a secret." Rias said with the other girls nodding in agreement. "Let's have some questions about you shall we?"

"Very well what do you want to know?" He waited for their questions.

"Let's get the obvious one out of the way then. How strong are you? You played with Riser's peerage like it was nothing and you demolished him like it was nothing." Rias asked him

"Umm, I'm stronger than him. If I was to fight his brother Ruval I would lose fairly quickly. I more or less exploited how his clan powers work." He answered while thinking about how strong he is.

"How did you exploit his powers?" Akeno followed up

"You all understand that there is a pool of magic you can use. You can only cast so many spells before you need to recover. The Phenex clan powers work on that pool but are supplement by the physical strength they carry as well as the mental fortitude. For instance, if you cut off his arm he would have to dip into that power and regenerate it but if you use the holy element as I did it cuts even further into the power. Once it reaches that point you can no longer use the power causing him to surrender." He told them as they all listened to his words carefully.

"What about holy water?" Asia asked, "In the church, we were told it was potent when using it on devils or demons."

He thought about what Asia said for a moment before he looked over to Asia. "Do you still have any?" She nodded. "Then Holy water and the necklace with the boosted gear would have done him over in a matter of minutes."

"The holy water could assault the mind interfering with his regeneration. He may be immortal but his mind isn't." Akeno said while getting a nod from Issei.

"Very well next question, How much of Aphrodite's magic can you use?" Rias asked as Issei summoned a small glass pink rose.

"This glass rose is from her magic." He showed it off as everyone saw. "I can throw it like a dart and it can explode. I can summon a handful of these and the petals would separate into a petal swarm except instead of plant its glass. Mother can turn a real rose into a whip and there is a fighting style based on that but as we found out when I was younger punching things is easier for me."

"Is there anything else that you have at your disposal?" Akeno asked as she got up to brew more tea.

"There is some defensive stuff, but besides that, I also have sex magic but I think we don't need to talk about it." He told them and they all nodded in agreement.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Was heard at the door. "Enter," Rias said as the double doors opened with two girls opening it up. Once opened a group of people walked in seven girls and one male stood in front of them.

"Excuse me." The black hair woman said who was standing in front of everybody.

"Do you know who she is?" Asia whispered into Issei ear.

"She's the student council president Sona Sitri. Behind her with the long black hair is the vice president Tsubaki Shinra." He told her quietly. "They run the day to day student operations of the school."

Ddraig spoke in Issei head 'That boy smells familiar.'

'And what do you want to do?' He asked the dragon.

'Use some power I'll deal with the rest' Ddraig told him

"What brings all of you down here?" Rias asked Sona

"I figured as we both have new servants they should be introduced."Sona replied back.

"Servants?" Asia asked

"She's the heiress of the Sitri family of the 72 pillars." Akeno said as spoke to Asia.

"Come on now Rias you didn't even tell them about us." The brown-haired boy said while giving a smug look.

"That's enough Saji." Sona interrupted him. "We don't meddle in other houses affairs. If she wanted to keep them in the dark that is well with her choice."

Issei looked over to the man. "I remember hearing about you. You joined the student council a couple of months ago." Issei scratched the back of his head. "Gen something."

"Saji Genshirou he is my pawn." Sona said.

"This is my pawn Hyoudou Issei and bishop Asia Argento." Rias said pointed to both of them.

"You're a pawn as well? Well, you kinda fit the part." Issei said as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Being the same piece as one of the perverted trio is a massive blow to my pride." Saji said as he continued with the smug attitude. "I may have only just been turned into a devil but I am a pawn worth four pieces."

"Saji doesn't besides…." Sona tried to stop him but Issei interrupted her.

"Don't stop him it's great when they walk into the brick wall." Issei said with a smile as he held up his left hand as the boosted gear appeared. "Do you know what this is?"

Saji looked at it and before he could answer Issei spoke again. "Don't answer that let me show you."

"Do it." **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.]** When the light died down everybody saw Issei in the red armor of the Welsh dragon with the helmet off.

Issei looked at Saji and output some power causing some of the girls from the Sitri peerage to flinch. "Still wanna act like that?" He asked Saji and he shook his head. "Good." The armor shattered like glass as Issei reverted back to his normal outfit.

Sona sighed from the display that took place. "That display was entirely overkill." She looked over to Saji "Hyoudou is worth 8 pawns and was the one who beat Riser single-handedly."

"He's the one who beat the Phenex." Saji yelled out.

Issei sat back down next to Asia and looked at Sona "When you have a dragon that takes the other half of your soul Grandstanding like that comes naturally."

Sona pushed her glassed up "While you're here I must ask you some questions."

"Depends on what it is." Issei said as he looked at her.

"Very well, How was it someone like you let alone your mother is not listed in the files of the previous ruler of Kuoh Cleria Belial." She asked while staring at him while Rias was also interested in.

"Before I answer that who told you who my mother is? It's no secret if you do a small amount of research yet nothing came of it until now." He looked at her in the eyes.

"I had some suspicions when I saw your mother but was never able to confirm anything, that eventually leads me to reluctantly asking my sister if she knew anything." She begrudgingly gave him the upper hand but knew she had to.

"Ahh, you went to the sparkly Satan." Issei said with a smile.

"Sparkly!" Rias Akeno and Sona yelled out.

He looked at them "What? You girls have never seen the sparkles come out of her wand let alone when she appears in a room sparkles appear around her when she in her outfit." He saw them how the three of them were dumbstruck. "Am I the only one here who has seen her show?"

He got no response from them. "I don't know why we are not in the files, you would have to ask Serafall."

"I see." She said as she readjusted herself from earlier. "My other question is what is your relationship with the Phenex family as you were a neutral party. My queen and I watch the match and you and Riser have quite a grudge along with what else was said at the end."

Issei sighed and spoke in a monotone voice. "I have no issue with any of the devil families." His voice went back to normal. " The Phenex family specifically I have no issues with, Riser on the underhand has been a thorn in my side that finally got plucked."

"And can you elaborate more on it?"

"Every rose has its thorns. If you want more talk to Ravel I'm done talking about this." He said as he summoned a box.

A new voice spoke up. "Isn't that a song?" Asked a tall girl with blue hair.

Issei looked at her and smiled "It is." He looked back to Sona "Here" He passed here a small box "Give it to your sister and don't bother trying to open it because you cant."

She eyeballed the box wondering what was in it, then she noticed a faint seal around it. "Very well I'll send it to her tonight." She then looked to Rias "We will be taking our leave but I hope you're ready for the ball tournament next week."

"I look forward to it as well." Rias said as Sona made a small bow and her group left the room. After they had left the building Rias spoke up. "Issei was that necessary? Was showing off to him worth it."

"It was necessary, the lizard told me to do it." He saw some confused looks and clarified. "He has a sacred gear and its dragon based. So Ddraig wanted to see if it would respond and nothing happened, unfortunately."

Rias shook her head "I still feel like it was extremely unnecessary. As for that box, I could have delivered it to lady Leviathan if it was that important."

A small smile crept up on issei face "The box isn't as important as it sounds, it just has some items in it some people wanted to be autographed that she agreed to. I just thought it would be better if she delivered the Miracle Levia-tan items herself."

Rias looked at the clock and saw that it was past the time when they started their contracts. "Everybody get ready for your contracts." She said as she pulled out some paperwork.

Akeno pulled out the list of daily contracts. She looked down the list to see who was going where for the night. "Issei you don't have one today?"

"His boss wanted him to work later at night so they moved around his hours. He said he would contact me when it was stable for him." Issei told her as Kiba and Koneko teleported away. Akeno crafted a circle for Asia and herself so they could head out to their clients.

As everybody left only Issei and Rias were left in the room. Issei got up and walked over to Rias and pulled her chair out. She looked up at him "What was that for?" She said. He smiles at her "It's just us for a while." He bent over and picked her up out of the chair. "Issei what are you doing." She squeaked out as her face turned as red as her hair.

He sat down in her chair taking her spot and placed her on his lap and scooted her as far back as she could go. He slid his arms under her shirt and wrapped them around her. As he laid his head on her left shoulder he spoke softly. "I have a guess that you wanted some alone time with me."

Rias began to relax into his grip while her blush faded away. "I did hope we could have some alone time. I guess this will have to do." She tried to reach forward to her papers but couldn't. "Scoot up I still need to get these reports done." As they moved closer to the desk she continued to sign off on reports.

After about ten minutes she finished her reports and nobody had yet to return. Issei released his arms from around her " I was wondering if you would help me with something later." He asked her.

"And that would be?" She replied as she leaned her head back a bit.

"A naughty queen has been subtly hitting on me." Issei told her.

"Why would you need my help for that." Rias was at a loss for why he would need her for something simple like that.

"Well you see," He moved his hands down to her legs and started to rub them. " I want your help if she does."

"I see and what would you need me to do?" She asked as he whispered his plan to her. Once she heard the plan she squirmed in Issei lap a bit. "How do we go about doing that?"

"Don't worry about it for now. But I'm pleased that you accepted my request." He moved his hands back up her legs and placed them on her lap. After some passed they sat in silence a voice was heard.

"Oh, my am I interrupting something?" This voice startled them and when they looked to see who it was they saw Akeno standing in front of them. When Rias opened her eyes she saw Akeno standing in front of her she shot up out of Issei lap with a huge blush.

Issei stood up from behind her and stood next to her. "No nothing at all." He said as he moved his hand up her spine causing her to stiffen even more. Akeno saw this and decided to tease her. "Maybe I did interrupt some fun." She licked her lips as Issei walked out from behind the desk Issei walked up to her. He used a combination of fire and sex magic to warm up his hand and touched Akeno's upper back around where her bra is and rubbed it gently. The heat transfer calmed her down making her mellower then he said to her "I would love to." He placed his hand right over the clasp of her bra and was about to unhook it but on the desk appeared his family magic circle. When the circle disappeared a paper was all that was left Rias grabbed the paper as the three of them were looking at it.

"This is a summoning circle of some sort." Rias said as she passed the paper to Akeno. As she looked at it she saw multiple magic circles layered on it. "It has many different factions magic types in it and none of it is Devil magic. I can see Shinto magic in it but after that, I don't know who or what else it is." Akeno looked to Issei and passed him the paper. "It came out of your family circle what do you know about it." As she handed it to him the paper started to glow. " A paper made for me that's not creepy at all." He looked closer at the paper as the circles were glowing. "I can see Norse Slavic and Chinese magic in here. Whoever made this went well out of their way to make it harder to track." The girls frowned as he finished his assessment. "Jokes on them I can't backtrace this even if I wanted to." Issei walked too an open spot in the room and began to push some magic into the paper to teleport away, as the circle formed once it was completed it shattered canceling the teleport. Issei stood there dumbstruck as the girls started to laugh "Performance issues?" Akeno asked as she was laughing.

"Naw I don't need a pill for this." He said as he looked at the paper for clues again as Ddraig chimed in. **[Try the older forms.]** He said as they thought about his words. "Older forms? What kind of teleportation is there besides the ones we use?" Rias asked out loud while Akeno looked puzzled from that statement. "This is a reverse summons we know that much." He said as he walked to the side door. "But there is an older form of teleportation that Hestia told me about once. It involves the usage of doors to get the person from A to B it works best when teleportation shorter ranges." He placed the paper on the door and pushed some magic into it to start a circle. As the circle started the paper floated in the air causing the door to change into a blue version of it. "Never once thought I would see one of these." He said as he grabbed the door handle and started to turn it. "Wait are you going to go through it?" Rias said as she looked worried. He turned around to look at them "Just tell my mom I walked through a magical door." He opened the door and walked through and as he closed the door behind him the door shattered showing the real door once again.

On the other side as Issei shut the door he turned to see he was now in a bedroom. It was just a typical bedroom with a queen sized been in the middle of the room. To his left was a desk along with a dresser and a TV. When he looked at the bed he saw pink sheets on it and a girl sitting on the edge of the bed. Her legs were crossed covering up her panties but still showed just enough to catch a glimpse of purple, above that was a black slightly see-through nightgown that showed off her body that she was in surprisingly good shape. As he moved up the body he saw a smile on her face with her large golden eyes and brown hair that would normally be twin braided but was let down and behind her back. He sighed "Hello Kiryuu."

"Hello to you to Hyoudo." She said with a smile "So magic is real after all?"

Before he responded he cast a silencing spell as he snapped his finger causing small sparks to fly out. "It is." He said as he walked over to her desk and pulled out the chair and dragged it in front of her and sat down. "I never thought you would be a magic user yet here I am in sitting in front of you." He continued to look at her clothes.

"About a year ago I was in Tokyo and I bought some books. Just your normal books that you can get anywhere but when I was out at night and I walk into an erotic shop. Inside that shop, I was sold a book along with things." She fidgeted slightly as paused. "When I got back home I had read the first chapter of the book and I had read something that should not happen ever. But the book was all fantasy so I continued to read the many stories inside of it as they were all off extremely lewd."

"So you fingered yourself to erotic fiction your not the first girl to do that. What does this have to do with you using magic?" Issei leaned forward and asked her.

"I read all the stories in them and used them as material." a light blush formed on her face "However I went back to it about a month ago and somehow a new story had been added. As I read that story I never noticed the name's in they as there was no way a random kid was having sex with figures from ancient mythology let alone a sea serpent."

"A sea serpent? What kind of freak shit were you getting off to?" He asked now intrigued at what she read.

She reached behind her and grabbed a book and when she brought it in front of her. A red leather-bound book that looked like a scale pattern with a rose on it she passed it to Issei. He started to go through the book reading it. "The story that was added about a month ago was the boy had a steamy one night stand with a red-headed beauty. However, when I read the name I was blown away as it was Rias Gremory and then I scoured through the other stories and the boy who had sex with all these different women was named has Issei Hyoudo." He closed the book as what he heard and read confirmed how she did magic.

"Everything I about to say stays in the room. During school, it will be exactly like how it was before you summoned me." He looked at her with a steeled face as she agreed. "Good, I know how you did magic as this book allows you to summon the person of the book and that would be me, Congratulations you masturbated to my sex life." He told her as he grinned like the Cheshire cat at the last part. "Mythology is real everything you read in this book happened detail for detail down to the last strand of Rias's red hair."

"So you lost your virginity to a sea serpent at the age of 10?" She asked as she was now recovering from the truth. "Her name is Tiamat if I remember correctly."

"Tiamat isn't a sea serpent far from it. She's a dragon and a feisty one to boot. The old Babylonian's worshiped her as a sea serpent for some reason." He shrugged his shoulders "The fact that mythology is real doesn't bother you?" He looked at her as she shook her head "No should it?" "Not everybody takes it as well as you just did. Anyways…." He held up the book. "Unfortunately for you, I must confiscate this book it's one of a kind and I am happy that you of all people got their hands on it, but It is part of a set with many other women and they are fucking livid they these books exist." Kiryuu was about to say something as Issei went on. "However I am going to compensate you for the book, so how much did you pay for it?" After he asked her he sent the book away and stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer and he hit the jackpot. Inside was all of her bras and panties and he started to rummage through her underwear examining the quality and style.

"Hey get out of there." She told him but she was interrupted by him "Answer the question." He said as he pulled out a small purple dildo waved a small spell over it and put it back where he got it from. "I paid about 6,000 yen for it." He shut the drawer with a matching green bra and pantie in hand and placed it on her desk. "6k that's it?" She nodded as Issei pulled out his phone and sent a text out. He summoned a clipboard and pen and on it was a contract that he handed it to her. "This is a contract that basically says that the context of the book will not be spoken to unless spoken to about. You will be paid for the book and to keep quiet about it."

"How much are we talking about as reimbursement." She asked as she was reading the contract.

He looked down at his phone as the text came in and a small white magic circle appeared as white credit card came out of the circle. As he held up the card and showed her "This here is your payment right now it has 600,000 yen this is your upfront payment" He saw her eyeballs almost pop out of her eye socket.

"600k that's crazy!" She yelled out as she clamped her hands over her mouth as she just realized that she yelled at almost 11 pm at night.

"Your bedroom is soundproof right now and nobody should be walking in here as we would see them but they can't see us. Anyways that 600k yen is just for the returning of the book, there will also be a monthly payment of about 400k yen as permanent hush money. While I understand this looks like a bribe because it basically is. A large collection of Goddess pooled a massive sum of money for payment of these books and we pay generously. Tomorrow night you will be speaking to the one who runs this whole operation and I would not be surprised if she even adds on that your college is paid for in full." As he was finishing she signed the papers and handed the clipboard back to him. He walked over to her desk with the chair and placed the second copy and a summoning sheet on her desk. "The copy you signed is on your desk the summoning for tomorrow to speak to my friend is her as well. The card will be here as well." He placed the card on the desk and picked up the bra and panties off the desk and looked at her. "These are mine now as your going to be getting new clothes now with that nice cash injection." He sent the clipboard away along with the undergarments and sat next to her on the bed.

~~~Lemon starts~~~

"I was wondering about something." She looked at him with a faint blush. "We have been talking about your sex life and here I am sitting in my nightgown while the school's biggest pervert is here and you didn't even make a move on me."

He put his arm around her waist and laid his hand on her inner thigh. This causer her to tense up. As he pulled his back she grabbed it cant kept it in place. She started to look down and her legs "I guess what I'm saying is I've had dreams and pleasure while reading that book." He put a finger on her lips "I understand where this is going." He told her as he summoned a small list and handed it to her. "This is a short list of my services normally I charge for this but anything on this is free. Just mark down what you want and I will provide it." She grabbed the paper and started to check off boxes on the paper that she wanted. But when she got to the final line she asked more about it. "What's this all about there is no checkbox." He looked over to see what he was about. As he read it he knew what it was. "I can turn on and off the genetic material transfer think of it as a magical vasectomy so all encounters come with creampies and are 100% safe." She finished the paper off and handed it over to him as he reviewed the paper. He stood up in front of her and held his hand out "Shall we write a story?" He said as he took off his shirt she watched him and saw that his body didn't have an ounce of fat on him. She reached out to touch and when she made contact she felt that his skin was soft yet firm and warm. Her hands wandered down to his pants as she unbuttoned them and pulled them down in one swoop with his underwear she saw his dick.

Issei slid off his shoes and his pants off his ankles and was now free. He looked at her and reached out to her nightgown and started to pull it off and as he did he saw her nipples were already hard as rocks. He gently pushed on her shoulder as she fell back on the bed he moved down to her legs put them together and lifted them up in the air and slowly pulled off her panties. As they reached her toes when he pulled them he spun them around on his finger a few times as he parted her legs and put them down. He followed her legs down and kneeled down to the edge of the bed and gently rubbed the outside of her vagina. Gently he stroked the edges of her entrance and when he did she fidgeted ever time as she started to get wet. When he saw that she was starting to get wet he slid in his index finger as it crept inside he felt her walls closing in. He stroked her back and forth making her moan lightly and she began to loosen up he introduced his second finger. As he was working with two fingers he turned them over and started to put pressure on her walls near her pelvis her body jerked up as she was enjoying it.

As she came back down he pulled her fingers out of her and she gave a moan of disappointment. He spoke up "Your hymen your toys took it?" She took in some breaths and gave a small "Yes" was all she said as he got up on the bed next to her as she reached over to touch his dick she began to stroke it but he stopped her "69" he said and she got the message. She got up and sat on his face he started to lick at her she put her mouth around him and started to suck away. She knew her job and she did it well as she sucked on him for over about five as he was ready to let loose he grabbed both of her ass cheeks and came into her mouth. She held it all down and when he stopped cumming she pulled off and swallowed it all while licking up the rest that was left.

As she laid back down he got up and got between her legs and placed his dick on top of her belly. She saw that he was still hard "How are you still up." She asked as he slid back and placed the tip inside of her. He looked at her "Are you ready?" She gave a nod and as soon as she did he pushed into her as far as he could. In one swoop he pushed up to her cervix as her walls clamped down on him her legs wrapped around him and she screamed out as the pain flooded in. He bent over not moving his lower half and decided to play with her breasts he fondled them feeling that they were plump and perky yet there was a difference. He continued to play with them "Your left one is about 1cm bigger than your right." He said as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. She started to buck her hips giving him the sign that she was ready "One final thing." He whispered in her ear. "When you cum I cum the perks of magic." He started moving slowly back and forth as she was getting used to the feeling. When he started to ramp up the speed to a medium pace she started to squeal like a little girl as she was now under his control. As he continued at the medium after about 3 more minutes during an out stroke she started to have her first orgasm he slammed right back into her and let his loose inside of her.

When he looked at her face she was all over the place her eyes were rolled back as she had passed out from her orgasm yet her mouth had a small amount of drool coming out of it. He could no longer keep going as she was fast asleep so he pulled off her and when he did a small moan was heard. He started to get dressed and once he did he summoned an Issei sized toy with a note. The note he put on her desk while the toy he slid it inside of her causing her to close her legs again. He grabbed her clothes off the floor and redressed her using her panties to keep the toy inside through the night. As he put her under the bed cover he pulled the list of what she wanted to do and saw that she wanted to have a threesome and he had a guess who the third was as he teleported him.

~~~Lemon Ended~~~

As he arrived home he saw his mother sitting on the couch half naked watching tv as it was well past midnight. She looked over to him "So what was beyond the door?" She asked as he sat down next to her. He pulled out the book and handed it to her as she saw it she gave a nod as she sealed it away "Explains why you smell like sex." She poked fun at him. "That's me that smells? I thought it was you?" He poked back at her. "Its both of us." She laughed as she pulled him in for a hug. "What's a matter I know something has been bothering you since you came back from the trip." She spoke softly while Issei looked up at her. "How do you know?" She looked at him "You're my child I know when somethings bothering you. You hide it from the others but I can see it clear as day. So what is it?"

He pulled away from her and went back to where he was sitting "It's Tiamat. I don't know if I can do what she asked me to do." He told her as he was speaking softly. "And why is that?" She placed her arm around him as he reached up and started to rub the right side of his chest. "I have two stories in my head and they both feel as real as it gets. And I want to get away from them but then this mark reminds me that there is no escape from it." As he was talking Aphrodite got off the couch and turned off the tv, she then turned to Issei "It sounds like you only have one option, go to the underworld and talk to her. Only by talking to her can you get any progress to resolve this." She walked to the stairs and paused before walking up "Go to bed you still have school tomorrow." She continued up the stairs and Issei followed after her when he arrived in his room he saw Rias sleeping alone in his bed. He undressed and carefully got into bed next to her as he laid down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: You know I always felt bad for poor Akia in the source material, and with her developments in the later story I think she would make a great pawn for Issei but we know that's not going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Issei walked through a door and inside he was everybody sitting on the floor while drinking tea while Rias was sitting on the edge of the bed. As he closed the door he took a seat on the floor near everybody "You wanna tell me why where having clubroom meeting in my bedroom?"

"The clubhouse is getting cleaned so we needed a place to meet. I asked your mother and she said it was fine to hold it here, I thought I told you that we are having it here." Rias told him.

Issei was shaking his head "Naw you never told me."

"Well anyways were here now, So we begin today's meeting." She pulled out a paper and started to read it off. "Akeno formed 11 contracts this month. Koneko has 10, Yuuto has 8, Asia has 3 and Issei has 1. Are all of these numbers correct?" As she asked she heard the same thing from everyone "Yes."

"Ara Ara Asia you're doing so well." Akeno said as she was covering her mouth.

"Not bad for a rookie." Koneko said as she took a drink of her tea.

"Thank you, everyone." Asia looked at everyone with a happy smile.

Rias set down her cup "Issei." He looked up at her "If you want to be a high-class devil you need to get contracts made."

"At least I have one so that's a start." As he finished the door opened.

"Hello everyone." Aphrodite walked in the room holding a tray of food and some books. "Girls I come bearing that promise." She said with a smile as Issei looked over to the book and his eyes opened up as he saw it. "Oh shit."

She sat between them all and started to show pictures of Issei as a child. Aphrodite showed them all the embarrassing moments of her Issei childhood. As the girls were all huddled around the book looking at it Rias and Asia were getting extra into it. "Little Issei little Issei," Rias said with enthusiasm as they looked at the pictures. "This one right here is when he met his first friend. And this one here is after the first time he conned a girl to show him her panties." Aphrodite told them as Akeno looked at Issei "What a naughty boy."

"Issei's embarrassing history," Koneko said as she was looking at the pictures in another book. "Say Issei what do you know about this." Kiba pointed to a photo in and the third book as Issei looked at it he saw the person in it. "Oh, that kid used to be our neighbor we use to play all the time, think her name was rin." He told him as his mother chimed in "Sweet little Irina you were so cruel to her thinking that she was a boy. I guess it couldn't be helped she dressed like a boy and she always wanted to do boy things."

"I know they left to go overseas but after that, I haven't heard anything about them." Issei went on as Kiba interrupted him "What do you remember about this sword." He pointed to the one behind them on the wall. "I know it was a holy sword I learned that after they left, but anything after that I don't know." As he finished he looked over to his mom. "Looking back at it did he know about who you are?" He asked her as she nodded yes. "Touji knows who I am tho I doubt he figured it out on his own." She told Issei then she looked at Kiba "As for that sword it's no longer in Japan it's in England and considering your a devil I don't suggest you don't search for it as its a real holy sword."

Kiba looked back at the picture one final time and closed the book "The world is smaller than it looks." He passed the book back to Aphrodite. Some time passed as it got later in the night a paper came out of a magic circle in front of Rias. She picked it up and read it and when she finished she looked at Issei and handed it to him "Your being summoned for a job." she handed him the paper and he teleported away to the location.

As the light died down he appeared in a large room with a man sitting on the couch with a glass in his hand drinking. Issei looked at the man wearing a grey yukata with black hair with a good portion dyed blonde. "Are we still in Kuoh?" Issei asked the man as he sat down on the couch opposite him. "We are, it's not far away from downtown." Issei shook his head and looked at the man "You know there are other ways to get ahold of me?"

Azazel grabbed a bottle of liquor off the table and poured it into his glass. "I know but considering the matter at hand I figured this would be the safest way." As he placed the bottle back on the table Issei spoke. "So if you have to go through a devil summons it must be important then." Azazel took a large drink then set his glass down "I need you to take care of something that I can't do."

"And would it have to deal with some church business?" Issei asked getting a rise out of Azazel "Looks like you have been briefed already. Whatever you do, do not tell the heiresses anything." Issei gave a nod and then Azazel continued on "Besides the church in Greece, two others were broken into and had the contents of them looted those being the Excaliber fragments. Kokabiel has stolen them and is planning on starting the war back up."

"I see, I was told that two swords were stolen and Ares believes that it was Kokabiel while Zeus didn't want to assume it was him. I guess Ares can use his head unlike what some of the others have told me. So what do you want me to do then as tell me this isn't going to get much out of it."

"I need you to stop him before he does start a war again, nobody wants that war to start again. We have barely recovered from it and if it were to enter a full swing it would be the annihilation of our factions."

"While I understand that consequences of what you want to prevent." Issei paused for a moment as he looked at Azazel with a deadly look "I can't kill Kokabiel he's well beyond my power." Azazel held his hand up pausing Issei "I need him brought back alive."

"Well that makes things easier, but we still have the problem that I can't fight him to that point." Azazel interrupted him once again "I'm aware of that, all you have to do is stall him until I send somebody else." "Very well I can do that then. I don't like that you're not going to deal with it beforehand but we can play it out this way." Issei held up the summoning contract and pointed it at Azazel. "Anyways, we still have this to deal with."

Azazel put his drink down and looked at the Tv "Wanna play some video games?" He got up and walked over to the tv "That should count right?" Issei got up and followed him and sat next to him. "I don't see why not." Issei sat down next to him and they decided on what they wanted to play.

After a couple of hours of playing a magic circle appeared on around Issei ear and out came a voice. "Issei where are you it's been over 3 hours since you left." Rias voice came out as he looked at Azazel who was doing his best to be quiet but still laughing. "Uhhhhh… My client wanted to play some video games and I lost track of time I guess." Issei told her while looking at Azazel. "Get your payment and then come back we still have school tomorrow." Rias said as the communication circle disappeared. When Issei looked at his phone he was a bit past 11 pm he set the controller down and both of them got up. "I'm going to need some payment for this devil contract." Issei told him as Azazel pulled a large ruby out of a circle and gave it to him.

"That should be more than enough for payment." Azazel said as he saw the look on Issei face. "Rias is going to catch on to this. Whatever I guess I have to play dumb again." Issei shrugged his shoulders as he teleported away. As he arrived back in his room he saw Rias sitting in the chair at his desk. "Did you get a contract?" She asked as he handed her the stone. "I did, and that is was given that as payment." He told her as he took off his shoes, Rias was looking at the stone as it required two hands to hold it. "I'm going to have to get this verified. I'm going to send this out now so it can be verified by tomorrow." She sent the stone away and she began to undress as did Issei as they got ready for bed.

~~~AfterSchool the next day~~~

Issei and Asia entered the school building and were walking through the old building to the room where they met. As they walked through the halls Asia saw her reflection in the floor "It's so shiny." As Issei looked down at her reflection he saw something else "Yes it's impressive how clean it turned out to be." As they walked along nearing the destination he put his hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing with adding a splash of color in your life." She looked at Issei with a look of confusion. He pointed down to the floor "I can see up your skirt due to the reflections" Asia looked down and tried to cover herself up "Don't worry about it, tho don't be afraid of colors besides white. You no longer live a life where you will be judged for doing something outside of the norms." He told her as he swooped her up in a bridal carry as they were nearing the door. Once they entered the room Rias and Koneko were sitting across from each other and saw Issei carrying Asia. Rias looked over "It looks like you have some fun." SHe said with a smile as he set Asia down as she now had a massive blush. "Maybe." He said as they walked to the couches.

Issei noticed Kiba was missing as Rias spoke "The building is clean and we can start over with a fresh outlook." she said as Issei was looking around he noticed Kiba was missing. "Where's Kiba?" Issei asked as Koneko replied, "Yuuto skipped school today." Rias looked down as she knew what was the issue. "Did I ever tell you about his past?" She asked as the two of them looked at each other. "No, I don't remember you talking about it."

"This should be a refresher for you but long ago after the great war the sword Excalibur was shattered into many pieces. The church searched for those fragments and when they recovered them they used alchemy to reforge the blade into seven new swords." Rias paused for a moment "I am aware of that much." He said as Asia was taking in a story that she had not heard of. "The church has had many issues with assigning the swords to people. Eventually, a project was started in the church to find children who could wield the fragments and they used them in experiments to see if any of them were worthy of the blades. When none of the children could use the swords the church decided to dispose of them." She paused as she saw Asia was horrified of what happened. "I found him moments away from death in a blizzard. He was the only person to escape and I saw his desire for vengeance. I wanted his determination to of use as a devil. Soon after he died I revived him as my knight so he could see his wishes out."

"I see, the holy sword project is real." Issei said as Rias and Koneko looked at him. "So you know about it?" Issei shook his head "No I've heard of some rumors that the church was looking to get new swords wielders. Also some rumors of dead church members but I have never seen proof."

"I see, he is the only survivor and holds a deep-seated grudge of holy swords." Rias said as she picked up her drink and looking at it. "That explains why he was so interested in a single photo." Rias looked up from her drink to Issei "Please watch him." He nodded his head and soon the door opened

"Oh my, I didn't know we gathered together so soon." Akeno said Rias spoke up. "You're late Akeno." She walked further into the room "I'm sorry but we have some guests now." She said as behind her Sona and her queen Tsubaki entered the room as well. "Whatever it is I didn't do it." Issei said as he immediately tried to defend himself. "For once I believe you." Sona said as she looked at Rias. "Rias we need to discuss things in private where no one can interrupt us."

"Important business I take it?" Rias asked her. "It is." Sona replied back. "Very well, everybody head home for the night." Rias said as she looked at her peerage.

As Issei Asia and Koneko left the room a blue magic circle appeared on the floor and the four of them entered the circle as they left the club room. When they appeared on the other side they were in a changing room. As the four girls got undressed they covered themselves up and walked into the only attached room. Once everybody was inside and the door behind them shut Rias spoke up "It's been so long since I've been here." She said as she removed her towel. Akeno followed suit and also removed her towel showing off her body "You have been here before?" She asked as she saw Sona and Tsubaki also removing their towels.

"When we were younger the two of us would come here all the time and complain." Sona said as she took a seat as did the rest of the girls. "And what were they about?" Akeno asked as she looked over to Sona and Tsubaki. "Sona always talked about her sister when we were here." Rias said as she tried to take the high ground as Sona jabbed back "Yes well you always complained about how strict your parents are." "To think the two of you gossiped like normal girls." Akeno said with a large smile on her face. "Anyways I take you inviting us here isn't so we can gossip?" Rias asked Sona as she shook her head. " I brought the two of you here because some things have come up, two things most importantly.'

"And they would be?" Rias asked her. "As we have been living here in the human world how much of the news in the underworld have you looked into?" Sona asked Rias. "None, I came to live in the human world to get away from all of that. The last thing I wanted to was to be reading about the underworld." Rias told her as Akeno was now curious. "Why do you ask?" "Your match that was meant to be unofficial was leaked and posted online a couple of days ago it's all over Deviltube." Sona said as Rias began to wonder how it happened "Do they know who did it yet?" She asked as Sona continued on "No but the rumor going around is it came from the top." She said as they knew that their siblings would never do that to them.

"Okay then besides that what's the issue?" Rias asked. "There is a large uproar about how a Phenex can member could lose so easily. It has apparently brought in some questions about how others can win versus Phenex can members." Sona said as Rias interrupted her. "Okay but I don't see why this is an Issue. You would think they would be happy with this information." Rias said as Sona returned the favor and cut her off. "There are plenty of people who are happy with the new found information. However, others are wondering about things said during the fight mainly about Ravel and his lineage."

"It's best we keep that information in the dark as long as possible. We don't need the public figuring out that I had sex with a demigod of sex." Rias said as she looked Sona she had a look of disbelief on her face. As Sona gathered herself back together she spoke "So what my sister said is true then he is the last child of Aphrodite." "He is and Aphrodite lives here." Rias replied as went on "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the only thing you wanted to talk about?"

"It's not, this morning before school began two exorcists were outside of the school." Sona said as it got a rise out of Rias and Akeno. "The church? It's been a while since they have been active in this city." Akeno chimed in. "Yes it's been some time, Anyways why are they here did they at least tell you that?" Rias knew nothing good was going to come of this. "Surprisingly yes, they want to speak with you." Sona leaned back as Rias spoke again "The church wants to speak to devils, let alone me? So what did you tell them?"

"I told them they would have the meeting tomorrow after school in your club." Sona said as gave Rias the breakdown. "I don't like this." Rias said as Sona nodded in agreement. "Agreed however something isn't right." "We can confirm that they do have at least one holy sword on them." Tsubaki told them while Rias wasn't surprised Akeno showed some concern " Were you able to figure out what sword it was?" Akeno asked as Tsubaki shook her head. "Members of the church in this town could they have been affiliated with the church here before." Rias said as she remembered seeing the picture from earlier. She stood up getting ready to leave "I have to go." was all she said as she walked out the door and got dressed.

~~~Meanwhile with Issei and Asia~~~

As they got close to their home "Issei do you feel that? Asia asked as to when she looked at the house it sent chills through her body. "Yah I feel it." He told her as the got closer to the door. "I've felt this before. Back at the church, our senses are telling us to stay away." As they got to the front door "Do you think we should greet our holy invaders?" Issei said as he opened up the door. As they walked in the door they heard Aphrodite talking "And then he got hit over the head by one of the girls." As Issei and Asia walked into the living room Aphrodite looked at Issei "Oh your home early."

As they looked at the guest they saw two females one with long light brown hair and the other with short blue hair was a green streak in it. Both of them dressed in white over robes and next to the one with the blue hair was a giant sword wrapped in cloth. "Hello, Issei it's been so long." The girl with brown hair smiled the whole time while talking. Issei handed his bag to Asia "Can you take this upstairs?" Issei asked her as she took the bag and headed upstairs. "And you are?"

While the girl was shocked to see Issei didn't know who she was Aphrodite came to her rescue. "This is Irina the girl you use to play with when you were young." She showed him the picture of them "See this is her." Issei looked back and forth between the picture and her "Tomboy doesn't even start to describe her." He said. "You thought I was a boy? I guess it can't be helped I always did like playing with boys." Irina said as she remembered the days of old. "Yes and look at you now you look like a proper girl."

"Irina it's about time." The other girl said to Irina. "Awww very well then." She looked back to them "Thank you for letting us visit but we must be getting on with the rest of our day." The two girls left the house as Aphrodite escorted them out when she came back Issei was waiting for her. "Something wrong?" She asked. "Knowing what we know, we now have two exorcists carrying a holy sword." Issei said as he was just repeating fact they already knew. "And?" She asked again. "The watcher is watching the stars." Issei said as she caught on to his wordplay. As Issei walked into his room he saw Asia sitting at the desk doing her homework. When he got to her he poked her in the face "Hey." She looked up at him "Don't worry they are gone." He told her giving her assurance that nothing would happen to her. He left her alone and laid down on the bed and after a couple of minutes, a magic circle appeared and out came Rias. "Oh thank Satan that you two are alright." She said when she saw the two of them.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked her. "Sona and I were talking about an Incident that happened this morning. Two exorcists showed up in front of the school and have requested an audience with me." Rias told them and Asia looked at Issei "You should…." Asia started to say. "I know," He told her. "You just missed them they were speaking to mother."

~~~The Next Day After School~~~

After school was let out everybody gathered in the club. Rias was sitting on the sofa with the rest of the peerage standing behind her and across from her are the two exorcists from yesterday. Kiba didn't show up for school but he did show up for the meeting as he was standing over in a dark corner of the room having a one-sided staring contest with them. Irina broke the silence "Over the past 2 weeks the Excalibers that were kept in the Protestant, Eastern Orthodox and even from the Vatican were stolen." Irina told them as everybody tensed from hearing the news. "Now this is all we have." The blue hair girl next to her said as she unwrapped the giant blade causing the blade to emanate more holy aura giving everybody chills.

"Excalibur was broken during the war and reforged into seven swords after the Great War. This is the last sword of the Catholic church, Excalibur Destruction." She said as the blade was fully unwrapped revealing a large two-handed sword with an extremely long blade and an ax-like guard. "And this is Excalibur Mimic, the last sword of the Protestant Church." Irina said as she rolled up her sleeve showing a ribbon around her arm as it transformed into a katana. "Irina we have no reason to tell them the abilities of Excalibur." The blue hair girl said as Irina spoke again "Xenovia we still need them to form trust with us this is the least we can do." She said as she introduced her friend.

"It's said that sword was shattered in combat in the final battle of the war." Rias said making a jab at them while explaining a bit about them. But before they could respond Issei spoke up. "I like the other more plausible idea." He said as Xenovia said "And that is?" Issei smiled "The lady of the lake broke it as she did not receive the blade back after the war. So to spite the church she shattered the blade as it was not returned to her, let alone not in the hands of King Arthur as he was already dead."

Xenovia was glaring at Issei for his theory but Rias interrupted them, "While it's nice and all that you're giving us a lesson in holy swords. Why have you traveled to Japan to tell us about the theft of your swords?" "We were able to track the swords after they were stolen they all ended up here in Kuho." Xenovia said as Rias was rubbing her head from the information "My territory is full of incidents recently, So who stole them?" She begrudgingly asked fearing the answer all while Issei started to record them on his phone. "The ones that stole the blades were the Grigori." Xenovia said as she noticed Issei on his phone. "So your holy swords were stolen by some fallen angels?" Rias tried to clarify what she just heard. "We know for a fact that the Cadre Kokabiel stole them." Xenovia said as this got Issei attention. "And how long have you known about who stole them?" Issei asked her "2 weeks, eye witness report of the theft." She said as Issei sent the video out to some people. "Interesting." Issei said as they continued on

"How do you know that the swords are in this town exactly?" Rias asked as she took the reigns again. "The church has been sending agents here and they keep dying." Xenovia said as Issei heard that he looked to Kiba to see if he knew anything. Rias went on with her next question "Is the point of this meeting a request for cooperation then?" Rias asked her but what came next surprised everyone. "Our request is…. No, we Demand you stay out of our business. We want the devils to stay out of our business and we will deal with this problem ourselves." Xenovia said with a determination "The church higher-ups don't trust devils let alone the fallen. As such we have been ordered to retrieve the swords at all costs. Should you side with Kokabiel we will eliminate you, even if you're the little sister of Lucifer."

Power began to radiate off Rias yet it never to a form "I have no reason side with the fallen angel Kokabiel. I also would never tarnish the name of the House of Gremory." Rias said. "Well, that's good enough to hear." Xenovia gave a quiet laugh as the power began to dissipate "Are you the only people here because two humans with holy swords are no match for a Cadre class fallen." She asked knowing the plan they were using was suicidal. "We have a person holding on to the last blade should we fail here." She said. "So it's just the two of you prepared for combat are you trying to get yourselves killed?" Rias was in awe of how dumb they were acting.

"We have our orders." Irina said while Xenovia continued, " I agree with Irina but I would not like to die if possible." "You two came to Japan prepared to die. Taking the teachings to an extreme is nothing new." "Don't talk down about our beliefs Gremory. Anyways we will be taking our leave." Irina told them as they got up and proceeded to walk away. As they were leaving Xenovia looked over to Asia "Are you not the 'Witch' Asia Argento? To think you would even be in a place like this." When Asia was called a witch her body tensed up as she remembered her past life. "The former holy maiden? The one with powers to heal anybody? I heard she got exiled but becoming a devil that's a new one." Irina said as she was looking at Asia as well.

"Ummm…." Asia tried to get her thoughts our but nothing came out. "Do you still believe in god?" Xenovia asked, "She's a devil there is no way she still believes." Irina told Xenovia but Asia spoke up while looking sad, "I do, I believed all my life it was all I had. I can't put that all aside." Xenovia pointed her sword at her "Oh still a believer even as a Devil. Then I should kill you now for your sin and let God forgive you." As Xenovia finished her words the sword in her hand was now violently knocked up in the air as Issei had knocked it up into the air with his own blade. They saw the blade in Issei hand that had never been seen before the blade had a silver edge while the center was a teal that had ancient runes carved into the blade.

"Point a sword at the weak and claim that you know better. Yet all she ever wanted was a friend but you think you know better." Issei told her while putting out a smothering aura of power that was weighing them down. "Holy maidens only need love from God. Maidens do not seek friendship and love from others they only seek it from God. In the end, she didn't have the right to be called a holy maiden from the start." Xenovia said as she tried to shrug off everything but was having problems with the aura.

"You selfishly made her a holy maiden and propped her on a pedestal. And when she needed help in her most vulnerable time you abandoned her like trash on the side of the road." Issei said with determination

"What is she to you?" Xenovia asked.

"Family." He said, "Family is something you protect. And if I have to beat that into you then I will."

"You would attack members of the Church? Do you want to start a war?" She said as she was about to continue "Very well." Kiba said as he came out from the corner of the room with a sword in hand with focused eyes like he wanted to kill them "I will be your opponent." Kiba told her. "And you are?" She asked as Kiba smirked, "I am a dark stain on your church." Kiba said as a circle of swords appeared around them. "Everybody outside Now!" Rias said the swords appeared.

As everybody went behind the building Akeno set up a barrier around the area as Rias told them the rules. "There will be no killing or dismembering, this will be a friendly fight." As the girls took off their robes they revealed skin-tight bodysuits with matching thigh-high boots and fingerless gloves that went up all the way up the arm and almost connected to the suit.

"If you are a stain on the church then I will fight you." Xenovia said as she accepted Kiba challenge. As they started to walk out so they could have a fight Rias spoke again "Be careful while this may be a friendly fight those are still holy swords. Those blades can do quick work of you if you're not careful." She told them as they walked away.

When they got into a position away from everybody else Kiba began to laugh while staring at the Excalibur's as everybody looked at him. Xenovia waved the sword around as his eyes followed the blade "You hate this bade don't you?" She asked as she rested the sword on the ground.

"I want to defeat and destroy every single one of these blades, they caused nothing but pain and suffering. And now two are within my grasp." Kiba told her as a large selection of swords appeared from the ground. As Kiba pulled a sword out of the ground he got into a stance "Sword birth…. I see you must be the missing subject." Xenovia saw his reaction and knew everything as the killing intent flowed off him like a typhoon.

"Isseiiiiiiiiii" He heard as Irina called out to him "I was surprised when I learned about your heritage. But then I come back home after so long and I find out that you're a devil now it made me quite sad." She said as she did a total 180 on her personality "I'm going to call you Ise-kun just like I use to when we were kids." She said with a huge smile "Destiny is harsh that my childhood friend is now a devil."

As Issei heard that he thought about that "You have no clue how cruel destiny is." He said as the boosted gear appeared she saw it, "Your even the Red Dragon Emperor!" Irina yelled catching the eyes of Xenovia as she saw the gauntlet " Longinus" she said quietly. "Never thought I would see one, let alone that the Welsh Dragon would reside in the east. I guess the rumors about you are true then." During that time Kiba raised up his blade "If you focus on him then you will get hurt." He yelled out charging at Xenovia as she raised her blade up to block his attack. When his sword impacted destruction his blade shattered into a million pieces. "Sword birth creation of demonic swords, One of the Thirteen Longinus the Boosted Gear host of the Welsh dragon, and now even Twilight healing all sacred gear that are heresy to us. It must be fitting that all of you are now devils."

~~~ Issei vs Irina~~~

"Ready or not here I come Ise," Irina said as she ran out him. When she closed the gap she swung her sword at him but she narrowly missed him as he dodged out of the way. He spun around her swiping his left hand across her ass while getting a feel for it. Irina spun around with her right-hand holding her but as she was pointing her sword at him as she saw the grin on his face. "Pervert" She yelled at him "What's with that face of yours." she continued on as they heard a soft voice "Issei can destroy women's clothes, so be careful." Koneko told Irina as this made her angry "You are the enemy of all women." She said to Issei as she covered her body with her arms.

"I've one used it a few times. Everybody consented to it besides the one time you saw it." Issei said trying to make a weak defense of himself. "Sinful pervert maybe God will forgive you." Irina moved faster this time as she made repeated slashes at Issei. Every attack he gracefully dodged with some simple movement. She continued to attack him as one horizontal slash cut the end of his shirt when he saw that his shirt was cut on her next swing he waited for an opening. He saw the perfect time as he grabbed her right wrist and put some pressure on it causing her to drop the sword. When she dropped it he let go of her wrist and moved behind her and placed his hands on her ribs and began to tickle her. As soon as the tickling started she was down on the floor screaming loudly as Issei moved his hands up and down causing her to squirm more and more. As she ran out of breath Issei rolled her over and saw her face was beet red and heavily breathing. He poked her face "I win." He said as he walked away from her back to the group.

~~~ Kiba vs Xenovia~~~

As the two of them engaged in combat the sound of steel clashing out. Kiba swung his sword at a high rate of speed yet Xenovia blocked ever strike as if they were nothing. Kiba set up for another strike as he went to strike her from above and as the blades connected yet again Xenovia shoved him away with a simple swing of her blade. Kiba faltered as he slid away from her, as he stopped he stuck his sword in the ground. The group watched the fight as Rias spoke "Kiba should have the advantage due to his speed." "We must be watching different fights then," Issei said as he stood near the girls. "Oh, Is something wrong." Akeno asked Issei as she saw Issei just pointing to the fight "Watch"

Kiba summoned two new swords and when activated them one of them froze solid while the other was engulfed in flames. He charged at her swinging the two swords at such a high speed the blades looked as they were one. Xenovia, however, saw through this and swung her blade like a baseball bat and when it contacted his blades it shattered everything even the hilts to dust. As she finished the swing she spun around and slammed the blade into the ground causing a massive explosion and making a hole in the ground. The shockwave was contained via the barrier but as the dust cleared the only person in the hole was Xenovia "This is Excalibur Destruction it can destroy anything that crosses its path." As she climbed out of the crater Kiba spoke to himself. "If this is a fragment then it's going to be harder than I thought."As he grabbed a new blade he made it larger than the Excalibur.

"If your blade is all destruction then we will see what is stronger, your or my demonic sword." When the blade was finished he charged at her, seeing as much Xenovia charged at him as well. As Kiba swung the blade he hit nothing as she had gone under the blade and made contact with the side guards and hit him in the stomach causing him to spew up blood. As she pulled the side guard out of his stomach Kiba fell to the ground as all of his swords disappeared before he hit the ground. Xenovia looked down at him as he tried to get up "Your agility is impressive and the array of swords enhances that however with a larger blade of that size you lack the power to wield it as it slows you down." She started to walk away as the wrapping on the blade reappeared.

"Wait" Kiba struggled to say as he reached out to her as he coughed up more blood. "You are in no condition to fight, and next time cool off before you fight." She walked over to the rest of the group "Before we leave Issei Hyoudou I have some information for you. Vanishing dragon is already awake." She told him as Rias and Akeno were surprised by this. "Your about 8 plus years on that, I meet the current host of Vanishing dragon long ago." Issei told them as Xenovia got ready to leave " I see then, very well then." She said as she walked away with Irina in toe as she was waving goodbye.

* * *

AN- This chapter would have been posted about 3 days earlier but Shin 1 was translated so i had to read it.


	12. Chapter 12

At an outdoor cafe at one of the tables sat there people. Issei and Koneko were taking to a third person and then that person spoke up. "I'm sorry you want me to do what?" He asked them.

"It's simple Saji. We as in the three of us are going to ask the exorcists if we can destroy a sword in return for helping them." Issei told him the plan once again.

"You called me out here on our day off to help the exorcists." Saji asked confirming that he had heard Issei correct.

"That's right." Issei confirmed again.

"Nope, not happening. I'm going home." He said as she started to get out of his chair but was unable to move. He looked over and saw that Koneko had a hand placed on him holding him in place. "Why me why not somebody else? This is a problem for the Gremory peerage, not me."

"I need an extra person and you are the only person who I can think of that would be willing to help. Think of it as extra practice." Issei said

"Bullshit, when this plan of yours backfires I'm going to be on the hook here. Your master might be kind but Sona-Kaichou is strict with a second helping of strict." Saji was almost in tears as he finished.

"I knew she was strict but that builds character." He told Saji as he got up from his chair. "Anyways we need to roam around the city and find some members of the church." Issei told them the plan as Koneko was dragging Saji along.

As they started to roam around the streets looking for them Koneko spoke up "Working with the church are you sure about this?"

"What do we have to lose? They tell us no, that they don't want help scouring a city we know more about then they do." He saw Koneko thinking about that. "Kiba wants to destroy the Excaliburs for vengeance. And we can get them to let us destroy one sword that should help him out."

"How will we find these exorcists, I didn't see them when they came to school." Saji asked as he looked defeated while walking with them.

"Finding them is the hard part honestly, I would assume they would have changed into street clothes and not wearing the white robes they had on yesterday." Issei said as they reached a large square at the end of the street.

"Are we looking for a needle in a haystack then?" Saji asked Issei.

"Basically" He replied back as Koneko spoke up "Look" She pointed off to the side of the square.

They saw standing there wearing the white robes from yesterday begin for money "I take it all back Saji." Issei told him as they both were dumbfounded with what they saw. Issei approached them and spoke up "I thought the church only asked for donations while in a church?" He said catching their attention. "So why are you poor?" He asked

They both looked at Issei as Xenovia spoke "Irina spent all our money on a painting that looks fake." As this caught Issei attention Irina chimed in "The painting looks like a saint." She defended herself as their stomachs made a loud rumble.

Issei heard this "Come on, let's deal with this otherwise we're going to be retrieving corpses, not swords." As they headed off to a restaurant to get some lunch.

Inside of one of the restaurants, Irina and Xenovia inhaled food at an alarming rate as the plates stacked up on the table. As Irina finished her food she prayed "Lord please forgive me for taking charity of these devils."

While she was praying the three of them were clutching their heads "Irina" Issei grumbled out.

She saw what happened, "I'm sorry, it's a force of habit." She said as she smiled making a cute face.

"So then now that we sold out for food, why did you seek us out?" Xenovia said as she had seen through them.

"I want you to allow us to destroy one of the Excaliburs." Issei said as they were shocked to hear that.

Xenovia thought about his proposition for a moment when she spoke. "Very well but only one." Her answer surprised Irina the most "Xenovia." She said while looking at her.

"I know Irina but what they are asking falls in line with our orders. We are to destroy the swords or take them back. If all else fails we were instructed to destroy our own swords as well. If we have to fall back to our last resort then we only have a 30% chance of returning to the Vatican." Xenovia told them

"Even with a 30% success rate, we thought it was high enough to deal with the mission." Irina said as she agreed with them.

"The higher-ups told us to continue on with the mission. At the rate, we're going its self-sacrifice." Xenovia said as she paused for a moment "However my beliefs are flexible enough so we can succeed."

Issei started to smile as he heard her words "I take it as we have an agreement then?" He asked her.

"We do, but just to be clear you are doing this as a Dragon and not a devil correct? Our orders told us no devil interference but said nothing about accepting help from a dragon." Xenovia told him as she wanted clarification.

Issei looked at Koneko "Please call Kiba and tell him to meet us here." He then looked back to the exorcist. " You will be receiving help from Issei Hyoudou host of the Red Dragon Of Domination Ddraig not a member of the Gremory peerage."

"I can agree to this as long as nothing backfires on us." Xenovia said as she finished the rest of the food on her plate. "They say that whoever is the host of the boosted gear can increase their power drastically. How high can you go?" Xenovia asked as everybody was now interested in this.

"High enough," He said trying to be cryptic with his answer. "You can order more food if you want, while we wait for Kiba." He saw them looking at the menu at what else they could eat. As they decided they placed the orders. It took some time for Kiba to arrive at the restaurant but when he did they were finishing the last of the food and Kiba was brought up to speed.

"I don't exactly like the idea of being given permission to destroy the swords." Kiba told Issei as he explained it.

"That's an unsatisfactory attitude to this. You know if you were a Stray I would have killed you in no time." Xenovia told him as the two of them glared at each other.

"Calm down now, If this is to work we need everybody." Irina said as she watched the two looking like there were about to fight. "You hold a grudge against the Holy Sword Project along with the Church and the Excaliburs don't you?" Irina asked him

"Obviously." He said to her quietly yet his voice laced with venom.

"But thanks to that project the research of Holy sword users provided results. That created people like Xenovia and me who can use the swords." Irina told him as she tried to tell him the benefits of the project.

"You think it was forgivable to kill all the test subject because we were failures in the eyes of the project. We didn't give them the results they wanted so they threw us away like trash by murdering all of them, yet you say that because you can now use the swords that it's fine." Kiba told Irina as she could see the hatred boiling over in his eyes.

Irina was at a loss for words. She knew that killing the test subject was beyond cruel and that these actions were done in the name of god. She was unable to reply but Xenovia spoke out "The Holy Sword project is a black mark among the church and when it was revealed that many people were deeply disturbed by what happened. In the end, the man running it was found to have a problem with his faith. So he was charged with extreme heresy and excommunicated. He works with the fallen angels."

As he heard this information he wanted more information "What is his name?" He had to know the name of the person who robbed so many lives.

"His name is Valper Galilei the Genocide Archbishop." Xenovia told him as she saw Kiba gain new determination.

"As we are sharing the information I will tell you some as well. Two nights ago I was attacked by a person who wielded an Excalibur. When I ran into him he had killed a priest, he was probably one of yours." As he revealed this information this surprised everybody as he would openly give information out and the fact of the killings. "The person with that sword name is Freed Sellzen." Saji was clueless to the name yet everybody else knew who he was.

"So he's here." Xenovia said. "He used to be an Exorcist of the Vatican. He was amazing for his age. But on one mission he killed everybody even his allies and was excommunicated for his actions." When she finished she took out a pen and paper and wrote down her contact information. "Here is our contact info."

Issei signaled for some pen and paper from them but was denied. "No need Issei, your mother already gave us your information." Irina told him as she held up a small paper with some writing on it.

"I will have to repay you for the meal sometime later 'Sekiryuutei' Issei Hyoudou." Xenovia told him as they were leaving. "Thanks for the food Issei." Irina wave at him as Issei gave her a smile back.

As Kiba move over to the other side of the table he looked at Issei "What are you going this far?" He asked Issei as he knew his desires were of no concern of Issei.

"We are apart of a group and that makes of comrades, and as such, I am repaying a favor from before." Issei told Kiba as he didn't look as he was convinced. "If you were to leave or come up dead Rias would be extremely and honestly none of us want to see that."

Koneko slid under the table to the other side next to Kiba and hugged him "Please don't leave It will be lonely without you." She said making a sad face for an emotionless girl.

As Kiba saw this he hugged her back "Very well then."

"Not to be the downer here but do I have to be here as well now. I don't know all too much about what's going on." Saji asked as he tried to get out of this madness.

"What do you know about the Holy Sword Project?" He asked Saji and Issei.

"Nothing." Saji replied, "I know that it existed but no details about it." Issei told him. Kiba told them the story of his time in with the church and how he was reincarnated as a devil. When he was done Saji was crying from the story.

"Let's get out of here, I have a massive bill to pay from those two." Issei told everybody

"We can meet up later and do a search." Kiba said as they got up and left.

Issei went to pay the bill for the food and when he saw the price his eyeballs almost jumped out of his eye sockets. "20,000 yen they eat like dragons." He complained about how much they ate as the cashier just smiled at him as he paid the bill.

~~~Later that night~~~

After Issei left the house for the night to go search the streets with everybody else. Rias and Asia were at home with Aphrodite as she opened a door to one of the extra rooms. "Girls come here." She told them as she sat down in a chair and waited for them to come in. When they came in the room she pointed at the couch "Sit." She told them as they closed the door and sat down. "I want some information from you two." She told them as they both were confused as to why she was asking.

"And what would that be?" Rias asked her.

"It's about Issei." She said as they were wondering what she wanted now. "I know you two had sex with my son. I don't fault you two at all as it would be hypocritical if I did. What I want to know is how you have been with him." As she said this she saw their faces turn beet red.

Rias was looking down at the floor as she spoke "I love him." surprising herself as she admitted it out loud.

"What about you Asia?" Aphrodite asked her wanting her response.

Asia was twirling her thumbs "I do as well." She sputtered out as she was red as well.

She smiled at the responses "That's good to hear. Issei is in need of girls like you two." Her smile changed to a more pervy look "So has he given you everything you want in bed?"

Rias looked at her "Isn't that weird for you to be asking."

"Oh please, you're asking that as we are both from factions that practice incest. While I never have done it and neither will you, it's still a valid thing."

"I guess that's fair but it's still weird." Rias told her. "He has but he has been in control of everything."

"And do you know why he's in control?" She asked as Rias and Asia thought about it. As they had some ideas but before they could say anything she cut them off "Issei while he may be a demigod now turned devil he will always be a dragon. Dragons love to hoard things and in his case he likes women. He is showing off his possessiveness of you two by giving you what you want. Tell me has he ever told you two no to anything?"

They looked at each other thinking about her question as they were drawing a blank. "Are you asking if he has said no in general?" Asia asked her.

Aphrodite shook her head "No sweetie what I'm asking is if he had told you no to something you wanted."

She waited for the answer she already knew "No nothing ever." Asia said as Rias agreed with her.

When she heard the answer she smiled "Would you like to tame a dragon then?"

~~~With Issei~~~

Issei was walking into the church by himself while on the phone. "Sorry about this Az but I have other work tonight. I'll make due to our contract later when I have some time." When he hung up the phone he saw everybody standing there in dressed in black priest outfits. When he caught up with them Xenovia threw him a coat that matched the others. One he put on the overcoat and buttoned it up Irina pulled out a map and was showing off where they were going to start searching for the night along with where the devil group would search as well.

After they left the church they split up and started combing the streets. They walked around the populated areas but so far they were having no luck in finding anything. As they drifted out of the housing sections Saji spoke up "Were not having much luck here tonight."

"Yah it's just been a quiet night should we go somewhere else?" Issei asked the group.

"Maybe a less populated area would be the best choice." Kiba told them

"You know a good area?" Issei asked him as he nodded "Lead on then."

They reached a nonpopulated area and when they felt chills of holy power. "I think we are in the right area, good call Kiba." Issei told him

"It smells like blood here." Koneko said as a loud voice was heard.

"HELLO SHITTY DEVILS." Came screaming in a voice with a blade soaring at Kiba. He was able to block it just in the nick of time as he summoned a blade. When the group finally saw who it was they saw none other than Freed.

"Ah shit your still around. I thought you would have packed up and run away after the last time." Issei told him as Freed backed off of Kiba's block.

Freed waved around his sword before he spoke "Well my boss said to stay around so I kept killing people." As Kiba charged in to continue the fight Freed started to yell again. "My boss also wants to kill you so that helps."

When Issei heard this the Boosted gear called out [BOOST!]

When the call was said Kiba and Freed accelerated there speeds and clashes of metal could be heard all around the area. Issei saw that Kiba was slower than Freed "He needs to go faster."

Kiba charged at Freed but when he swung his blade Freed disappeared and reappeared behind Kiba with frightening speed. "DIE" Freed yelled out as Kiba blocked his downward strike.

Kiba was forced to crouch down as he tried to block the attack but Freed let off the attack and disappeared in a flash again as Kiba did the same. When they became visible again Saji sprung into action as a black lizard appeared on his hand. "Line" Saji yelled out and a giant line appeared from the lizard and wrapped around Freed's leg causing him to fall face first on the floor.

When he rolled over he struck the line repeatedly with his sword but it had no effect as the blade bounced off. Issei, however, ran on the other side of them to get to Kiba. He placed his hand on his back [TRANSFER] Ddraig yelled out causing Kiba to have a massive power surge. With this new fountain of power, he stabs the blade into the ground and yells "Sword Birth." When Freed heard this he stood up and saw a circular wall of blades closing in on him. He started to slash at the swords breaking them as they got closer and closer.

As Freed kept slashing a new figure appeared from the darkness. "Sword birth the infinite sword gear, it's been a while since I have seen it." The man said wearing white priest robes.

"Old man Galilei that you?" Freed asked as everybody knew the name.

"Valper Galilei" Kiba screamed out the hilt on his sword shattered from his grip.

"That's me." He replied, "Freed use the element and stop playing around with them." Freed did as he instructed as his blade started to glow and when it did he swung it down slicing clean through the line around his leg causing Saji to fall over from the loss of tension.

Freed took the opportunity to charge at Kiba with his new found powers. But before he could make it where he was intercepted by a new contender. Xenovia appeared out of nowhere blocking his attack with ease with her Excalibur. "You found the Heretics." She said as they applied more and more power to their attacks. "Freed Sellzen Valper Galilei I will cut you down in the name of the lord."

"Fuck him, you bitch." Freed said as he shoved her away and retreating back to where Valper was standing.

"You had one job get rid of the church spies and you failed, were leaving." Valper told him as he pulled an item from under his robes and threw it on the ground blinding everybody. When they regained their vision Kiba and Xenovia leaped away running off into the distance after them.

When they calmed down two lights showed up behind them one red and one blue. "You're screwed." Issei said quietly to Saji as he felt a familiar presence.

"That was an interesting spike in power." A voice said as Saji and Issei turned around to see Sona and Tsubaki along with Rias and Akeno with their respective circles behind them. "You mind explaining Saji?" Sona asked him.

Saji was quick to spill the beans on what happened up to now. When Sona heard everything she could only rub her forehead as the disappointment grew. "Saji you went behind my back to do this, you are only causing trouble for everybody."

"Sorry, Kaichou." He groveled with his head down in front of Sona.

"Issei when I asked you to watch after Yuuto I meant to watch over him, not make a plan with the exorcist." Her statement surprised everybody as this was a first for them. "What do you have to say for yourself Issei?"

With all eyes on him "I'm sending that credit card bill to the Vatican." His response didn't garner any laughs only a sigh from Rias. "Kiba is chasing after Valper right now with Xenovia. Should he find anything he said he would call and update me."

"Yuuto is on a path of vengeance, Do you believe he will call you?" Rias asked once again.

"No, I don't expect him to call at all." Issei told her honestly.

Rias looked at Koneko "Koneko why did you do this?" She asked her.

"I don't want Yuuto to leave us." She told Rias with a sad tone.

A loud smack was heard next to them. They saw Saji getting spanked by Sona "You can reflect on your behavior after this Saji, but for now you need to be punished." She hit him on the behind again with a magic-infused spank. "Only 998 more to go."

Rias walked over to Koneko and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry." Koneko said as she embraced Rias's hug. "It's okay." Rias told her as she pulled up the back of her skirt with her left hand and with her right hand, she lightly tapped her on the behind. "Your punishment has been served."

Rias let go of Koneko and looked at Issei "I would spank you but don't think it would hurt you. I'm also not sure if its a turn on for you so I think I'll leave it there."

~~~Home~~~

Rias sent Akeno and Koneko home for the night while she walked home with Issei. When they walked in the door they were greeted by Asia standing there in nothing but a white apron. Rias was surprised to see Asia in such an outfit but Issei saw a feast before him. "Welcome back." Asia greeted them.

Issei smiled as he kept looking at Asia "I love the outfit, but what's the case for it?"

"Kiryuu said that this is Japanese culture and I would also help soothe a tired man." She told them as she was clueless to the real meaning of it all.

"That is an amazing Idea." Rias said, "Mother I also wish to wear an apron." As she said that a hand appeared out of the kitchen signaling her to come. She stopped at Asia before she when to get changed and whispered in her ear "You have become a real devil now."

Issei walked up to Asia and gave her a hug. During that time he ran his hands down her back and when he got to her ass he didn't feel any panties. He cupped his hands around the bottom of her butt cheeks "Thank you, Asia, for this really does soothe a tired man. You are my cinnamon roll and I will protect you." He whispered in her ear making her blush.

She wrapped her arms around him as well pushing her head into his chest. "Thank you. I'll never be alone again."

Rias came out of the room dressed in nothing but a purple apron with a red heart in the center over her breasts. "Issei how does it look?" She asked holding up the bottom of it and bending slightly over causing her breasts to jiggle.

"Amazing." He said as he slid his hands down to Asia's legs and lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around him for balance. "If I didn't need food I would eat you two up as you are." This caused the girls to blush. But the party was spoiled when they heard Aphrodite "Lame." After that, he set Asia down and the girls went into the kitchen and made dinner.

After dinner, everybody was in the same bed together. The three of them slept for about thirty minutes before Issei and Rias were woken up by a massive pressure of energy. When they looked at the window the sky was now purple and the moon was shining through. When they looked out the window they saw Freed standing in the middle of the street and somebody in the sky hovering around.

"Were you two having a fuck? No? To bad my boss wants to talk get your asses out here." Freed demanded of them.

Issei closed the window and when he did Asia woke up. "What's going on?" She asked as she was engulfed in Issei magic circle. When it passed over her she had changed clothes into an extra school uniform.

"We have an uninvited visitor outside and we're going to meet them," Rias said as she used the same trick to quickly dressed.

When they were outside standing across from them was Freed. "All right asshole what do you want?" Issei said to him.

Freed was waving his hands around "Woh now haven't you ever heard the saying Don't shoot the messenger?" He was pointing up in the air to the person floating above.

"Nice to meet you, daughter of Gremory. That red hair reminds me so much of your brother." The man said as out from his back sprouted ten wings as power radiated out from him.

"Nice to meet you as well Cadre of Grigori, Kokabiel. I am Rias Gremory. My brother may be Lucifer but we are far from that, though I doubt you wish to discuss underworld politics." Rias told him as she sported a cold face not shown before.

Out from his oversized robes, his arms appeared holding something large. "Here." He said as he threw it. As the object fell Issei noticed what it was and rushed to grab it. He noticed that it was Irina as her outfit was nearly destroyed and there were cuts and lashes all over her body that were all bloody. Issei took her over to Asia so she could fix some of the damage that was caused. "She came to my base so I had some fun with her. The others are still around I take this one was more than enough for an example." He said as he was laughing everybody else, on the other hand, was not. When Issei hear that he said he had fun with her he ran his hands down her body and cast a small spell on her lower half.

When he saw the results of the spell he left Irina with Asia and walked back to Rias. "At least you weren't depraved enough to rape her."

"Raping her would get me nowhere, but I was to rape and kill the sister of fake lucifer. Now that would get me somewhere." He looked at Rias the whole time while saying that.

"So why are you here Kokabiel?" Rias asked as she stared back into the void.

"This town will be the starting point of my rampage, Kuoh Academy more specifically. If I start there Sirzechs will come running." He told her joyfully.

"You do know if you do that the ceasefire will be broken and we will all be at war again?" Rias asked him

"Hahahahahahahaha." He bellowed out "That's all I want. If I steal the Excaliburs from the church Michael has to join in on the fighting the toothpicks are way too important to him. And if I kill you Sirzechs will join the fight and drag the underworld into chaos as well."

Rias started to let out power but it wasn't at a point where it was visible. "Your nothing but a battle maniac."

"Yes, you're starting to understand! I have grown beyond bored after the war. Azazel wants nothing to do war, all he wants is to research Sacred Gears and that shit is boring after a year. You should know all about that Red Dragon Emperor and how is collection hobby of Sacred Gears is crazy."

Rias looked at Issei "You've met Azazel?"

He nodded "I have. However, this man here is beyond crazy."

"I will be starting a war over the swords. Rias Gremory gather your warriors and we will start absolute chaos in 10 minutes. Come to your precious school and bring the sister of Levithan as well, the more there is the better the bloodshed will be glorious." Kokabiel disappeared as he finished that's when Freed came back into the picture.

"I knew I found the right person to work for this time." He said with a maniac smile as he ran away following Kokabiel.

Rias placed a call to two people. "Get to my location now." She said and about 30 seconds later Akeno appeared followed by Sona and Tsubaki. Rias soon explained to them what had just happened.

~~~At the Showdown~~~

Outside of the school, the Sitri peerage was set up with a barrier ready. Kiba was still missing but all we had to do was enter prepare for the upcoming battle. When the final checks on Sona list were ticked off as she came over to us. "Tsubaki took the exorcist to my healing room so that should save your bishop some magic. We are going to keep a barrier up as long as we can to reduce any possible damage. Kokabiel is a cadre so if he were to fight seriously I don't know how long we can keep it up." Sona told everybody the plan that had been laid in motion.

"Thank you, Sona. We will deal with everything else from here on out."

"Rias it's not too late to call your brother." Sona knew it was for the best but Rias shook her head, "Did you call your Sister?" Rias asked her but right before Sona could say anything she was Interrupted.

" I have already informed Lord Lucifer of the situation." Akeno told them.

"Akeno why?" Rias tried to scold her but she wasn't having anything.

"Rias I know you don't wish to be a burden on him. However, this is a matter well beyond our control. An enemy leader has appeared in your territory and there is no harm asking for help to deal with this." Akeno knew it was the right thing to do but a lecture was the only way to do it.

"I understand." She said.

"Thank you for that." Akeno then spoke to Sona "Sirzechs said it would take one hour to assemble his reinforcements."

"One-hour is….. Very well we will keep the barrier up in the name of House Sitri." Sona gave her vow.

"If we have one hour then we will be on the offensive from the start. Once we enter the barrier we should get his attention." Rias told everybody then she looked at Issei "How long can you fight him for if we have to stall him?"

Issei thought about her question "I can stall him for the hour depending on how long he wants to play. But if he wants to go all out then I could fight him and it's going to get bloody but I don't exactly know how long I can go if that's what it comes to."

Rias took in the information "Okay then, we will defend this school." When she finished everybody walked into the barrier to begin the battle.

~~~The fight.~~~

As they walked into the schoolyard had a massive magic circle covering it with Valper standing in the middle of it with four swords surrounding him. The area was releasing all kind of light every way as he was doing something. Everybody got to a point where they were across from Kokabiel who as sitting on a chair made of light that was floating in the sky.

Issei leaned in to speak to Rias "Promotion?" He asked her "Granted." When Issei heard that he immediately promoted to Queen.

"How long Galilei?" Kokabel voice rang down from about him.

"It should be soon about five or so minutes at best." He told him as the light continued to swirl around and put on a show.

"Is he doing what I think he is?" Akeno asked out loud to see if anybody would reply.

"It's simple, I'm going to take these four Excaliburs and make them into one." Valper said as he was going to amuse her curiosity.

Kokabiel looked down at Rias "Who is coming to your defense, is it Sirzechs or even Serafall? No, don't tell me you got me both of them?"

"We will be fighting you in their absence." Rias said proudly.

That pride, however, was misplaced as he waved his hand and a small beam of yellow light impacted with the gym blowing it to a million tiny pieces. "That's no fun, well I guess you can be my entertainment before the fun begins."

[This is going to be bad and you know it.] Ddraig spoke to Issei alone.

"I know he is beyond my level. I just hope Azazel sends whoever it is sooner rather than later."

[You might have to turn more of your body into a dragon to survive this if he unleashes.]

"Juggernaut is the beyond last resort." When Issei told him that Ddraig receded back to watch the fight as it progressed.

Kokabiel snapped his fingers getting everybody's attention "I have a surprise for you Red dragon." Out from the ground rose a massive four-legged figure shrouded in a tornado of fire. When it fully appeared it had legs the size of trees and three heads on it.

"Cerberus!" Rias saw the massive figure as it howls was so loud it shook the area.

[Boost!]

"So you bring the guard dog of hell to this skirmish. At least you were considerate to bring one of the younger ones." Issei got ready to attack the monstrosity but Rias grabbed him.

"I'm going to have you support us." Rias told him "Just build up some power for now so we can use it."

"Okay, that's not hard." He told her as another boost went off [Boost!]

"How much can you transfer?" She asked

"I can transfer quite a bit but we still have the delay."

Rias thought about her options 'Okay then." She jumped into the air and spread her wings out "Akeno!" She followed suit as this got the attention of the Cerberus.

One of the heads spewed fire from its mouth at them as they dodged it. After Akeno dodged the flames she shent a bolt of thunder down causing the dog to flinch for a moment. Rias took the opportunity to summon multiple volleys of her Power of Destruction. When the attacks impacted it burned the fur of the dog and knocking them down on the ground. She continued to strike the beast as it tried to get up as she pinned it down.

Kokabiel saw this and summoned a second dog from the pits of hell. When it came out it ran after the first thing it saw Asia. Issei caught on to this and picked up Asia and ran away with her as Koneko leaped into the air and kicked one of the beast's heads. With Asia far enough away he saw Koneko riding one of the heads like a bull while trying to tear out its ears. "They can't do enough damage to keep them down." He said as he looked at Asia "Stay away from this as much as you can." He told her as he ran off to help Koneko

When he reached the one Koneko was on she was flung the one head into the air only to be eaten by another mouth. The mouth that chomped down on her tried to close all the way. It was unable to and slowly opened as she was forcing the jaws to open as she was pushing on the roof of its mouth with her feet. When the mouth opened far enough she leaped from its grasp escaping from it. Her uniform was almost destroyed and she was covered in slobber now. Cerberus retaliated by swinging its massive paw at her but Issei was in the way and punched it away. This caused the dog to twist around and fall on the ground.

Asia took the time to start healing Koneko "Are you okay Koneko?" Asia asked as the scrapes disappeared from her arms. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

When the Cerberus got up fire formed in all of its heads. When Issei saw this he prepared to counter the attack. But as Cerberus jumped the fire in its mouth died out as blood spewed everywhere. Above the dog was Xenovia with her Excalibur "Looks like I'm here in time." As she said that the laws of gravity finally won, in her descent, she gave another swing down into the monster severing it in two.

When the body fell to the ground Rias and Akeno saw the body. "The demons are no match for a holy sword." Akeno said Rias saw Xenovia starting to cut through other Cerberus that had just spawned. "I hate to admit it but having that Holy sword around right now is extremely helpful." Rias said as Akeno agreed to it.

[Boost!] As the call rang out the gauntlet glowed green. Issei saw this as he spread out his wings "Ladies its time!" He yelled out and flew to them. Once he reached them he stuck his arm out "Touch it." When they put their hands on the gauntlet [TRANSFER!] roared out sending the power to them.

As the massive flow of power coursed through their bodies it took them a moment to get used to it. A green aura radiated off of them magnifying the demonic powers. "We can do this." Akeno said as she held her hand up summoning a massive amount of Thunder.

Akeno pointed the circle to the direction of Cerberus but it even knew better and tried to run away. As it was running away from her blast it was skewered by a hundred swords coming out of the ground pinning it in place. "Stay." A voice said as one of the last Cerberus was struck with a massive amount of Thunder magic shaking the whole area as a small earthquake happened

When the light of her attack faded away Kiba was standing there as the swords disappeared. With only one more beast left Rias took the opportunity to kill it. She summoned her Power of Destruction and feed some of the power she was given to it and launched it at the dog. Unlike the previous dog, this one had no chance of escape and when it the attack stuck it vaporized it immediately.

*Clap Clap Clap* Was heard "That was an impressive show you put on." Kokabiel said as he watched from his throne. "Enough of this." Rias yelled out as she threw another blast using up the rest of the power at him. Kokabiel merely smiled and batted the attack away with his hand. The power crashed into the ground taking out a massive chunk of the ground. He stood up from his throne "To think that the power of the Red Dragon Emperor could make you this strong. This is a development I do enjoy." He said as he was laughing.

"It's done." Valper said as the four swords in the middle of the circle rose up and produced a massive amount of light.

Kokabiel looked down and saw the swords merging together and started to applaud the work. "The four swords will become one." He told everybody as the swords merged together creating a new amalgamation of blades. As the new blade became visible to everybody the light disappeared "All the light energy from the merging of Excalibur has been transferred to the spell on the ground." He looked at them and with a massive grin on his face said "You have 20 minutes before that spell goes off." "Freed." Kokabiel called out for him.

"Yes, boss?" He answered the called as he appeared from the shadows.

"Our new toy is finished. Make good use of it and provide me with some entertainment before everything begins."

Freed took hold of the blade and sported a crazy smile. " Your plans are crazy boss, BUT I LOVE IT!" He walked towards Kiba and Xenovia while talking to himself "Cut them slice them chop them up."

Xenovia and Kiba started to approach Freed "Knight of Gremory, Let us destroy that Excalibur together.

"And your church is fine with that?" He asked her.

She laughed at his question "Fragments were in the mission orders. Considering that isn't a true holy sword anymore I doubt they would mind if we broke it. That blade is heresy even for me." Valper was laughing at her speech.

"Valper Galilei, I am a survivor of the Holy sword project. You killed me and then I continued to live after being reincarnated as a Devil." Kiba said with no amount of rage directed at Valper.

"How unfortunate, A survivor of the project. In Japan of all things is this what fate is all about?" He had a small chuckle "I love holy swords, and the legends connected to them. But when I found out I was unable to use one so I promised myself I would make it so I could use one. After some experiments, I made it a reality. A few Human sacrifices in the way of progress was worth it in the end."

"How did you complete it? You murdered all of us after we were deemed failures." Kiba was doubtful of his story.

"No no no not at all, Everybody has a factor needed to wield holy swords. However, most of the subject had far too little to even wield Excalibur. Most of the test subjects had a small value of the element that is needed to wield Excalibur. So how else do you gather enough of the value needed to wield one of them?"

"I see that is what they give to the holy sword users when they are blessed." Xenovia said as she figured out everything.

"So you do know." He looked at Xenovia as he pulled out a crystal and showed it off. "If we crystallize the essence you get this." The small crystal gave off a blue hue. "Even with this research the idiots in the church banished me for heresy and took all my work. You can use Destruction so someone in the church continued my work. Leave it to Michael to be a hypocrite to continue my work.

"You killed my comrades and took them element from them all so anybody could use holy swords?" Kiba voice was laced with anger as he waited for an answer.

"I did. This is my last one Freed took three to be able to use two swords." Valper told him

"Awww that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that. It was fun to watch the others died as they failed to take the crystals." Freed said as he was stroking his blade.

Kiba's whole body was shaking as his anger levels rose "How many of use did you sacrifice for your experiments."

Valper threw the crystal he was holding at Kiba. When he grabbed the crystal it started to glow blue "everyone" As a tear rolled down his face as the whole school was bathed in blue light. Soon after figures appeared from the ground behind Kiba latching on to him. All different heights some males and other females.

"Souls of the dead appearing from the crystal. He must be the catalyst for them to appear." Akeno said as everybody watched what would happen next.

"I am so sorry." He told all of them as he was crying. One of the spirits spoke to him "You are alive and that is all that matters." As they all started to sing in unison Kiba followed along with them as he was crying.

"The sacred song." Asia said getting the attention of everybody else.

During the song, they started to glow more and emit white light. "Don't cry for us." "Separate we were not enough." "If we are together it will be enough." "Accept the holy swords." "We will always be one." The spirts faded away leaving Kiba to be bathed falling blue snow. Kiba now had a blue glow around him as a sword appeared.

"He can turn the world around." Issei said as Rias and Akeno looked at him what he was saying. Issei only pointed to Kiba with the boosted gear.

A black blade with a white handle with gold trim all around it, when he picked it up he raised the blade to the sky as it started to emit the same blue energy. "I will become a sword. I shall become the sword that protects my comrades. I call upon Sword Birth." From the hilt of the Demonic and Holy energy that swirled around the blade. When the blade reemerged there was a line of demonic runes down the center of the blade. He pointed the sword at Freed "Balance breaker Sword of the Betrayer."

Kiba charged at Freed at a massive speed. Freed used the power of his sword to keep up with him as they were exchanging blows. During the exchange of swords, Freed got slower and slower to the point where he had to stop using the speed.

"Stretch my sword!" The blade started to twist and contort as if it was alive. The tip of the blade split into multiple heads as they zoomed to Kiba. With a few simple blocks, the strikes were sent back to Freed with no hassle at all. "WHY WHY IS THIS NOT HITTING YOU!" Freed yelled out "You power is unrivaled so why is it failing?"

Xenovia shoved Excalibur Destruction into the ground and stuck out her right hand and began reciting a chant. "Saint Peter, Saint Basil the Great, Said Denis and the Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice" Space away from her hand distorted as another sword came out if it chained down. "I release you Durandal." The chains shattered revealing the massive blue sword.

When Xenovia said Durandal everybody saw why they had sent her to come here. "Oh fuck." Issei said as Rias saw the blade.

"Durandal. Impossible you were using Excalibur." Valper said as even Kokabiel was excited to see that blade.

"I am the wielder of Durandal. I was chosen to be the holder of Excalibur Destruction." She said making Valper mad.

"Nobody should be able to wield Durandal through my method."

"Your right nobody can. But I can use it naturally." She said as she adopted a two handed pose. "Durandal cuts anything I swing it at." She poured power into the sword as it radiated massive amounts of Holy power.

"Your talk is cheap." Freed said as he swung his blade making four tips of the sword charging at her. When they got close to her she gave a simple swing of Durandal and it shatters all of the mimics that were attacking her. "What the fuck you stupid bitch. You broke part of my sword." He was fuming as Xenovia charged at him swing the blade down he narrowly jumped away.

Kiba followed after Freed chasing him down, with one might swing Kiba attacked Freed. Kiba's attack slicked clean through the Excalibur and even cutting Freed in the shoulder arm and ribs. When they landed on the ground Kiba saw the shattered sword all over the ground "Our power has surpassed Excalibur." Kiba then turned to Valper and pointed his sword at him "Prepare yourself."

Valper saw the blade laying across the floor as his eyes were as wide as they could be. "Holy and Demonic powers don't mix. That's impossible how can they merge." He then knew he figured out the truth. "If there is no balance then the Satans and God have to be…." Kokabiel threw a spear of light at him, killing him instantly.

As his body crashed into the ground and the light spear disappeared Kokabiel got off his throne as he was flying "Valper you were to smart for your own good. But that was for me to say." He then looked to Issei "Red Dragon give as much power as you can to someone, I don't care who it is."

Rias was not happy about his declaration "Are you giving us a chance? Don't mess around with us." She said.

He started laughing from that "Don't mess around. Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" His gaze pierced through everybody like the gravity of the area was turned up. Issei had his hands up in the air. "Of course you think you can beat me. Just give some power and we can see how this goes."

"Ise give me as much as possible." Rias said

[BOOST!] "One minute for full power." He told her.

After the time was up and Issei had boosted has much power as he could give off. Rias interlocked her hand with Issei as he transferred the power to her. [TRANSFER!]

When she received the power the green aura around her was much denser than it was earlier. The sheer force of the aura made her skirt sway in the wind while her hair was almost standing up from it. Everyone looked on as the surge in her power was able to be felt everywhere.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YES THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO SEE." He yelled out "You have some good magic power right now. You might even be Ultimate class with that. Now Rias Gremory show me that power!"

She placed her hands out in front of her as her circle appeared. When it did a massive black ball of her Power of Destruction appeared with it had a green hue around it. Once she poured all her power into it she yelled out 'BEGONE!" And fired here attack at him.

As the blast landed he was holding it back with some signs of it being stronger than he expected. Nevertheless, he powered through the attack until Rias could no longer feed the attack more power. "Impressive for the little sister of a satan." He ripped the rest of the attack in half dissipating its power.

'Lightning!" Akeno yelled out while sending an attack to Kokabiel. Before it could hit his body he wrapped his body in his wings blocking the attack in full. "Your power is nothing compared to Barakiel."

"Do not speak of that man to me." She pumped the last of her power into the attack as it fizzled out.

When the attack stopped he opened his wings causing a huge gust of wind "To think that you became a devil, Barakiel must be proud of you." He descended to the ground for the first time "You have interesting servants Rias Gremory, Holy sword project reject the daughter of Barakiel and even the Red Dragon Emperor. Your tastes are about as odd as your brother is."

"You insult my servants and my brother our Satan. I will have your head for your insults." Rias with seething with anger as he berated her peerage.

"Hahahahahaha. Pissing you off is fun." Kokabiel smiled as he laughed at her. "Even with the power of the Red Dragon, you were unable to injure me. So how will you take my head?" He asked her waiting for a reply. When she opened her mouth to reply he cut her off "You can't." He told her. "On the other hand Red Dragon why have you not attacked me?"

Issei walked towards him with his finger point at himself "I assumed you wanted to fight the Satan sisters." He said as Kiba charged to the left of Kokabiel to attack him with his newly formed sword. Kokabiel however conjured a small spear of light in his left hand and blocked the attack.

As Kiba struggled to gain any gains in his deadlock Xenovia had the same idea as Kiba only to end up with the same result. "Durandal cuts anything, However, it looks like the user has some performance issues." With his meer strength, Kokabiel put some force into repelling her. When he pushed Durandal off the spear the force used sent her flying away. As she rolled around on the floor his focus went back to Kiba "Your Holy Demonic sword is impressive, but it has some flaws." Cracks had formed in the blade and Kokabiel put just enough pressure to shatter the blade.

After the blade broke Kiba disengaged from the fight to summon two swords. He charged at Kokabiel swinging his right sword to make contact with the light spear from before. Once it did he thrust his left sword at his face. As the blade came mere inches from this mouth he grabbed the blade with his hand. He pushed the blade away from his face and snapped the blade in half. Kokabiel reach for Kiba left arm and grabbed it and when he did he spun around and threw Kiba in the direction of Xenovia.

Kiba slid on his feet as he was thrown but was unable to stop until he hit Xenovia. Koneko during this time had snuck around back and leaped into the air to attack him from the air. Unfortunately for her when she came in the striking distance he grabbed her leg and threw her across the ground as she rolled around and bounced off the floor before she stopped near Rias.

"You fight well for people who lost their leaders." Kokabiel said as he watched the three of them try to stand up.

[BOOST!]

"What are you talking about Kokabiel?" Rias asked him

"Why did you say I lost them?" Xenovia asked him as well.

"Whoops slip of the tongue." He said.

[BOOST!]

"Answer me!" Xenovia yelled out as she was barely able to stand up as she clung to Durandal.

He started to laugh at them "I'm starting a war so I might as well tell you the truth." He said as a massive grin appeared. "At the end of the Great War, the four Satans died as well as God." Everybody was shocked to hear this revelation.

[BOOST!]

"Impossible" Xenovia muttered as she is having a harder time standing

"There's no way God is dead, your just crazy." Rias as shaken by this fact but was still composed.

"The end of the war brought an end of the four Satans many High-class devils, most of the lower angels and fallen and two dragons. With God's death, pure angels can no longer reproduce and even less fallen. And with the lack of High-class devils, the population tanked to a point you had to rely on humans to survive." The words that he laid out had shaken everybody to their core. Asia had fallen to her knees shaking from the truth. "The leaders who took over after took great strides to conceal the fact that they died. The truth was hidden from humans who are believers of god. Other factions outside of the three even conceal this fact from humans."

"LIAR!" Xenovia screamed at the top of her lungs as she had lost all ability to stand.

[BOOST!]

Asia barely got up as she was supported by Koneko "If God is gone then where does is blessings come from?" She asked

"Michael took over that. He herds the remaining Angels and humans while maintaining the system. But because he is not God your blessings and exorcisms are not as powerful as they used to be but still function. That is also the reason for a Holy-demonic sword, without God or the Satans a power like that would never exist."

[BOOST!]

Asia passed out from hearing the revelation, Xenovia could barely function. Issei walked towards Kokabiel, seeing this he spoke out "I'm starting a war and taking your heads will be a nice start. But dealing with a dragon emperor to start off with gets me excited."

[BOOST!]

"Azazel asked me to stall you till somebody could deal with you." Issei said as Rias now had even more surprise stacked on top of what she had been hearing. "He wants you back alive." Issei said as took a fighting stance a bit away from Kokabiel.

"And you think you can stop me? Your limit is known to many." Kokabiel looked down on Issei. He saw the jewel in the boosted gear shine a bright green light. "Is that light supposed to scare me, boy?"

"Maybe." [EXPLOSION] Issei disappeared as the call was made. Everybody looked around for him was unable to spot him.

"Your not as fast as you think you are." Kokabiel said as swiped his left arm in an attempt to hit Issei. As he swiped it his hand collided with nothing but the air around him. Issei appeared right in front of him but it was too late for Kokabiel to block the attack. Issei landed a punch with his left hand into the chest of Kokabiel. He the punch landed Kokabiel slid back on the ground from the force and the ground around him started to break from the shockwave that radiated out from his body. "I'm not as tall as you think I am" Issei said to him. As Kokabiel recovered from the attack he wiped a small amount of blood from his mouth and asked "What do you fight for?"

"I am Issei Hyoudou once a demi-god now reincarnated devil. Pawn of the Gremory group. I fight for my friends and I don't take kindly of you berating them for there standing or lineage. The fact that wishes to start another war conflict with the wishes of the rest of the world. So I will use the power and standing of the Red Dragon Emperor to deal with you." Issei said loud and proud so everybody could hear him.

"How progressive of you." A new voice came from above them.

"Whos' there?" Kokabiel shouted as he looked up to find the source of the voice. The power that came from the voice sent shivers down everybody else spine. Soon after the barrier around the school shattered as a white light descended from the sky. Small crystals of energy rained down on the area that was left of the barrier. The light expanded rapidly only to reveal white plated armor with blue jewels all across the armor and blue wings made of pure energy.

"Vanishing Dragon. Did Welsh draw Vanishing here?" Kokabiel asked as he started to charge an attack and spread his wings out and leaped into the air. Before he could move his arm forward to attack the new person they had attacked Kokabiel at a high speed leaving a path of light for what he was to where he is now. He sent a single kick into the back of Kokabiel blood to spew out of his back and feathers to fly everywhere.

As Kokabiel stood up and looked at the armored figure it started to talk as he looked at something in its hand. "Black wing of a crow, but yours is nowhere near as dark as Azazel's."

"MY WING!" Kokabiel yelled out as he again gathered power.

"Yes, the sign you fell from grace. But as you are now you scurry on the ground walking like mortals. You have use for wings as you are."

"You dare oppose me Vanishing! I WILL RULE THIS WORLD!" Kokabiel power skyrocketed as thousands of spears appeared in the sky.

He held out his hand and a wave pulsed from his hand {DIVIDE!}

The power around Kokabiel disappeared along with all the spears he conjured. "I am Albion and my Sacred Gear is the Divine Dividing. Taking away your power is as easy for me as doubling the power of Welsh.

Kokabiel quickly summoned another spear and threw it at Vanishing. As the spear traveled through the air he stuck his hand out again and a call rang out. {DIVIDE!} He walked towards Kokabiel {DIVIDE!} {DIVIDE!} Each attack divided his power in half and by the time he got to Kokabiel a simple kick was more than enough to defeat him.

"How…. How is this even possible." Kokabiel tried to stand up only for him to fall flat on his ass.

"I was told by Azazel to bring you back to the Grigori all costs. Your little charade here has caused more problems than it's worth." He told Kokabiel

Issei walked over to where they were at and stood in front of Kokabiel. "Tell me now that your near a power where even Kiba could kill you." He pointed to Kiba. "How does it feel?" He asked him with a smile on his face.

Kokabiel to stand up once again as Issei spoke "This is for them."

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]

Issei was now clad in his Red armor. He pulled back his fist and punched Kokabiel in the head causing his head to bounce off the ground. Issei released the balance breaker to see that Kokabiel was sprawled out over the ground with his wings still out as the Vanishing dragon walked over to him and picked him up. He saw Freed laying on the ground as well and went over to pick him up as well.

[Are you going to Ignore me White one?] The jewel on the boosted gear pulsed with each word spoken.

{I was trying to.} The jewels on vanishing armor pulsed in the same way.

[It is our destiny to fight one day.] Ddriag said with pride.

{It is, but my host has more important things to deal with.}

"Am I the only one of the four of us who don't give a shit about this fight?" Issei asked as it got quiet real quick.

[Shut up.] {Shut up} Ddraig and Albion said at the same time.

{Anyways we have to leave.}

[Maybe we can fight sometime later, right now just looks like a bad time for everybody.]

{That sounds fun, See you then.}

"Get stronger Hyoudou." The voice under the mask said, "I wish to fight you again."

"No thank you, Vali." The now introduced person turned back to look at Issei. "It's not like I don't know who you are."

As the White Dragon Emperor left Issei returned to the rest of the group. Kiba was lost in a trace as his mind was pondering about everything that had transpired up until now. That's when he felt a finger poked his face. "Ground Control to Kiba." He looked over to see Issei there. "Congratulations, You leaped over a barricade that blocked your life. You are now free to continue on without the restraints of the past."

"Issei I umm" He tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Don't think too hard about it." Issei told him as he was pointing everybody else. "You have bigger issues to deal with."

Kiba walked over to the others "Kiba will you be returning to the club?" Asia asked him as she was worried about him.

"Yuuto." Rias said with a smile, "I'm glad that you came back, and of all things, you reached your Balance Breaker."

"Rias… everyone I betrayed you, and I know that an apology will change nothing."Kiba hung his head in shame as he knew what he did was selfish and could have caused more problems.

Rias wrapped her arms around Kiba and pulled him in for a hug "You returned to me in the end and that is all that matters."

Kiba pulled away from her "I promise you again, that I Kiba Yuuto will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as your Knight."

"Thank you." She said with a smile on her face. "But now it's time for your punishment." Her hand had a magic circle connected to her fingertips.

"What?" Kiba was horrified by what he just heard.

"1000 spankings." Rias told him as the magic circle started to spin and demonic power pulsed through it.

Unfortunately for Kiba, there were well over 30 minutes before the reinforcements were able to arrive. During this time his punishment was harsh yet loving as it fit the crime.

~~~A few days later~~~

Everybody was in the club room relaxing after school enjoying some refreshments. Issei and Asia were sitting on the right couch together when a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Rias said as the door opened Xenovia appeared wearing the girl's school uniform.

"Hello, Sekiryuutei." Xenovia said after she closed the door and put her hands behind her back.

Issei stood up in surprise "Why are you here, wait that was in Japanese." He said as he then looked at her clothes. "Your clothes." He said as he looked to Rias.

"Welcome," She said "Let me introduce you to the newest member of the Gremory family. She will be taking the role of my second Knight."

When everybody looked at her a pair of wings came out of her back and then retracted back. "She reincarnated as a Devil." Asia said as she was surprised to see her let alone with wings coming out of her back.

"I found out that God is dead so i was excommunicated. So I came to the only option I had become a devil. I came to Rias Gremory for that and while I still have Durandal, I'm not that great with it but it's better than nothing." She told everyone

"Oh that's right Durandal is one of those swords where it picks its users not the other way around. That's the problem with Christianity swords always so picky." Issei said as he sat back down.

"Yes, I'm fortunate that I was chosen. From now on I will also be attending school here as a second year." She paused for a moment "Let's get along Ise-kun." She said with a straight face.

"Please don't do that without emotions. You're not a bubbly girl like Irina." Issei told her as he was now slightly creeped out by it.

"I was trying to imitate Irina. I guess it's harder than it looks." Xenovia bit down on the nail of her thumb right after.

"Anyways, you know there's no going back right?" Issei asked her.

"I know I'm a devil now, and I can't go back. Maybe this is a good thing. Serving a devil who was once my enemy is even a sister of a satan." Xenovia put her hands together "Please Lord guide me." She said then immediately grabbed her head in pain as she fell to the floor. .

"I feel like I've seen this before." Koneko said as she was eating some candy.

"It's always funny the first time." Issei said as he helped Xenovia up. "I'm assuming you sent Irina back to the Vatican?"

"Yes, she returned back to the Vatican with all of the swords along with the corpse of Valper. They can rebuild the swords with alchemy. When I reported back that night and told them what happened they cut me off. I was cast aside and became an outsider for knowing the truth. It was the same with Asia Argento." She sounded sad about what happened.

"Now that you know the truth, let me ask you this. Is the church committing heresy themselves by knowing that dirty little secret and doing what they did to you?" Issei asked her as she thought about it.

"How long have you known about it Issei?" Rias asked him.

"I figured it out when I was 8." He told her, "Some things happened and I asked Ddraig and he confirmed it. When I asked mom she took me to see Zeus and was told to never mention it."

"I see." She pushed that knowledge to the back of her mind "Anyways the Church made contact with the Satans. And what I was told is they felt unsatisfactory about the incident. They also apologized for Valper as it was their problem, to begin with. The information has been sent to factions heads and Azazel of the Fallen angels has said that Kokabiel acted of his own accord. For his actions, he has been sentenced to Cocytus for eternity."

"Cocytus huh well there's only one person who can break him out then, Hades. But even then Hades isn't that stupid he has his prejudices but that's not happening." Issei informed everybody.

"Exactly, Even with the intervention of the Vanishing Dragon, it has been also confirmed that Vanishing Dragon works for the Fallen Angels. Speaking of the Fallen Azazel has also requested a meeting between the three factions. We don't know when the meeting is going to happen yet but I have been informed that we will be in attendance due to our actions." Everybody was surprised as they were told they were going to attend a major event.

When Xenovia recovered from this fact she bowed her head down in front of Asia. "I wish to apologize Asia Argento. The words I said to you earlier were wrong of me to say. Please hit me if you wish."

Asia reached out and touched her face "Please raise your head, I have no reason to hit you. Even now as a devil I have found a new purpose in life and I am quite content with it." Xenovia was surprised by this.

"I see. Do you think you could show me around the school sometime then?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes." Asia answered her with a smile on her face.

* * *

AN- So I'm back and the chapter is 11,854 words before the AN down here. So this one turned out to be longer than I expected in length and the time to write it. I will say that it was partially due to the fact that when I do have some free time to write it I generally play video games. FF14 took some of that time(Hype of Shadowbringers?) and on top of that, the new Path of exile league started like clockwork every 3months.

That being said I'm surprised I have gotten this far with this story. The very first draft of this story started out with only 2k words and instead of Aphrodite Issei was the son of Amaterasu. It also basically implied they were married via Sirzech and Amaterasu but Riser was still in the equation. I ended up dumping it into a folder on google docs and starting out from scratch with this one. Anyways that's all I wanted to say, but as the new FF14 xpac drops in less than 17 days, I'm going to try to get some work on chapter 13 before the fun arrives.


	13. Chapter 13

Another night has come for Issei new life that means devil contract. Fortunately for him, Azazel had summoned him for the night. The same as last time the contract revolved around playing video games something they both could enjoy.

"So what's up?" Issei asked as they both grabbed a controller.

"Just looking to play some video games tonight," Azazel said he was looking for something to play.

"Oh, you actually have free time?" Issei asked as Azazel started up Contra.

"It's night time so I do have some time to play."

"Good choice in the game. Anyways what's up It's not like you to call me out in general." Issei knew something was up.

Azazel sighed, "I sealed Kokabiel in Cocytus."

"And?" Issei tried to pry out more information.

"All is not well in the world as it would seem."

"No shit what's new?" Issei saw he was trying to skirt around something.

"Fine. Once again this stays here." Issei nodded "We interrogated Kokabiel for information when he came back."

"Tortured." Issei corrected him

"Interrogated you heard me right the first time." Azazel gave him the stink eye "Anyways if what he had to say was true there is a terrorist group out there and they haven't revealed themselves yet but are gathering forces."

"I see, that could be bad."

"Among other things about my faction he did say something I don't quite understand. He said that the book is a series but the problem is the same." He looked at Issei "It was directed at you so I assume you know what he's talking about."

"Do you know what Freya is looking for?" He asked Azazel.

"I've heard she looking for something but what nobody has been able to find out.

"There's a reason for that. Around when I was born a book was found that detailed a sex gods sex life in every detail. As time went on more and more books were found. Recently I found mine by dumb luck and a horny girl. We still don't know who made the books or anything about where they were made. All we know is we have most of them." Issei told him as both of their eyes never broke away from the tv.

"So that's what she is looking for." He set the controller down and looked at Issei "So how close are the details in the books?"

"It's beyond detailed." He said as he paused for a moment. "The girl who had mine is a notorious pervert in school, and even she was using it as spank bank."

Azazel started to laugh "That good huh?" He asked after he calmed down.

"Apparently so," Issei said. "Anyways we have another problem. And by we, I mean me in the end." As Azazel slid him a diamond for payment for the night's contract.

Azazel lifted an eyebrow and looked at him. "And that is?"

"Princess Rias isn't happy that you're here." Issei said as he picked up the diamond.

"And how exactly does she know I'm here?" He asked

Issei held up the diamond as he was looking at it. "Besides me a brand new devil coming in with hard gemstones that are worth more in money then all the other contracts combined. She isn't dumb it was easy to put two and two together."

"I see," Azazel said as he got up. "Well, I have permission from Sirzechs so that's her problem. Anyways I have to head back for a bit, so we're going to have to cut it short for the night." He said as he teleported away shortly after Issei followed suit.

When Issei got back home he saw Rias waiting for him. "So how was your time with Azazel?" She asked as he placed the diamond for payment in her hand.

Issei shrugged his shoulders "Ehhhhhh, we played some video games then he left."

"I don't like that he's here." She said as she was mad.

"Yah but his money is nice," Issei told her as he wrapped his arm around her as they went upstairs.

~~~Few days later~~~

Summer had started and Rias Issei and Asia were walking to an apartment complex on the in the city. When they got there Xenovia was standing outside with a bag slung around her shoulder.

"Good morning Xenovia." Asia said as she waved to her.

"Morning." She replied back.

"Nice place you live here. Not far away from school and other things." Issei said as he looked at the building.

"Rias got me this place and it is far more lavish than I am used to." Xenovia told Issei.

"You're in devil territory so you have no issues, as for your living areas. I can't have one of my peerage living in subpar conditions.." Rias said to Xenovia.

As they walked to school the sun beat down on them. Issei took out two small umbrellas from his bag and opened them up. He gave one to Xenovia as she and Asia looked confused.

"Issei it's not raining." Xenovia said as Issei swapped sides with Rias so she was closer to the girls.

"In Japan, people use umbrellas for blocking the sunlight during summer. They make umbrellas a multi-purpose tool." Rias proudly said to them.

"That's weird." Xenovia said as she held it up.

"Every country has different traditions. Did you ever do missions as an Exorcist in America and see how much different things were there compared to Europe?" Rias asked her while trying to impress them with her knowledge of Japan.

Xenovia thought about it for a while as they walked to school. "Well look at you," Issei said as he patted Rias on the back. "Knowledgeable of some of the little things in Japan."

"Why thank you Issei." Rias was happy that she was praised for it.

As they reached the school they walked to a back portion that had the school pool. "In America, they drive on the Right side of the road while the rest are on the left. So is it better to be different?" Xenovia asked

"Not always, sometimes it is and others it isn't. What she said is you need to think outside of the box. Japan does things other cultures don't or they do it differently. Everybody is different and you need to find that for yourself." Issei told Xenovia as he pointed to the green streak of color in her hair. "But you have already thought about it and acted upon it. All you have to do is reflect what you did it."

As they reached the pool Akeno Kiba and Koneko were already there. When they looked at the pool it was all full of leaves and was in need of some maintenance. That's when Rias spoke up "Alright everybody as you can see there is a pool in front of us." Everybody gave her a slight nod "And for our work with Kokabiel we get first dibs on it."

Issei crouched down next to the pool and twirled his finger in the water. When he pulled it out he could tell that it was in need of some cleaning. "Looks like we have to do some work before we get our fun." Issei said.

"Yes about that, Normally the student council has the job of cleaning it. However, as they held up the barrier I chose to clean the pool provided we get a private day." Rias declared that fun was only a little elbow grease away.

Issei kept twirling his finger in the water as he looked up at all the girls with a smile on his face. "Ohhhhhh."

"Issei is thinking about dirty thoughts." Koneko said to everybody.

As he stood up he spoke, "Can you blame me?"

"Anyways go get changed so we can start cleaning." Rias said as they went into the locker rooms to get changed.

As they were getting changed Kiba turned to Issei. "I want to thank you for what you did." Kiba sat down on the bench "Around Rias, it's hard to express my true thoughts. And while I made a promise to protect her I want that to be for everybody."

Issei shut the locker and looked over to see Kiba walking towards him with his arms stretched out. He put his hand out to stop him "While I'm thankful for what you want to do. I'm not going to hug a dude in the men's locker room who is wearing a speedo." Issei told him before he went outside.

Once outside his eyeballs were greeted by all the girls standing near a drained pool in their swimsuits. He first saw Asia and Koneko in their school swimsuits then Akeno in a two-tone blue and red bikini and Rias in an all-white bikini with gold metal rings. Rias saw Issei starting to drool over the sight so she called out to him, "Do you like what you see?" She asked him.

He walked over to them when he got close to them he spoke up "I like what I see." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

Akeno took her chance and pulled Issei head into her breasts "What about mine? She asked with a sultry voice. "Firm yet jiggly." Issei said as she let go of him "I do love the two-tone color. And with that frontal clasp fun is never far away."

"What about mine?" Asia asked as she tugged on his arm. When he looked down and saw more of her one-piece swimsuit he saw her name written across her chest. "You look cute It suits you quite well." He said to her as he gave her a hug.

Issei saw Koneko standing away from the rest of them and walked over to her. "Don't worry you look cute as well in yours with the swim cap. You prop that swimsuit up as the school mascot." She turned away from him looking at the empty pool.

"It feels wrong that you're not looking at me with perversion in mind." She said as she walked away.

Issei noticed that somebody was missing "Where is Xenovia" He asked before a loud crashing sound of water started to fill the pool. "She still getting changed." Asia said, "She's having trouble with her swimsuit and said she would be fine."

Asia's answer confused Issei "Is it a two-piece?" He asked as Asia nodded, "It's just a pair of bra and panties what's there to have trouble with. You know what never mind that thought."

"Issei." He heard Rias next to him "I need you to do something for me." She asked him. "And that is?" Rias whispered in his ear what she wanted, "Both of them?" He asked as she nodded.

Issei walked down to the other end of the pool with Asia where some towels were laid out already as Koneko was sitting on the edge of the pool looking in. Issei sat next to her with his feet in the water "Do you want to go swimming?" He asked Koneko as she kept looking down into the water.

"I don't know how." She said as Issei slid off the ledge and into the water. Once he was in the water he turned to her "It's okay I know, but I'm going to teach you." He said as he held his hand out. She reluctantly took his hand as she slid down into the water. As she was getting her bearings on floating in the water Issei told her how to move her legs. When she was ready Issei led her down the pool as she was still holding her hands. After a few laps up and down the pool, she had more than enough time swimming. As she got out of the pool she traded place with Asia. Just like Koneko, she didn't know how to swim so just as before Issei gave her a lesson in swimming.

After they got out of the pool he sat down next to Koneko and Asia who were now laying down on their towels. During this time Rias and Akeno were racing each other to see who was the fastest up and down the pool. As Issei watched the race Koneko surprised Issei, "I'm sorry for having to teach me how to swim." she said.

"Don't be sorry." He told her as he patted her on the head. "Everybody needs to learn how to swim some time."

As she soaked in the sun Asia fell asleep from her lessons. When Issei looked up from the girls he saw a little bat flying next to him holding a bottle in its feet. He took the bottle from the bat and then it disappeared when he looked over to Rias she was on the other side of the pool in the shade sitting down signaling for him to come over with her right arm covering her breast and her bra in her left as she was waving it at him. Issei got the hint quickly and walked over to her when he reached her "How may I rub you?" He said to her.

"How flattering." She said as she smiled. "We devils can get sunburned easily and I need you to solve that problem for me." Issei poured some of the oil on his hands and rubbed it over her legs coating the front of her legs. As he worked his way up her body he slowly rubbed the oil into her stomach as he emitted heat from his hands. The heat that came out wasn't too hot but just warm to make everything feel that much better. Rias felt this and she was feeling good and then Issei got to her breasts. He cupped one of them and with his other hand, he gently rubbed the top. He kneaded the oil in slowly and eventually rubbed her nipple in the same manner, once the one was coated he swapped the other breast and did the same thing just as slowly.

When he let go of her breasts he looked at her face and saw that her face was red. "Why did you stop?" She asked as she regained control of her breathing. "Because I still have your back to do so lay down." She said softly in her ear. When she went to lay down he grabbed her bra and put it under her breasts as she rolled over. He got back to work as he spread more oil over the back of her legs. Working his way up her backside he got to a point where he sat over her legs so only her ass and above was exposed. Oil drizzled out from the bottle all over her back and just like before he slowly rubbed it into all of the pores on her skin. The heat he pumped into her was making her light-headed from the pleasure. Her tipping point finally reached when he places his thumbs on the base of her spine and rubbed her slowly up and down.

Issei poured more of his heat into her to push her over the edge and he succeeded. Rias had fallen asleep from the sensual massage. Akeno had watched the whole the time and when Issei finished she got behind him a pressed her breasts into him and she wrapped his arms around him with one hand landing on top of his crotch.

Issei felt her breasts as it was skin to skin and her nipples were poking into his back. He pulled his hands off Rias and with his right hand quickly moved his right hand over her left as it was hovering over his crotch. "Hello, Akeno, from what I can feel you like what you saw. So what can I do for you?"

"I want you to rub oil all over me as well." She said as she tried to pull her hand away from his crotch.

Issei kept her hand in place "I can do that for you. But it will only be your backside."

"But I wanted you to.." He cut her off "I want to have some fun as well but first what you're grabbing for." He pushed her hand onto his swim trunks as she felt the outline of his penis through the shorts as she was also able to feel his balls as well. When she let go him he got off Rias and turned around to see her face was not as red as Rias was. "Lay down." He told her as he pointed at the towel next to the one they were at.

As she laid down face first he got up behind her just like he did with Rias. He unclipped the back of her top letting the sides of her breasts fall out. Soon he began to rub the oil all over her back as she felt the warm sensation between the oil and his hands. As he rubbed her shoulders she felt the heat go up "Why are your hands so warm." She asked him as he kept rubbing the spot on her back right where her bra would be.

His hands curved over her sides as his fingers touched the side of her breasts. "Its the perks of my mom's power and dragon skin." He told her as his hands moved back up and then down to her ass. Akeno moaned quietly "I wanted you to touch them."

Issei pushed his thumbs into the base of her spine right above the top of her bikini. He slid his thumbs away from her causing her toes to curl. His hands moved back down to her bikini as he put his index fingers under then and pulled down her underwear. When he pulled it down to just below her cheeks not revealing anything else she moaned again "I wanted you to play with my chest." She said as he was rubbing her ass.

He leaned over her laying over her whole body and turned her head so one ear was up and he could see her face. "I know what you want." He whispered in her ear as heat radiated off his body the same way his hands did. "Rias told me you're into BDSM." Her face had gone red and her eyes were starting to flutter. "You want to strip me naked and tie me down. All so you can have your way with me." He pushed some of her hair out of her face as Issei saw she was almost asleep. "I bet you also wanted me to bend you over Rias desk, pull down your lacy panties and eat you out all so I could penetrate you while Rias watched. Or maybe you would eat her out at the same time." Akeno was now asleep with a smile on her face. "Maybe I will grant that for you later." Issei pulled his body off her and pulled her bikini back to where it was before so it covered her up.

As Issei got away from the two girls Ddriag spoke to him **[She has been holding that Inside for a while now.]** Issei sat down next to a door.

"I think she wanted me to take her right there. I thought about it but decided it should be on my terms."

 **[Upside is you remember your a dragon and the one in control.]**

"And the downside?" Issei asked.

 **[What downside? Gremory is on board with your plan.]**

"You got a point about that." He heard another voice outside.

"Hyoudo Issei." He looked up to see Xenovia standing in front of him. "Why is it so quiet around here?" She asked him

"Everybody is asleep for the most part. Don't ask why tho." He told her as he took a look at her swimsuit. It was a green and gold set that didn't leave much to the imagination. "Anyways what took you so long." He asked here as he was looking at her swimsuit.

"This is my first swimsuit. So it took me some time to put on." She said as she looked at it herself as she slightly shook her tits. "Do it suit me?"

"I like it, it goes well on your body." When Issei said that she showed some emotion of happiness because of it. "The real question is what took you so long? It's just a swimsuit not like your getting into a fancy dress."

"Like I said it's my first one." She answered him back as he held up his hand stopping her. "You have been wearing a bra since you were 9 to 10 right?" He said as he waited for her answer.

"Around that time yes." She begrudgingly answered

"Good, and you have been wearing panties all your life. So if your swimsuit is just a fancy bra and panties that are made to have fun in the pool. What took so long?"

"I was thinking about some things." She pointed to the door issei was sitting next too. "Can we talk in there?"

"Alright." He stood up and walked inside as Xenovia followed him in a closed the door.

Once inside he sat back down on the floor with his legs spread apart. "Hyoudou Issei, There is something I want to ask you."

"Call me Issei or Ise just like the everybody else does, you're a comrade now not an outsider."

"Okay, then Ise. I want you to be the one who gives me a child." Issei eyes shot open from her deceleration. Xenovia got closer to him almost getting in his face. "Did you not hear me? I want to make children with you."

When he recovered from her statement he let out a sigh "No I heard you the first time." He patted his lap motioning her to sit. She turned around and said down on his lap and leaned back into him. He put his arms on her legs "May I touch you?" He asked before anything happened.

"You already are?" She asked as she was confused. "You know what I'm asking for." She nodded at him "Okay then tell me why this has come about while I play with you." He moved his left arm over her breasts and with his right he pulled the string hold her top in place. He pulled her top off revealing them to him, He took both of her orbs in his hands and started to play with them. "Please tell me everything." He told her.

"Right after I was born, I was given to the Vatican. They raised me to be a devout follower but early on they found that I could wield Holy swords. After I entered the exorcist training I trained as hard as I could. However, everything was done with God or faith personal goals that were not related to that were deemed useless. After I learned the truth and became a devil those dreams and aspirations are possible now." As Issei played with her she felt it harder and harder to speak clearly.

Issei slipped his hands to both of her nipples and pinched on them for a second then rolled them between his fingers. He stopped for a moment "So what is your goal now that you are free?" He whispered in her left ear.

"Now that I am no longer serving God I am free. I am able to do what I want for myself and that is why I want a child. Rias said that Devils love greed and desire, and I desire a child."

Issei sighed now knowing she wants but her reasons were not clear to him. "Okay, then I can understand that. So why me then?" He releases his hands from her breasts and placed them on her legs.

"You are what I want. You have the aura of a dragon the genes of a Goddess and are kind enough to not turn me from my request. I want you to give me children. I am aware that it might take time because of the devil birth rates but I want it from you. Are you dissatisfied with me?"

"No, I am not." Issei replied

"Good then, I know my breasts aren't as big as Rias but they are bigger than.." Issei quickly moved his hand to her mouth and covered it.

"Yes, your breasts are almost in the 90's, while they are impressive please do not finish that sentence." He put his left hand between her legs and started to slide his finger up and her bikini. "Maybe later on down the line, I would not be opposed to granting your wish. However, right now you are just a girl who has woken up from her sleep and has now seen the world for what it is. You need time to grow accustomed to this new life." Xenovia was beet red from his actions "Tell me, do you know what I'm doing right now to you." He felt the outside of her bikini get wet and stopped.

"You are preparing me for intercourse." She said as Issei felt a rise in power.

He sighed again "Did your body gets warm and have a fuzzy feeling all around? Did your heart have a fluttering feeling during all of that?"

"I did feel warm and fuzzy like you said but I never felt that fluttering that you were talking about." She said as Issei motioned for her to stand up.

When she stood up she readjusted her panty so it was fitting right, Issei grabbed her bra off the floor and stood up. "When you find that feeling asks me again." He then whispered in her ear, "I want to make somebody jealous so just follow along a don't say anything." He backed away from her ear and swung her bra around her and waited. "You can come in now." As he said that the door opened up as Rias Akeno and Asia came in as the first two were still topless. Issei connected the back of Xenovia bra so it stayed in place, then pulled the ties around her neck and loosely did it. Once it was on her cupped each breast to lift them up to it was readjusted them and he tightened the straps. He stepped out from behind her and looked at her and gave her a quick wink "And that is how you put on that top next time so you don't take so long."

"Ise what are you doing." Rias asked she said with a forced smile.

"Oh, my Xenovia is already asking you for help." A faint aura was made visible around Akeno.

Issei walked in front of them and looked at them as he took his index fingers for both girls and pushed up one of their tits. As he watched them bounce he spoke up, "If you wanted me to put on your bras as well I would be happy to." He smiled at them as Rias and Akeno smacked him in the head. Issei fell on the ground grabbing his head from the pain. Xenovia watched on as she didn't know what to do.

Asia went over to hug him "I would do it with you if you wanted." She blushed from what she said.

Rias and Akeno both bent down and grabbed one of Issei arms and dragged him outside. As they were dragging him out sparks started to fly and a dark aura came off Rias. They proceed to punish him for his actions.

~~~Later in the club room.~~~

Issei was sitting on the floor looking like he had been electrocuted many times. Rias was sitting on the couch as the rest of the group was standing behind Issei.

"I know it's my fault for letting you have free reign. But tell me what was the talk of children about." Rias asked him as she had the same smile from earlier.

"Oh, you heard that. Then you should already know what she wants." Issei looked at Rias.

"Akeno." Rias said as Akeno lightly shocked him through his shoulder.

"Ouch." He said as he grabbed the spot where she zapped him "You heard her she wants kids and I told her to use her brain."

Rias shook her head. "Issei why are you so indecent?"

Issei gave a small laugh. "It's kinda in my blood."

"Oh, I was just trying to have him impregnate me." Xenovia said as everybody lost color in there faces.

"Your only making this worse for me." Issei yelled at Xenovia as a white light appeared from behind them and a voice came out.

"Sounds like your having a lot of fun." Almost everybody recognized the voice as Sirzechs and Grayfia came out of the magic circle. Akeno Koneko and Kiba turned around and Kneeled in front of him

"In my defense, I did not have sexual relations with that woman." Issei pleaded.

Sirzechs laughed at Issei defense as he motioned for them to stand up "History reveals itself, and with that line, I'm not so sure about your innocence."

Rias stood up and greeted him. "Brother!" She said as everybody turned around to Sirzechs and Grayfia.

Akeno Koneko and Kiba kneeled before him and Asia and Xenovia were starstruck by him as he just stood there.

"You two are Asia Argento and Xenovia Quarta correct?" He asked both of them.

Asia froze for a moment as she processed what was happening "I...I am." she said

"Good to know, thank you for helping my sister. Your healing powers are impressive and a major increase in Rias's group." Sirzechs said to her as he smiled at her.

"Are you the Maou they speak of? I am Xenovia." Xenovia asked of him not knowing exactly who he was.

"I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maou. I received a report that Rias had reincarnated a new knight let alone the wielder of Durandal. I doubted the fact when I first heard it but seeing it now is interesting. Tell me why did you become a devil?"

"I never once thought I would become a devil, I always believed I would be a member of the church. Reincarnating to the side I had killed many of is…. Bold?" She paused after she asked the question "Maybe I was desperate but when I made the choice something was better than nothing."

Sirzechs smiled at her "My little sister has found some interesting people. Xenovia even though you were just reincarnated your doubts are understandable, you will eventually find your own path but for now, support the Gremory household as a member of Rias peerage."

"If the Maou asks that of me then I have no choice but to do it. I don't how capable I will be but i will do the best I can."

Hearing her resolve Sirzechs again smiled at her "That's good to hear."

"Brother, why have you come to visit us?" Rias asked him

"What I can't come to visit?" He said as Rias frowned.

"You know that's a poor use of your time." She told him

"Don't worry, I'm here on personal business." He waved off her doubts. "You know that classroom visits are coming up don't you?" He asked as her face turns to the sight of horror.

A flyer appeared in his hand as Rias looked at him. "Grayfia! How could you?" She shouted

Grayfia responds to her. "Reports from the school come to me, as such I report them to the Gremory household. Along with being Queen of Lord Lucifer, I report them to my master as well."

"Being a Maou is hard but I do get time off. I just want to see your studies and father is going to come as well."

"You took time off for that?" She asked him

"Partly, I am also here Officially here as well to Inspect the meeting place." He said as everybody was keyed into the word meeting. "Then the three factions are going to have a conference and if the inspection passes it will happen here."

"Here?" She asked as she wrapped her brain around it.

"Yes. Azazel is already here under my permission." Everybody but Issei and Rias tensed up, so he raised his hand "Don't worry Azazel is the exact opposite of Kokabiel you have nothing to worry about him." He reassured them as they calmed down. "Anyways it's going to be dark soon and Grayfia and I need to find a place to stay for the night."

Issei put up his hand "You wanna stay with us?" He asked

~~~At home~~~

As they walked into the door Issei called out "Were home and we got guests." He said as he took them out the living room.

"Oh?" Aphrodite said, "Did you bring home another girl?"

Issei thought about his answer as he looked behind him at Grayfia then quickly turned back. "Yeah, you could say that." As they walked into the living room.

When they entered Aphrodite and Gorou were sitting on the couch next to each other. She saw Sirzechs and Grayfia standing behind them "You know when I asked that question I was joking." She pointed to the couch across them "Please take a seat. Oh and Rias." She said getting her attention "Would you please?" She asked of her as Rias grabbed ahold of Issei cheek pinching it as he squealed out in pain.

When Sirzechs sat down on the couch Grayfia stood right next to him, this caught the attention of Gorou. "Lord Lucifer how nice of you to great us." Aphrodite greeted him

He held his hand up "Its Gremory right now, I'm here on personal business."

"Oh, that makes much more sense now." Gorou said "I was wondering if you had any relation to Rias as you both have that red hair. But that cleared everything up."

Sirzechs smiled at the mention of Rias "Yes Rias is my little sister. I want to see how she was doing with you."

Aphrodite smiled "Rias and Asia have been beyond anything I could have hoped for."

"Rias has been nothing but an ang…" Gorou stopped before he could finish "Right forgot about that, but you know what I mean. I'm not exactly used to deal with the supernatural."

Sirzechs waved him off "It's fine, I take no offense to it. But if you meet other devil's they most likely will"

"Ah, I see that's good then. By the way who is the maid?" Gorou asked as she was yet to be introduced.

"She's Grayfia." Sirzech smiled as he spoke again "She is my wife."

Asia was shocked to find out that they were married. Soon Grayfia hit Sirzechs on the right side of his head and before he could recover she grabbed hold of his cheek pinching it causing the skin to turn a few shades of red below his hair. "I am sorry for the dull joke he made, I am a maid of House Gremory Grayfia." She said in her monotone voice.

Issei whispered into Rias ear "Would you wear skimpy underwear and be my maid?" Rias thought about it for a split second before grabbing ahold of Issei's cheek mirroring Grayfia.

"It hurts." Both Sirzechs and Issei cried out.

Gorou looked at punishments "It must be in the family." Sirzechs was rubbing his cheek "So if your here for personal business would you be here for classroom visits?"

"Most certainly it only comes once a year. Our father will be coming on that day as well. He helped establish the school and he also thought it was a good time to visit her."

"Hahahahah I see Father and son are the same way." Gorou stood up and walked over to a cabinet a pulled out a bottle and some cups. As he placed them on the table "Tell me would you like some sake?"

Sirzechs smiled as he saw the bottle "I would love to." He said as he was handed a glass as his drink was poured.

After an hour the bottle had gone dry and everybody had noticed this. Aphrodite knew that nobody was going to be happy with what they have drunk so far on a Saturday night so she made a call. A communication circle appeared on the table and a man with a well-built frame brown hair and short shaved beard was standing there. "Hello, Aphrodite what do you need?" He asked her.

"Dionysus we need some alcohol." She told him.

"Okay. And for how many people?"

"3, the lightweight doesn't want to have fun." She said as she poked at Grayfia.

Soon after she said that another circle appeared with a bottle "There you go. I expect you to pay me tomorrow." He told her as he hung up.

As she eyed the bottle she looked at Sirzechs and Grayfia "You two are staying here for the night. This is the stuff we normally drink and for first-timers, it can tear you up. Even with your devil resistances, it can be strong."

"What about him?" Grayfia pointed at Gorou

"Besides not drinking too much we have a pill for that." She pulled out a small white pill and handed it over to him.

He swallowed it down "It's worth it, it tastes different to each person. Last time I had it, it tasted like a strong whiskey but with a hint of cranberries." As the drinks were poured they drank away as time passed.

After they had plenty of drinks they prepared for bed. As Issei was in his room with Sirzechs having finished laying out the futon Rias came into the room wearing a black nightgown the reached well past her knees. "What do you mean I can't sleep with my Ise tonight."

"I'm sorry Rias but I need to talk to him before bed, you will have him tomorrow." He told her while being strict with her.

"Will you be able to sleep without me beside you for the night?" She asked as Grayfia nudged her to the other room. "Come on Rias." She said

"I'll be alright for a night." Issei said as he waved at Rias as she was being guided the other room with Asia by Grayfia.

As the door closed Issei cast a sound barrier as Sirzechs laid down on the futon. "I didn't know Rias had a nightgown." He said out loud as he said laid down on the bed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"A couple of things actually. How was your time with Azazel?" Sirzechs asked him as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Not bad it could be worse. At Least he didn't want to experiment on me." He said as he remembered the last time he was at the Grigor.

"Azazel is weird like that, but it's good you know what to expect." He rolled over to look at Issei "Do you watch anything on devil tube?"

"No?" Issei asked as he was confused "Should I? I try to stay away from that stuff as much as possible. I try to stay out of everything regarding the supernatural."

"I see, A couple of weeks ago the rating game between Rias and Riser was posted and many rumors were put down after the footage was seen by everybody." He told Issei "Your display of power has many intrigued and has caused plans to be formulated on how to deal with the other Phenex brothers."

"Outside of them getting holy water and enough raw strength to do it I don't see the issue." Issei said as he wasn't catching on the details

"You're missing some things." Sirzechs said as she started to list off things "Outside of that was a private match, your name has been circulating and they found out who you are. On top of that, your relation with Rias and even the youngest Phenex Ravel has come into question. Let alone the fact that you're the Red Dragon Emperor it has many people in underworld wondering if Rias found the perfect peerage member or something else is going on."

"Right I forgot you devils love your blood purity and shame anybody who isn't pure. I could see how that would cause issues."

"That's quite harsh of a statement." Sirzechs frowned as he heard the negativity.

"And yet it's true, look at your 'elders' and then you see why many factions don't like devils."

"Some of them are steadfast in their ways and want nothing to do with non-pure devils, yet there are even others who even look down upon reincarnated devils." Sirzechs was unable to deny his claims.

"And now you know why I was against helping at all. But I actually enjoy her company and like rias very much." Issei said as he admitted his feelings of Rias to him.

"Speaking of little Ria would you marry her?" He probed Issei feelings to see how it could go.

Issei thought about his answer "No strings attached, I would do it. But it has to be her choice, arranged marriages have always been a terrible idea."

"That's good to hear. She seems quite fond of you, but you still have some baggage to deal with don't you?"

"I do but I haven't had time to deal with it. It's not something I have been able to slip away and deal with."

Sirzechs nodded and rolled back over. "The boosted gear can transfer power to other people correct?"

Issei was confused by his question "It can why do you ask?"

"It's no secret that you like boobs, especially ones that are larger."

"I love them they are so much fun." Issei had a smile on his face as he fingers started to wiggle around like he was playing with a pair.

A small laugh came from Sirzechs "I may be Rias' older brother but she is definitely well endowed don't you think?"

Issei rolled over almost falling off the bed "She a 99 she on team double D. Akeno is a 102 and at the top of the team." Sirzechs started to laugh as he named off the girls. "Don't even get me started on Grayfia she has to be at least 105 or her maid outfit is compensating for something. Sirzechs wiped a small tear from his eye "Last time I saw your mother she had to be at least 110 devil women are crazy in what they can grow."

"Here's a random thought then. Have you ever thought about transferring boosts into a Rias' breasts?" Sirzechs went to close his eyes as Issei spoke up. "It depends on the girl. I've only tried it a couple of times, the first time I did it to Freyja her tits glowed with the power from the boost but it faded away. Another girl had hers become smoother as the skin absorbed the power."

"Well, that's good to know, anyways good night." He said as he closed his eyes

Issei rolled back over and pulled the covers over him. He laid there with his eyes closed as he failed to go to sleep. Everything breasts were racing through his head, size firmness their shapes even how a bra changes the looks. 'He did this to me on purpose.' Issei thought to himself

 **[Hahahahahaha]** Ddraig howled in his head [ **You took his bait and ran with it.]**

* * *

AN- The pool scene has officially happened and while Issei got to have some fun he also got punished for it. He also learned about what's going on in the underworld as in an earlier chapter Sona told Rias about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning came in a flash and the normal routine fell into place once again as everybody got ready for school. The only difference was Sirzech and Grayfia were staying so they added two more people to the mix. As everybody left the house Rias was standing outside with Sirzechs and Grayfia "We are going to head to school. I'll see you two later today." she said as she waved to Issei and Asia as they walked away.

"We can see some of the sights." Sirzechs mentioned as they walked away.

Grayfia quickly corrected him "You have work to do. If there is time after then maybe." she said as they disappeared into the distance at an insane pace.

Issei looked over to Asia as she stared in awe at how fast they disappeared. Issei poked her in the face to get her attention, "Come on, let's head out." He said to her.

"Okay." She said as he smiled as they headed off in the heels behind Sirzechs.

As they walked to school together they walked they crossed the bridge in front of the school. Issei saw a boy his age with short silver hair in all black clothing leaning on one of the pillars. When he saw Issei he walked towards him and pointed to the school behind him "Nice looking school."

"Yeah, it is," Issei said to him "What do you want White Dragon Emperor, or should I call you Vali."

Asia tensed up and moved behind Issei. "To think this is the second time I would see you in Japan Red Dragon Emperor Hyoudou Issei."

"Cut the crap Vali what do you want? And if you are here for that destiny crap I'll give you the same answer I always have. I don't care about it." Issei told him.

Vali raised his hand and pointed his index finger at Issei's face. "What if I were to do this?" He said as Issei's left hand swooped in and grabbed his finger as two swords appeared pointing at his neck. The massive blue blade ready to slit his windpipe while the smaller black and gold sword at the ready to sever an artery.

"Your joke has gone on long enough." Kiba said as he was ready to make the slice.

"Rival showdown here would cause too much destruction." Xenovia spoke right after Kiba.

Vali looked at the two of them and saw the swords starting to waver as the blades let off a twinge of power. "Your hands are shaking, and besides, the two of you were unable to win against Kokabiel, what makes you think you can take me down?" Kiba and Xenovia thought about his words put their weapons away and walked behind Issei. When they crossed behind him Issei let go of his hand.

"And where do you think you rank in this world?" Vali asked, "Even with your Balance breaker you are quite high up on the list."

"Three digits just like you." Issei said surprising Kiba.

"Just remember there are a lot of strong people in this world, and even the Crimson Satan can't save you from them." Vali said as everybody was even more concerned now.

Issei narrowed his eyes while looking at Vali as he held up his index finger "Yet the first place has been decided and it's fixed."

Issei knew what he was referencing, Ouroboros. "You didn't did you?" He asked Vali while not getting a response.

Vali shrugged his shoulders "Maybe." He then pointed back at Issei "You, however, are an existence that needs to be molded. Isn't that right Rias Gremory?" Vali pointed at her as she arrived and stood next to Issei's left side.

"What is the meaning of this Hakuryuuko? If you work with the fallen angels then you…" She tried to assert her rule but was quickly stopped.

"I'm not here for a fight if that's what you want to know. I came to Japan with Azazel as his escort but I'm bored." He looked up in the distance then looked back to Rias "But it seems like my break is over and I have work to do."

Vali went to walk behind them to leave and as he was about to cross past Issei his shoulder was grabbed by Issei. "Just remember I get the last laugh." Issei smiled at him "Lucy" He said as he continued on his way.

After he walked away Issei looked at everybody and saw that Kiba and Xenovia were still quite high strung form the encounter. Asia ran up to Issei and hugged him as she needed an anchor. Issei pulled out his phone and wrapped his left arm around Asia, "So what was that all about?" Rias asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I've met him a couple of times and he's always been high strung," Issei answered her while going through his phone. "I think we're about to be taken on a bizarre adventure that none of us want to go on."

His comment caught everybody's attention. "Why do you say that?" Kiba asked as Issei was typing on his phone.

"Vali is white while I'm red. While Ddraig and Albion have a feud it somehow in the past got pushed on the hosts." Issei put his phone away as he finished typing, he looked up the group. "That feud has killed many innocent people over the years, Wars were started over it. Many experienced people in the world's military were wielders. Caesar was white while Richthofen was red."

"Richthofen? That name sounds familiar." Xenovia asked as she was sure she knew who it was.

"Manfred von Richthofen World War One flying ace known as the Red Baron. Born in what is now Poland." Rias spewed off the facts she could about him while looking at Issei.

"Very good Rias." He said as she smiles from the acknowledgment. "Long story short I don't care about the fights, Vali on the other hand in one who loves it."

Akeno saw the time as they had been standing outside of school for a bit. "We need to go or were or going to be late." As she said that everybody scrambled to get inside and get the first class of the day.

~~~Break period~~~

As Issei came back into class he saw Matsuda and Motohama waiting for him. "What's up?" He asked them as something was bothering them.

As Issei sat down at his desk the other students lowered their voices to listen in. "Say Issei Parents day is today." Motohama asked him.

"What about it?" Issei answered back as he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

With as straight a face as he could keep he asked "Your mom is coming, right?" Everybody in the room was now patiently waiting for an answer.

"Yep, she wants to Asia in the classroom." Issei answered the question as the whole class erupted in cheers as they could see Aphrodite once again yet had no clue who she was.

Issei saw Xenovia walk over to them "Ise." She called out to him

"What's up Xenovia."

She looked down at here closed hands for a moment then looked at Issei. "I wanted to apologize for the other day."

Issei opened his mouth as he tried to form words but nothing came out for a few seconds. As he reorganized his brain he answered her. "Okay… You didn't have to."

His reply fell of deaf ears as she spoke again. "I wanted something without thinking about."

"Yes yes, we established that as well." He said as Matsuda and Motohama were confused.

"That's why I got these." She moved her right hand up and out appeared four wrappers in her hand. "So we should practice first using these."

"What!" Matsuda and Motohama yelled out as Issei slammed his head on the table. As Issei lifted his head off the table his forehead was red from the impact. "Don't ask about things like that in public." He yelled at her.

Asia heard the commotion and saw Issei and Xenovia and walked over to them. When she arrived she was greeted by them. "What's going on?" Asia asked clueless to the matter at hand

"Oh perfect. You should take one as well." Xenovia handed over one of the packets to Asia. "Unplanned intercourse would be disastrous." Asia was clueless as she tilted her head into what was going on.

Kiryuu, on the other hand, knew exactly what they were talking about. Even as she was a bit away from them she made her way over to Asia. When she got to her she draped her arms over Asia and leaned over her taking the packet out of her hand. She then started to whisper into Asia's left ear "This is a condom when you unwrap it you place it on Issei's penis and roll it down. Once he penetrates you for sex and he cums everything he would deposit into to you is in this. Nice and neatly disposed of…." Issei and Xenovia heard all of her speech with their enhanced hearing "But he didn't use this with you did he?" When Kiryuu finished Asia was red as a tomato and had almost passed out from embarrassment.

Issei looked at Kiryuu…. "Don't talk about stuff like that." He told her.

Kiryuu adopted a grin and promptly ignored him as she looked over to Xenovia "If you sleep with Issei how will Asia compete?"

"Please stop Kiryuu." Asia tried to cover up Kiryuu's mouth as her arms flailed around with no success.

"You have to claim what's you're and fend off the others. You're ripe and in a perfect place to be eaten up." Kiryuu gave a lusty look to Issei as Xenovia was thinking about her words.

"That's a good thing, Asia Issei is going to eat you." Xenovia said as Issei smacked his head on the desk.

"Xenovia!" Issei yelled out "Think again on what she said."

As Kiryuu walked away leaving them to ponder his words Matsu and Moto started to yell at Issei. "What the hell man." "Your getting on the new girls." They yelled out.

"So about intercourse Issei." Xenovia said riling up everybody from the magic words.

Issei sunk in his chair "I'm done. We can deal with this later." He said as everyone around him started arguing about what happened.

After a couple of minutes, the door slid open and the teacher was standing there. After he walked into the class all of the parents followed in behind and stood on the back wall. "Good Morning Class." He said as he pulled up a box from under his desk " Today is going to be a little different." He reached into the box and pulled out a small square brick that was wrapped in paper. He passed out the bricks to all the students when he returned to his desk he spoke again. "Each brick has a word written in English on it. I want you to use that word as a way to express yourself. The words are simple yet just enough to start an idea. Have fun." He said as everybody looked at the words they got.

As the parents were filming their children some of the parents were staring at Aphrodite, while she was focused on filming Asia over her son she noticed them. They were mainly from the men but there was plenty of women as well. She simply waved at them causing them all to act like they didn't just get caught. She got a small laugh from it but ultimately went back to filming.

Asia looked at her card and her word was "Cute". She thought about what she could make and then it hit her. She started to form her clay into a form of a small little dragon resembling her familiar Rassei. Issei at the same time was molding a figure of a person, his eyes were closed as he released small traces of magic to make the perfect shape.

"Hyoudo" The teacher called out as his eyes shot open. Everybody else looked at him and saw a figure of beauty a perfect sculpture of a naked Rias Gremory. "T-T-To think you hade this much artistic talent." He said

Everybody crowded around his desk to look at the figure. "That's Rias" One girl squealed out "Issei man you been holding out. I'll buy that off you." Motohama said as he was admiring the figure.

"5000 yen." Some guy yelled out. "6000" another voice came out as it flared a bidding war. "7000 and I get to admire that body." A guy in the back called out.

Katase wasn't going to take any more of it "Enough you perverts." The bidding stopped from her comment "No woman's body is to be flaunted over for money." She said as she pulled out a stack of bills. "10k to end all of this." She slammed the money down on Issei desk while waiting for somebody to raise the price.

Nobody wanted to pass the mark she set. After ten seconds, she went to reach for the statue along with handing the money over. Issei grabbed her hand that was free surprising her while on the other hand was the card. "I never said the figure was for sale." He said, surprising everybody. "Read the card." A smile crept across his face as he turned the card around some they could read the card.

"Unbuyable" Katase read off out loud. She was pissed

A laugh was heard from the back of the room as some of them figured it out. "I never said it was for sale." Issei smiled as he pulled the card back. The crowd left after the reality hit them the bell soon rang ending class.

~~~Lunch~~~

Issei Asia and Akeno were standing around a bench that Rias was sitting out while admiring the figure. Rias was smiling as she was looking it over in all aspects of craftsmanship and how real it was. "I must say it's well made. Maybe a little too good everything is to scale here." Rias looked up with a smile.

"Ise how bold of you." Akeno grabbed his hand "To make a perfect figure of her from just touching her, what a naughty boy." Akeno licked her lips as she grabbed Issei's hand "Would you make one of me? I'll slowly remove all my clothes just some you can touch me." Her words were like candy to a baby as Issei got closer to her.

He swung his other hand around her and place it on her ass. His fingers squeezed down on her firm ass as he got a hand full of her. Asia and Rias were not going to allow any more of what was going on to continue "Don't." They both said as they each pulled on one of his cheeks while pulling him away from Akeno.

When they pulled him away he rubbed his face as they had an iron grip. "By the way, Rias. Did your brother stay after this morning?" Issei asked her

Rias slumped down as she heard that. "Yeah, he came along with my father as well."

As she was talking a massive amount of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to them. As they got to a point where a crowd of guys ran past them. One of the people from the crowd stopped as they saw Issei. Issei was grabbed from behind and spun around to see Matsuda trying to spit out words "ISSEI!" He yelled out "Magical Girl in the gym." He blurted out as he made a mad dash to catch up to the rest of the group.

"Magical girl?" Akeno thought about loud with a smile knowing who it is.

"It's her." Rias said as she stood up "Might as well greet her." She started walking to the gym as everybody followed.

When they entered the gym behind them they saw a Magical girl clad in a skimpy pink outfit waving her staff around posing for the cameras all while showing off her panties. "Milky Spiral Seven alternative cosplay." Issei said as they all watched the crowd reaction to her.

"Work it, baby!" "Turn to me, baby." "You're a natural" Was heard from the crowd as the shutter of camera lenses and even phone cameras were going crazy getting as many photos as possible.

"It is her." Rias said as she knew only more problems were bound to happen.

"Were you expecting anything less?" Akeno asked Rias knowing the eccentric personality of the magical girl.

"No, but it's just too early for this." Rias replied as another male started shouting.

"Everyone get out of here. You're causing a scene in here. Today is classroom displays and we need this place open for later." He shouted out as he climbed up on the stage to block the view of the cameras. The crowd soon dispersed as nobody wanted more photos with the two of them in it.

As the last of the students left the gym they all walked up to them as he was talking to her. "Working hard or hardly working Saji?" Issei asked

"Shut it Hyoudo." He gave him a quick quip "Are you a family member of one of the students?" He asked her as she nodded yes. "You know this isn't Harajuku, people don't dress like this."

"But I always dress like this, it's my uniform." She twirled around and winked as sparkles came from her eyes and staff as she twirled.

Saji was left speechless from her display as she looked over and saw Rias. She jumped off the stage with little to no care in holding her skirt down as flashed the whole group. "Rias-chan how nice to see you again." She then looked over at Issei "Even the Red Dragon Emperor." She smiled

"You know I was expecting something other than my formal title." Issei said but was quickly cut off by her

"Pervy dragon." She smiled at him.

"Panty flash Satan." Issei quipped at her

"Lady Serafall it's nice to see you again." Rias replied

One of the doors to the gym as a voice rang out "Saji, I told you to deal with…." Sona was standing in the doorway to gym mortified by the sight in front of her.

"Sona-chan! There you are." Serafall said as she skipped her way Sona. as sparkles were falling off of her.

"Serafall…. I see you came here as well." Sona said as she adjusted her glasses and regained her composure.

"That name sounds familiar." Asia said trying to recall where exactly she heard that name before as she had to cram all of the devil society into her head. Saji looked on at the interactions of the two groups.

"She's the Leviathan." Rias said getting the attention of Asia and Saji.

"Why did you call her panty flash satan? That's very disrespectful to her." Saji asked Issei

"Answer truthfully here. How many times have you seen her underwear since you walked into the gym?" Issei laid out a heavy-handed question.

"At least two times." Saji answered, "I wasn't trying to see tho." He quickly back-peddled.

"And what color were they?" Issei was waiting for him to answer but cut in. "It's white, it's always white when she wearing her outfit."

Rias lowered her head out of slight shame while Akeno had a small laugh "While you're a pervert Issei you're not wrong. Thinking back to every time I've met with Lady Levithan your statement holds validity."

"Please don't encourage him." Sona said as she was able to peel herself away from Serafall.

"Sona noooooo." Serafall cried out as she tried to cling onto Sona. "Rias-chan Sona is so mean." She pouted as she twirled her staff "She didn't tell me today was classroom visits. I was ready to attack Heaven."

When Issei heard that he had the perfect thing though. "Oh no please do, you would save all those angles from Gabriel's good looks." Serafall was not happy with that and swung her staff and hit Issei on the head with it. In the back, some Laughs were heard as Standing there was SirZechs his father Zeoticus and Aphrodite.

"Still having your one-way feud I take it." Zeoticus laughed at her.

"Uncle Gremory, how good to see you." Serafall greeted him

"Does Gabriel even know of your feud?" He asked Serafall as he looked down at her.

"You know a lot of the girls got together a while back and she was there." Aphrodite said as they caught onto the fact that women from the pantheons get together. "Ami asked about that and Gabriel has no clue what it's about."

Hearing this Serafall was extremely mad as she started to wave her staff in the air as sparkles fell out of the tip at an alarming rate. During her fit of rage, she caught of glimpse of Sona who was now embarrassed because of her sister's actions. "Sona what's wrong? Your face is all red. Remember when you used to call me Onee-sama? I would call you So-tan and we would hug like we were having fun girl on girl things" Serafall continued to blurt out things in their past.

Everybody saw a side of her that they didn't need to see but it was now etched into their brains. Sona's right eye began to twitch "I have been given the job of student council president and no matter how close family we are….. Your behavior and outfit choice is not something I can approve of on campus."

Serafall stood there in shock of what she just heard. "Sona disapproves of me." she said with a long face with little to no energy.

"Think about your actions in public, especially in the human world." Sona said one final time as she signaled for Saji to leave to deal with other work.

Sera was holding onto Sona as she was trying to leave "Don't leave me So-tan." Issei had to step in to pull them apart. When he pulled Sera off her Sona got ready to leave "I can't bear this anymore, I have work to deal with."

Issei tightened his grip around Serafall fully expecting her to break free of his grasp as she tried to chase after Sona. "Sona doesn't love me." She cried out as Issei set her down on the stage.

He sighed as seeing a girl down in the dumps wasn't something he was into. Issei placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Have you ever thought that she does love you just not in the way you think of it?"

She shook her head "Sona loves me in a girly way."

Issei didn't like where this was going "Has she ever wanted to do those things?" He let the question hang out in the open for a moment "Have you ever thought she might want to find a man before getting with a woman?"

This shocked Serafall to her core as she reached up and grabbed Issei's hands as she outputs a small amount of magic causing blocks of ice to form on each hand. When she let go the shear weight caused him to fall to the ground as she stood up and ran off "So-tan wait up don't abandon your Onee-sama."

"Well that was fun to watch don't you think Ria?" Sirzechs asked as he removed the blocks of ice off Issei's hands.

Issei let out a small laugh "He calls you Ria just like you call me Ise." This caused Rias to break out into a blush.

"I remember when she would run around the house while looking for her Onii-sama. Now, look at her such a rebel." Sirzechs mused as he finished removing the blocks off his hands.

"The family's of the Maou's have some interesting common features." Akeno said as she smiled seeing how Rias was.

"How common?" Asia asked as this is the first time she had seen the family workings before.

"The older sibling loves their younger sister very much. So much as they might love them more than the parents. They would even go to the end of the world and back for them." Akeno told Asia as she started to see the light of the situation.

One of the doors opened once again "Issei my boy." The voice of his father rang out. "Nice work in class earlier." He gave Issei a thumbs up.

"Hyoudou Issei." Zeoticus called out to him "Is this your father?"

"Yeah, that's him." Issei replied as he watched Rias father walk over to him.

Zeoticus stuck out his hand to shake hands with him "I'm Zeoticus Gremory. Rias is my daughter." He said as his handshake was reciprocated.

Gorou looked back and forth between Sirzechs and Zeoticus as he was noticing how much of the traits were in the family. "Gorou Hyoudou." His eyes shifted to Zeoticus "That red hair of yours must be extremely dominant."

"Would you believe me if I told you my wife's hair is brown?" Zeoticus made light of his comment. "Thank you for taking care of Rias."

"Oh, it's not a problem she has been a blessing. Not a single issue at the house." He praised her.

"That's good to hear. Due to the nature of our jobs, Sirzechs and I don't get to see her that often. And with her living here it's nice to see that she is residing with like-minded individuals." A frown came across Gorou face as he tried to figure out his meaning.

"It's not a problem at all. But when you said like-minded individuals what did you mean by that?" Upon hearing that Zeoticus pointed his thumb to Aphrodite, now Gorou understood everything "Ah I see Mika."

"Maybe we should take this to a quiet location?" Aphrodite pointed out.

"That sounds like a great idea." Zeoticus pointed out "I know just the place where we can talk."

He headed off out of the gym with Issei parents following behind him.

As they left Sirzechs was getting ready to leave as well. "Rias." He called out to her

She snapped to attention "Yes brother?" She asked as Sirzechs handed her a scroll of paper.

"It's time you deal with that." His voice gave off a sense of authority. He started to walk away "I have other work to deal with but I will see you later tonight."

~~~At home~~~

Five adults were huddled around a TV rewatching the day's activities. "Asia is so cute." Aphrodite squealed out as she was entranced by Asia learning.

"Seeing your child grow is all part of your duty as a parent." Zeoticus said after he took a huge swig of his drink.

The video went on and on only for it to swap over to footage of Rias. When she saw that she was now on the tv she felt like she was hit with a pallet of bricks as it transported her to a new form of hell, over doting family. Her body shook and she blushed all while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Look at little Ria. She's raising her hand to answer the question." Sirzech and the alcohol were showing off his massive sis-con tendencies.

Rias covered her face in an attempt to cover up the fact that her face was just as red as her hair. "Brother you idiot!" Rias screamed out as she was unable to stand the embarrassment anymore. She ran upstairs as fast as she could to get away from it all.

Grayfia had pulled a large paper fan out of nowhere and swung it down at Sirzechs head. The impact created a large smack noise and when everybody saw it the fan disappeared as fast as the noise came. As Sirzechs was clutching his head from the impact the other four started to laugh at him.

Issei went upstairs to see that Rias was sitting down in front of the door to his room. He reached for the door handle and asked "Would you like to come in?" No longer acting as a member of devil society she moved over to acting like a normal girl would. She simply nodded and went inside to lay down on her back on the bed. Issei sat down next to her on the bed "The family is having fun." He tried to make small talk with her but she wasn't budging.

After some silence she finally spoke "Ise are you happy you met me?" Red flags went off all inside of his brain knowing this could go south real quick. "I'm happy that I met you. You have made it impossible to operate without you." She said with a quiet voice.

Issei moved over to the bed and got on top of her so he could look down at her. He leaned into her and planting a kiss on her lips, he hung there for a moment letting it sink in for her. When he pulled away a tear came out of her right eye as he placed a finger over her lips and another hand over her heart. His hand over her heart warmed up as he drew a little heart on her chest with his fingers "You have been everything I wanted. You didn't show anything negative once you learned about my lineage. And you when you found out about my past you were fine with that." He pulled his finger off her lips and move his hand behind her head. "Thank you." His face got closer to her as she crying from his confession. "My beautiful crimson lover." As he finished she pulled him down wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

Issei pulled back from the kiss as a strand of saliva still connected. He moved his hand down to her shirt as he was getting ready to unbutton her shirt as the door swung open. Asia stood in the doorway "No fair." She called out as she went over to Issei and hugged his back while looking at Rias like she was declaring that Issei was hers.

Rias looked at Asia as she put her arms up his shirt provoking Rias "Akeno has taught me that I must be on top of what's mine." Rias placed her hands on Issei crotch as she tried to assert her rules.

Issei pulled his left arm and moved it behind Asia. He slid her around so they were both in front of him. When they were both in front of him they heard a knock at the open door. They all snapped to look and see who was there. "Now now ladies, no need to break your boy toy." Sirzechs voice rang out from the doorway.

They scrambled to act properly in front of him Issei and Asia sat up while Rias stood in front of him. He summoned a scroll of wrapped in a red ribbon "Rias its time." AS he handed her the scroll "It's time for you to release your other bishop." Surprising her as she didn't see that happening.

"Other bishop?" Asia asked as she thought she was the only bishop, she looked to Issei if he knew anything else about it only for him to shake his head.

"His ability was stated to be beyond my control so we had to seal him away." Rias took a serious attitude because of the subject matter. "It was also you who decreed it, what's the change?

"I did, but with how you handled the Kokabiel incident I believe you will be fine."

"As you wish." Rias replied as Sirzechs left the room leaving them as they were.

~~~The following Evening~~~

Like clockwork, everybody had assembled in the clubhouse. The only difference was they were standing in front of a door with tape all over it layered with magic seals.

"My bishop lives in here. The seals loosen at night so he can roam about but he never leaves the room." Rias said as she grabbed ahold of the tape.

"I take it this person is a hikikomori?" Issei asked as Rias nodded.

"My bishop is a big-time earner when it comes to contracts. He makes the most amount of money out of all of you." She said as she pulled the tape off the door. The tape phased out of existence then soon after the seal on the door shattered removing all barriers from the door.

"He makes in a week what you did with the stones." Akeno said stressing to everybody how much money he makes.

"Were coming in." Rias said as the door cracked open.

"Noooooo!" A high pitch scream shrieked from inside the room.

"It's good to see your still full of energy." Rias walked into with the rest of the group following in toe. Issei Asia and Xenovia looked around and saw that the room was coated in pink furniture. But the most striking thing was the center of the room. There was a black coffin lying on the floor.

"Why!" the voice yelled out this time it was no longer in the eardrum piercing range.

Akeno walked to the coffin and kneeled next to it "Your seal has been removed. You can come out and be with the rest of us." she tried to sweet talk the person out.

"Nooooo! Leave me aloneeeeeeeeee! I don't want to be around people!" And with that Akeno sweet words were whisked away in the wind.

Issei made eye contact with Asia as even he was at a loss for what is going on. As everybody else moved into the room and closed the door the decor became more and more apparent that this voice was a girl. Akeno pulled the lid of the coffin to reveal a petite blonde girl wearing the girl's school uniform while holding onto a bunny rabbit doll. The girl was shaking in the box like a person that had just been exposed to the extreme cold.

Issei got closer to the coffin and looked at the girl seeing her red eyes. "Cute girl, blonde hair and red eyes." He looked back to Rias "Why did you say anything about having a female vampire?"

Rias shook her head. "Hate to break it to you but she is a he." Issei face drooped down as his hopes were dashed.

"There's no way, no trap is that convincing." Rias kept shaking her head when Issei looked at him

"His hobby is dressing in female clothes." Akeno told him "Sometimes when where were out shopping and we see some really cute panties we buy them in his size."

Issei looked back to the kid as his excitement had dropped to zero. "I-I-I-I-I'm sorryyyyy" He stutters out.

One last-ditch effort to disprove everything they had said racked through his mind. He reached over to the kid and grabbed his skirt and lifted it. Everyone then saw the truth a bulge hidden behind a small pair of white panties. Asia and Xenovia were surprised to see what Issei had just revealed while everybody else already knew. Issei sighed out in disappointment "Yep that's a man all right." He tried to cheer himself up "You look too good to be a man and yet you have cock and balls."

Koneko walked over to Issei and smacked him in the back of the head "No vulgar words."

"But the clothes fit him well. Even for a hikikomori with a kink of wearing girls clothes you think you would show it off." Issei tried to rationalize the situation.

"But girls clothes are soft and super cute." He blurted out

"We know they are cute, that's part of the reason why girls wear them. However, I can't blame you for the soft part." The last part of his comment the girls caught on to real quick.

"By the way, who are these people?" He asked not knowing who they were.

"These three are my newest servants. "Pawn Issei Hyoudou Knight Xenovia Quarta and just like you Bishop Asia Argento." Rias pointed them out as she went down the list.

"So many so fast." He said as he looking at everybody.

"Can we please go outside? You no longer need to be sealed inside this room anymore." Rias held out her hand to him trying to coax him out.

"Noooo. I'm scared of the outside it only causes problems." He refused even the simplest of things.

Issei sighed as this was going to take some time. "Come on now Rias asked nicely."

"Nooooo."

Issei reached over to grab him. As he was about to make contact he felt a small twinge of power surge but ultimately paid no mention to it. He saw the little crossdresser run away and try to hide in a corner but followed him. When he looked down at the kid as he was hiding Asia spoke out "What was that?" She then saw Issei next to the little one. "Issei how did you get over there so fast?"

Xenovia was dumbstruck from how fast they moved in a blink of an eye. "What happened?" Issei asked as everybody knew what happened.

"Please don't get angry. Please don't hit me!" He cried out as he started to cry.

"He possesses a sacred gear that when it activates it stops time for everything in his field of vision." Akeno explained clearing up some of their thoughts.

"A time stopping sacred gear and he's a vampire." Issei smiled as he looked over to Rias "I told you this was going to be a bizarre adventure." The joke went past everyone in the room.

As the crying subsided a small laugh came from him "I get it."

"Well at least somebody gets it." Issei looked over to him "But time stopping powers are impressive."

"Because he can't control his sacred gear, orders came down from the Archduke and Maou Lucifer he was to be sealed away." Akeno went on as she expanded on earlier.

Issei leaned towards the kid "Show me." His left hand rocketed forward with the Boosted gear equipped as he was going to grab him. His eyes light up stopping everybody in the room. Issei took this to his advantage to have some fun. He walked over to the group seeing as they were all frozen in time. He walked in front of Rias waving his hand in front of her face to see if anything would happen. When no response came about he lifted her hair and noticed that it was stuck that if it was moved it stopped there. Issei did only the most sensible thing and pulled her hair above her head so it was standing up. He moved behind everybody else as the time came to a close.

"Don't." Rias said but was soon interrupted as she got a face full of hair as strands entered her mouth.

Everybody looked to see that Rias's face was now covered. "He has time-stopping powers all right." Issei said from behind them as they turned to see him. "And it looks like I'm immune to it."

Rias was fixing her hair trying to drape it all behind her "Yes we know that, but did you have to mess with my hair?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully "I had to see how well it worked."

Rias walked over to the one cowering in the corner. She wrapped her arms around him while he didn't fight back. "This is Gasper Vladi a half-human half-vampire. He is my first bishop and also a member of the 1st year in school." Finally introducing the poor kid.


	15. Chapter 15

After plenty of kicking and screaming Gasper was finally dragged out of his room. As they returned to the normal meeting area everybody was sitting down on the couches with Rias at her desk and Akeno standing next to her. Gasper was now the center of attention once again standing near the door to the room across from Rias desk.

"His sacred gear is called Forbidden Balor View. And like you experienced earlier it can stop time." Rias was able to elaborate on the gear.

"Isn't stopping time almost the same as cheating?" Asia asked bringing up a valid point.

"Issei can double his power while his opponent can divide power in half, isn't that cheating?" Rias sent the question back out in the open.

The boosted gear appeared on Issei's hand **[The logic is correct but I was able to boost my power when I still had a body.]** The gauntlet disappeared as soon as it came while surprising everybody as Ddraig spoke.

"Wisdom from the dragon is always nice to hear." Akeno said to Issei.

"It's convenient." Issei shrugged his shoulders "Boosting and Dividing are Longinus class abilities tho. And last I looked his gear isn't one of the thirteen, so how did you reincarnate him?"

Rias pulled a book out from the drawer from her desk and with a small amount of magic she sent the pages into a frenzy as they moved to a specific page. When they stopped she turned the book around it was on a picture of the evil pieces. "One of the bishop pieces I received was a mutation piece."

"A mutation piece?" Xenovia asked, "They exist?"

"Yes, I used mine to reincarnate Gasper."

"If someone is too powerful to be reincarnated with a normal piece then you can use a mutation.

Rias possessed one and she used it on Gasper." Akeno said

"It's about a 1 in 10 chance of getting a single piece, and the creator of the pieces considers them an irregularity in the system." Kiba continued on from where Akeno left off.

"His sacred gear power increases if he is unconscious. He might attain a balance breaker one day. But I think I know why my brother had me unseal him." Rias said as she was looking at Issei.

Issei saw that Gasper was missing and saw that there was a box in the corner that wasn't there, to begin with. As Issei got closer to the box it was shaking "I don't want to be the center of attention."Came from the box.

Issei pushed the box with his foot "Come out of the box snake." He kept messing with the box to try and coax him out.

"Is he pure or a daywalker?" Xenovia asked knowing about the types.

"Daywalker?" Asia was confused "Can't everybody walk in the day?"

"Normally yes." Rias replied "But vampires are creatures of the night. And are deathly allergic to daylight. There is a breed of vampires that are adjusted to daylight."

"I hate daylight. The sun should disappear!" Gasper howled from the box.

Rias sighed from hearing that "He is a daywalker, he can handle sunlight."

"What about blood?" Issei asked as he got bored with messing with the box.

"I HATE BLOOD. I hate fish and liver as well." Gasper answered once again only for Rias to elaborate more "He needs blood every 10 days due to him being half-vampire. So it's not so bad but he will drink it."

"Good for nothing vampire." Koneko jabbed at him showing no remorse in her words.

"Koneko is so mean to me." Gasper cried a bit.

You would think those two would be the closest due to age Issei thought to himself

Akeno looked at the clock on the wall "Rias its time."

"Oh right, Kiba I need you to accompany Akeno and I. The leaders want to hear from you." Kiba nodded at her words "Till we get back I need the rest of you to train Gasper. Just try to get him to do something productive.

As the three of them got ready to walk out of the room Rias looked over to Issei "Sorry to dump this on you but I think you can see why."

"Yeah, I do." Issei new job was now clear to him train the vampire.

"Gasper you should get used to being outside, it's fun out here." Akeno spoke to the box.

"Please don't say things like that." Gasper moaned as the box shook.

As the three of them left Xenovia came up to Issei "He is a vampire yet he is weak should I train him?"

"Just don't mentally scar him." He told Xenovia as she now had a rope in hand.

"You know I always wanted to fight a vampire when I was a kid." Xenovia was tying the rope around the box so it would not slip off.

"No way I don't want to fight anybody. I don't want to be destroyed by your holy sword." Gasper said as Xenovia tugged on the rope dragging the box out of the room and outside.

As everybody was following the box as it was jumping around and fidgeting around "If you don't sit still I'll get my cross and holy water." As they got outside behind the building Xenovia untied the box and opened it up dragging out gasper. She summoned Durandal and pointed it at gasper "Start Running." Gasper started running at a slow pace just running faster than Xenovia was while she was slashing her sword at him.

"Don't chase me when your swinging Durandal!" Gasper cried out as he was about to just keep ahead of her.

"You can function in the day." She slammed the blade down into the ground upheaving some of the dirt. "Start running faster." Gasper was desperate to get away from Xenovia as he felt some of the swings were getting close to him.

As they were watching the entertainment in front of them. "He's a bit more disappointing than I thought he would be." Issei looked at Asia as she voiced her thoughts.

"It's nice to know that there is another bishop like me. But I haven't seen much of his face." Asia was disappointed with what she had seen so far. Gasper, on the other hand, was now holding on to the tree gasping for air.

Koneko walked over to gasper "Here." She held out a bundle of garlic. "If you eat this it will restore all of your energy."

Gasper ran away at an even faster pace than before. "Koneko is bullying me with Garlic." He screamed out.

"So here you guys are." A male voice came out.

Issei and Asia looked to see the voice. "Oh hey, Saji."

"Yo, Hyoudou. I heard there was a hikikomori who had a ban lifted. So I came on by too see that person." He didn't see Xenovia now chasing Gasper as they were around the corner of the building.

"Sounds like Xenovia is chasing him right now." Gasper came flying around the corner as Xenovia was slashing her sword again.

"Why is she swinging a legendary sword at him?" He asked, "Wait you said he but clearly that is a cute girl and she is a blonde too." Saji started to have small fantasies about Gasper as he seemed happy about seeing gasper.

"Not get your hopes but gasper is a male." Issei said snapping Saji back to reality.

"There's no way that's a guy Hyoudou your brain must be fried." Saji wasn't keen on the idea that Gasper was a male.

"Gasper come over here." Issei shouted out. As they watched him walk over to Issei when Gasper stood in front of Issei. Gasper was turned to face Saji as Issei kneeled next to Gasper. He then lifted Gasper skirt showing off the bulge in the panties.

Saji had gone white in the face from the revelations as Issei sent Gasper back to Xenovia. "As you can see gasper is a guy who likes to crossdress."

Saji was now heartbroken "A cross-dressing Hikikomori is a contradiction. Women's clothes are meant to be shown off."

Issei put a hand on his shoulder "I feel you man I said the same thing about him. Anyways what are you doing around here?"

Saji pulled out a pair of gloves and a small shovel out of his back pocket and showed it off "I've been doing maintenance on the flower beds around the school. As I got to the area around your club I figured I would stop by." He put his tools away and puffed out his chest "With the Maou and others coming it's the job of the student council to make the school look beautiful."

A noise from one of the high bushes that separated the building from other areas of the school. "You can come out now." Issei called out to whatever was in the bushes.

"The servants of Maou's family are playing." A man came out from the bushes wearing a grey yukata

Issei looked to see who it was "What's up Azazel." Upon stating his name everybody was on their guard.

"It's been a while since our last meet up." Azazel said as Xenovia pointed Durandal at him.

"H-Hyoudou by Azazel you don't mean." Saji looked on to defend himself as he summoned his sacred gear as Asia hid behind Issei.

"Huh oh yeah, that's Azazel." He pointed out as he was calm about the situation at large.

Azazel raised his hand "I not going to harm you. More or less you should know that you can harm me. Not that I'm looking to bully children." His words didn't help at all as everybody was still on guard.

"So why are you here? More or less do the Maou know that you're here." Issei asked him considering that Rias just went to a meeting.

"Of course Lucifer knows I'm here. But more importantly, I came to see the holy demonic sword wielder is he around?" Azazel asked while looking around for Kiba.

"He's not here, ask Lucifer for him." Issei noticed that Azazel was seeing things he liked.

"Well, that's boring." Azazel pointed over to Gasper. "Vampire hiding behind that tree come here." Gasper came out from behind the tree like he was compelled to come forward. "So you're the possessor of Forbidden Balor view." Azazel looked at gasper his eyes scanning every detail of him. Azazel grabbed Gasper's face and spread his right open so he could see clearly into it. "The gear has developed beyond what the body can handle. Most interesting." he rattled on to himself at the end.

Azazel let go of gasper then looked over to Saji "And you're the wielder of the absorption line, tell me how many lines can you make?"

"It can make more than one line at a time?" Saji asked as he was confused as he thought that it could only make one at a time.

"Well, it sounds like you need to practice. Take your line and absorb the excess power of the vampire gear if you do that you will lower the chances of it rampaging." Azazel rattled off to Saji.

Saji at this point was thoroughly confused. "I thought I could only absorb my opponent's physical power nothing about other sacred gears."

Azazel was dumbstruck by what he just heard. "This seems to be a common thing lately with sacred gear users, you don't know what you have. The Absorption line is one of the gears that houses parts of one of the five dragon kings, The Prison dragon Vitra." Saji was excited to hear that is gear was one of the dragon kings."We found out recently that the absorption line can connect to an object scatter the power from it and then give that power to another person or even another object."

 **[BOOST!]** Issei created a charge of power knowing what was coming.

"So I can take power from Hyoudou and give it to somebody else then or even the reverse?" Saji asked getting a nod from Azazel

Issei stuck out his right hand "Try it out take Issei's power and try to move it the wielder of Durandal here." Azazel gave his instructions and Saji followed them as a line attached to Issei's hand pulling power from him the line pulsed with power as it drained power from Issei. When he pulled as much as he could the line popped off and quickly latched onto Xenovia's arm. The power flowed down the line into Xenovia at a slow rate but it reached its destination.

"I feel the power that was given but it's not much." Xenovia pointed out as Azazel nodded his head hearing this new development.

"That was to be expected at this point. The user is not at a point where it can take full shape." Azazel looked at Issei "Show her."

Issei followed the instructions he was given as he walked over to Xenovia. **[BOOST!]** Issei reached out and placed his hand on Xenovia's shoulder **[TRANSFER!]** The power poured into her body as Issei pulled his hand off her shoulder a green aura formed around her body as power radiated off her. Xenovia was amazed as she felt from the power she was giving off.

"Amazing isn't it, and just remember it's only one boost. If a sacred gear can transfer power like that it's only limit is the host." Azazel watched their brains soak up the information they were given. "Back to the little vampire. You could fast track his growth by drinking the blood of a Dragon emperor. Anyways, I have to get going now I need to find the Holy Demonic sword wielder." Azazel said as he was walking away.

Saji was looking down at his gear after Azazel left and came to a brilliant thought. "Should I connected my gear up to him and try stuff out?" Saji asked as Issei gave him a nod.

Koneko had disappeared for a moment only to return with a cart full of volleyball. "Here." She said sliding the cart over to Issei.

Issei looked at the balls and had the same idea she did throw them at him. "Saji attach it to his head. Gasper go stand out in the clearing." They got into positions as Issei picked up a ball. "Okay, Gasper I'm going to throw this ball at you slowly. And I want you to stop it and not us."

The first ball was tossed out and sure enough, Gasper froze the ball and everybody else. Once time resumed flow for everyone else Koneko went and picked up Gasper and returned him so Saji could drain away his power. This process was repeated over and over again till Saji was drained of using his gear and Gasper was able to run away because of it.

After everything was cleaned up from the failed training Issei headed off to the only place the kid could be his room. Gasper could be heard crying from outside the door even over the sound of the teleportation circle right next to Issei. "So what happened?" She sounds heartbroken as she heard the crying.

"Training" He air quoted "Failed miserably. He ran away from everything."

"Like his name suggests he is a Vladi vampire royalty and just like you mixed heritage. But since he wasn't pure he was demonized to the point where as a child he couldn't take it. His siblings bullied him and he was treated like a rat that scurries about the streets. Issei, what would you do if you could stop time?" She asked

"I don't know. Maybe ..." Issei leaned back and pulled up the back of her skirt just to see her black underwear. "Probably that I would be in so much trouble." He said as she gave him a light karate chop over the head.

"One day he ran away from the house and was hunted down by vampire hunters. I found him dead and revived him. And yet here I am a failure as a King." Issei wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

"Don't worry about this I can deal with it. Plus don't you still have other things to deal with?" He asked her knowing that meetings are always going to happen.

"Yes, I have some other meetings to attend. Thank you for dealing with this." She said as she teleported away.

When she left he entered Gasper room causing him to howl "Stay away!"

"No," Issei said as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the box Gasper was hiding in as he was holding his bunny. Issei sat down in front of him and spoke out "I know what you're going through. You have a power that you never wanted anything to deal with and I understand that."

This caught Gasper's attention as he stopped crying to listen. "Realy?" Gasper asked.

Issei nodded at him as the Boosted gear appeared on his hand. "When I was young I grew up just like a normal human child would. But when I turned six I unlocked my sacred gear." He showed off the gauntlet to gasper. "My best friend had just left and I was whisked away to Olympus to begin training with my powers. I was scared of everything and every day was a new and painful experience. As time passed I started to gain access to my mother's powers and it dawned on me soon after. If I ever wanted a romantic partner I would have to obtain that strength so I did just that."

"But I'm scared of people, blood and even my power." Gasper said as he didn't look up from his bunny.

"It's okay to be scared, we all are. But if all you do is runaway your friends will never see you." Gasper looked down as he started to think of Issei's words. Issei reached out and lifted his face up "Rias is trying the best she can to help you but in the end, her best isn't good enough because your powers prevent her from trying. She may not show it but she's beating herself up on the inside because of it." The realization of his situation began to sink in as he was actively hurting the one who saved him. "So are you ready to try?" He asked gasper.

Gasper thought about it for a moment. "I am." He answered with a shaky voice yet determined.

"Good to hear." Issei rolled up his sleeve "Azazel said drinking my blood would help. Do you want some?" He turned so his arm was closer to him.

"No, I'll pass." He said as the door opened up.

Kiba walked in seeing Issei and Gasper together. "I expected you to be able to speak to him but not at this rate." Kiba said as he waved to Gasper.

"What can I say I'm a people person." He shrugged his shoulders. "Speaking of which, since it just all guys here I gotta ask something." Issei motioned for him to sit down next to them. "So what's up between you and all the girls in the school."

Kiba was confused by his line of questions. "I don't quite understand your question." He asked.

"Most of the girls in school would probably kill each other just to sit next to you. And yet so many of them have asked you out on a date and yet you have refused. Why is that?" Issei asked as Kiba started to see where this was turning.

"I'm just not interested." Kiba smiled during his answer.

Issei tried to be gentle as possible when approaching the subject "I don't judge but would you be gay?"

"What? No." He quickly defended himself.

"Well that's good to know, but there are a couple of guys who wanted a piece of you." Issei words sent chills down his spine.

"That's disturbing to know." Kiba told him as Gasper watched the interactions.

"I ask because you been wound up tight ever since I first saw you. And I was thinking you know… maybe hook up with one of the girls that would do anything for you and unwind." Issei tried to be as vague as possible.

Kiba figured out what he was on about as his face was now red. "You don't mean…." Kiba couldn't finish his words.

"Yes have sex with one of your hundreds of followers." Issei laid the hammer down with his bluntness.

"I think I'll pass on that." Kiba wanted nothing more to end the conversation there yet gave off a faint hint of interest.

"Alright fine." Issei put his hands up. "I just thought I would ask before we unleash him on the school." Issei pointed over to Gasper. "Once they see him it's going to get rabid between the girls."

Gasper perked up as he heard that. "No! I don't want that."

"I'm sorry that some of the girls in the school are freaks." Issei tried to comfort him.

As Issei attempts slowly worked the door opened once again this time revealing Asia Koneko and Xenovia. "Issei we had a great idea." Xenovia called out.

They saw Asia holding a paper bag with two holes cut in near the bottom. "That's cruel." He said as he looked at Gasper. "He's not that ugly."

"What? No, it's to hide him." Xenovia said as Koneko slid the bag over his head. The holes lined up perfectly with his eyes as two pink eyes glowed from the bag.

Laughing came from gasper as he was trying to touch his face through the bag. "I like it." Gasper looked like he was having as much fun paper bag over his head as a kid in a candy store.

~~~The next day after school~~~

Issei got a text from Rias to head to an address as he was needed. As he reached the place he noticed there was no door or house only trees and plenty of stairs.

"Always stairs." He said as he was walking up them. "Everything important is always behind a crapload of stairs." He was keeping a tally of how many stairs he hand climbed.

As he reached the top Akeno was waiting for him in her shrine maiden outfit. "Welcome, Issei." She greeted him.

"Four hundred stairs." He said as he hit level ground.

"I see you counted them as well." She smiled at him "Sorry that you had to come out here, but welcome to my shrine." She gave a slight bow as she pointed to the building.

"I'd rather be here than delivering papers. Rias said she would swing by later." Issei took a good long look at her taking in the beauty she radiated off.

"I figured as much. She has a meeting with Sirzechs today." They walked towards the building.

"So what's with the shrine? You know devils and holy object doesn't exactly mix doesn't matter the religion some worse than others." Issei asked her.

As she opened the door to enter the house "The last priestess passed away awhile back and the Shino chose not to fill it as it is devil territory. So Rias secured this place for me as a home." They said down around a table in the middle of the room. "Some familiar living comforts she called it." Akeno said as she took a drink from the cup on the table.

"That is a thoughtful idea from her." Issei tried to make small talk wondering why he was at her place.

Soon the reason why he was there was apparent. A new voice was projected from the ceiling "It's been some time Sekiryuutei." As the voice rang out a flash of golden light flooded the room blinding Issei and Akeno. A man appeared from the blinding light with blonde hair green eyes with twelve golden wings all warped in white and gold robe and the cherry on top of a golden halo over his head.

As Issei and Akeno were shielding their eyes from the light Issei spoke up. "Yes yes Michael good to see you again, but you need to take a lesson from your sister."

As the light levels returned to normal he was interested in Issei's words. "And what lesson would I need to learn from her?"

"Don't blind us when entering!" Issei yelled at Michael. "She never does that well she arrives at the girls get together."

"It's a side effect of my role as leader of heaven. Truth be told I have something for you." He pooled a small amount of his power to draw forth an object. As the object started to appear Issei felt his skin tighten as it sent a chill down his spine. A sword materialized in front of him as it was floating in the air. "This is Saint George sword. You might know it as one of the holy dragon-slaying swords Ascalon."

"My skin told me that, the power that it radiates tells me to get the fuck out of her and be nowhere near it." Issei watched the sword float away from Michael.

Michael frowned upon hearing Issei's words "Anyways, the sword is a gift for you. Call it an exchange."

Issei stood up and walked over to the blade and looked at it. "And what exactly was exchanged so I could receive this blade. Let alone is it even safe to touch?"

"We were given a few of the holy demonic weapons and promised more so we could research them. As handling Ascalon it is safe it's been blessed by the three factions so a devil could wield it. And you will be familiar with everybody who performed the rituals." Issei nodded guessing who they could be. "There is something I wish to see, I want you to store the blade inside the boosted gear."

Issei summoned the boosted gear and asked out loud "Is that possible Ddriag?"

 **[It should be, it is a sacred gear after all. Grab hold of the sword and will it into the gauntlet.]**

"Well, you heard the dragon he says it's possible." Issei grabbed ahold of the grip of Ascalon and dug deep inside and focused his power onto Ascalon. As his hand was glowing red the energy crept into the blade as it was slowly dragged into the gauntlet.

Once it retreated into the gauntlet Ddriag called out. **[BLADE!]** The blade shot out from gauntlet stopping at the hilt. "Neat." Issei looked at the blade sticking out over his hand. "I always wanted a folding sword, but a spring-loaded one will be better." **[BLADE!]** Called out again as it retreated back into the gauntlet at near light speed.

"Well, that went better than expected. With that said, I have other things to attend to I can't bend the schedule any longer." Michael was satisfied with the results that he saw.

"Wait there's something I need to talk about." Issei called out before the Archangel left.

"Once the conference has concluded I will have plenty of time to speak. But for now, I must leave." A ball of light enveloped Micheal as he teleported out of the room.

Issei sat back down as Akeno poured some tea. "Have some tea." She said as she passed him a cup.

"Thank you." Issei took a drink of tea and when he set the cup down he tried to make small talk with her. "I take it as you performed the ritual for the devil side."

"Yes, I did the ritual right here in this very room."

"I take it as that's one of the things you have been dealing with while I was with Gasper." He asked her while getting a nod from her. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go on." She playfully replied.

"Is it true that your father is Baraqiel?" When his words came out of his mouth Akeno's expression changed immediately.

She was hesitant to reply at first "... That is correct. I was born from a Fallen angel and a human woman." Issei soaked in the information about her lineage. "My mother was a shrine maiden from a prominent family. One day she found Baraqiel wounded with a fair amount of injuries. And from then on I was born into this world."

Akeno stood up as the small table disappeared, she turned her back to Issei and undid the top of her outfit causing to fall down to her waist. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and out came her wings from her back on her right a devil batwing and on the left a black fallen angel wing. She could feel Issei's eyes dancing across her skin as he was looking at her wings. "I possess wings of a devil and a fallen. I hate these feathers that's why I became a devil just so I could get rid of them. But even in the end I still possess them….." She let out a long breath "They may be suited for me, dirty blood and dirty wings."

She waited to see if anything would happen before she turned around to face Issei. When she did face Issei she cupped her breasts so she wouldn't expose herself. "Well, Issei how do you feel. Fallen tried to kill you they killed Asia and even tried to destroy this city. Do you harbor any positive feelings for them?"

Issei said nothing and only motion for her to come closer. She crouched down in front of him waiting for his reply. No words were spoken as he gently grabbed her hands pulled them away from breasts exposing herself to him. Issei pulled her over to him as he let go of her hands he wrapped his arms around her back hugging her. Her whole body tensed up as her head was now over his shoulder giving her a loving hug as her breast pushed into his body. Issei softly spoke into her ear "You are Akeno a delicate black flower. You are beautiful no matter what you are. Raynare and her group are trash, but lowering yourself to that level is wrong." Issei felt his shoulder getting wet. "Saying what one person did and vilifying a whole race is wrong. Throwing yourself into that lot for something you had no control over is wrong." Issei got closer to her ear "I don't like seeing girls put themselves down, especially ones who I like."

Akeno stopped crying when she heard his words and pulled away from Issei to look him in the eyes. "You truly don't care what…" Issei smashed his lips onto hers sealing the deal.

As Akeno broke it off needing air she looked at Issei with a smile, "I don't know if I can hold back from being serious." She hugged Issei with her head leaning on his chest. She gathers her thoughts and made her conviction "Do you like Rias?"

This confused Issei as he thought it was apparent "Yes." He replied.

"The legal wife. And cute Asia. So first and second are taken." She mumbled off. "I don't mind being the third." Akeno willingly threw herself into the running for 3rd in Issei's harem. "Would you take me?"

Issei shifted her so her back was to his chest as he reached down to her chest and cupped her large breasts. "I would love to have you as the third." Feeling no resistance from her he moved his hands around cradled her tits and rolling her nipples around between his thumb and index finger. He arousal started ramping up as heat from his hands while playing with tits "What is it that you want tonight?" He asked her.

Her breathing started to get rougher as she was having a hard time putting her thoughts to words. "I want you to break me like you broke Rias." She cried out giving Issei all the information he would ever need.

"I can do that." He pulled his hands away off her tits. "But first I need you to take off the rest of your clothing." She looked down to see that she only had the top of her outfit off. So she slowly got up and started to disrobe as she tugged on the ribbon as it broke free she grabbed the skirt and opened it up revealing her panties. A black pair of lace panties with a flora design spanning the garment, but in the front, it had one large rose. She discarded the skirt as Issei took in the view in front of him. She was getting ready to slide off her panties before he stopped her. "Wait. that's for me to do. Turn around and bend over." She felt the simple request ache through her body like a power that was meant to be respected and did as such.

He placed his hands on the waistband and slowly pulled them down they came down further and further till the final portion broke loose the inside gusset. Once it broke loose Issei saw a string connecting the two as he pulled her panties. Issei reached up and just as before he placed a small magic circle onto her clit Akeno however noticed it. "What was that?" She asked.

"Preparations for another time. Trust me when you get it your going to love it." Issei moved his hand up to her asshole this time and prepared a pink circle this time and tapped her ass with it. "This will feel weird." He said as he cheeks came together and she began to feel something trying to prod her ass.

She collapsed to the ground as her asshole was being berated with sensations she hand never felt there. "What is that?" She asked.

"You said you wanted me to treat you like Rias right?" She nodded in confirmation "Then I'm going to fuck your ass as well." He got down next to her "But that is for later." His hand slid down to her vagina as he worked his magic. Playing with every sensitive nerve ending he could to get her to cum. Liquid started to drool out her as Issei knew what was next as the index finger slid inside of her. Pumping back and forth Akeno wallowed in ecstasy as masturbation was nothing new but for someone else to do it gave her a whole new high. Soon after the middle finger slide in alongside as her mind was now even more focus in on the moment two-fingers rocking back and forth touching ever creese and fold it could.

Issei could see she was close he breathing was erratic she was squirming around but he flexed his fingers up and rubbed his fingers on the top of her insides sending her overboard. Fluids gushed out everywhere her walls clamped down on his fingers as she locked his hands in place. "That was… Amazing" she got out.

Issei licked the back of her ear "Are you ready for part two?" She moaned out a yes. "Let's go to your bed. We don't need rug burns." Akeno legs held just enough strength in them after her orgasm to walk. As she was walking through her home naked with Issei following behind her she felt his hands touching all over her as he was behind her. "So is this your room." Issei asked her as she opened the door.

Akeno looked at him with a big smile as she devised a plan of her own. "Come on in." She opened the door to her room letting Issei in first. Issei walked inside the room as the door slammed shut. When he turned around to see why she slammed the door he saw Akeno with a smile on her face as she formed a magic circle and shoved him on the bed. A snap of her finger was heard and Issei was missing all of his clothes. "I watched your fight in the rating game and recreated it only less destructive." She walked over to him seeing as little Issei was rising.

"I must say that was impressive to recreate…." He was shut up as Akeno placed her hand on his balls and started to stimulate him. She looked down at his now throbbing erection as she moved her hand up to it. Her finger slowly moved up the bottom of the shaft as it touched each nerve ending on it. As she reached the tip she placed her finger over the opening covering it up and rubbed his head counterclockwise.

"I don't know what I should do next." She playfully said as she was now in full control of the situation.

"Maybe you could use your mouth?" He asked her.

Akeno had other plans for the time. She reached down with her other hand and grabbed onto his balls and squeezed them not to hand but just enough to induce some pain and pleasure. "I will consider your request only if you call me Mistress Akeno." Her change in attitude was getting Issei fired up and Akeno saw this. As she waited for his answer she started to roll his balls around while slowly starting to give him a handjob.

Issei was not immune to the miracle work Akeno was performing. Her magical work made Issei leak out as it gave some lubrication. "Mistress Akeno" He called out hoping that it would fulfill his request.

She placed the tip of her finger on his cock wiping off some of the precum. As she played with it on her fingers she answered back with a simple "Yes?"

"Can you give me a…." His back arched as she ran her fingernails lightly down his cock. She reached down to touch herself and was surprised to feel that she was beyond any level of arousal.

When she focused back on his throbbing erection she saw more precum spilling out. "And the magic word is?"

She got her face close to the base of his cock as she wanted for the magic words as she had some of her fun. "Please Mistress." Issei caved in giving her what she wanted. She stuck her tongue out as the tip hit the bottom of the shaft. She slowly rolled her tongue up applying more surface area until she reached the top. Once she reached the top it was time for her to grant a wish. She dragged her tongue up his shaft once it left his cock she wrapped her lips around the tip as she slid as much as she could in her mouth. She bobbed up and down only get about half of it in her mouth before the gag reflex kicked in. She kept going as Issei watched "Mistress would you play with my balls again?" He asked her as she was intent on doing only one thing working the shaft.

As she pulled back and dislodged his cock from her mouth a pop sound followed as a large string of saliva kept the two connected. "Denied." She said as she got on the bed. "I need that in me before I dry up."

Issei looked down at the floor seeing what ran down her legs "I don't think that's going to be a problem." He looked back at her as she tempted him.

"Please take my virginity." She beckoned him as her body ache.

Issei is a simple man and could only oblige a request like that. He crept up on her as she got into a more comfortable position. Laying down she raised her knees while keeping them together. Issei pulled them apart and got in between them as he readies himself to spear her. The tip of his cock rested just enough inside so it would not fall out. He leaned down to her "Are you ready?" She nodded "Are you sure?" He asked once again just to make sure. "Okay then. In 3…. 2…." On two he slid inside of her in one smooth motion. Her legs wrapped around him almost at the point where he would have broken her hymen. She pulled him in squeezing him in a hug like a snake as she screamed out as she was no longer a virgin.

Meanwhile, Rias was nearing the top of the steps leading up to Akeno's house. That's when she head the ear-piercing screech from Akeno. "Interesting looks like we both get it." She said to herself as she walked closer to the house. When she entered the main room she Akeno's clothes lying about everywhere. As she collected the top and bottom of her outfit and saw a pair of panties that were drenched. "Issei what did you do to the poor girl." Rias wondered as she wasn't able to find a bra.

She walked backed to the bedroom and heard Issei talking to Akeno. "Cum deep inside me like a dirty bitch." Akeno said as Rias was surprised to hear talk like that. A loud smack was heard as Akeno wailed out "Yes. Break me like your toy."

Another smack was heard as the headboard was bouncing off the walls. "I'm not a child I don't break my toys." Rias continued to listen in on their fun as she was getting turned on from it even tho she knew her part was coming up. Issei chimed in again "I also don't cum in dirty bitches."

"Why!" Akeno cried out as she was getting close.

"I only cum deep inside of my lovers. That's when I paint my seed all in you." Issei gave the magic words as he was able to sense that Rias was outside the door.

Akeno was drowning in pleasure as she didn't hear the door open. As Rias entered the room she threw the clothes on the ground as she started to undress as well. She left her bra and panties on as she came next to the bed to look at Akeno. She moved Akeno's hair out of the way so they could see each other. "Rias!" Akeno called out.

"Fucking hell." Issei said, "I think you gave her an orgasm she tighter than a clam now."

Rias giggled as she pushed Akeno back down. "Tell me something." She asked. "Do you want Issei to have his way with you?" Rias rubbed Akeno's breast with jealousy as she was bigger. "Do you want him to cum inside you? Do you want to be his lover?"

"Yes" Akeno said as she cried out.

Rias moved down to Issei as she played with Akeno's clit while brushing the rest of the outside of her vagina. "Issei is she tighter than me? How about sweet little Asia?"

"For a moment she was about the same as Asia. But first, contact you're about the same." He said as he kept thrusting.

"Plan C?" Rias wanted to confirm as Issei nodded. "Very well then." Rias moved back down to Akeno. "Issei I want you to cum inside of her. Make her your lover where she will only need you."

Hear those words Akeno got even more excited as you could see her already hard nipples growing in thickness. Issei ramped up his assault of her feeling as he was getting ready to unleash a torrent inside of her. He leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips as she was finally pushed over the edge. Issei dumped a copious amount of cum directly splashing onto her womb. All while her walls milked him for as much as it could as she squirted over his dick. Her body shook from the orgasm as she passed out from the stimulation.

When he pulled out of her he saw Rias getting finally discarding her bra and panties. "Were going to have to change these sheets where were done." Issei said as he looked at the puddle.

"It will be fine but should we do this on her?" Rias asked contemplating what was about to happen.

"She wants to be the first as something here so let's give her this one." Issei told her as he rolled Akeno over. He pulled out his bottle of lube that he knew he was going to need and spread her ass cheeks. Dumping a good amount of the lube into her ass he handed Rias the bottle. Just like he did earlier he stuck the tip just to prod her ass open.

When he did Akeno woke up "That's my ass." She said slightly groggy.

"Don't worry you been prepared for a while now and there is plenty of lube." The head of his cock slipped in as her asshole shrunk back locking it in. "I cleaned you out nad numbed it up slightly and gave you small anal training with that magic circle earlier." He pinned her down as more of his dick slid into her ass. "Plus I thought you were into S&M."

Akeno was feeling this much more than she thought she would her hands latched onto the bedsheets as she needed something to grip onto. She felt more and more of that large shafted invading her ass. Thirty seconds went by as the pain started to subside. "And you took all of my dick in you ass."

"It hurts." She said as she reached back to hit him.

"Don't worry you will get used to it. Anal toys in your future." Issei rolled her over. Still attached to her so she sat on his lap as they both looked forward. He spread her legs out along with his to support hers.

Akeno turned her head back so she could make out with Issei. He indulged her as he started to finger her vagina in the meantime. "I've got two more things for you tonight."

"And that is?" Akeno wondering what else she could be instore for. The first she felt immediately as it felt like Issei cock was vibrating in her ass.

"You can feel it. I'm gonna be your vibrator for your ass till you get use to anal." He whispered in her ear.

"And the second?" Akeno was now concerned in what she just got herself into.

"Every girl wants to be first. But unfortunately, you cant be the first one of the three to give me vaginal or anal sex."

"Was I the first to give you a blowjob." She asked as Rias had her back to Akeno giggling.

"No." He said he was about to explain.

"Rias beat me to everything." Akeno said slightly depressed.

"No that was Asia." Rias said shocking Akeno. "She apparently asked one of her friends about it who is a pervert and Aphrodite for some tips." Akeno was shocked to hear that Asia beat Rias to the punch on something.

Rias handed the bottle back to Issei as she was now naked. She got close to Akeno just as Issei did earlier. "My family magic can do some interesting things. And I would like you to be the first one to test double penetration for me."

Akeno was not prepared for what she just heard. "She doesn't have a strap on." Issei pointed down at Rias crotch as there was now a pink dildo that was oddly shaped just like Issei. Akeno jaw dropped when she saw it. "Where did that come from?"

"I always wanted a harem." He said surprising no one. "And I came to realize that once I had one they were going to fight over who got time next. So I created this sex toy." He poured some of the lube left in the bottle on it. "No harness or latex panties you have to put on. It just like the real thing."

He grabbed Akeno's hand placing it on the toy as she got the hint as she spread the lube around. "How many of these are there?"

"Rias has the only working one. Asia got blowjob practice on it as I was working on the sensitivity of it. But she isn't okay with it yet for penetration and that's where I'm asking you." His hands were coercing around her body trying to get her to say yes.

"Fine" Akeno said as Rias got closer to penetrate her. "On one condition, however."

"Go on." Issei didn't like where this was going.

"When we get some free time I get you all to myself, and I can do whatever I want to you." She held back the last part as Issei replied "I'm fine with that." he thought he was going to get someone on one time with her. "We saw the pictures of you as a girl and I want you to get ahold of that drug beforehand." Akeno dropped the last part of her demand on Issei like a pallet of bricks.

He thought about her demand "I think I know what you're going to do." He looked at Rias and he nodded and leaned back with Akeno as she slid inside of Akeno. "I'm not into BDSM my raven maiden but you have a deal."

Rias was as gentle as she could only lightly fucking Akeno. It was still a new sensation for her she could feel Akeno's vaginal walls trying to keep her inside as well as every ridge. When she pushed down on Akeno she could even feel the slight vibrations coming from her ass. Issei ramped up the vibrations as Rias wasn't doing as well as she thought she would be her legs were getting weaker by the moment. "Issei I'm coming." She said as gave one final hump. Akeno felt a warm sensation in her ass as Issei came right around when Rias did.

Rias laid down on the bed recovering from the session. As Issei lifted Akeno up and off his dick she summoned some towels to clean up. She handed one towel to Issei as he wiped himself down as Akeno did the same. Issei started to clean up Rias as he wiped under her breasts and cleaned the mess below the waist. "So Issei." Akeno got his attention as he grabbed Rias clothes. "Have the two of you had any fun at school?"

"Once but it's not what you think." Issei admitted thinking back to what happened.

"Oh?" Akeno mind was now running wild with all the depraved things that could happen at school. "Did you bend her over and pull down her panties and take your dragonic lust on her?"

Issei had just finished putting on her bra when he looked up. "That's oddly specific." He gave her a tease " Is that something you want me to do to you? But no I gave her some oral under the desk."

"That sounds fun." She said as she looked over to Rias. "What's wrong with her?"

"She crashed from her orgasm." Issei said as Rias woke up.

"You set it to high." Rias took her panties from Issei as she started to get dressed. Issei followed in suit getting dressed as Akeno watched them.

As they finished Akeno got off the bed and hugged Issei "Thank you for this I needed this."

He hugged her back "You didn't need this you wanted this. A dog burying a bone in the backyard doesn't make up for that fact, he still tried to hide it." He pulled away and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. When he broke away he spoke again "The first step is to accept what you are." He tapped his finger on her chest over her heart. "Once you do that only then can it fully heal and you can give me it. But it's baby steps." He left the room with Rias in tow.

Issei and Rias were walking down the steps of Akeno's shrine. "Sorry about I'll make it up to you."

Rias grabbed his arm "What am I to you?"

Issei had a faint idea of what was happening. He pulled her in for a hug. "You are my king and I am your pawn. But more importantly, you are my lover. I am sorry that we can't do much due to our status. I will do anything for you."

"Thank you, Issei." was barely heard as she had her head buried in his chest.

As she had her fears washed away they headed off to the city. "There's a bakery not far away from here. I already called in the order and paid for it."

Rias was now interested in what was ordered "And what did you order?"

Her mind went blank with just the thought of it "Cheesecake."

* * *

8784 before AN and this chapter broke 100k. We now have the scene with Akeno that we all were wondering how that was gonna go. I was thinking about it for a while now and I know in the LN's rias isn't cool with Akeno touching her sexually. I also know that some people are going to think of the while magic strap on is gonna be weird. While I dont blame you one bit I want it to be something that is available for when multiple girl scenes become a thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Nobody likes to wake up early in the morning. Yet Issei Gasper and Asia are out in the woods behind the club room training.

"I'm hungry and tireeeeed." Gasper complained as he was sitting down on the ground.

"Issei." Asia called out getting his attention "Here's the balls." She handed him one of the assortments of balls.

"Thank you Asia." He took the ball from her with a smile only to quickly turn around and hurl the ball at Gasper.

An ear-piercing shriek came from Gasper as the ball came close to him only for him to stop the ball in the air and only the ball. Asia saw the ball floating in the air "He stopped it."

"He did and it's not as close to him as I expected." Issei started to walk over to gasper as Asia called out.

"Umm Issei." She said as he looked back. "My leg is stuck." She tried to move her left leg as nothing happened.

"Well, he has more power than he said he had left." Issei saw a bird in the tree line behind Asia frozen in time as well while others around it were flying. When he looked to see gasper huddling over protecting his head while his eyes were focused ahead on the ball and Asia. "Gasper!" Issei yelled out snapping him out of his trance as the ball fell to the ground.

"Ssssoryyyy." Gasper curled up as he laid on the ground.

Issei kneeled next to him once he got to him. "You did quite well there. You didn't freeze everything this time only the ball and Asia's leg."

"I can barely keep my power in check. I'm just a no-good half breed." Gasper said as he started to cry.

"That's what training is for. So far you have made some progress since we dragged you out of your room." Issei lifted Gasper so he was now sitting up as he was still crying. "You need to make the best of what you are. You were willing to try to get your power in check so you need to do the same with things I can't help you with." Issei knew he couldn't solve everything but there was no problem in trying to.

As Gasper stood up he wiped the dirt off his skirt "I'm ready." He told Issei not with the best confidence in the world but it was still some.

"Any you remember what we all agreed on?" Issei asked him reminding him of a few days ago.

"We Rias' servants and comrades." Gasper said as his confidence started to rise.

With a smile on Issei's face, he spoke again "Good." He placed his hand on Gasper back. "Were done with morning training for now."

Gasper hade to do a double-take on what he just heard as he was expecting to keep training. "What?"

A loud rumbling sound came from Issei's stomach as Asia and Gasper looked at him "I need some fuel." He told them as they cleaned up the remaining equipment that Issei was throwing at Gasper.

~~~After School~~~

Everybody had gathered in the club room like normal. Gasper was hiding in a box with the lid open playing some video games. Today was the big day the three powers of the biblical factions were going to sit down and talk. "Of all the places they could have chosen they decided to here." Issei spoke out making idle chit chat.

"It makes sense as war was almost started here." Kiba's logic was sound but Issei wasn't having any of it.

"This town has its skeletons." His comment caught some of them off guard.

Before anybody could question it the door opened as Rias and Akeno came through "It's time." Rias said as everybody but Gasper and Koneko got up. Rias walked over to Gasper "Gasper, unfortunately, you're going to stay here but Koneko will keep you company for the night." Gasper gave her a nod as she headed out of the door with everybody else in tow.

As they were walking across the yard to head to where the conference was taking place Asia saw all the guards. "So many people." She looked on as she saw members of each faction flying around.

"Tonight is the best chance for peace and with that the possibility of something happening. So the guards are needed." Rias explained as she was leading the pack as the reached two large double doors. *Knock Knock Knock* "Excuse us. I have returned with my peerage." Rias called out as she opened one of the doors.

As they entered the large room, they saw a large round table with four people sitting at the table with another person standing behind each of them. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan were sitting next to each other with Grayfia behind them. The leader of heaven Michael had a person in robes behind him that looked to be on the feminine side. She reached into her hood and pulled out a blonde chunk of hair followed by another one. As she pushed the hood back her face was revealed as it was Irina. She smiled and gave a wave to Issei as they were entering the room. Meanwhile, Azazel of the Fallen was surprisingly well dressed as he had Vali behind him.

"This is my younger sister Rias Gremory and her family." Sirzechs said as he introduced the group to everybody in the group. "They were the ones who fought off Kokabiel's assault a couple of nights ago."

Grayfia motion to the group to take a seat. "Yes I read the report and I am thankful for the outcome." Michael gave his thanks to Rias. She smiled and bowed in respect before she took a seat next to Sona who arrived beforehand. "Seeing as the Red Dragon was involved I was surprised to hear that Kokabiel was alive."

"Had I not been asked to keep him alive I would have attempted to kill him." Issei answered him.

"About that….. Sorry." Azazel said as he wasn't too happy about it. "Kokabiel was an Idiot in the end and caused more trouble than he was worth.

"Well, now that everyone has arrived we can officially start this meeting. As agreed upon beforehand one of the conditions of the meeting. The forbidden subject that God of the biblical faction is dead." Sirzech started the meeting with one of the most important facts. "However one of us has found out about that fact beforehand. Isn't that right Issei." Sirzechs singled Issei out.

"That's right." Issei said as Rias was looking at him. "I found out when I was young."

"And who told you?" Micheal asked him.

Issei raised his hand as the gauntlet appeared. "Who isn't a fan of destroying more lives than two?"

The leaders knew and heard of the destructive tendencies the dragons caused. Even more, they all knew the fates of imprisonment. "Very well, with that out of the way, we can continue." Sirzechs attention shifted back to the ongoing meeting.

"We angels have wished that the 3 great powers would not travel down a road of destruction." Micheal said as he knew fighting isn't the answer to their problems.

"I don't see the problem then." Azazel perked up "I've been staying out of things waiting on the two of you to get to a point where talking is possible."

As the leaders were discussing various issues that started Kokabial's attack Issei was the only one not paying attention to anything thing that was being said. He felt a hand cover his as the fingers started to intertwine with his. When he looked down he saw Rias holding his hand so he closed his hand in response to hers. Akeno saw their hand-holding "Look at the two of you being cute in the middle of an important meeting." She kept a hand over her mouth as she smiled while whispering. "Are you going to play under the table foot games as well?"

Rias' head snapped to Akeno "I am merely drawing courage from Ise's." Rias said as Akeno saw Issei just sitting there with his goofy smile on his face.

"Rias could you tell us about the events that lead up to the incident?" Sirzechs asked as Rias snapped back to her professional attitude.

"Yes, Lord Lucifer." She stood up "Two days before the incident the exorcist arrived in Kuoh. The two of them explained what swords were stolen and wished to retrieve them alone. I would not allow them to be alone in the city but they refused. After some back and forth a duel was proposed between the two of them and Kiba and Issei." She continued detailing out the events that lead up to Kokabiel's attack.

Each of the leaders all had reacted differently as they heard what had transpired during those days. Serafall turned around to look at Rias "Thank you for the report." She said as she put a peace sign over her right eye and sparkle of stars came out. As she looked back at the rest of the table "And for you Azazel?" She asked.

"Kokabiel was a warmonger who acted of his own accord." He said with a flat tone.

"Was?" Sirzechs asked beating Michael to the punch.

Azazel smiled "He was handed a swift punishment. Kokabiel was given eternity in Cocytus. Vali and I took him for his freezing and he will never come out again." He pulled a coin out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "This should be more than enough proof that the dead was done."

"While we now know of Kokabiel's intentions, where do you lie?" Michael asked knowing there was more to it.

"War bores me. Nothing about conquests and bloodshed interests me. Kokabiel failed us and was punished for it."

"Azazel if war is boring then why have you been collecting sacred gear users?" Sirzechs needed to know if his actions were war preparations or if they were other motives. "At first some of us thought you were preparing to wage a war as you were gathering sacred gears. But yet nothing ever happened and now you have Vanishing under your roof." Micheal agreed with Sirzechs as gathering that much power can lead to the wrong ideas being passed around.

"Research!" Azazel replied as it was the first thing that had interested him. "Research is the main focus at Grigor with a large amount of it revolved around the wonders of the gears. I'm fine with the way the world turns, we rarely interfere in world politics nor do we deal with other faction problems unless requested. But yet here we all are and yet I have the least amount of trust between the three factions."

"Yes." Everybody said in unison as Azazel felt hurt from them.

"The three of you may be better than your predecessors but you have your dark secrets as well. Enough about that, for now, you wanted to make peace then let's make peace that is the original intentions of this meeting."

Rias and Sona were both shocked to hear Azazel mention peace. All they were told was this was to discuss the events of Kokabiel. "Yes, I did plan to propose a peace agreement with the two of you. The world cannot go on any longer with the three of us at a cold war. With Father and the Satans gone we can't keep this going any longer."

Azazel started laughing at Micheal's worlds. "You finally came out and admitted it."

"With father gone we the Seraph's decided that it would be best to watch over his children and guide them when need be."

"Humans are no longer the same as they were when I fell. They could barely make fire now look at them. They have built massive buildings found ways to fly and even tho they have waged war they have taken the first steps to the stars." Azazel told Michael knowing that time has passed in a positive light.

"Yes, I do agree. Even with our Satan's gone we wish to preserve our race. We devils have taken steps to advance in between our wars. While Serafall and I fought in the last one and it was not something that we needed as a people. The last thing the supernatural world needs in our three factions in a war ever again." Sirzechs saw the way Azazel had moved the conference in a positive light and he gladly followed along.

Azazel liked to hear what he was hearing. "Agreed the last thing we need to do is destroy ourselves. We may not need to teach humans anymore but we can learn from some of their ideas. We should never walk down the path of mutually assured destruction something we all watched as two cold wars raged on for longer than they should have."

The words that he spoke, everybody felt them. His words flowed to their core knowing he was right that they had to change. "Is that everything?" Sirzechs asked as he wanted to see if there was more to his speech.

As Azazel nodded that he had finished Micheal looked over to Issei "Sekiryuutei I believe you wished to speak to me correct?"

Issei looked at him. "Using the Japanese name because were in Japan? Never mind that I did want to talk…. Well, more or less, I wanted you to explain something."

"And that would be?"

"I wanted you to explain to Asia why you exiled her." Issei's question brought some questions as to why he would be asking about that.

"It was something that had to be done yet none of us wanted to do it. After God died the only programs that remained were the one that governs sacred gears and divine protection. That system also allows miracles to be performed and mercy." He paused as he said mercy. "When God was alive that system worked flawlessly and miracles were a common occurrence for believers. Once he died I was able to salvage the system so exorcism and crosses would still work but it came with a downside. The downside is that I am not my Father I can only power the system so it works. And unfortunately, we have to keep people who could cause any negative influence on the system away from it. You have been branded a heretic for a crime that should have never happened and unfortunately, we had to exile you."

"Was it because of her Sacred gear?" Issei poked around for more information.

"Sacred gear can influence anything some can destroy the world if they wanted others can do minor things. Three of the four sacred gears here we know can affect the system. One thing we do not know is if Twilight healing was able to heal devils and Fallen when God was alive." He looked over to Azazel to see if he knew only to get a shrug out of him.

"We were never able to study a user of Twilight healing before the war. Twilight healing seems to prefer females as the hosts." Azazel informed them.

"Due to Koakbial's actions, it was painful to have to hand down excommunication to you Xenovia. You served us well and while the loss of Durandal is an extensive blow to us it is something that unfortunately that hand to be done." Michael lowered his head "I am truly sorry for the events that have transpired."

Xenovia shook her head "Please don't apologize."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a Devil is a sin on our part. It is the least I can do."

"It's fine…." Xenovia said "I regretted it at the start but my life has changed for a positive light. What I grew up in and what I live in now are different things and they excite me to see where I go. I know other believers will be angry at the choice I have made… But I am happy with my life as it is."

"Coming to Japan, meeting people and making friends has been an amazing experience. It has been an honor to talk to you, Michael." Asia put her hands together and gave a quick bow.

"Very well then Thank you, ladies. Xenovia I will leave Durandal to you as a member of the Gremory peerage. With it, in your hands, I believe no wrong to come."

Azazel leaned forward and put his arms on the table "With that out of the way I have something to ask with both of the dragon emperors in the room. Vali what do you want from the world?"

A smile crept on Vali's face "If I can fight strong people I'll be happy."

"So white desires to fight. So what does red desire?" Azazel pried.

Issei looked to his right seeing Rias and Akeno then when he looked left Asia and Xenovia. He pointed at them "What do you think?" He put his arms around Rias and Asia.

"Issei!' Rias hissed at him as she hit his chest with the back of her hand.

"Hahahahahahahah." Azazel bellowed "Red wants women while White wishes to fight. In the end, they want the same thing."

Sirzech had a small chuckle and he was promptly smacked in the back of his head by Grayfia. "Ouch." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yep due to my blood and Sacred gear all I want to do is have fun with the ladies." Issei said with his trademark goofy smile.

"Issei did you forget that Sirzechs is her." Kiba tried to point out his perverted behavior.

He removed his arm from around Asia "That boat sailed a long time ago Kiba." Issei said as he leaned over to look at Kiba. However, Kiba's new sword had materialized into his hand and was giving off a holy and demonic aura around the sword. He looked over to see that Irina and Xenovia had their holy swords out as they were making a white glow around the blades.

"It appears time has stopped for some of us." Micheal said looking to see who could still move.

"We are fine because of our powers." Azazel looked around seeing the swords in Kiba Xenovia and Irina's hands. "The holy-demonic and holy swords protected them." He knew Vali was fine and saw Rias holding Issei's hand. "The dragons protected them and Gremory as well." He tried to tease Rias as he didn't think she noticed yet.

"So what scared…." Multiple explosions went off as the building they were in shook. "I see." Issei said.

"For a terrorist attack to happen here was planned for but this is well thought out so far." Azazel complemented whoever was behind this. He got up from his chair and flung the curtains open from the windows. Bright flashes of light as explosions were going off all across the school. "Magicians and quite a bit of them."

"That's cool and all but how did they slip into the school with a company for each faction on guard?" Issei pointed out that for such a well guarded place they slipped in quite easily.

"Don't know." Azazel shrugged "But whatever they did they agitated forbidden Balor view to stop time over a wide range. Neutralizing that power should be our top priority."

"Gasper has been taken as part of a terrorist plot. I will not stand by as he is being used." Rias made her stance.

Sirzechs put up his hand "Everything is sealed off from magical teleportation so how exactly do you propose you get there?"

Rias thought about how to get into the schoolhouse successfully then she remembered what else is kept there. "I keep my last rook in the building we could use Castling."

Azazel turned away from the window and looked at Sirzechs "Castling would be a surprise attack from the inside, but does it bypass the Abrahamic locking layers?"

"It can." Sirzechs mention. "You or I could do it no problem, Rias would need some help with it." He looked at Grayfia "Can you prepare the teleportation to bypass everything and then handoff Grayfia." She merely nodded as she got to work.

"With that out of the way…." Azazel looked over to Vali. "Go outside and deal with our uninvited guests. Destroy whatever strategy they have planed." Vali nodded as he walked out of the room and was soon outside taking care of the intruders.

"Were ready." Grayfia said as Rias stepped into the magic circle.

As Issei followed behind Azazel called out "Catch." He threw a metal armband at Issei. "When your done put that around the vampire's arm it will neutralize his power."

Issei gave a nod "Send them." Sirzechs said as they disappeared only for a rook chess piece to fall on the floor. Grayfia retrieved the piece and handed it off to Sirzechs. "So Azazel." He said getting his attention as he stuffs the rook in his robe. "Now that they are away, what is the real reason why you have been collecting sacred gears especially the Longinus."

"I'm preparing." He replied as he watched magicians dying at the hands of Vali.

"Preparing for what? We were about to sign for peace before this happened. Are you preparing for an attack against you?" Michael pointed out the flaws in his words.

"The Khaos Brigade." Azazel said.

"What is this Khaos Brigade?" Serafall asked while looking to Sirzechs if he knew only for him to not know as well.

"Shemhazai recently informed me of them as he's been watching suspicious activity going around. From the report, they have been gathering dangerous members from all pantheons. Some Demigods but mostly Sacred gear users who have attained Balance breakers. Some of the members even wield Longinus."

"And the goals of the group?" Michael asked.

"What else does every nutjob group wants to do. Destruction and mayhem are always groups like that. They even spell chaos with a K." Azazel laid out what he knew.

The room lit up in gold as a smaller than normal magic circle appeared next to Kiba. He jumped away circle while pointing his sword at whatever was going to come out. Sirzechs looked at the circle to see who it was. "That magic circle…."

Out came a tall busty woman with brown hair and purple eyes. "Hello, false satans."

"To think it would be her." Serafall said.

"Katerea Leviathan… the last of Leviathan's bloodline. I doubt you are here to render aid with our situation so why are you here?" Sirzechs asked as Kiba kept his sword pointed at her.

"The Old Maou faction decided it would be in our best interest to assist the Khaos brigade in this little endeavor." Katerea summoned a wood staff with a hook at the top.

"So it's a coup d'etat then. I knew we shouldn't have listened to the elders all those years ago." Sirzechs kept his composure up

A sphere of energy appeared in her staff. "Chaos and Ruin in this world is all we want." The sphere detonated as she slammed the staff on the ground. The explosion destroyed the whole building leaving scraps of wood and metal all over the area. As the smoke cleared a bubble appeared with everybody inside of it. "The faction leaders decided to work together to save their skin."

"I take it your after the whole world?" Michael asked as they let down the barrier with everybody inside.

"Of course, once we have our Chaos we can begin a Revolution." Katerea pointed her staff at Serafall. "But first I'll start with you Serafall. You stole what was mine and when I walk out of here with your head I will have it back." Serafall didn't worry about her words as from the last time they met it wasn't enough.

A deep laugh came from Azazel. "What are you laughing Azazel." Katerea barked out as his laugh was ruining her seriousness.

"Chaos Revolutions and Executions." He kept laughing "I've heard that millions of times before you got your first training bra. Those words are the same as every villain who has tried." Azazel aura started to flair out "Remember Xim Michael?"

"Unfortunately." Michael sighed out remembering the despot he was along with the army he created to rule the ancient world.

"Katerea are you going to surrender?" Sirzechs called out

"Why would I when you're going to die here tonight." Her power started to ramp up.

Azazel walked towards Katerea as he held up his hand "Don't bother I'll deal with her." He told Sirzechs as the barrier went up around them once again. "Descendent of Leviathan lets see how well you fair." Twelve jet black wings pop out of his back along with an outward flair of his power that incinerated all the magicians in the air.

Before Katerea could respond to his bravado Azazel had already closed the gap between them. Right as he reached her he opened up his left hand and swung it at her. While Katerea was expecting to get hit in the face as she didn't see Azazel swift movement he smacked her with full force on her breast and ribs sending her flying into a nearby building.

"Everyone I need you to start thinning out the magicians as Grayfia works on neutralizing this anti-transfer magic. Kill or subdue them as long as you thin them down." Sirzechs gave them the order. Michael gave Irina the go-ahead to head out alongside of Kiba and Xenovia.

~~~ With Issei and Rias~~~

Rias and Issei were walking through the clubhouse as they felt the burst of power from Azazel. Rias ran to the closest windows that she could see the battlefield from. As she looked out the window she saw Azazel and Katerea fighting in the air. "Why is Katerea here?"

"Who's Katerea?" Issei asked not familiar with that name.

"She is a Leviathan by blood."

A small whistle came out from Issei "And here I thought they were all dead."

"Yes, only a few descendants remain." Rias took her eyes off the fight as she continued to walk down the hall. "I doubt you need it but promote to Queen."

Issei did as he was told as they came up to a room with a visible seal on it. Rias held out her hand and summoned forth a blast of her power of destruction. When she sent it forward and it contacted the barrier seal it shattered it along with the door.

"Impossible teleportation was blocked off, how did you get here." One of the hooded magicians yelled out as she pulled out a sword. She pointed the sword at gasper who was hanging on the wall next to Koneko by a magic spell that bound them there.

Gasper's eyes were forced open as his sacred gear was one. Tears were streaming out of his eyes. "Please…...kill me." He said as he cried out.

Rias' voice was calm and caring as she spoke to Gasper. "Don't say things like that, you are my family and I would never abandon you."

"Shut up you stupid bitch. You treat a dangerous creature like a normal person. You have to treat the vampire like what he is, a weapon." The leader shouted out as Issei tapped his foot on the ground creating a small magic circle that they didn't see. "The Old Maou faction is right, the Gremory family affection turns them into weaklings. So JUST DIE." She screamed out as a laser beam came out from her hood. Issei moved the boosted gear in front of her face to block as it created a large amount of smoke.

During the smoke cloud, Issei summoned Ascalon and sliced his hand causing blood to spew out. As the smoke dissipated he swung his hand as the blood spewed out all over getting on everybody but most importantly on Gasper's face. "Drink." Issei said as the blood was close just enough for his tongue to reach the blood.

Gasper's tongue lapped up a small drop of blood. "No!" The lead magician screamed as his eyes glowed red. She trusted her sword at Gasper only for his body to break down into a swarm of small black bats with glowing red eyes. "Shoot the bats!" The leader screamed out as they fired magic beams at every bat the could. None of their blasts could connect as the bats gracefully dodged each and every beam. The glow from the eyes of bats got red and redder as hands came out from the ground and wrapped around all of the magicians. The hands clamped down on them grabbing everything they could even their throats. Gasping for air they struggled to fight back as it was useless Gasper's power strangled them until they passed out.

As the bodies hit the floor one by one eventually Koneko was released as the leader passed out. Rias gave Koneko hug knowing that she was safe as Gasper turned back into his normal appearance. Issei handed Rias the band that Azazel gave him, she went over to Gasper and attached the band around his arm. Meanwhile, Issei had formed a magic circle with all the magicians in it and activated it. Vines came out from the floor with thorns all down them, the vines wrapped around the girls binding them up. They were bound with thorns digging into their skin even near their most sensitive places. One of the girls who were already bound woke up and struggled to break them. The thorns dug into her body drawing blood under her pelvis. She screeched out in pain "Don't bother moving if you push on them they get tighter." Issei said to her as the last binding finished.

When he turned around he saw Rias looking at him "We are not telling Akeno about that." She said as she turned to head out the door with Koneko and Gasper following right behind her.

When they got outside they saw Azazel and Katerea still fighting. "How's your hand?" Gasper asked as he was looking at the wound on his hand.

Issei looked at his hand, the large gash stopped leaking blood but it was going to need some form of medical attention. "It's not bleeding anymore so that's good. I'll have Asia fix it up soon." They continued walking towards the rest of the group who was unfrozen now. "So how was my blood?" He asked gasper.

"It tasted different…" He thought about how he hated drinking blood but had no issue with Issei's "It gave me a well of power but its all gone now."

Issei placed his hand on Gasper's head "Good to know." He headed over to Asia and showed her the wound on his hand as she got to healing it.

Azazel was, however, getting bored with his fight as he pulled out a small golden spear with a purple jewel on the pommel. Katerea looked at the spear "And what is that?"

"Oh, this?" Azazel turned the spear down so the jewel was facing up "This is something much more interesting than war. This is my hobby." He raised it above his head. "I call it the Down Fall Dragon Spear." The jewel started to glow emitting a purple light. "It's an artificial sacred gear I made. BALANCE BREAK." The purple glow was quickly nullified as Azazel was engulfed in a golden sphere of light.

The Boosted gear came alive on Issei's hand with the jewel glowing as everybody watched as Azazel emerged in a set of gold armor with purple jewels all around it. It was almost a match for the of the dragon emperor armors as Azazel's wings 12 wings disappeared from his back and a large gold two-headed spear was in his hand. "DownFall Dragon Another Armor." Azazel called out as he stuck his hand out and motioned for Katerea to attack him.

She flared her power as black snake-like waves of power rolled off of her. "Why is her aura black and snake-like?" Rias asked as she saw that two powers were mixing unevenly.

"She drank a snake that was given to her from the Oroboros dragon." Sirzechs calmly told them about what happened when they were away.

"Ouroboros one of the two strongest dragons has taken a side, how unfortunate." Issei said knowing who it was "Shame we have to kill Katerea now." He eyed her up seeing how her clothes heavily emphasized her figure. "She isn't bad looking."

Katerea felt her skin crawl as she charged at Azazel. As she was nearing him he thrust the spear at her shattering her aura causing her to fall out of the sky for a moment before she regained her ability to fly. When she regained her power her arms extended out and split into multiple arms with a hand on them. They latched onto Azazel's arm and sank into the armor fusing with it. "A new world is coming and you are going to be its first victim."

A vile black power began flowing through the mini arms. "Going to Kill yourself? Well, I don't plan on being apart of that." Azazel twirled his spear around sliding it between his arm. With a small twist of the spear, he severed his arm off completely and cleanly as blood poured from the wound. This surprised Katerea at the fact that he would cut off his limb but for her, that would be her last thought. Azazel twirled the spear around one more time as it glowed and threw it at her as one point hit her directly in her forehead and the other punctured her throat. The discharge of power from the spear and her spell caused her body to turn to ash.

As Katerea was now dead he dispelled the armor and fashioned a magic circle to stop the bleeding. The purple jewel fell to the ground but Azazel grabbed it before that. He pulled it near his face "Looks like it needs more work Fafnir" Azazel's guard was only down for a moment but that's all it took as he was struck by a white streak of light. His body was sent flying into the ground creating one of the many craters in the ground. As he crawled out of the hole he looked and saw Vali clad his White armor. "So Vali are you under the influence of Ophis?

Vali let out a laugh as he heard that "I thought this side would be more interesting, so I decided to join them of my own accord."

"I figured that you paired up with Katerea to take over the world as neither of you two could become a Satan." Azazel's words ran through the onlooker's heads.

"Neither?" Serafall asked, "What is the meaning of that." Rias called out to Azazel

"My name is Vali Lucifer." He said as eight massive bat wings popped out of his back as the wing spawn was larger than the wings of his sacred gear. "Great Grandson of Satan himself, born to a human mother. As a child of mixed blood, I obtained the Divine Dividing. I might as well be a miracle." The wings retracted back into his back.

"A half breed." Sirzechs said "That explains why nobody has ever heard of the Lucifer blood beyond Rizevim. He hid the fact that he had a son too well."

"His human side allows for the growth of the Divine Dividing but his devil blood makes it much worse. Of all the hosts over the years he may be the strongest of all Hosts."

"I did want to fight you Azazel but you dispelled your armor. It looks like your toy needs more work and I will have to settle for second best." Vali said as he looked down at Issei. "Hyoudou Issei, your just a descendant of a noncombat god. Yet even with the boosted gear, your potential is nothing."

Issei walked away from the group towards Vali as a sword hilt materialized in his hand. "So are you done stating the obvious? I'm well aware of my weaknesses." Out of the hilt, a blade sprang out silver in nature yet carried a black hue to it.

Michael and Sirzechs looked at the blade trying to figure out what divine weapon it was. "Now that is a new sword." Azazel knew this was no sword of legends

"It doesn't make a difference if you have a fancy sword or not. Destiny is cruel and you can't avoid it." Vali charges up a blast of energy and fired it at Issei.

As the blast rained down Issei he sliced at the blast cutting it in half. But once a gap was wide enough in the blast to behind it Vali had moved down to striking range a slammed his right fist into Issei's face, sending him flying backward into the school.

As the dust settled Issei was not seen emerging from it only a giant suit of armor. Issei took flight then charged at Vali swinging his sword at Vali. Up and down and even diagonal cuts nothing made contact with Vali's armor. {

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]** Rang out as Issei prepared one more swing as Vali stuck his hand out. **{Divide!}** A portion of Issei's power was drained as the blade disappeared. "All that for nothing." Vali said as he was preparing to divide once more. *crack* A cut appeared on the breastplate of Vali.

"Tell me again how much of nothing that was." Issei said as Vali punched him in the chest as he fell back to the ground.

Vali charged up an energy blast in his hand and pointed it at Asia. "You said you fight for your friends. Now choose." Vali fired the blast at Asia as Issei rushed over to guard her against it. When he got in front of her crossed his arms tanking the blast.

Once the explosion ended he quickly looked around to see where Vali was. He saw Vali flying down with his hands out trying to grab Rias. Issel leaped over to tackle him out of the air before he could get his hands on Rias. Right as Issei tackled Vali he called out "Do it Ddraig!"

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!][BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!][BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

The calls rang out as his left hand started to glow green.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

"What!" Rias looked up to her brother "Why would he do that."

The wings coming out of Vali's back glowed blue as it emitted particles of energy. But once the power was transferred to him the particles were unable able to keep up with the influx of power. "Again!" Issei called out as a massive amount of power was charged up once again. This time Issei punched Vali in the stomach.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

All the power that was built up was sent right directly into Vali's organs as the divine dividing could no longer fend off the power influx. The armor that was protecting Vali shattered causing him to cough up some blood. One of the orb jewels from Vali's armor was still intact as it rolled on the floor stopping at Issei's foot. Ascalon slid out of Issei's arm as he pointed it at Vali.

 **[BLADE!]**

 **{That explains how he was able to inflict so much damage with so little power. Be careful Vali the aura was enough to destroy the balance breaker. If that blade lands a hit it will cause immense damage.}**

Vali stood up wiping the blood from his mouth "Maybe he is worth being my rival." Vali's body was shrouded in white light as his armor reformed

Issei picked up the orb off the ground "Ddraig you think it would work?"

 **[Scared gears work off feelings so anything is possible.]**

"Let's do it then." Issei said as he smashed the jewel on oh right hand and dropped in the one that came from Vali. "Always wondered what it would be like to takes someone else power."

 **[Painfull]** Ddraig said as Issei clutched onto his hand as the jewel was emitting light from it. It flashed green and blue back and forth.

"He is trying to take my power." Vali watched on as Issei was screaming out in pain.

 **{We are polar opposites the only thing you have done is doomed yourself.}**

 **[HAHAHAHAH. We are the Red Dragon Emperor a wellspring of power. My partner may be foolish but he gets results. Let's show them true results.]** Ddraig said as Issei held up his right hand as one final blast of light came from it. **[VANISHING DRAGON POWER IS TAKEN!]** No longer was the gauntlet red but it was a matching white to Vali's armor.

 **{Impossible.}**

"It ain't fiction" Issei laughed "But opposites attract." He lowered his hand down "Kiba created a sword from Holy and Demonic energy in a sacred gear. Sacred Gears have enough loopholes that people like us to get them. What's to say that we can do the impossible?"

Vali floated up into the air and spread his arms out. The wings on his back started to flicker as the light started to bend around him. "Let's stop playing around then."

 **{Half Dimension}**

Everything around them started to bend inwards to a central point. Issei looked around a saw the school collapsing yet everybody else was fine. "He's bending space in the barrier. This is extremely dangerous." Michael watched on as the barrier kept bending.

"Is he mad? Destroying the space around us will do nothing." Rias said as Azazel stood next to her.

"All hosts of Dragons are mad in one way or another. Vali wants to fight that's his madness, yet we already know what Issei's is." He gave Rias a wink hoping she would catch on. "Hey, Issei!" Azazel called out to him as Issei looked back. "If that ability halves everything in this space what happens after space breaks down?"

Issei knew the answer and replied with haste "It affects us next."

"Well, your brain is working that's good. But if it halves us then it will half Rias Gremory's breast as well." Azazel watched Issei stop as he was hit in the chest by Rias with the back of her hand.

Issei looked over thinking of all the girl's new sizes and how it would be for them. "Rias would be 49 or 50 if we rounded up. Akeno would be the biggest loss down to 51. Poor Asia would be cute 41 or 42. Xenovia would be a perky 43."Issei was mumbling out loud as Azazel had now lost it as he saw Issei's head spinning in the loss of his favorite thing. Issei looked at Vali **[BOOST]** "Man that's fucked up." Issei pointed over to Koneko "Poor Koneko is trying her best and you're just going to take away all of her work?"

Vali was now confused about Issei's ramblings "What?"

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] BOOST] [EXPLOSION!]**

Azazel and Michael put up a shield around everybody. The power that Issei had generated had scorched the ground causing fire and burning dirt to be hurled up into the air. "Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled out as a giant blast left him flying up to Vali. But as the blast got closer the was losing its strength as it came in contact with the area he was dividing. Issei had followed right behind the blast grabbing onto Vali's shoulder to hold him in place as he slammed his helmet into Vali's shattering them both wide open. "FOR THE OPPAI!" Issei screamed out as he had a clear path to Vali's face. Issei's fist collided with Vali's jaw as some blood spewed out.

 **[DIVIDE!]** Ddraig called out as the formerly red now white gauntlet lit up draining away Vali's power.

Issei sent a knee into Vali's left side hitting his spleen causing more blood to come up. As the blood splattered over Issei's armor he delivered one final blow bringing both of his arms over his head he balled his hands into fists and slammed them down on Vali back sending him plummeting into the ground.

As Issei landed on the ground Vali was kneeling while wiping the blood from his mouth. He stood up and looked at Issei as he held his hands in front of his face. "Maybe we should go a bit further. "

 **{Dont}** Albion said **{It's not worth it.}**

"It will be fine." Vali armor lit up glowing all bright "I, who is about to awaken." A chant was started as his armor reacted to his words.

As Vali was preparing the next set of lines the barrier around the school shattered and dissipated into the light. "Vali plans have changed." A new voice came out a person landed next to him.

"Bikou" He looked over to the man in a modernized version of a traditional Chinese outfit holding onto staff. "What's going on?"

"You took too long now I have to bail you out. HQ is all pissy and wants to move to plan C." He looked over to see Sirzechs and Michael as Azazel was now standing next to Issei. "And it looks Katerea failed."

"So the Monkey king is allied with the Khaos Brigade."

"Naw that can't be Wukong he too young." Issei told Azazel "Plus isn't the power pole red?"

"It's the Ruyi Jingu Bang get it right." Bikou said as he twirled it and slammed it into the ground.

"Right right power pole gotcha." Issei didn't exactly care he knew the name but preferred the more iconic version.

"So not only is the descendant of Lucifer a member of the Khaos Brigade, the current Monkey king as well. You may have an impressive force because of that." Azazel watched as a shadow spread under the two of them.

"I'm not the same as the old man. I live my life the way I want to. Nice to meet the Red Dragon see how Vali here looks." Bikou laughed a bit as they sank into the shadow disappearing.

With the threat gone Issei let his armor disappear as he sat down. Issei heard someone running as it was getting closer. He looked back to see Rias stop next to him and knelt to grab him and push his head into her chest. "Thank you for dealing with that Issei." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Issei's body had gone to jello as he was in a happy place. "I already feel better." Muffled words came out from him.

Azazel walked back to Sirzechs and Michael. He saw that what remaining of the guards was cleaning up the bodies of the dead magicians. "About your arm?" Sirzechs asked as he saw that he cut it off.

"Don't worry about it. I had to cut it off, I'll have a new one soon." Azazel waved off any concern about his arm.

"I see.' Sirzechs said, "Yet it is still my fault that a Devil caused such an issue to begin with."

"Well, Vali betrayed us yet nobody is perfect. That kid is a true monster."

"If we're all in agreeance here I must be returning to heaven soon to prepare for what is to come." Michael said as he watched a rose spring up from the ground near then and blood instantly.

When the petals opened up creating a giant magic circle bodies started appearing of naked girls bound with thorny vines. As the bodies came out one final figure popped out as well. Aphrodite came out sitting on top of the pile with one girl naked laying face down bound up. "I've been trying to get in here for a while now." She hopped off her makeshift chair and smacked the ass of the girl she was sitting on as the vines tightened their grip. "I take it as these idiots are part of whatever happened at your meeting?" She asked getting a sense of what happened.

"So what happened?" Azazel asked

"The group surrounded the house and tried to kill us." She looked back "The ones in blinds are still alive. I thought about sexually interrogating them for some information. But felt it was better off left to you guys." She stepped to the side and waved at them "I have to deal with things at home before the kids get back." Rose petals surrounded her and then fell to the ground as she was teleported away.

"I think I will never understand her." Michael said as he was looking away from the pile of naked and bound up girls.

"Don't," Azazel told him. "If you do you might fall that woman is weird. Issei takes after her." Azazel looked over to Sirzechs "I'm going to leave the cleanup duty to you and whatever of my men are left." He tried to shake his left arm at Sirzechs so he would get the picture "I have to deal with this and I think it's going to be an all-nighter."

Sirzechs sent the pile of bodies away to be dealt with in the underworld. Michael walked over to Issei "You wished to speak with me?" He asked.

Issei looked up at Michael as he was still sitting on the ground with everyone near him. "Yes, I did. Would it be possible to allow Asia and Xenovia to pray so they don't take damage?" Issei stood up following his question.

Michael was a bit surprised that his request wasn't selfish. He turned around to see Asia and Xenovia were surprised by his request. "Even though you are now devils and knowing the truth do you still believe?" Michael asked the girls.

Both of the girls nodded their heads "Even though I have left that life it is hard for me to let it go." Xenovia replied as did Asia right after "I was raised in the church and it was all I had. Even if there is no lord I would still like to pray."

Michael smiled hearing the answers "That's good to hear. It means quite a bit to hear that from the two of you even after what happened. When I return I will allow the two of you into the system. It should be fine having you two not receiving damage from prayer."

Asia's eyes welled up with tears as she ran over to Issei and hugged him. "Thank you, Ise."

Xenovia felt something in her chest, it felt warm inside as it welled up but she didn't know what it was. She spoke softly in his ear "Thank you for this." He wrapped an arm around her hugging her as well.

"It's fine, be yourself is all that you can do." Most of his words fell on deaf ears as she was losing herself. She felt her face twinge as her chest felt warm.

Rias saw how Xenovia was and smiled 'She caught a case of feelings.' Rias thought as she watched them.

After Michael concluded his business with Issei he looked at Kiba. "After what happened we will be more vigilant when it comes to projects. That will also extend to research into the swords you gave us as we don't want to create a repeat incident."

Kiba bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Your thanks is appreciated, however, it is something we should have done from the start. It was an error to believe that our followers could handle something of that nature and not go overboard. Yet it is also my fault for excluding such oversights, to begin with, to allow it to devolve to such a state."

Michael walked backed to Sirzechs and Azazel. "I take it as we are in agreeance?" He asked them.

"I do." Azazel said, "I agree as well." Sirzechs said. With those words, the three great factions had agreed to make a change. A change for the better a change that ends the countless bickering and bloodshed. A change that would make a difference for the children and beyond.

~~~The next day.~~~

Everybody was in the club room sitting on the couches including Rias. Azazel had taken Rias' chair behind the desk. "From today forward I will be the advisor of the Occult research club." He said wearing the same clothes from yesterday as they looked slept in.

Rias had her head sunk into her hands "And why is that?"

"Because I'm such a nice guy. That and all the ladies love me." He said.

"Somehow I doubt that."

Azazel got a small laugh out of that. "I was requested to take this job from Sona Sitri."

"And pray tell why would she do such a thing?" Rias was now confused as well as annoyed.

"It falls from the chain of command. She did it because she was requested by Sirzechs and that's why I'm here."

"How's the arm?" Issei asked as Azazel looked a bit more enthused with that question.

"Besides researching sacred gears at Grigor we do other things like prosthetics like this one." The tips of the fingers broke open as wires came out as the retracted back into the hand. "Never thought I would require one of these but I can load it with laser beams tiny missiles anything needed to progress in the name of research." After he showed off his arm he got serious "The reason why I am here is to make sure you grow in the right direction. The way you use your powers will determine how the future is decided and I will make sure that they are put to use for good. Right now the Khaos brigade is planning something and we need everybody to be in tip-top shape."

"Nooooooo." Came from Gasper's box as the lid came down on it.

"And with a few words, I think we lost all progress on him." Issei said as he watched the box.

"Anyways that's another problem in itself." Azazel looked to Kiba "How long can you hold your Balance Breaker?"

"Not much more than one hour." Kiba knew his limits surprisingly well.

"60 minutes? No that's not good enough, you need to be able to use it for 3 days straight." He looked over to Issei "What about you?"

Issei shrugged his shoulders "Don't know never tried to just sit around in the armor. It's not fun to sleep in, Ares hit me once and knocking me out but I still had my armor on it felt weird."

"Right….. Ddraig?" He was asking for a long shot be he might as well try.

 **[He can hold it for a month but the way he uses the power limits it.]** The voice came and went as fast as it could.

"That would explain some things." He looked at Akeno. "Do you still hate your Father Akeno?"

"He is the reason everything happened. I have no reason to forgive him." Her words were like venom.

"I see, this isn't my place to deal with family matters." He looked back to the group "Summer vacation is coming and you all are going to train. Your gaps in power and how to use it need's work. But before we get to that." He pulled out a piece of paper and rolled it out showing it to them "By the order of Sirzechs Lucifer all the women are to move in with Issei." A grin crept upon his face as he watched them all.

"What!" Rias shouted out as Azazel handed her the order.

"I suggest you girls get to packing." Azazel said as he teleported away.

A few hours passed as Issei Rias and Asia were at home waiting for the rest to move in. The doorbell rang as they all went over to the door to see who was the first one to arrive. Issei opened the door to see Akeno standing there dressed in a slim pair of black jeans with a back see-through top that was connected to an undershirt. She set her bag down after she walked in and lunged for Issei wrapping her arms around him shoving her head into his chest.

"Ise" She purred out "I'm here by your side to take care of your every desire." Lust laced every word she spoke and Issei was no stranger.

He reciprocated the hug as he moved his lips to her ear "A personal maid? Skimpy yet functional panties with a good french maid outfit? 24/7 access?"

"Anything you want. Even naughty things."

Issei kissed her on the lips but Rias had to assert dominance. SHe pulled Issei away from Akeno by grabbing ahold of shirt. "You're going to be staying in the other room." Rias said as she looked at Akeno.

Koneko and Xenovia walked in the door as they were watching Rias and Akeno argue over what's what. Issei moved over to Koneko who just gave him a stern look "If you do anything to my stuff I will kill you." She made her intentions clear about how she felt about this.

Issei bent over slightly a gave her a small hug "I wish you were more fluff than tough." When he let her go he saw that Xenovia was following Asia up the stairs to take her to where she was sleeping.


	17. Chapter 17

Some dragons seek power, some seek treasure. Yet some power comes from treasure and even treasure's give power. For a dragon that treasure can be anything, It could be a rock or gold, and for some dragons, that treasure can be women. Women can give that dragon power should they seek it. But one dragon wants to be special to all he finds and should they accept him he would smother them with whatever they want as they would be with him forever.

Issei knew everything was going to be lively now that there were three more girls in the house. With a new total of five girls in the home three of them had slept with him one wanted to and the other wanted nothing of it. Issei was happy with that two of those girls slept in the same bed with him every night even if the bed was only meant for one person they made do.

However, today was different and not in a bad way. Issei could feel that Rias sleeping in the nude on his right side. Asia was on his left in her pajamas but this new feeling was on his whole body. Issei opened his eyes and lifted the bedsheet to see as purple eyes looking up at him as a warm feeling encapsulated his crotch.

"Good morning Issei." Akeno said as she moved her hips up and down slowly. "When I came here I saw that you were in pain and I had to do something about it."

Issei felt her milking him for he had in the morning. He pulled his hands up to her face and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her sticking his tongue in her mouth. Her hips kept bouncing as she tried to stay in control but it wasn't working. He broke the kiss leaving her wanting more as his arms down her body "I have to thank you for taking care of that. A maid knows her duties well." He whispered in her ear trying to be quiet as there were two others still asleep.

Akeno needed more to claim that she was more than Rias. So she dived down to his neck and kissed him as she sucked on his skin. After a few seconds, a loud pop came as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. That pop was just enough extra noise to walk up the others.

Rias eyes opened from her slumber to see Issei but Akeno as well on what was her. As she sat up she looked at them as Issei made eye contact with her but Akeno had no clue. "And just what do you think you're doing Akeno?" She asked as she flipped the bedsheet off the bed exposing everybody.

Akeno sat and slid back slightly as she rode Issei. Issei looked and saw that her nipples were perky enough to cut diamonds. "I am merely having some fun with my Issei." She kept bouncing up and down on his dick.

"Your Ise?" A faint red aura outlined Rias as she moved closer to Akeno.

Issei reached for Akeno and pulled her down to him. Once she was down he rolled over towards Rias pinning Akeno down. "Nooooo." Akeno softly moaned as she was no longer in charge of her fun. He then reached for Rias pulling her over to him "How about this." He said as his hands started to work his magic on Rias "We can have some group fun?" He said with a smile.

Rias wanted her special time in the mornings alone but she knew she was going to fight for today. She was about to lay down next to Akeno as Issei stopped her. "Were gonna need to expedite this process as I have three of you to deal with." Issei looked over to see that Asia's body had tensed up as her cover was blown. "Do you think you could warm yourself up?" He asked Rias.

A small blush was on her face as she laid down "I umm," She spread her legs open showing everything "already ready." she was embarrassed to admit to it but seeing them doing it excited her.

Issei refocused his attention on the matter at hand as she wrapped her legs around him. He leaned down to her ear "Do you know what time it is?" Issei ran his tongue on the side of her ear as she felt him cum inside of her.

"That was fun. We might have to do that more often." She said with a smile as she was recovering. Issei said something in her ear but it was quiet enough that only she heard it. She gave a nod in response as she let him out of the web.

With one girl dealt with, he moved on to Rias his pride and joy. He shimmied over to her as he had an idea "Let's try something new roll over." He told her. With her now face down Issei spread her legs open ever so slightly allowing him access for a new wave.

With Rias having her morning Asia jumped in as well. Everybody was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling in silence. "So this room is quite a bit bigger. What happened last night?" Issei broke the silence.

"With all the girls moving in we decided the house needed a renovation." Rias said as she got off the bed.

Issei followed suit and walked over to his desk. "You know I always wanted a harem palace but didn't think it would come this early." He placed his hand on the desk as a pink magic circle appeared summoning a box. He took the box over to the bed "I got something for you girls."

"Oh?" Akeno got off the bed and hugged Issei from behind pressing her breast into his back.

Rias saw Akeno's hands fondling his body. She reached over to grab a pillow and throw it at Akeno but decided against it as it would hit Issei. "I wanted to do that to him." Rias pouted as Akeno was having her fun.

"Don't be so stingy. Or should I tell him about the teddy bear?" Akeno rested her head on Issei's shoulder while looking at Rias.

Rias didn't respond knowing some of her embarrassing childhood was about to be revealed. She was thinking of the best way to play her cards. "I might have to ask about that later. But for now, this is something good." Out of the box, he pulled out a red and black panty. All red satin intertwined with a black rose design made from lace in a slightly smaller brief style. He placed it on the bed and then he pulled out a red and black bra that matched the panty. Issei folded the straps into the cup and placed it down on the bed above its matching panty.

"It's so pretty." Asia was staring at them while glancing back at her chest. She knew that it wasn't for her by the size but she could hope.

Rias was enthralled by what was soon to be hers. "Ise your teasing Rias too much but what about us?" Akeno asked

"Who said there wasn't more?" Issei pulled out a matching black pair with a purple lace followed by a slightly larger matching bra. He placed them down next to the first pair then reached in the box one final time pulling out a smaller set. This time the satin was white and the lace was a golden yellow. He laid the last pair out on the bed showing them off. "These are one of kind underwear. As of right now, only four pairs exist and they all match each other in design."

"Who made these?" Rias had scene quality work before but this was beyond what she had before. "In the underworld, we have nothing like this. There is plenty of high-quality stuff but nothing like this."

"They are the works of Arachne. Unlike the stories where she was turned into a spider, she was granted guardian status by Athena. She was once a regular human who was a weaver who made clothes that impressed the gods. So she was to become a member Olympus through some trials. When she passed she became a goddess of textiles. Since these are gifts she required a bit of my magic for the thread." Issei reached behind him and pulled Akeno in front of him. "The smoothest of satin, the elastic in the band will never stretch and it will remember how to conform to you and amazingly durable. The bras have no underwire…" He reached up to Akeno's chest and moved then to his words. "They lift and separate all while enabling healthy growth for the best girls. "

"And the sizes are all correct?" Akeno asked as Issei was playing with her breast.

"I don't know, but I think you can only fit into one pair." He kept teasing her. "But yes they're the right sizes."

"Issei when did you have time for all of this?" Rias asked as she knew where he was most of the time. If he wasn't doing devil related things that he was having fun with them or hanging out with his friends.

"Last Saturday when you girls went out I went to Olympus to have them made. I just figured that this morning would be a good time for you to get them. Go get cleaned up and ready for the day then put them on I would like to see you in them." The picked them their matching pairs as Akeno turned around with them in hand and kissed Issei.

"Thank you." Akeno said before scampering off having outdone Rias for the second time this morning. Rias and Asia proceded to do the same following Akeno into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Issei poked around his room looking around while he waiting for his turn in the shower.

After everybody cleaned up and got ready for the day they assembled in the kitchen area. Aphrodite had already set the table when everybody arrived. "Not only has the house been renovated even the table is massive." Even tho there only eight people in the house the table was long enough for more than twenty. Everybody took their places at the table as breakfast was served.

Gorou was sat at the top of the table "I always wanted to sit at the head of a table this large. It's kinda cool." He looked like he was beyond pleased with the changes. "About the changes to the house."

Aphrodite came out of the kitchen with a laminated chart of the house and everybody listened to see who and what was where. "On the first floor is the Living room kitchen guest rooms and other Japanese styled rooms. The second floor only houses Rias Issei and Asia rooms." She had a marker in hand pointed out the rooms. "The second floor is might as well be harem floor." She gave a quick wink at Issei all while Rias was embarrassed from her words. "The third floor has our bedroom, a study, my office, and a storage room. The fourth floor has Akeno Xenovia and Koneko's room. As for now, the fifth and sixth floors are empty."

The chart got passed around while everybody was eating when Xenovia got ahold of it. "Says there are underground floors as well, looks like three of them."

"The first one is a giant floor that can be arranged in any way we want. We can set up energy dampeners and use it for training or we can make it into a movie theatre. And it has a large bath connected to it. The second floor has an indoor pool that can be used all year round." Hearing that Xenovia who was already having issues with chopsticks dropped her's as the fell on the table. "The third floor has a library and more storage. There is also an elevator in the center of the house that will take you to any floor and even the carport." After she finished they continued with breakfast. 'Sirzechs did give me a harem palace.' Issei said to himself as he was eating.

A couple of hours after breakfast everybody had gathered in the basement. With the whole club present, Rias had an announcement to make. "We are heading to the Underworld for summer break." Rias saw Issei looking a little bummed out after she said that. "What's wrong Issei?"

"Your leaving and the best time to hit up the beach is now." He said looking all sad trying to get her to cheer him up.

She sat down next to him "There's always another year. Besides, did you think I was going to leave you here by yourself?" Issei breathed in through his nose expecting to smell something nice but he smelt something wrong. "Since you're servants it's expected of you to accompany me. We will be staying at our family home." She looked to Asia and Xenovia "Speaking of which this will be your first time in the underworld."

Asia spoke her mind as Xenovia thought about it, "I never thought I would end up going to Hell. It makes me kinda nervous thinking more about it."

"I wanted to go to Heaven in my time with the church but now… it feels ironic." Xenovia voiced her concerns.

"We will be there till the end of summer break, so you will have plenty of time to adjust to the thought of going to hell. That and various other events outside of training." Rias laid out all of the important dates on the calendar that we had to attend. Rias thought about something that might cheer up Issei "You know Issei, we may not have oceans but you do have massive lakes and hot springs." A smile came to Issei's face as he nodded.

"No disgusting thoughts." Koneko half-heartedly said to him.

"Is that because they're not about you?" Issei fired back at her but by that time she had already zoned out like she wasn't interested.

"Anyways you children need an adult so I'm coming to the underworld with you as well." Azazel's voice came out from the shadows as he walked to the group.

"I was wondering why it smelled like an old man in here."

"Where did you come from?" Rias asked as she never heard or felt anything magical.

Azazel pointed at the door "Other side of that door."

"I never felt your energy until you spoke." Kiba was creeped out admitting that.

"And that is why you need to train. And I have just the plan for it as well since you're all going to the underworld." He pulled out a notebook and started reading it. "Looks like your schedule is going to be jam-packed with my training added on."

Rias placed her hand on her forehead "I take it as you know our plans you will be accompanying us to the underworld? Did you make travel plans?"

"This is my first time traveling to the devil side officially as such my plans have already been made. I will be leaving with you as you will need time to pack your things."

~~~Later in the day~~~

Everyone had packed their bags and were now standing outside of the train station. As a group, they followed Rias inside and to an elevator.

"An Elevator?" Issei asked as Rias ran a card over the card reader.

Rias entered the Elevator followed by Akeno "Ise Asia and Xenovia as it's your first time here please come in." They piled in with their bags as Rias spoke again "Yuuto will come down with the rest once we reach the bottom."

"Yes ma'am," Kiba said as the door closed.

Rias waved the card over a panel once again as a new button appeared. As she pressed the new button the elevator started to descend. "Just like how you have a magic circle under the table we have a secret floor in the train station."

After a thirty second ride down the doors opened up revealing a massive space with a red train waiting for its passengers. "The perks of owning a town." Issei said as they got out of the elevator.

Asia and Xenovia looked at the train and the massive space they were in. "How did this get here?" Asia asked.

"It's a devil only area. This train will connect us to the underworld via official routes." Rias said as the elevator opened up with everybody else.

Everybody entered the train as Azazel took a seat near the window. The seats were set up in groups of four, Issei sat down next to a window with Asia next to him with Akeno across from him and Xenovia next to her. Rias had walked to the train car above as everybody took their seats.

"How long is the ride?" Asia asked as everybody was on board and the train departed.

"It should be about one hour. We have to pass through the barrier of the underworld and pass some checks." Akeno said as she teased Issei by spreading her legs open so he could see her panties.

"Everybody faction has rules some are just stricter than others." Issei said as he watched Akeno got up and sat in his lap.

"Master-Servant conduct isn't allowed on the train." She grabbed his hands and moved them under her breast. "But servant to servant is."

Issei knew where this was heading. He pulled her back as she slid down bringing her head next to his. "So I could have some fun with you." He whispered in her ear bringing about a small blush. His fingertips pushed up into the underside of her breast as his right arm was pulled away from him. They both looked over to see Asia holding his arm like she was going to sleep with it. Issei's other hand moved down to Akeno's thigh as he stroked it. "Maybe even Asia…" He looked at Xenovia who was trying her best not to watch but it wasn't possible for her. "Maybe even Xenovia."

Akeno led his hand down under her skirt putting his hand on her panties. "Ise were in public." Asia said as she pulled on his arm trying to get his attention.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you Asia." Everybody looked to see Rias standing there watching them.

Akeno slammed her legs shut ensnaring his hand as She looked over to Rias. "You get him all to yourself. Stealing him from you is something that turns me on." Akeno smiled at her give off a wave of superiority.

"Akeno he is mi…."

"Excuse me Princess Rias." An Old man appeared in what appeared to be a conductor's uniform. He gave a slight bow to Rias "Communication with your servants is fine but we have rules."

"Forgive me." Her face turned red from being caught

A small chuckle came from the man "To see the princess fighting over a man, how times have changed." He looked to the group and gave a slight bow to them as well "Greetings, my name is Reynaldo, I serve as the conductor of the Gremory family train." He introduced himself as did the other three.

Reynaldo pulled out a device as Akeno got off Issei and got back in her seat. He pulled out a device and showed it to them. "This here allows us to add new servants into the system at the capital it also gives you teleportation rights across the underworld." He scanned the three of them into the system. He looked over the data making sure everything was correct. "Well, then you two ladies are all set. As for you Sir it says you're already in the system."

"How is that possible I reincarnated him myself?" Rias asked as this was the first time she heard of something like this.

"While I don't doubt that. It says he's in the system and has a card already." Reynaldo looked over the information.

"Oh, a card" Issei pulled out his wallet as he rummaged through it looking for a card. He found a black and red card that he handed to Reynaldo. "I forgot about that thing as I never had to use it."

Reynaldo took it and placed it in the device. The screen flashed updating the information "Says that you are no longer in need of the card as your evil pieces will handle that function. And you have all the same access as before." He looked over to Rias "Now do you know where Azazel is?"

Rias pointed towards the door. "I see." He looked back to Rias. "Everything is in order and we are on schedule and will arrive on time." He headed off to see Azazel while finishing his work. Rias, however, made eye contact with Akeno while walking over to Issei. She sat down on Issei's lap just as Akeno had done earlier claiming her dominance.

Some time passed as they looked out the window, seeing how it changed from the purple of the dimensional gap to the underworld. "This is the Gremory territory of the underworld." She pointed out.

"There are so many trees." Asia looked on she admired the view.

"And a large mountain." Xenovia's face was glued to the window.

"Can we open the window?" Issei asked.

"Sure," Rias said as Issei opened the window sticking his head out and smelling the air.

As he exhaled "I forgot how much the air tastes like soup."

Rias pointed out the window "Everything you see and more all falls within Gremory territory."

"How big is all of this?" Issei asked the question that was on their minds.

Kiba appeared over the top of the train seats looking at the group. "It's about the size of Honshu or a bit larger than the state of Utah if you were to make it a square."

Xenovia was amazed at the sheer size of the place. "Honshu is no slouch but to boil it down to the size of one of the states is impressive."

A map projected down from the roof of the train as Rias spoke. "The Underworld is the same size as Earth except there are no oceans here. Its 100% landmass giving us quite large areas that are under the control of the 72 pillars. Most of the land isn't even used as there isn't enough population in the underworld between the Devils Fallen and Dragons." The map zoomed in on what was the Gremory territory. It changed to a topographical map grid section some were green and some were red. "Most of the Underworld is still forests and mountains. And because your all members of the Gremory family we give away the unused land." Rias pointed to the map. "You can pick any parcel you wish that is marked in green."

"You're giving us land?" Xenovia was confused, she didn't think everything was going to be handed to her so easily.

"I'm the Heir to the Gremory clan. As such you will live here and you need a place to live. Everybody else has picked out where their land and now it's your turn."

Some time passed as they decided where they wanted their land. But once they decided they felt that the train had come to a stop. A voice came from the intercom "We have arrived at the Gremory family train stop. Please depart on the right side of the train."

Everybody gathered up their bags as they were getting. As they walked down to the door they saw Azazel still sitting in his seat. "You getting off Azazel?" Issei asked him.

"Nope, I have a meeting with Sirzechs in Lilith. Once that is over I'll be coming back here." Azazel tried to get comfortable in his chair.

"Well tell my brother I said hello." Rias waved at him as they opened the door.

A large crowd of citizens had gathered near the platform along with soldiers in a dress outfit. When Rias stepped off the train all the soldiers in unison clicked their heels together and shouted "Welcome back Lady Rias." A squad of maids and butlers formed a wall directing them where to walk. As she walked towards them they bowed their heads.

She waved and smiled in response causing them to lift their heads. Rias looked to everybody and spoke loudly so everybody could hear "Thank you, everybody, for this warm welcome."

As the rest of the group walked down the stairs the crowd erupted in a roar as Issei came out of the train. "It's the red dragon." "He beat the Phenex" Those were just some of the voices he could make out as he waved to the crowd. As he and the rest of the group made their way towards Rias as Grayfia was walking down the aisle towards her.

When she arrived she greeted Rias "Welcome back lady Rias. While you are earlier than expected we are ready to take you and your family to the main residence." She leads the group down the aisle to a large horse-drawn carriage.

"With it being Asia and Xenovia's first time here I will be riding with them." Rias said as she got into the carriage.

"Very well then." Grayfia said as Asia Xenovia and Issei followed Rias into the carriage. "Everybody else will follow in the other one." She told them as she climbed into the carriage with them.

There was a short ride from the depot to the family home. Asia was looking out the window of the carriage as she pointed at the massive mansion that they nearing. "Is that your home?" She asked.

"That is the main residence, we have others that vary in size." Rias was happy to back home.

"It looks like a castle." Xenovia's face was glued to the window admiring the sheer size.

The carriage parked in front of the main door to the mansion. As Rias stepped out of the carriage the mansion doors opened up revealing even more maids and butlers lining the walls. The second carriage arrived with Gasper and Kiba as everybody disembarked. Once together again they walked into the mansion the walls went on what felt like forever. Walking down one of the hundreds of halls the group heard another set of feet moving towards them at a rapid pace. A red blur came flying towards Rias. "Big sister!" The voice and its source collided with Rias as she hugged the small child.

"Millicas. It's so good to see you." Rias pulled Millicas off of her and turned to the group. "Everybody this is Millicas Gremory, my Nephew. My brother is his father." Rias pointed to Issei Asia and Xenovia. "These three are new members of my peerage."

Millicas straighten out his clothes as he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, my name is Millicas Gremory."

"I'm Issei Hyoudou"

"The red dragon emperor." Millicas blurted out excited to finally meet him "Everybody has been talking about you. But now you're here in person."

"That's not always a good thing." Issei looked over to Rias and saw that Grayfia moved to the front of the group.

Rias shrugged off his statement as Grayfia spoke up "Just a bit further then I can show you all to your rooms."

They all followed Grayfia to a large opening with a stairwell inside of it. "Is it possible to introduce them to mother and father?"

"The Lord of the house is currently out but will be back in time for dinner with you and your peerage."

"Very well then, then can you show them to their rooms?" Rias asked.

Before Grayfia could answer a figure appeared at the top of the stairs. "So your back already Rias." When they all looked up they saw a young woman in a shapely brown dress with gloves that covered the elbow and matched her hair who looked exactly like Rias. Issei watched her with the eyes of a hawk as she walked down the stairs.

Rias saw Issei's fascination as she reached over to him and pinched his cheek pulling him closer to her. "Stop staring." The woman stood in front of the group as Rias looked back to her. "I'm home Mother."

She smiled seeing her daughter again. "You know Rias I think your father only gave you the red hair." Issei looked back and forth between the two women "Because you're a spitting image of her."

She pulled her gloves to make sure they were tight as she moved her hands to Issei's face and pinched both of his cheeks while pulling on them "Flattery aside Issei I trust you will behave yourself?" She asked as she was still pulling on his cheeks. "Are you going to keep your hands to yourself?"

"It wasn't my fault I was seven and everything was new." He said as she kept pulling waiting for the right answer. Issei was feeling the pain now "I promise not to do anything."

She let go of him when she got the answer she was looking for. "Good." She looked over to Rias "The three of us will talk about it in private." Issei stuck his hand out as two white envelopes appeared as he handed them to her. "And these are?"

"For your eyes only." She took the letters out of his hand looking them over.

"Okay then." She hit the letters way but then it hit her she never introduced herself. She looked to the newest members of Rias' peerage "How rude of me. I am Rias' mother Venelana Gremory."

"Excuse me, mistress. Dinner will be ready soon and they still need to be shown to their rooms."

"We will talk over dinner if that's the case." Venelana watched as Grayfia lead the kids down the hall to show them where they would be staying.

After they unpacked their bags and had some time to unwind and adjust to being in the underworld. A knock on their door told them that it was time for dinner and they were escorted to the dining room. When they arrived in the dining room there was a massive table that could easily seat over fifty people at it. Four people were waiting for the group at the table as everybody walked in. At the head of the table were two people Venelana and a red-headed man, on his left was Rias and on Venelana right was Millicas. Issei was directed to sit next to Rias and across from him was Akeno and everybody else just filled in after that. "Please enjoy yourselves. And don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Ummm excuse me then. Would it be possible if I were to stay in Issei's room?" Xenovia asked as Asia asked "Same for me."

Rias's father looked at the two girls. "Is something the matter with the rooms you were given?"

"No it's just growing up in the church, we never had that much space and it's hard to get used to." "It's too much room for me alone." Xenovia and Asia said.

"I see I'll have Grayfia make the changes so you two are more comfortable." He told them as everybody started eating.

Issei looked around seeing everybody looking starting to eat. Issei watched as Akeno and Kiba began to eat as they gracefully moved their forks and knives. He then looked over and saw what was to be expected as Millicas was eating in an even more refined fashion. "Is something a matter Issei?"

He looked over at Venelana as he picked up his silverware "Oh no nothing at all. It's just this dinner feels informal yet it feels formal at the same time."

"It's informal, but you will need to brush up on your skills."

"By the way, how are your parents?" Rias' father now asked.

"Doing well, my dad is kinda over the moon with the new house as of late."

"That's excellent to hear. Your mother was against it from what I heard why is that?"

"Oh, she wanted to get away from that kind of life for a while. That's what I've been told."

"I see." He paused for a moment. "You can call me father from now onward."

"Uhhh…." Hearing this Issei had a small brain meltdown.

"Look at what you did to him Zeoticus. Your rushing things." Venelana scolded her husband

Zeoticus looked back to Issei thinking of a new plan "Can I call you Issei?" He saw Issei give him a nod. "Well then Issei, do you have any plans while your here?"

"I have one thing I have to deal with but that should only take a day." Issei knew this was one of his only chance to deal with her so it was best to deal with it when he could.

"See that's perfect, there will be more than enough time for everything." Venelana said as Issei was catching on to her words.

Issei was about to open his mouth as Rias slammed her arms down on the table. "I will not stand by and watch you decide my future for me without any input from me."

"Enough Rias" Venelana said as her words echoed through the room "You broke your contract with the Phenex family. While it was through legal means other people are questioning if nepotism from your brother occurred."

"It was legal and that's all that mattered." Rias answered back.

"Yes, but do you know how that looks? You know how this world goes contracts and agreements and the higher-ups don't want contracts like that broken. You can't act like a spoiled child who thinks she can get whatever she wants whenever. You are now in a much larger position where you need to think about the broader picture. Be thankful the elders allowed the contract to be nullified and changed to Issei." Venelana took in a deep breath as she looked around the room seeing that dinner had effectively stopped. "I'm sorry for that outburst and for you all to hear it at the dinner table no less."

After her apology dinner slowly resumed from everyone. Rias sank into her chair as the truth started to sink in. "Excuse me." Issei spoke up getting their attention. "But as a member of the Greek faction, we have rules and regulations regarding marriage. Hera once told me that she would never expect me to ask for marriage rites."

Venelana summoned a scroll of paper with handles on it tied in rope. She held it up not far as a maid came over and picked it from her hand and brought it over to Issei. "I trust you can read it out loud because we can not."

Issei started to unroll the scroll "What do you mean you can't read it?" When he unrolled he found out why. "Oh." Letters projected up from the paper in many different languages hiding the truth behind. Issei rolled up the scroll back up and place his thumb and index finger on the backside of the roll and with a small amount of magical power he turned as an audible click was heard. "I don't know why they still do this for such simple things. Sometimes they still act like its the early days." He unrolled the scroll once again and the words were clear as day as he read it off the words. "As decreed by Hera Queen of the Greeks, I hereby secede all right of Issei Hyoudou son of Aphrodite. The child is hereby freed from Greek tradition and trials of hand. The Gremory family may do as they wish from here on out."

Venelana heard the words squashing all forms of arguments. "And with that, you have been chosen. As parents, we hold a responsibility to see our clan succeed, even if that means holding our children to a higher standard that would seem lower to most or even cruel."

"Yes, but to Riser of all the things he's a womanizer and an as—" He stopped his words as he remembered a child was in the room. "An individual who valued women as sleeves more than relations."

"I suggest we finish dinner then we can speak freely later." Zeoticus calmed everybody down as they finished dinner for the night.

~~~The next day~~~

The rest of the night passed without any issues. The following afternoon everybody was now in a distant city well beyond the gremory territory. "Alright everybody today is the young devil meeting in Luciferd." Rias said as she continued "It's going to be a formal meeting where we talk to some of the elders." They shuffled their way into a building in the middle of the city.

Issei looked over to see gasper shaking "So many people" he heard him say as there was a massive crowd of people outside of the building.

"During this just stay calm, due to the nature of the elders they only are speaking to the clan heads." Rias reassured the group as they were being led through the halls.

"Why is that?" Asia asked.

"Becuase most devils are xenophobic or massive racists and then there's plenty who are both." Issei said catching Rias off guard.

"Let's just go with that." Rias said as she saw a person down the hall. "Sairaorg!" She called out as a large muscular man with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Rias how have you been? It's been far too long." He shook her hand when he got close enough.

Rias turned around to look at everybody else "Everyone this my cousin Sairaorg from my mother's side of the family."

He gave a slight wave to everybody "Currently I'm the next Heir to the Bael family." He elaborated more. "That boy is the one who beat Riser?" He asked her.

"Yes, he beat Riser." Rias motion to Issei to come closer. "This is Issei Hyoudo"

"Nice to meet you." Issei told him

"Likewise. It was nice to see Riser get an attitude adjustment."

Issei stopped for a moment "How do you know about that?" Sairaorg was confused by those words. "Your not the first person to bring that up, as I thought it was a private game."

Sairaorg looked over to Rias "Did you not tell him?"

"I learned about it not long ago. The match was leaked on the internet and they had to show it on TV." Rias explained what happened. "So why are you outside and not with everybody else?"

"Agares and Astaroth were here when I arrived. But once Zephyrdor got here he started fighting with Agares immediately."

Rias turned around and opened the door. When she opened it and everybody walked in they were greeted too what they expected an argument. A blue-haired fairly tanned skin with pointy elf-like ears was yelling out a tall woman with long dirty blonde hair with pinkish eyes hidden behind glasses. "I will take you home tie you up bend you over a desk rip off your panties and fuck you like the stupid fucking virgin you are. Going to cum inside you all night and watch you cry as I fuck you." He looked around the room at looks he was getting "All you women stink like virgins and your pussies need to be used and abused."

"Zephyrdor you do know if I kill you the higher up will have no problems with it." The woman stayed as call as she could after hearing what came out of his mouth.

Issei was standing behind Rias when he heard that crude speech. "That's a level 10 nope." Issei headed over to the two of them but Rias reached out trying to grab him only from him to evade her grasp. The woman saw Issei approaching Zephyrdor from behind only to watch as his right hand rose up in the air only for it slam down on his head. Issei grabbed Zephyrdor's hair and yanking his head back like he was trying to pull it off his shoulder. Zephyrdor tried to swing his left arm back to hit Issei only for Issei to grab his wrist. "Raping this girl isn't funny. You think it's fun to violate her of your own accord. You think getting your dick wet is a great idea in a society where she could kill you for even trying. Did you ever think that nobody would vouch for you if it came down to an investigation? So do the right thing and Apologize to her"

"Fuck you low-class piece of shit. I can do what I want."

Issei's grip tightened on his hair pull some of it out causing him immense pain."I wasn't asking I was telling." He moved Zephyrdor's arm behind his back making a loud pop sound. "Last I looked Devils valued strength and I destroyed Riser. You are far below me on that totem pole so do as I say."

"Fuck….You…" He said once again as Issei let go of his hair and punched him in the back of his shoulder with an open palm as his bones made more cracking and popping noises. He quickly fell to the ground as he passed out from the pain as Issei slid his body behind him. Issei looked over to the woman "I'm sorry that you had to hear that from someone who lacks basic respect for women."

"Zephyrdor ego went to his head ever since he was promoted to Heir of his family. I'm Seekvaira Agares heir to the Agares family and thank you for dealing with him before I had to Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei nodded his head "How fancy of you to use my title Lady Agares but please Issei is fine."

Sairaorg picked up the body like a sack of potatoes and handed it over to Zephyrdor peerage. "Tend to his wounds and teach him some manners."

"Tell me something." Seekvaira's voice got quieter "Are the rumors true?"

The door to the Hall opened as Sona and her peerage followed behind her. Issei got a smidge closer to her as he spoke softer "What rumors? This is my second day in the underworld."

"I don't mean to pry but there are some outlandish rumors about you." Issei was now interested in what was being said about him "The most popular one is rather crude, but it's about yourself Ravel Phenex and Rias Gremory." She tried to keep her voice quiet

Issei looked at her "Nooooo." He dragged it out. "Where do people come up with stuff like this?"

Seekvaira shrugged her shoulders in response "There's another rumor about you and the Dragon King Tiamat are on friendly terms."

"I have spoken to her once before. But I fail to see how that matters to anything." He said figuring that somebody had opened their mouth.

Rias came up to two of them as she places her and on Issei's shoulder. "Sona just arrived and the meeting is starting soon." She turned to Seekvaira "Excuse us."

Rias took Issei back to the rest of the group with Sona's peerage. "Yo Issei." Issei saw Saji standing there

"Oh hey man what's up." He stood next to Saji.

"Do you feel out of place here? I mean with all these High-class Devils it just feels odd."

Issei thought about it for a moment after what had just transpired "I know where you're coming from. But I have had training for High society but I'm not much of a fan of it."

"Why's that?" Saji asked as they watched on as heads of the peerages were mingling.

"Devil High Society looks down on people like you. You could save their lives and they would turn around and stab you in the back no sooner because you made them look bad. It's one of the many reasons why none of the other factions don't talk to devils some don't even acknowledge them."

"You believe that even tho you're the Sekiryuutei?" Saji asked. "Even now you're a servant to the house of Gremory but you don't find it odd. We have an obligation to our masters to act accordingly so we don't become the source of scrutiny and hassle for them."

"Saji you need to impress those around you before you worry about the major outlook." Issei patted Saji on the back "Also you might want to learn to play chess if you want to grasp some of your dreams."

A butler came into the room and rounded up everybody as they were talking to take them to the next room. "Just wait and see." He told Saji. Multiple groups of people were all sitting next to each other with the Kings sitting at the ends of the rows.

In front of them was a handful of people who were on the older side of the spectrum along with a few younger ones. Issei recognized four of the devils as the four satans who were up there as one of them spoke. "Welcome everyone, today we are here to see what the next generation of devils who will carry the future for us. We do this to see how you have progressed and to assess your skills."

"You notice one is missing right." An old man with a handlebar mustache said.

Sirzechs stood up towering over everyone "This generation is without a doubt marvelous. The level of power the five have shown is impressive for your age. Because of your impressive strengths, you will be making your debuts in a series of fights to hone your skills and your tactics. We're calling this a Young Devils tournament. "

"When will we be fighting against the Khaos Brigade?" Sairaorg asked as the elder focused in on him.

"I don't wish to send any of you to fight our enemies." Sairaorg was not happy with the answer he was given.

"Is it not our duty to deal with threats against us? How are we to grow if we never get the chance to deal with threats like these?"

Sirzechs held his hand up stopping Sairaorg from asking any more questions. "Your drive to apply yourself to our current problem is admirable yet reckless. When my fellow Satans and I fought in the civil war we were not your age. We refined our powers through training before the battlefields and yet I was over the age of two hundred by the time the civil war started. Our elders were had long since passed that mark before they entered the Great war." Sirzechs saw that Sairaorg had deflated from this. "We are finally at a point in our history where no longer have to send our children to the battlefields. And because of that, we treasure those who carry on as our next generation. All of your time is going to be step by step rather than leaps and bounds so you may see your dreams. Many devils never got to see their dreams because they had to take those leaps when they were not prepared for it.

"I understand sir." Sairaorg wasn't exactly happy but he understood what was just said.

"Now then know that we see you as treasures for the underworld. But first and foremost you are people who have they have hopes and dreams and we would like to hear what they are."

Sairaorg was the first to jump on this opportunity. "My dream is to become a Maou!" He boldly declared.

Silence overtook the room as the elders looked on as one of them spoke up "Boy I think you have taken too many hits to the head during your training. You would desecrate the rank of Great King to leave to become a Maou."

"I will assume the role when the people believe it is time." Sairaorg didn't back down from the elders. The door to the hall opened and closed as quickly as it could as a woman sat down in the back while nobody noticed it.

Rias stood up next "Aside from the next head of the Gremory clan, I wish to win and climb the ranks to the top of the Rating game ladder." She took pride in announcing her dreams.

Issei remembered that she wanted to fight in the games but to go to the top was something new. Then Sona spoke up "I wish to build a Rating Game school in the Underworld."

One of the elders looked at her as he was stroking his beard. "Now I know I'm on the older side but I remember every year passing funding for a school just like that. So why would you wish to make another one?"

"That school is just for high-class devils. The school I wish to build is one where anybody can attend free from the social or financial norms."

Sirzechs looked down on the Elders as they were laughing at Sona and her dreams. All the elders were laughing at her as they all spoke out "Your dream is impossible." "Not all dreams are worth achieving."

"It must be nice to be young again yet I was mistaken to think the Sitri family was smart." He continued to laugh as the temperature in the room rapidly dropped. Everybody but a few in the room were affected by the cold as everybody saw waves of cold air radiating off Serafall.

Kiba was explaining the ins and outs of the underworlds to Asia as Serafall spoke up "I would watch the way you speak. The way you speak is the same way the Old Satan faction speaks and look at what happened to them."

The Elders ignored Serafall and focused on Sona. "Low class and Reincarnated Devils are only servants for our talents. A school for them is pointless and is an insult to us and do you think we are going to lose face for a little girl's dream? The world we live in may be changing but what happens to the low class is none of your concern.

Sona accepted the words that were spoken to her even if she didn't like them. She knew the status quo was to be kept. Saji however finally understood what Issei was talking about earlier as he stood up and spoke out "Why do you look down on her dream? Why do you get to choose who gets their dreams to become a reality when we all work to make it succeed? "

"Watch your mouth boy, this is how it is." He looked back to Sona "You need to teach your servant to keep his mouth shut."

Sona was about ready to apologize for his actions and everybody heard somebody walking towards them. When they looked back they saw a woman from the back of the room walking down the hall towards the front of the room. "I may keep to myself but this is exactly the reason why I don't work with most of you."

They saw a woman standing at the front with blue eyes long blue hair in a blue dress. "And you are?" One of the elders asked, "Why are you here Tiamat?" A man with green hair asked as he was sitting next to Sirzechs.

"I'm here for him Beelzebub." Tiamat said as she was pointed at Issei as everybody looked at him knowing there might be some truth to the rumors.

Sirzechs looked over at Issei "You've only been here for two days what did or didn't you do?"

"How the hell I am supposed to know." Tiamat walked over to him as everybody in her way moved out of her way. When she got to Issei she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder with his head looking down her back.

Tiamat looked back to the elders before she got ready to leave "That attitude you have caused two massive issues in the underworld. It used to be a nice place before you showed up."

She walked away with Issei looking back at them waving at them. "Sooooo are you going to take me out to dinner before this kidnapping? Can I see your tail?" "Shut up" Everybody heard them as she walked out the door.

"Awkward!" Serafall said in a more happy voice

One of the younger elders looked to Sirzechs "That boy she took is the Red Dragon Emperor is he not?" Sirzechs nodded "So what did he do to garner her favor?"

"From what I've been told he found some of her treasures some years ago. And yet Domination and Chaos don't fully get along yet he gained her full favor." Sirzechs told half-truths as they had no reason to know everything.

"Getting back on topic." Serafall said, "My Sona wants her dream to be fulfilled and with the tournament coming up, should she with matches it will gain her favor would it not?"

They knew well that's exactly how it worked and Serafall just played them. "Well, then how about this Rias, Sona, would the two of you like have a match with each other to start this tournament?"

"Even if it's unofficial I accept." Sona said looking at Rias

"I won't lose you Sona." Rias replied as they locked vision.

"Perfect" Sirzechs clapped his hands "Due to their obligations in the human world they will be the first match that will take place at the end of this month. Azazel has gathered some fans of our games and after the incident with Kokabiel many people in other factions are interested in seeing what this generation can do."

"Yes!" Sparkles flew all over the room "Rias and Sona are going to fight. It's going to be so cool!"

~~~With Issei and Tiamat~~~

Tiamat had dragged Issei back to her cave in the familiar forest. While it may be a cave it is a large spacious open floor place with a bed in the back. She walked to the bed with Issei behind her as she pointed to the bed. "Sit."

Issei was cautious about what was coming. "We are not sex if that's what you're implying."

"I'm well aware of that. Take off your shoes and your shirt." Issei followed through with her orders still wary of what was about to happen.

When he was done she snapped her fingers making the marking on his chest appear. Then she reached down to the bottom of her dress and pulled it up as she was taking it off revealing a matching blue thong but when she pulled the dress over her head Issei saw that a bra was missing. She threw the dress aside and sat down next to Issei.

"You wear nice looking panties…." Deep down Issei wanted to touch them be he fought against the urges. "But you don't wear a bra?"

"When I'm in my human form I love wearing panties, their soft and come in all types of material. I don't enjoy wearing a bra as even the right sizes I just don't like them." She said as she was looking down at the floor.

Issei saw a faint hint of red on her face. "So what is this really about?" He started to smell a familiar scent he was all too aware of.

Her head hung low as Issei doubted the words he just heard. "I'm sorry."

"Come again?" He asked as his ears heard her words but the brain skipped them.

"I'm sorry for everything. You became my fascination and I wanted everything I could take from you after I received the box of jewels. And I took it to an extreme where even I knew it was wrong but I went through with it anyway because deep down it told me it was fine."

 **[What?]** Ddraig voice came out.

Tiamat placed her finger on the jewel on the gear and funneled some power into it. "I'm not talking to you, go to sleep." The gauntlet disappeared as soon as it appeared. She moved over in front of him and crouched down. "I should have stopped everything but I didn't. And I plan on fixing that today." Tiamat placed her over her marking and pulsed some of her dragon power. The mark moved up to her hand as she pulled her hand away the marking separated from his skin. She curled her hand back pulling the mark completely off.

Issei watched as the mark flowed back into her hand. "I planned on coming here to talk about some things but I didn't expect this was going to happen." His hand rubbed his chest where the marking was not fully believing it was gone.

Tiamat sat back down on the bed next to him, "And what did you want to talk about?"

"My problems, us, Rias, and the future. But you just removed everything and the giant weight off my shoulders."

"That's good to hear. There's something I want to give you." She held her hands out in front of her. "Stand in front of me and grab my hands."

Issei took ahold of her hands "Okay what now."

"As you know, I live here in the familiar forest." She said as her dragon symbol appeared under her. "And I know this will not make up for everything but I want to become your familiar. Giving you one of the highest oddities a devil can have."

"You would do that just to make up with me?" Issei was surprised to hear that as nobody had come close to ever getting Tiamat as a familiar.

"Lucifer himself asked me once and I turned him down. And I know nothing I do can make up for all the years but I hope this will be a start. So will you allow me to become your familiar?"

Issei squeezed her hands as he recited a chant. "I Issei Hyoudou claim the Dragon King Tiamat the Chaos Karma dragon as my Familiar." When he finished a red magic circle passed over Tiamat finishing the contract between them.

"I want nothing out of this contract. But don't summon me for small devil work."

He let go of her hands and got close to her and shoved her down on the bed. "I can smell it Tiamat."

Her face turned a beat red "Oh."

"Because of what transpired today, I'm willing to alleviate some of your discomforts." She was about to say something before he covered her mouth. "But we need to lay some ground rules. First and foremost it will never devolve into anything like how it was before. The moment it turns into that I'm done. Second, everything is allowed but ask about the weird shit. And while I know you have the stamina of a dragon I don't have much time here today, provided how this goes it might be nice to see you as a regular at home." His hands moved down to her breast as he started playing with them "And Third I really like boobs so expected them to get played with."

"That's more than fair." She said as Issei's hands left her chest as he hiked her legs up in the air as he reached under and pulled her thong off slowly as a long strand of liquid tired to stay connected for as long as it could.

* * *

And with chapter 17 wrapped up, we come to the 1-year mark. Well the 1-year mark is Nov 23 and I'm posting this here on the 22 but that's beside the point. So Tiamat yeah let's talk about that, She realizes that while she is a dragon king and she can do whatever she is going to be that kid in school who is going to share with you. She came to an understanding that Devil society has stated that Issei and Rias are a thing and that she can't be an asshole about it yet if she plays her cards right she can get all she wants from it at the same time.


	18. Chapter 18

So this is a warning if your not cool with non-vanilla sex then well you have been warned. But if I told you what it is then I would be a spoiler before we get there.

* * *

As the group returned home without Issei they went into a large living room to relax. "So its Gremory vs Sitri to kick off this tournament." They saw Azazel sitting on one of the couches waiting for them. Azazel looked at they all sat down "So where's Issei?"

"Tiamat interrupted the meeting and took him away after she had a few words." Rias summed up what happened.

"Does he know about the game?" Azazel stroked his chin as he was formulating a plan.

"No, she took him away before that was announced."

"I see, In any case, you guys need to be topside at the end of the month. That gives us 19 days of training starting tomorrow."

"I'm guessing that you already had plans made before you got on the train?" Rias asked him.

"Naturally, individualized plans to increase your powers. Your training partners have all been scheduled and are ready tomorrow morning."

"Isn't it conflicting that you would be doing training for us?" Kiba asked him as he had a good point.

"Yes it is conflicting, that's if I was only helping you. I will be helping everybody while Michael who can't be here is providing me data on sacred gears to match it up with my own to better serve training regiments. Whether they take the information and use it is up to them if they do good for them and if they don't it's their loss." Azazel had covered the bases when it came to his interactions with the devils. "Anyways your training regimen will be given to you tomorrow morning out in the garden."

The door opened up revealing Grayfia "Everyone the hot springs have been prepared and await you all." Grayfia leads them to the secluded area of the house that contained a Japanese style hot springs. When they reached their destination there were two doors. "Ladies on the right and men on the left and enjoy your time."

As Grayfia was leaving to return to the house she had a magic circle appear in her hand. She activated the circle 'Yes?" A projection of one of the maids appeared as she headed back into the mansion.

"The young master has returned home." The maid said.

"My son never left the premises today." Grayfia replied.

"No Ma'am the other one. He's at the front door right now."

"I see. I'm almost there." Grayfia said as she closed the communication. She made haste through the house to the front door and when she arrived she saw Issei standing there in a different set of clothes from the ones he left in. "Do I even want to know why you're in a different set of clothes from the ones you left in?" She motioned him to follow her.

Issei followed along standing a bit further back "Well you see we burned them."

"And why is that?" She leads Issei out to where everybody else was.

"A certain female dragon soiled my clothes." Issei tried to be as undescriptive as he could be.

"You had a run-in with Tiamat, that explains why you didn't return with the group." She stopped in front of the building that had the hot springs.

Issei put his hand on the door as was getting ready to open as Grayfia spoke out. "Men's room is on the other side."

"Your no fun." He moved over the other door and walked in. Once Issei was inside he took a much-needed shower cleaning himself off before he went into the hot springs. After he cleaned himself up he walked over to the second door that leads out to the back. When he opened the door he was greeted to a long rectangular body of water with three people already inside.

"Yo!" Azazel called out as he raised his hand up getting the attention of Kiba and Gasper.

The two of them turned around to see Issei standing close to them "Issei." The shouted out.

Issei reached down and poked at the towel of gasper as it was covering all of his body. "You know the ladies are on the other side?"

Gasper wrapped his arms around the towel keeping it in place "But I like it like this."

"Whatever keeps you, happy man."

"Issei your back?" A distant voice of Rias was heard as it came from the other side of the fence. "And your sexually harassing gasper already?"

He got closer to the fence "You want me to come over there and sexually harass you?" He waited for an answer. "I'm not hearing a no."

Another voice came that wasn't Rias "Can I sexually harass you?"

"As long as there are no whips and chains, I'll allow it." He said as he heard an aww come from the other side. Issei moved over to the spring and sat down near Azazel.

"So why are you just now getting here?" Azazel asked

"I had a friendly activity chat with Tiamat." He said as he sank in the hot water. Kiba was now intently listening to what was about to be said.

"And how did that go? Normally she doesn't talk to people."

"Oh, it was fun. She talked I listened and then some other things happened."

"Such as?" Azazel knew something important happened.

Issei stuck his hand out so Azazel could see the palm of his hand as a small magic circle appeared that had round and square shapes in it.

Azazel had seen that design before and knew that it was a familiar summons. "That's a first." He scratched his chin pondering what could have happened to lead to that.

"She called it and I quote highest oddities. But more or less it was an apology."

"She apologized? That's a first." Azazel watched Issei's eyes flash open as Issei looked at him.

"What do you mean that's a first?" Issei was now confused.

"I can't remember her ever apologizing for anything ever." Azazel tried to remember any time that had occurred.

"She's a dragon and a damn powerful one. Pride is the main trait of dragons and to apologize for anything damages their pride." He explained.

"I'm basically a dragon and I apologize all the time doesn't affect me."

"Just because you have Ddraig soul inside you doesn't make you a dragon. However, it does emphasize some of the dragon traits in the hosts. And if we take all the traits of a dragon, the one you are the same as Fafnir except not as much."

"The hoard." He said with his eyes shut.

"Exactly. Changing subjects now I'm going to fill you in on what you missed. Before the end of the month, Rias and Sona are going to have a rating game. That match will be the first of a tournament between the young devils. And starting tomorrow all of you will be going through some training." Azazel stood up and grabbed onto Issei's shoulder as he saw his eyes open up. "But for now…" Azazel threw Issei like a ragdoll over the fence "Go have some fun."

When he sat back down a large splash was heard as Issei impacted with the water on the other side. "What that the best of idea's?" Kiba asked

"I fell from heaven because of women I think he's going to be fine. Besides, he wasn't exactly invited over but I doubt they're going to have any issues with him. You have seen the way those girls look at him right?" Azazel told Kiba.

"Yes but even they should have their privacy." Kiba said as his morals conflicted with the actions that just occurred.

"Privacy yes but they will be thankful that he is over there. One day you will find out what it's like until then you just need to search."

When Issei recovered from landing face-first in the water he got up out of the water as his face collided with a pair of boobs. He looked and saw them "Oh hey that's a boob."

Rias looked down at him "I trust you properly cleaned yourself?"

Issei stood up as he felt a set of hands run up his back. "So the rooster enter the defenseless hen house." Akeno said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him

"I washed myself and Azazel threw me over."

Rias shook her head as she figured out what happened. "Akeno let go of him."

Akeno moved her head to his shoulder and looked at Rias "No, I want him." Her arms latched on even tighter in defiance.

"Now now they always said sharing is caring." Issei broke free of Akeno's grip as he sat down with his back to the edge of the water as he could see all the girls. He raised his left hand "Akeno" He did the same with his right "Rias." They both latched onto him sitting next to him in the warm water taking in all they could from him.

Issei could see Xenovia and Asia sitting near them and Koneko had her head mostly underwater with her nose just reaching above the waterline so she could breathe. "Pervert." She said as some bubbles came up.

After some time passed as everybody relaxed and unwinded in the springs Koneko had left early allowing the party to be more interesting. Issei whispered into Rias' ear then into Akeno's as they let go of him and moved next to Asia to watch what would happen. "Xenovia come over here." He motioned to her as he snapped his fingers as a barrier encases the springs.

She sat down next to him "Yes?"

"No no no." Issei said as he moved her over to his lap. "Much better." He placed his hands on his knees as she sat on top of him. "I think it's time we talked again don't you agree?"

She looked down as her face was flushed red as now there were others around. "Yes."

He moved his hands up to her shoulders as he massaged them. "I told you that I would ask you again after some time. So tell me, did what I asked of you happened?"

"So you want to give me.." She was interrupted but Issei.

His right hand moved over to her crotch as he started fingering her "And I had no problem bending you over and cumming inside of you. But I told you that one time would never be enough and you needed to wake up." He placed his left hand over her heart as his arm rested between her boobs. The other girls looked on in jealousy at how Xenovia was being treated wishing that it was them. "I asked you if you feel warm inside being around me. I want to know if your heart feels a connection to me. Does it feel happy to be around me does it want to be around me more than what your carnal desire do." He tapped on her chest lightly "The god you're allowed to pray to preached of love. And yet the other three girls do lust after but unlike you, theirs stems from their love for me."

Xenovia felt her heart-melting unable to resist his words. She was conflicted as she truly didn't know how she felt but now she knew for a fact. She dislodged Issei's hands from her throwing them to the side as she quickly turned around so they were now facing each other. Her eyes closed as she lifted her last restraint as she dove in planting her lips on his. Everybody around was surprised by her actions Issei, as well as his eyes were wide open at what he was experiencing.

"How bold of her." Akeno said to Rias as they were watching the makeout session.

"About as bold as when you had sex with him in the morning." Rias answered back.

Issei put his hands on Xenovia's hips as he let her have what she wanted. When she broke away from the kiss she looked at him "I feel it all the time when I'm near you. I want to be with you." A few tears came rolling down her face

His hands slid up her body and stopped right under her tits "I may be a guy who is in love with tits." Hands went up on both of her tits as he played with her nipples. "But what matters the most is here." His right hand moved up to her heart once again. "Your heart wishes to bond with me, and just like the others, I will make the connection."

She tucked her head into his chest basking in his warmth as he picked her up and laid her down on a towel that was next to the water. A bottle appeared in Issei's hand as he pulled her legs apart while he was still in the water. SHe didn't resist as she watched Issei poured some of the lube on his hand as he stroked his dick. "Wait all you need do is penetrate me so why do that?" She asked confused by his actions.

Issei was a bit awestruck hearing that as he continued moving on to preparing her. "I don't think you want your first time to be extremely painful." He poured lube down her vagina has he inserted a finger smearing the lube around inside of her.

"But I'm already wet is that not good enough?" Xenovia said as the girl's jaws dropped from hearing that. The silence was damning enough for her to look over at Rias Akeno and Asia. "What?"

"Water doesn't mix when it comes to sex." Akeno said as she had to explain what she thought was obvious.

"I know Akeno is a sadist but I doubt that kind of pain would get her off." Rias looked at Akeno as she completed the idea while never outright rejecting it.

Issei looked over to the other girls "When we get back home think we should give her a sex ed lesson as a vibrator has its way with her?"

Akeno smiled hearing that. "That sounds fun."

"Overkill but she might need some form of education." Rias thought about ways to deal with Xenovia's predicament.

Issei climbed out of the water and lifted Xenovia's legs as he got as place the tip of his dick in her entrance. She shimmied her hips trying to get him to slide inside but Issei knew how to handle this. "After hearing those comments it shows the lack of teaching they gave you. I'm going to put you on a learning program." He told her as he leaned forward his arms held up him as his face hovered over hers. "I will be in control of how sex happens for three encounters and each encounter consist of the whole day. As such you can suggest things and I will consider them. But once those three times are up you can have control and we can have sex however we feel it is fun, but you need a guided experience."

"Sounds like amazing making time." Xenovia said as Issei leaned in closer and kissed her.

As he pulled his face away he looked at her "Thanks for the meal." He told her as he plunged into her. Issei had no problems sliding inside of her as he felt all of her folds constrict around him as he dove into her.

Xenovia screamed out in pain as she was penetrated for the first time. Issei swooped down to kiss her once again while he pinned her in place to let her adjust to the new feelings. Tears fell down her face as she wrapped her legs and arms around Issei.

The other girls watched while touching each other. "Were any of us that loud?" Rias asked.

"Asia had it the worst, then it was you Rias. And unlike the three of you, Xenovia didn't have a hymen. Guessing she lost it when she was training. " He said as he slowly started pumping away.

"Hypothetically here where would Koneko be if she was in on it." Akeno asked getting everybody thinking about it.

"Asia is bigger in every way than Koneko is, so she might have it the worst. Unless she was extremely turned on but considering how active she is she might be the same as Xenovia." Answering her question he focused back on Xenovia whispering in her ear "It's nice, warm and inviting here. Your griping me and not letting me go and I love it."

He was thrusting in her at a reasonable pace for a few minutes. "Issei…" She cried out. "I feel weird, it's warm down there." He looked down and saw that her nipples were as stiff as possible and ready to cut diamonds.

Issei let his hands float all over her body as he kept railing her. "Don't fight it, it may feel like you have to fight it but don't. Let that pressure build-up and it will release on its own."

"Why?" She asked as she held her tits from flopping all around.

"It tells me that I'm doing my job right. Right now your body is telling me that I'm doing all the right things to make you feel good. But when you release and have your orgasm it tells me that its time to release inside of you coating your insides with my cum." Her crotch was flooded as it was leaking in all manor ways.

She grabbed onto his arms "I think" Xenovia never got any more words out as her back arched up and her eyes rolled back into her head. Issei felt a warm stream coat his dick he thrust in her one final time as he coated her insides white. He looked down seeing her with a smile on her face as he pulled out of her as he sat down next to her with his feet dangling in the water.

Akeno looked at the two of them as Issei was fingering Xenovia "That was kinda hot, but it was kinda quick." She said as Issei thought about it.

"Your right she was a quick shot."

"No, that line is meant for a guy." Akeno tried to correct him

"Well, she beat Han to the trigger. Anyways it's because of the lube." He threw the bottle at Akeno. "It's the same as I used on the three of you. It's imbued with our magic and mine, in particular, helps virgins."

"Magical Lube? You know how dumb that sounds right?" Rias asked as she knew it was a dumb sounding idea.

Issei shrugged his shoulders "It does sound dumb but you can't deny the results. I used it on the four of you and Xenovia is a former repressed church girl who wanted to get off badly and now look at her. Akeno took it in her vagina then up her ass and loved every moment of you. Asia now wants the most wholesome sex after she had a similar reaction to Xenovia. And look at what happened with you Rias…" She got up and went over to him and tried to stop him from embarrassing them anymore. "You came twice that night with Asia next to you."

"That doesn't explain much." Xenovia said as she stumbled to sit upright.

Issei pinched one of her nipples as she approved of it. "The lubricant is a medium between the two of us. It clings to the folds inside of your vagina amplifying everything you feel. The more you craved it the more the lube assisted you in fulfilling that desire." Issei stood up as he stuck his hand out for Xenovia to grab. "Now I don't know how long you all wanted to stay here. But once we clean her up and get some dinner we can all have some fun tonight." The three of them looked at each other as they stood up as they got out of the hot spring and got dried off. Issei followed behind them with Xenovia in front of him making sure she didn't fall over. As they got dressed Xenovia cleaned herself so she didn't smell sex.

As the other were dressed Xenovia came out dried off from her wash as she was looking for underwear as they weren't with her other clothes. "My underwear is missing." She called out getting everybody's attention.

Rias looked at him as he snapped his fingers changing into a spare school uniform he had tucked away. He held up a matching set of bra and panties as they all looked at him. "I do. Nice cotton blue panties with white lace edges and a matching bra with lace on the top of the cup." He twirled them around his finger as he threw them at Xenovia as she caught them. "While I do like those I have something much nicer." He held his hands not far apart with his index and thumbs out as a pair of panties appeared with the index fingers hold the waistband showing them off. A fourth pair of matching underwear was now revealed to them all. It was blue with a pink rose on it.

Issei handed them over to Xenovia as Rias spoke up. "I was wondering who the fourth set you said was made for. Let me guess you have one made for Koneko as well?"

Issei watched Xenovia put them on as her eyes opened to the smoothness of the fabric and the design. He walked over to her as he pulled out the bra and started putting in on for her. " No, I don't. She has no interest in me and I'm fine with that." He fastened her up with no issue as her tits sat perfectly inside of the cups. "These are only for girls who have an interest in me."

"Irinia likes you." Xenovia mentioned, "She talked about you all the time."

"What color what her's be?" Asia asked.

"Yes, you have a theme going with your color choices." Akeno also wanted to know.

Issei ran his fingers under Xenovia's bra strap as he snapped them on her shoulder. "Black and a crimson red? That would just be a jab at her being an exorcist." Issei handed Xenovia the rest of her clothes as she got dressed. "They would have to be pure white or white with a crimson red it just wouldn't be right if they were anything else."

"Once she's dressed we should get going." Rias grabbed ahold of Issei pulling him away from Xenovia so she could get dressed.

~~~The Following Morning~~~

After everybody had breakfast they all gathered out in the garden behind the estate. Everybody was wearing their gym clothes as they sat at one of the tables waiting for Azazel. They were all talking about little things as he came around "So you kids ready for how you're going to be training?" He waited as second to see if they were going to respond "Don't answer that the training program for you all is focusing in on the here and now. We need all in tip-top shape to show the best results as possible right out from the gate. However, not everybody's power can be refined in such a quick manner." He looked at Issei.

"So what is the training then?" Rias asked Azazel

"Well since you asked and as your the leader of this group its only fitting I start with you." He looked to Rias "As you are a pureblood High-class devil everything from your talent magic power and physical ability is in tip-top shape. As you progress it will be easy for you to climb the ranks and be an ultimate class. However the here and now needs work." Azazel stuck his right hand out flat as he summoned a light spear as the point rested on his palm. Five more spears appeared on his fingertips as they all moved in sequence as everybody looked at them. "You have plenty of power and enough control over the power of destruction to make you one of the deadliest members of the young devils and even outclassing some adults. Yet there is always more to learn. Your training will consist of plenty of reading in your clan library on how to improve your power. As you learn more you will be tested in using that power."

"But isn't that just basic training?" She asked.

"It is but the fundamentals are key. The basics need to be driven into your body as they are done perfectly on autopilot. The basics are what keeps you alive when you need them the most flashy moves only get people killed. I've seen it time and time again and it's not something that you all need to fail at."

"Next up is Akeno."

"Yes." She said as she wasn't interested in hearing what he had to say.

"You need to accept your blood." Azazel said as bluntly as possible.

Akeno tried to say something but her words failed to make anything.

"I watched the recording of the match versus Rias that has been floating around the supernatural. And do you know what I saw? I saw Issei deal with the whole fight. Your powers should have easily mopped up his Queen. Yet you never once touched your Fallen powers. The fact that you limit your power to only thunder means your a liability."

"I don't need to rely on that power, I've been doing just fine without it.

Azazel laughed at her words. "Denying what you are only damages yourself. If you cant accept your power you cant accept your true strength. It only serves to make you weak and you need to overcome that before its too late. You need to become a Priestess of Lightning, I know its hard to get over it but you have to otherwise you will be nothing more than dead weight."

Azazel moved on from Akeno as he got the point across. "Kiba."

'Yes?"

"Your Balance breaker is the key to your training. Train to a point where you can hold it for a 24hrs once your at that point maintaining power during combat should simple. You can achieve that by basic training at an accelerated pace. As for your sword training, I am not the person to talk to I'm more of a spear guy. Will you be training under your teacher again?"

"Yes, Master Okito has said he would reteach me from the basic again."

"Well, that free's up much of my time to be used on others. Now Xenovia your mastery of Durandal needs to improve. I don't expect you to be anywhere near close to the last wielder before our time here is up. But we can help you by using another holy sword."

"How do you plan on getting another holy sword?"

Azazel grinned "I have my ways and this one is extra special."

"Gasper."

Y-y-y-y-yes." He squeaked out.

"Being scared of everything is what's holding you back, it puts a mental block on your powers not allowing you to control them. Once you get past the block you can start to shine. I have some scenarios that should help you get past them but you also need some basic training."

"I'llll try." Gasper said still scared of what was to come.

"Not everybody is out to get you." Azazel moved onto Asia next. "And now for the other bishop Asia."

"Yes!" She replied happily.

"You happen to be one of the better ones to train." He told her as she was feeling better about her chances now. "It's been a long time since I have seen a person with Twilight healing at a mastery level of the sacred gear as you have. That being said you have also developed as flaw behind it, you're limited by it."

"How so?" She asked as she didn't know what he meant exactly.

"Your use of Twilight Healing requires you to touch the person and it's not always possible to touch somebody when you're in combat. So you need to find other ways of delivering the healing to them."

"Can she extend the aura outwards?" Rias asked

Azazel shook his head confirming her question "With some extra data from Haven, we know it is possible to do it. But you run into the problem of healing people you don't want to heal and that would require mastering the finesse of the sacred gear." He looked back at her. "Most of your time is going to be figuring that out along with basic exercise as both of the bishops are in dire need of it."

"Wait wouldn't any form of aura or projectile reduce the overall power of the healing?" Issei brought up.

"Any healing based sacred gears are going to lose power over distance. But at the same time, that's why she's a master of Twilight Healing because she is also right on top of whatever needs to be healed."

Azazel moved onto the next victim "Koneko for a Rook your strength and defense are impressive." She nodded at his comment. "You rank on the top of the physical power scaling out of the group followed by Kiba and Xenovia due to mastery of their respective weapons."

"Hey!." Issei tried to call out.

"The list is weighted so shut up." Azazel shut Issei down before he could start. " Your training is basic training with an emphasis on improving your speed. Your hidden potential also needs to be unlocked as well."

Azazel pointed up in the air as the whole area was shrouded in darkness. "Nooooo" Issei said as Azazel smiled, "You got her as my training partner." A massive figure landed causing the area to shake from the impact.

Everybody saw a massive figure towering over everyone. As they looked up they saw purple and gold scales with massive plate shoulder pads. "No I thought about it Issei, but instead I arranged Tannin."

"So the Governor-General is on devil lands teaching kids no less." A booming voice came from the massive dragon.

"Funny how SirZechs asked you to do this job." Azazel looked up at Tannin "Anyways I need to you train Issei as it just feels more appropriate."

"Ddraig you awake?" Tannin looked down at Issei as the Boosted Gear appeared.

 **[Ah Tannin it's been far too long.]**

"Storytime Children." Azazel got the attention of everybody. "This here is the Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin former Dragon King now an Ultimate class devil. It's said that when he breathes his fire it's equal to a meteor impact." Azazel turned to Tannin "Issei here needs help with his Dragon powers."

"He has Ddraig so why am I needed?"

"A soul can only do some much. His fire breathing needs work as well."

"So teach him how to breathe fire and improve his overall power. I still would have to hold back to not torment him." Tannin confirmed.

"Pretty much, we have 19 human days. The house wants him back for dinner and if the training can be expedited they would appreciate it."

"Teaching fire should be the basics then." Tannin looked to Rias "Princess Rias may we use the mountain over there." He pointed to the massive mountain off in the distance.

"Please do." Rias told him as Issei got ready to leave.

"Before you leave Issei I need the sword." Azazel said

 **[BLADE!]**

Ascalon rocketed out of the gauntlet as he grabbed the handle before it lodged into the ground. Issei tossed the blade over to Azazel as he caught it and held it with his left hand. "This will do nicely."

Massive guts of wind pushed into the ground as Tannin took off "Let's get going." Tannin told Issei as he started to fly away. Dragon wings sprouted out of Issei back as he leaped into the air quickly following after Tannin.

~~~Training~~~

A week of passed as Issei moved back and forth between the mansion and the mountain to train with Tannin every day. Issei was sitting near a river that was flowing down the mountain drinking some of the water.

"You're in a more than acceptable physical shape for age. So I think we're done with physical training for now. But how well can you use dragon fire?"

"I barely can." **[He can't]** Issei and Ddraig said at the same time.

Tannin laughed as he heard that sitting down as he still towered over them. "Okay, and why can't you use dragon fire?"

"I don't know how to make it work correctly." Issei said as he pulled off his shirt as it was no longer useful as it was destroyed from the fight they just had.

"Did you have your lungs and throat changed to ones of a dragon?" Tannin needed to know where he would be placed in the process.

"They were changed a couple of months ago."

"And what happens when you try to breathe fire?"

"It's mainly soot and sparks with very little fire."

"Oh well, that's easy." Tannin motion for Issei to stand up. "The soot comes from the detonation of your energy too soon before exits your throat. Draw in your energy to your core like you would and fill your lungs with air. When you exhale you want to release your energy before your air leaves your throat but not before it passes your teeth. Give it a try and if your cheeks puff up with air you waited too long."

Issei stood perfectly still as he focused on drawing in as much dragon energy as he could. As the energy pulsed through his body he filled his lungs with as much air as he could. Once full he exhaled the air at a rapid pace and as he let go of the energy as it surged up his throat causing a massive stream of fire of yellow flames with a red hue mixed in. The flames scorched the land and burned down some of the trees in the area as it extended out a good 20 feet beyond the river banks.

Azazel arrived just as the destruction of the forest commenced watching Issei burn down the area. Once the fire stopped flowing from his mouth some black smoke came out as Azazel summoned a spell drenching the burning area in water so it wouldn't spread further. After he dealt with the fires, he went over to Issei and Tannin with a box in his hand.

"Oh, Azazel." Tannin said as Issei was coughing up smoke. "Come to see how he's doing?"

"Something like that. Lady Gremory has requested him for the rest of the day as her plans changed." Azazel said as he sat down "So your training with him is done for the day."

"Very well then." Tannin stood up getting ready to leave "Issei we will work on your dragon fire later but you did well until the end when you use to much power as you ran out of air." Once he said his peace Tannin took of leaving Issei and Azazel alone.

"Where's he going?" Issei asked.

"Lady Gremory asked for you but first here." Azazel threw him a box as Issei opened it up.

"Food!" Issei picked up a rice ball out of the box as it was only just one of many items in it.

"All the girls made you some lunch earlier so enjoy it." Azazel watching him plow through the food as fast as he could eat it.

"I've been informed on your training so far and Tannin might give you time off if you deal with this dragon fire."

Issei perked up hearing that. "Realy?"

"Yeah, but that's not the reason I'm here." He took out a book as he was getting ready to write down stuff. "Now that the others aren't here there are things I want to ask you about."

"Such as?"

"What do you know of the Juggernaut Drive?"

Issei was supprised to hear Azazel talk about that. "I know about the positives and negatives of it. And I have a countermeasure for it as well."

"You have a countermeasure? Explain." Azazel was now intrigued by what it was.

Issei pulled out a rose pricking the tip of his finger. He smeared the blood over the upper portion of his left bicep revealing a lightning bolt with a rose stem coiled around it. "Should it work correctly the spell should act as a buffer so I can withstand the effects of the juggernaut drive."

"Interesting, I'll send a request to Zeus to see how it works exactly. Changing the subject lets talk about Akeno." Azazel was now serious.

"What about her?"

"What do you think of her?"

"Nice girl kinda freaky and a raging sadist." Issei rambled off as he was eating.

"Not about that I mean as the woman she is." Azazel steered the discussion in the right way.

"She extremely attractive and girlish but yet when she wants something of me she seems to have a block on how to deal with it. It makes it hard sometimes to know what she wants, it makes me think she hates men or I'm the only guy able to get close to her."

"I see." Azazel shoulders sunk as he heard that. "That is my fault."

"Considering the fact she probably cries herself to sleep because of it." Issei stuffed his face with more food. "So what did you do to the poor girl?"

"As you know Akeno is a fallen angel and her father is Baraquel one of my closest friends. Just like my second in command Shemhazai he got married to a nice girl and had a kid. But one day I sent Baraquel on a mission. But yet when he returned home he found nothing, his wife murdered the home burned down and his daughter missing. I found her and aided her on her journey before she became a devil."

Issei stared at him now know what happened "You're an asshole you know that right?"

"Nobody is perfect." Azazel said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah look how that went." Issei fired back.

"Turns out the imperfect are still around. Anyways I need you to look after her."

"I already do that." Issei said as he finished his food putting the box back together.

Azazel sighed hearing those words "There's a reason why they call you a loveable Idiot. Just don't fuck up and become the owner of a lonely heart. Anyways Koneko had an accident."

"And what did you do to that poor girl?"

"I did nothing." Azazel defended himself. "She's impatient to the point she harming herself. She fears her power and it hurting her. She collapsed during her morning training and is asleep right now."

"That explains why she been moodier than usual."

"Anyways go back to the mansion and get cleaned up and dressed in regular attire. Venelana wishes to speak with you in the annex in the garden." Azazel looked at his watch. "You got 20 minutes, so get going."

~~~Back at the mansion~~~

Issei walked into the large building out in the garden. He saw a piano inside the room with a wide-open space where a party or a ballroom would be. "Close enough" A female voice came out as Issei turned to see Venelana sitting on a chair in a bright red dress of the family colors.

Issei looked down seeing the clothes he was in "Why do I feel underdressed?"

"It's fine." She stood up as she walked to the middle of the room. "It's time for your lesson."

"My lesson? Did I miss something?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"We are in a ballroom what lesson do you expect to learn here?" She extended her hand out for Issei to grab ahold of.

As he took ahold of it. "Very well then. And what dance shall we start with?" Music started to play as Issei was lead along.

Thirty minutes passed as the two of the dance continuously swapping styles from classical styles of dance to a modern twist on classics. Issei never once missed on his footwork arms were always in the correct position and what Venelana found to be the most interesting thing his eyes were always focused on her.

They took a break as due to popular belief they cant dance all night. Issei sat on the floor drinking water "So why did you bring me here?"

"I needed to confirm if your dancing was good enough so you wouldn't embarrass my daughter when the time comes." Venelana said as she was sitting on one of the chairs.

"From the way you look now, I would say I was good enough of a dance partner. Plus you know who my mother is, did you not expect me to be able to dance?"

Venelana was tired to some extent as she didn't expect Issei to be as good as he was. "Devil High Society can be cruel, a misstep in dance will cause the newspapers to go wild. Rumors will spread that even the best of us are unable to escape. And you are no different as your fame is only going to rise from here on. The smallest of mistakes will be pointed out and ridiculed. While you have passed my test you also showed restraint and that I am most impressed about."

Issei rubbed his nose "I try when I can, the temptation was hard when you wear a dress like that and want me to get extra close to you. So do I get a reward?"

She shrugged her shoulder "Maybe."

Issei nodded. "Very well let's change the subject. How is Koneko doing? Azazel was vague on the details."

"She's doing the best she can. Right now she fighting to maintain balance but she has to face the truth and that is where she struggles the most. It's to the point that it's hampering her performance." Venelana looked at Issei. "Go see her and when you're done come back here with Rias."

Issei left the annex and wondered the halls of the house until he came across the room Koneko was staying in as it had a sign on it with a cat paw print. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited for a response as the door opened up with Asia standing there as she let him in. As the door closed he saw Koneko sitting in her bed looking down as a pair of white cat ear protruded from her head as a tail laid next to her. Issei walked to the edge of the bed where Koneko was as Akeno was sitting next to her. "Issei this is."

Issei raised his hand stopping Akeno "I know who she is seeing her now." He sat down on the bed kicking off his shoes as he sat down got under the covers with her as Rias watched them near the window. He moved her so she was sitting between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her embracing her. Koneko didn't struggle as he placed his chin on her head. "How are you?" He asked her.

"Why did you stop your training to see me?" She mumbled out as her voice was quiet as a mouse.

"Not everything in life is about me. I heard you were injured and I came to see you." He didn't hear a reply from her as she just stared off into the distance. "Koneko I've heard the stories before and I know who you are." He moved his hands up to her ears as he rubbed both of them. "But none of that matters to me."

"I want to," She said only audible to Issei and Akeno due to proximity

"What do you want?" He asked her softly as he let go of her ears

"I want to be strong." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Yuuto Xenovia Akeno and even You are strong. I want to make my body and spirit strong. Gasper is learning to be stronger and even so, is Asia and I don't want to be left alone. I don't want to be a useless Rook." Issei turned her so the side of her head rested on his chest. "But I don't want to be like my sister and have to rely on the powers inside of me."

Issei closed his eyes as he spoke from the heart "You might not want to use your powers but you have to accept that those powers make you what you are today. As much as you would like you can't get rid of them or keep them buried if you do it only harms yourself. You have to accept that power and work with it yet knowing what it has caused only to become a better person because of it."

"Issei." He looked over at Akeno "We can handle it from here." He slid Koneko off his lap as he got out of the bed.

He put his shoes back on and looked at Koneko and Akeno "We all have walls that need to be climbed." Issei walked over to Rias and grabbed her hand "Your mother asked me to bring you with me after I was done here."

"Oh?" She said with a smile on her face as Issei lead her out of the room.

Issei and Rias walked back to the Annex hand in hand with each other. When they arrived Venelana was waiting for them. She smiled seeing how they were "Well don't you two look cute." Rias quickly let go of Issei's hand as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Why are we here mother?" Rias asked knowing fully what was about to happen.

"You know why you're here, I want to see if the test passes before we get to that." She vaguely answered the question as she stood up from her seat. "Now both of you I want to see you two dance. Both of you will be the center of attention when it comes to dances and you two need to be in your best form." She snapped her fingers as the music started to play. "Dance"

Rias lead Issei out to the middle of the floor as she guided him in a waltz. Little did she know that Issei knew how do dance as he took over dominating the movements.

Venelana watches on as they danced studying their movements seeing how they operated. To say she was impressed was an understatement. She knew Rias could dance as she had to teach her over the years and she also knew Issei could from earlier. But from what she saw was knew they were a match made as their movements were in perfect timing with each other almost as they had been dance partners for years.

As the music winded down Venelana was clapping at their performance but both of them were so lost in each other as it took them a moment to catch what was going on. Venelana walked up to them with a smile on her face, "The two of you performed amazingly. And on top of that, you passed my test Issei."

"What test?" Issei asked as he was ignored.

"Rias it's that time." She motioned to her daughter as she stuck her hand out as a magic circle appeared under her. "I need to take us to someplace special." As they grabbed onto her hands without question as they were whisked away in a blinding light.

As the light died down Issei was sitting down in an extremely dark room. He went to stand up as he noticed something was off about himself as he went to touch his leg he was expecting to grab his clothes but he grabbed his skin. That's when he noticed he was fully naked sitting on a bed. "What the" he looked around for anything.

"Ise" Rias' voice called out in a seductive tone as she appeared from the darkness. She was dressed in all red bra and panties with an extremely thin baby doll trying to cover it up. Rias walked towards him shoving him down on the bed as she straddled him as she made out with him.

As Rias broke away from her unusually dominate acts they felt another figure on the bed. Issei looked over as he saw Venelana sitting there watching them "Uhhhh." Was all that came out as he had no clue what was going to happen.

"You see Issei my test was about you. Before you left your test was to see how you would dance with me. But there was something hidden to the test, I wanted to see if you would try to do anything perverted at all. And yet you contained the perversion during that time. So I tested you once again with Rias to see if it was just a respect thing. Yet for a second time, you passed."

"Thanks?" He asked as Rias latched onto his body holding him like a pillow.

"Issei do you like anal sex?" Venelana asked as she moved closer to him.

Of all the things she could have asked him that one was not on any list he ever expected. "I well… It depends if the girl likes it but I do enjoy it."

"No your missing the question, I asking you if you like to take it up the ass." She moved closer this time her dress revealed some more of her legs.

"Anal happened one when I was turned into a girl but never as a guy."

"I see." Venelana thought about her options in this situation. "As you know most male devils had a harem and Zeoticus is no different. However, he isn't much of a fan of Anal in general but you see I am." She watched as Issei's brain started to follow along. "Now the two of us made a deal that I could find a person who would let me have fun provided they followed my rules."

"Uh-huh," Issei said as Rias moved her hand down to his crotch as she started to play with him.

"And you passed my test when we danced. You never once ogled me when we dance and when I thought it was a fluke I tried again and you did the same to Rias."

"Okay couple questions." He knew this was a slippery slope waiting to crash hard. "What do you plan on using? What do I get out of it? And what are the repercussions?"

She expected these questions but was prepared for them "The only repercussion is don't talk about anything that happened here or you will not like it. It stays in this room only. Other than that nothing needs to be said outside of this." She was serious when she said that but her attitude calmed down when went to answer the other questions. "You already gave me what I'm going to use on you funny enough." She held up a small magic circle that issei knew all too well as he made it. "Your toy was fun and with some work, we can sell them under one of our companies like you requested in that letter. As for the here and now…" She hovered over him as her breast dangled over his face. She watched Issei's face lit up as he went to grab a hand full of titty as she grabbed his hands before they could do anything. "As part of the deal with husband once I have had my fill you can have fun with me."

Issei tried to figure out exactly what was going to happen "So do I get Anal like its as one for one trade? Or do I get to have Oral and vaginal with you as well?"

"Anything you want." She whispered in his ear making sure to tempt him as she jiggled her tits.

All of Issei's expectations were blown out of the water "Well Venelana you better lube my ass up because there is no way I can resist an offer like that." When she heard those words she got off the bed to prepare everything. "Wait a second. Rias how are you okay with this?"

Rias looked up at him, "I wanted to find a way for Akeno and me to have our way with you. But then I spoke to mother and she told me about this."

Issei wiggled his arm free as he touched her face "Depending on how this goes you might be able to do it or maybe we will do it to you."

Venelana came back with a few items in hand as she dumped them on the bed. She pulled off her dress revealing her black lace bra and panties as she tossed her dress aside she pulled some latex gloves out of the box. "Come kneel over here Rias."

Rias let go of Issei as she moved off the bed kneeling next to the bed as she was handed a glove as she got the hint to put it on as she pulled Issei to the edge of the bed. "This will be training for both of you." Venelana handed her a bottle of lubricant. "Gently apply some." Venelana tried to stress that enough.

"Be as gentle as I was with you." Issei told her as he felt her finger smearing the lube around the entrance as she poked ever so slightly at his insides.

She handed Rias another bottle "Squeeze that into him."

Rias did as such as Issei felt a warm yet mint cold feeling travel up his pipe. He arched his back trying to compress the feeling as he landed back on the bed he felt a hand stroking his dick. "Sorry about that." Venelana said as she was jacking Issei off "We use that stuff to clean you out. Works wonders but kicks like a mule for the first time." Venelana saw that he was at half-mast now as she picked up a metal bar with two half-rings on them and the end, it had a magic circle.

"What is that?" Issei asked clueless to what it could be.

"This?" She twirled it around. "It's a fancy cock ring." She said as she placed the top semi-circle around the base of his penis as a magic bar formed around his shaft finishing the loop. "Don't need you blowing your load from just anal." She grabbed ahold of Issei balls and pulled them down as the other semicircle did the same thing and locked around his balls.

She poured some of the lube on Rias' gloved hand. "Now stick your finger in his asshole with your palm facing up till you get about knuckle deep" Rias followed along sliding her finger in as Issei squirmed from the feeling. "Good now curl your finger up you should feel a bulb sort of thing." Venelana started jerking him off as Rias pushed in "Look how he responds to you touching his prostate." Issei's eyes were closed as he was riding the waves of pleasure.

"It's kinda hot." Rias said as she pulled her finger out of his ass as she watched his dick throb.

Venelana slid down her panties as Issei's toy formed as she started to lube it up "Right, it's a different change of pace from taking it. Sometimes you need to be the one that gives it." She got between Issei's legs as she ran her fingernail up the vein of his dick. "You might want to play with him or yourself before those panties get too wet." She watched as Rias laid on the bed as she positioned herself next to Issei as she put his hands around her. Venelana on however bumped the dark below opening it up just enough to get started. "Are you ready?"

"No? Maybe?" He asked not knowing what was to come. She pushed in as his ass barely spread to take the head. Issei slammed his fist down on the bed as he yelled out "Fuck." His face contorted from the discomfort.

Venelana stood there as he writhed in pain from his first experience. She grabbed ahold of his dick and stroked away "Come now that's no way to speak to your mother in law." Her hips lurched forward as she jacked him off till she was fully sheathed inside of his ass. Issei reached up to grab ahold of her tits as she knocked away his hand. "My bra stays on till later right now this is Ladies time." Right as she said that Rias pulled her panties off and climbed on top of his face.

"Take care of my needs Issei." Rias ground her pussy in his face as Venelana let go of his dick and continued thrusting at a medium pace.

Issei wrapped his arms around Rias' legs locking her there as his tongue darted in and out of her and swirled all around her. He snapped his fingers as Venelana felt a vibration inside of her "How Sneaky of you." Venelana looked at her daughter as they now how Issei fully under their control."Isn't it so much better being the one in control?" Venelana asked as she was making sure every stroke he felt cross his prostate.

"Normal he takes the lead and I enjoy it…" She felt her whole body tingle as she leaned over with her hands on the bed bracing herself.. "... but I love this." She looked up and saw his dick twitching rapidly. "Isn't he?" She was about to ask as a massive load launched out of his dick splattering her face.

Seeing her daughter's face covered in cum she had a small chuckle as she pulled completely out of his ass. "That was a quick shot." She went back to jerking him on to make sure he unloaded everything.

Once out a ratcheting sound was heard as Issei felt the rings get tighter around him Rias looked for the source of the sound as Venelana spoke up. "And there's the special function it gets tighter the more you cum." She wiped off a small glob of his cum on her face and tasted it "The power of youth. Anyways, I think we should switch and let him have some fun with us but first.." She unwrapped the last item on the bed as her toy disappeared for another one in her hand. Crouching down she pulled out a buttplug out of the package and licked it before placing it in his ass. As it sank in it had a cute heart-shaped on the base with a pink gem in it as she rotated it around. She pushed the gem in as it started to vibrate slowly as she got out from between his legs as Rias got off of him panting from her ride "So Issei what do you want to do?"

He sat up as he slid off the bed slightly woozy from the anal attack, picking up her panties off the floor he looked at them examining the design of them and quality.

"Enjoying my panties?" She asked as she was sitting down on the bed with her legs crossed not letting Issei see her good yet.

He looked at her as he folded them up "I am and I'm keeping them but first I need that bra of yours." He got up to her and reached his arms behind her and unclasped her bra letting her tits drop down as pulled it off.

As the straps cleared her arms she reached down grabbing ahold of his dick that was still hard "So you're a lingerie thief."

Issei smiled hearing that as he sent her bra and panties to his collection. "Merely a souvenir." He grabbed ahold of her tits one in each hand as he fondled them. "As expected of a mature woman." He said as he pinched her nipples "Soft yet firm and quite large. Yet cared for where they shine and hold the skin texture. An amazing set of breasts, thankfully I have Rias who is the same as you in every way but size."

"How charming of you to say such a thing and yet to deny me at the same time." She said while jacking him off preparing him for the upcoming assault.

"Deny? Who said anything about denial?" He slid his hands under her lifting her and moving her to the middle of the bed as he unfurled her legs as her whole crotch was wet. Issei stuck two fingers inside of pussy as he fingered her feeling the vibrations. "My dear while I have no problems with a little femdom It's my turn to have some fun. And for you, I give you the best." He pulled his fingers out of her looking at what they amassed in such a short time. He hiked her legs up as he stuck his dick inside of her slamming down to her womb as they both felt the vibration from the toys. He got his face down to hers as he kissed her on the lips making out with her while bouncing around, "I love it when there are ready to go and since your a pure devil your birth rate is so low and I can cum inside of you all night just like I do with Rias."

"That sounds amazing." SHe said as he pounded away at a rapid pace.

Her walls were hot and moist as they clutching around his dick, "You're milking me your body wants me to blow my load inside of you splattering your walls with my cum."

"It feels so good you can reach sooo deep." She moaned out as Rias was masturbating right next to them as she watched the show.

"Do you want me to cum right on your cervix so you can take in as much as possible?" Not hearing an answer he pinned her arms down as he laid down on top of her to stop her breast from jiggling back in forth. "Rias loves when I do this to her every night, I make her feel like she is the world." Those words alone sent Venelana in a fit as she conformed to him having her orgasm earlier than expected. Issei knew what to do as he felt liquid running down her as she squirted from the orgasm, He instantly blew his load filling her up with his spunk.

"It's so warm and it feels so good with you still inside me. Almost like your my personal vibrator." Venelana said as she was now a mess as the cock ring tightened once again as Issei felt the pressure. Issei was barely able to pull out of her iron vice-like walls as they wanted more. She looked down at him saying that he was still rock solid "How have you yet to go soft it's been two loads already."

Rias stuck her ass up in the air as Issei got the hint. He pulled her over so she was on top of her mother. With a small touch of each of their toys, he did something devious as he got ready to fuck the shit out of Rias. "He's always like this."

"Yes, perks of Aphrodite being my mother. Sexual stamina is more or less second nature to me combined with my dragon nature as well. I also got a crash course on how to pleasure a woman when I came of age. And so far it has yet to fail me. Freya and I fucked for almost a week straight as she taught me how to please her." Rias wiggled her ass as she was ready to go and Issei could only oblige her but soon the fun came. He penetrated Rias with a quickness Venelana, however, she felt him intrude in her again as she tried to slam her knees together keeping him out. But it was all for nothing as when Issei pulled back he slowly pushed forward both ladies felt the same feeling glide through them except only one had flesh and blood.

"What the fuck is that." Venelana nearly had another orgasm just from the sensation she felt as she knew Issei was going to have fun with Rias now.

"That my dear mother in law is the linking feature. It's how we speed up a night with all the girls or…" He reached down stroking her face as her hair got in her face. "It's how we can extend the fun well into tomorrow." He moved his hand back up to Rias as he spanked her as she cried out as he pounded away. "I think we should discuss having more times like these don't you agree?"

"Oh yes." Rias said as she as getting pounded "Something about this feels so wrong..." Her tits jiggled in front of her mother even hitting her in the face. "... But I can't complain even if you are having sex with my mother."

"But Incest is normal in devil society, even in Olympus it's okay to do it."

Venelana grabbed ahold of Rias bringing her down so she could look up at Issei. "I think we can arrange some fun between us. I can call you two when it's time again" Issei just smiled as he hears that.

"This is the beginning of an amazing business deal." Issei started to plan out all the fun he was going to have for the night.

* * *

Sounds unplausible right? I feel you on that one but I felt that just the idea of swinging in the underworld would be more common.


	19. Chapter 19

What was a peaceful day for most was far from one for Issei. Explosions rattled off throughout the day at the training grounds almost as it was a warzone.

 **[Explosion!]**

A massive ball of fire engulfed the area as Issei launched a large fireball at Tannin. As the flames crept towards Tannin stuck his hand out with his palm open as he grabbed ahold of the fire crushing it with one swift move.

"You will have to do better if you want to damage me."

Issei looked around to see that damage that was caused only to see that he did more to the surrounding area than he did to Tannin. He sat down as he pulled out a canteen and drank from it. "I'm out of ideas here old man." Issei drank some more water. "I've done more to the landscape than I have to you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He opened up his hand to show him the damages. Small blisters were forming on his hand from the fireball. "Your attack did burn some of my hand when I collapsed it. Plus the whole point of this training was to improve your control and power of your dragon powers."

"At least I still have another day of training." Issei put his canteen away as he stood up.

"Unfortunately you don't. The training for the day is over and tomorrow is the party. But your time was well spent with me." Tannin pointed in the direction of the Gremory estate "It's time for us to head back." He reached down and grabbed Issei as he lifted off flying back to the estate.

As Tannin dropped Issei off at the gardens where they gathered before they all left he spoke to Issei once again. "I will be attending the party we can speak again. But for now goodbye Issei and you as well Ddraig."

Issei waved goodbye as Tannin took off as the gauntlet appeared **[It was good to speak to you as well.]**

"Do you ever think he might be a bit too relaxed?" Issei asked

 **[He's always been like that, but he seems to be calmer than when I last saw him. You know when I had a body.]**

"Still he's more and less dragon than what you would expect."

 **[Yeah I know what you mean.]**

"Yo Issei." A voice came breaking them out of their discussion. Issei turned to see Kiba with his clothes all tattered up. "You've body has gone through some changes." Kiba saw that Issei's muscles had tightened up giving him a firmer yet not a bulky appearance.

"Oh thanks, man." Issei paid no attention to it as it hit him. He covered himself up wrapping his arms around himself "No wait, don't size me up like that man."

Kiba tried to wave it off "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that your training has done wonders for you. I'm the opposite of you as I cant pack on muscle as you can."

"Issei Kiba!" A girl's voice came out as the turned to see who it was as Xenovia was standing there with no shirt on covered in bandages and bandages around her chest binding her breasts in place of a bra.

"What did you do?" Issei asked her fearing the worst.

"I got injured every day and had to keep bandaging myself. It got to the point that I was covered in them."

Issei walked over to her poking at her bandages "And binding your breasts?"

Xenovia got slightly embarrassed when he asking that. "I broke a couple of bras in training. It's just easier this way."

Issei felt the natural aura that came off people normally both Kiba and Xenovia's aura were much more powerful and noticeable to anybody. "Heheheh." Issei laughed "At the rate you're going your gonna become a mummy. I might be able to get Bastet to help you with that if you're into it."

"No!" She yelled out "I don't want to become a mummy."

"Ok if you say so." They heard a set of footsteps running towards them as Issei was lightly tacked from behind as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Put some clothes on." He saw Asia latching onto him as he turned the both of them so they were facing each other.

"Asia it's so good to see you." He saw her in her blue nun outfit without the headpiece. He kneeled in front of her "It's just my shirt that's missing." He said knowing she's seen much more of him without clothes.

"Looking like that with a missing shirt might need you to change your occupation." He heard Rias as everybody looked at her.

"Maybe we can partake in some of the fun." Akeno teased as Asia and Xenovia were clueless to what she was hinting at while Kiba knew it.

He stood back up looking at her with an idea running wild in his head. "Maybe we should get a pole installed?"

"What happened to your shirt anyways?" She asked trying to avoid his ideas.

"Giant dragon burned most of it off as he broke my balance breaker."

"Okay then anyways, I don't want to be rude but you three need a shower. Once you're done we can talk more about the results of our training." She leads everybody back into the house as they all disappeared off to their rooms to get cleaned up.

Around thirty minutes later everybody had gathered in Issei's room to discuss the fruits of their labor. Everybody was sitting on the floor with Azazel as the spoke of what happened.

"I commuted back and forth from the mansion but for out last week. I lived out in the woods and had some extreme training near the end." Issei told them what his time was like.

"I stayed in a cabin near where I was training." Xenovia said as Kiba chimed in "I stayed with my sword master for the training."

Issei looked at them "I guess it wasn't too bad for training then."

"I'm kinda surprised you last as long as you did. I saw the damage to that mountain." Azazel said as he pulled out some photos of the damage.

"We had to stop to put out some of the first before they became forest fires."

Rias got ahold of one of the photos "The whole area in the photo is a destroyed."

"It was fun tho." He smiled reminiscing the times of them fighting.

Rias looked at Issei "This is going to be a pain. I need to tell my mother about this." She said as Azazel took the photos from her hand.

"She already knows about it and said it's fine." He stood up getting ready to leave the room "Just have fun the rest of the night and don't worry about the adult things." He disappeared from the room leaving them to talk about how the training went among other things.

Dinner came is went as it turned to night time as they all got ready for bed. Issei was laying in bed with Asia clinging to his left arm already asleep and he and Xenovia were wide awake staring at the canopy that covered the bed. Issei looked at her "Having trouble sleeping?"

"I'm not exactly used to sharing a bed with a man yet. Even tho I know nothing is going to happen it just feels weird." Xenovia never made eye contact with him as she only stared at the canopy.

"I kinda expected this." Issei moved his other free arm around her and scooted her closer to him. "Look at Asia she's out cold."

Xenovia peered over his chest to see Asia sleeping like it was nothing. "Is that normal?"

"It is now. When she first joined us she said she had issues but she grew accustomed to having me next to her." Issei moved his hand and placed it on her stomach "When you were in the church I take it you shared a bed with Irina on missions."

"We did, most of the time all we had was one bed and a blanket."

"Think of it like this." He tilted his head over and kissed her on the cheek as his hand moved up her shirt and cupped her left breast with no bra as interference. "I am no different than those times but I'm just a man." His hand slid back out from her shirt.

"Issei…. Hold…. Me…." They looked over at Asia as she was talking in her sleep.

"I finally understand why you and Rias like her so much."

Issei moved his arm bringing Asia closer "She brings something that we all enjoy." He closed his eyes as he tried to join Asia in the realm of sleep.

~~~Afternoon Next day~~~

Issei came out of his room after he got dressed ready to go to the party. He walked through the halls as he came to a room that had plenty of noises coming from behind it. As he got closer he heard all the girl's voices and some others as well. When he got to the door he jiggled the handle trying to open it but the door was locked from the inside. The door opened with a small crack as one of the maids appeared. "Young Master the ladies are getting ready for the party so please wait in the foyer till they are ready." She said as she went to close the door.

"Wait." Issei pulled out a box and pushed it towards the maid. "Make sure the girls take something from the box."

The maid opened more of the door to take the box out of his hand "Very well then." She closed the door as a clicking noise came from the lock. He made his way to the foyer and waited till somebody else showed up. As he noticed he was the only person there the door opened up.

"Hyoudou." Issei looked over to see Saji entered the room and sat down across from him.

"Why are you here Saji? This is the Gremory estate."

"Sona said that we were going to meet up with Rias and head over to the party from here."

"I see." Issei looked at Saji "You got lost didn't you?"

"Yes." He admitted, "I was wandering around and was lead here."

"So how was your training this past month? You train enough for the match?"

"I trained all month. I feel much better and much stronger now thanks to it." He was a bit happy about his results. "What about you?"

"I got tossed around and burned by a dragon."

"Isn't that somewhat brutal? I can understand tough training but isn't that excessive?" Saji didn't even know the horrors of what happened.

"It is but I can understand why."

"Ah." Saji tried to move the conversation along. "Do you remember the young devil gathering a month ago?"

"Kinda hard not to considering what happened," Issei remembered the fun that happened.

"Well, I was serious about what I said. My dream is to be a teacher." Saji face lit up from embarrassment.

"You? A Teacher? I never expected that's what you would want to do in life." Issei admitted as he didn't think Saji was going to be a teacher of all things.

"President is trying to establish a Rating Game school here in the underworld. And this is one of the best chances I have to achieve that. But there are those in the underworld who are stuck in their old ways and want to keep the status quo."

Issei was surprised at how he wanted to actively want to change the underworld for the better of everybody.

"President said she wants to change all the old traditions. She wants to help low-class devils and teach them how to rise in the ranks and obtain other skills as well. If it raises those devils chances from 0% to 1 its better than nothing. Even we could rise through the ranks and become High-class devils." Saji raised his fist getting extremely heated in his speech. "That's why I want to work as a teacher helping others and rise up through the ranks."

Issei gave a small clap after hearing the speech. "Good for you Saji, your goal is noble and the underworld could use more people like you."

Saji pointed at Issei "And for that, It will be us who will win the Rating game. And we will prove to not only ourselves but for everyone that we are serious."

They both laughed as Saji bravado calmed down. "Let's change the subject." Issei said, "How are you coming along with Sona?"

"I'm trying but nothing happening. It's almost as she ignoring me." Saji sank in his seat.

"Well, that's unfortunate to hear. But I want to tell you a story." Saji was interested in hearing what he had to say. "I never once expected to be with Rias but I'm glad I am." Saji's eyes widened hearing that "When I was a kid I grew up with Irina and the times we shared I expected she would be the one I would be with. But times change and things happen."

"And?" Saji interrupted him.

"What I was getting to is this. I have been extremely lucky with what I have, you might not be so lucky. If you want to be with Sona maybe you should learn chess or maybe have her teach you. But you need to remember that you are in the same situation I'm in and you but your the only dude in her peerage and surrounded by cute girls." Issei tried to rile him up.

"Are you interested in…." Saji tried to ask as he was interrupted as the door up.

"Sorry for the wait Issei." The boys looked over to see Rias entering the room with Akeno Asia Koneko and Gasper. "Oh, Saji your here as well."

Issei stood up and walked over to admire the dresses. Rias was in a red sparkling dress with a red rose on the top strap. Akeno was in a black dress with red accents. Asia and Koneko wore matching dresses in yellow and white. While Xenovia was in a long blue dress and yet she looked uncomfortable in it. One thing he noticed was the jewelry they were wearing, while not much but it was some of his stock that was made from parts of the gem of the boosted gear giving it a green gem. Then he saw the deal breaker of Gasper in a dress as well. He looked at gasper "Your dress makes you look like a girl too much."

"The dress feels...natural." Gasper was happy to be complimented on his outfit.

"Saji you okay?" Sona looked at Saji as he was staring at her in her short blue dress with a bow in front.

Saji was nonfunctioning seeing Sona as Issei walked over to Sona and whispered in her ear, "I think he likes seeing you like this." He nudged her towards Saji.

Rias pulled Issei away from the two of them as the ground shook. Rias whispered in his ear, "What was that all about?"

"Saji has the hots for her" He whispered back. "You know kinda like us but with less admitting it. Just trying to nudge her along."

"Don't do anything crazy with them." Rias watched as the two of them as Sona tried to snap Saji out of his daze. "Keep your matchmaking to a minimum. Your playing with fire considering Serafall."

The door opened once again as a butler entered the room "Pardon my interruption but Lord Tannin has arrived with his family."

Rias looked at Issei "I take it this is your doing?"

A smile came from him "It's a secret."

She sighed as she didn't want to fight this "Fine I guess we should see what you did." Everybody headed outside following Issei.

As they made it out to the front of the mansion a dozen dragons were waiting. "Just as we talked about Hyoudo Issei." Tannin said as everybody gathered around.

"Thanks for doing this." Issei said as he turned around looking at the group as Sona's peerage was now ready. "Tannin here is going to take us to the party."

Some of the girls looked as if all the hard work was about to be undone by some wind. Tannin saw this "I know a barrier that will make it so your clothes and hair will be fine."

"Thank you for this Tannin." Rias said as they started to climb onto his back. "Is it okay if the Sitri group comes with us?"

"Of course there's more than enough room for all of you. Once all of you are aboard we can set off." Tannin said as Issei was helping everybody onto the back of the massive dragon. \

As everybody was on board they were enveloped in a clear barrier as Tannin flapped his wings lifting him off the ground. One by one the rest of the dragons that came with him lifted off following him. The two peerages were chatting with each other as Issei slipped out of the barrier and moved towards the front sitting down on Tannin's head.

Issei soaked in the view of the land as they soared above everything. "The view is quite nice." He said as the boosted gear appeared.

 **[The freedom of a dragon and the scenery it brings was something else.]** There was a sad pitch to his voice as he longed for what he once had.

"Yes, it is quite the experience Ddraig. Though there aren't many of us dragons around anymore. Ophis and Red are almost myths now while Tiamat and Yu long are the only ones around. Even then Yu long retired from work and I became a devil. Everybody else is dead or in a sacred gear." Tannin reminisces of the days gone past.

"Speaking of a devil, is the land the reason why you became a devil?" Issei asked wanting to know his true intentions.

"It's the main reason but there are others. Back in the day, there used to be a fight every day and wars every week, nowadays now so much. The last war was about 400 years ago and before that thousands. Rating games scratch that itch now but yes, the main reason why I became a devil was for the land."

"Species preservation?" Issei asked as he already knew the answer to it.

"Exactly, some of our kind need the dragon apples and I took the opportunity to make sure they survived. I even left my title of Dragon King behind just so we can flourish as a species."

"I see." Issei thought about what he just heard.

"What about you?" Tannin asked getting Issei's attention once again. "Why did you become a devil?"

Issei thought about that for a moment "I was asked to become a devil to assist with a problem. But in the end, I got something I never expected to have."

"Ohhhhh, something unexpected? That sounds like life to me."

"I got more than I thought I would. When I became a devil I thought it was going to be over after I dealt with her problem. But now I enjoy being around them, and now I'm going to be married to Rias."

"And you're fine with it?"

"I am. She enjoys being with me and I'm happy with that."

"Then it sounds like you were given something else besides a problem to fix. And If your fine with that then your goals in life can be started without roadblocks." Tannin's words probed Issei's heart and mind. "Enough about that for now. Our destination is nearing."

As he started descending towards the forest a massive building could be seen below them. Tannin landed in a large space that was tailor-made for dragons to land as it was a bit further back from the building but still close to it. When everybody disembarked staff from the hotel had assembled ready to lead them to the party.

"Thanks for this Tannin." Issei said

"Think nothing of it." His voice bellowed from above as he stood up.

As they made their way to the party Rias spoke up. "Issei." She got his attention. "When you were upfront you couldn't hear us but might have taken things a bit too far with Sona."

"Oh?" He looked around at the lobby as they were lead to an elevator.

"I might have declared war on her because of our dreams. She wants a School and I want to be the champion and this is our first impressions." Rias said as the door to the elevator opened as then piled into it.

"About this party? What is it exactly?" He asked as they traveled up.

"It's a Satan sponsored party." Akeno said as she was cut off by Rias.

"But it's more of an annual tradition. It's a meet and greet of distinguished families. Mainly the next pillar heads and some others. But It's more or less just another excuse for the adults to drink." Rias said as Kiba and Koneko tried to hide their disappointment in that her statement.

Rias wasn't too pleased knowing what was coming. The elevator stopped and the doors opened as the party turned to see who joined. Oohs and Aahs came as Rias walked out of the elevator admiring her. "Princess Rias it is good to see you arrived." An older man said as he was ogling her.

Issei has a slight grin on his face as he looked at the old man. He felt someone bump into him from behind, as he looked to see who it was he saw gasper. "There are too many people here."

Issei looked down at gasper "You're a convincing crossdresser, this is your first chance to show it off."His words were not convincing Gasper. He kneeled next to him "It's okay if you get some confused looks from the males. But if you make some of the girls hot and bothered then your doing a better job at looking like a girl than they are."

"Ise, come with me," Rias said getting his attention as he had a dumb look on his face. "We are going to make our greetings." She took him around to speak to many of the devils that were gathered around.

Issei was dragged around from group to group introducing himself alongside Rias making small talk with each group. The trials of high society drained him of his energy, but soon after he was released from his hell as he sat down at one of the tables that others were at. Asia and Gasper were sitting there talking to each other as Akeno had replaced Issei to follow Rias around. "I forgot how uptight this can be." He looked around the room to see Kiba being hounded by female devils from all kinds of groups. He looked at Asia and Gasper "Did you two talk to anybody?"

"A couple of people came to me mainly guys." Asia said as Issei understood why. Her charm was a universal thing that attracted everybody.

"What about you gasper?" He looked to see that he still wasn't comfortable around this many people.

"A few."

"Food." A plate of food was placed in front of Issei as he looked up and saw Xenovia hold many plates of food as she went around serving Asia and Gasper as well.

"Thanks for this Xenovia." He looked over the plate seeing a good assortment of food.

"Think nothing of it." She was juggling around more plates and cups placing them down in front of Asia. "Juice and some fruits."

"Thanks, Xenovia." Asia took a sip of the juice as her face lit up. "It's Strawberry Banana, and it tastes so good." Xenovia placed a similar dish near gasper as she sat down with her plate of food.

As they were eating they got through most of their plates as two figures came up to the table. More importantly, they stood near Issei "Excuse me." A female voice came out as Issei looked over to see the person calling out. Even though he knew by her voice he still wanted to act surprised about it.

When he looked over and saw a short blonde hair girl with twin drills in her hair. Her outfit was a long purple dress that had three red and yellow tails coming off it that resembled the immortal bird the phoenix. A smile crept upon his face as he spoke "Hello Ravel it's been a while, it's good to see you."

A small blush crept up on her face "You as well." A pause came from her as she didn't know how to move along.

"Soooooooooo….." He tried to make small talk between the two of them. "How's Riser doing?"

"His pride has been severely wounded. After you took Rias from him and the beating you gave him he's been a recluse. Brother Ruvel said a loss for him was something he was going to need as he relied too much on our regeneration to win his games. His arrogance and lack of foresight led to his downfall and because of that I was traded to mother."

Issei winced at her words about one of her family members. "Your words are quite direct. But it is nice to see you are away from him."

"Mother said she would trade me when I found a peerage I wish to be apart of. And as she's not a fan of participating in the games is essentially a free piece."

Issei mused over her words. "That's good to hear."

"Here." She held her hand out with a small vile that matched her dress with her clan logo in the middle of it.

Issei picked up the vile as another person came to Ravel. "Lady Ravel, some of Masters friends are calling for you." Issei saw Isabela one of Risers Rooks.

"Oh okay then." She answered as she spoke to Issei once again. "Maybe we can speak again some time."

"I look forward to it." He smiled "But not in the underworld. Remember that the private eyes are watching you and they see your every move."

She lifted the hem of her dress giving a respectful bow and headed off. "Hyoudou Issei." Isabela called out.

"Yes?"

"Your punch at the time didn't hurt me, but it hurt after the fight. I've been training to get more powerful. Maybe one day I'll be able to say I fought against you before you become a big thing in the underworld."

"I look forward to it. By the way are you Ravel's escort at the party?"

Isabela nodded "I am, there are things she has yet to get around. But yet she speaks of you quite fondly. Maybe you will understand what she is about."

She started to leave "Make no mistake, I'm not blind. I only play the part but I know of her intentions. We all have parts to play and she already knows of this as well."

"I see, I will keep this to myself then." She said as she headed back to escort duty.

Issei turned back to the others at the table "Do you know what's in that vile?" Xenovia asked as she was pointing at it.

He looked it over wondering how it opened up as he pushed his thumb down on the clan logo splitting it open revealing a smaller glass diamond with a liquid inside of it. "It's a Phoenix Tears." He held it up showing it off.

"Those are extremely valuable and quite expensive." Gasper pointed out.

Issei closed the capsule sealing it back up "Yes they are and a free one at best is no small gift. Friendship is no small thing." He looked around, noticing that somebody was missing as he turned around seeing the doors on the elevator closed with Koneko inside of it. "I'll be right back." He got up from his chair and headed for the elevator. He pressed the button to call for it as the doors opened he walked in as he turned around Rias was standing there.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking into the elevator.

"Koneko just went down the elevator and she never said why." He told her as he pushed the ground floor button.

"I'll be going with you then."

As the elevator descended "Speaking of which, how did you get to me so fast?"

She simply smiled "The eyes of a goddess are always watching."

Issei had a small laugh hearing that line "I see, mother gave you that line." He looked at her as she had a slight grin on her face knowing where it came from.

As the doors opened they walked out and when to some of the devils and asked around if they had seen her. The two of them met up at the front door of the hotel "Her behavior is quite abnormal." She summoned her familiar as they walked outside with her bat flying off into the forest.

"I understand her predicament but what would cause her to run off like that?"

"I don't know." Rias said shaking her head as her familiar came back to her. "She found her in the forest." The bat took off once again as Rias and Issei followed it to where Konkeo was.

They ran through the forest for a while as they came to a clearing. The two of them hid behind some trees as they peered into the clearing. They saw Koneko look at a woman wearing a black kimono with red lining tied together with a golden sash. "It's been so long." She said.

"Why you?" Koneko asked as she didn't exactly sound happy.

"Shirone is that how you talk to me after all this time." She tried to act playful hurt with her words.

"Kuroka…." She strained just to get the name out.

Rias wasn't happy hearing that name as she tried to keep her cool. "You followed my kitty to me after it sneaked into the party just to find you."

"What do you want sister?" Koneko voice was filled with anger knowing she was setup.

"Don't be so mad. I'm here on some business and I wanted to see you. That's why I called you here Nya!" Two tails swirled around behind her.

Issei pulled a small object out of his pocket and pushed it into the ground as another person showed up. Bikou appeared in his Chinese and looked at the tree line where Issei and Rias were "You know we can sense your presence, so there is no use hiding."

Issei followed right behind Rias and Koneko looked over. "Issei... Rias…"

"The new Monkey King is in the underworld of all things. Is Vali still itching for the fight I'm never going to give him?"

"Yeah he is, but it looks like you have been training. Senjutsu can tell me more things than you would expect." He twirled his staff and shoved one of the ends into the ground.

"So why are you two here? Plotting more terrorism?" Issei asked now getting serious.

"Kuroka and I are off duty and she wanted to see the party. So I tagged along to watch over her."

Kuroka looked over to Bikou "Who is that boy?"

"He's the Red Dragon."

When Kuroka heard that her tails started to twirl around "Realy? Vali did say he loves breast." She jiggled her tits trying to get his attention.

Well for Issei it worked as he watched her move them around. "Anyways Kuroka we need to get out of here before we attract too much attention."

"Fine... But first I need Shirone."

Issei reached forward grabbing ahold of Koneko and dragged her back closer to them. "I don't think so." He passed her off to Rias.

Both Kuroka and Bikou looked at Issei like he was crazy. "You might be brave to stand up for her but you are no match for the both of us." He lifted his staff out of the ground and pointed it at Issei.

Rias' temper went through the roof hearing all of them. "She is a beloved member of my peerage. I will not let you lay a hand on her."

"You poor high-class devils, always acting so privileged. You forget the basic fact nya. She is my sister and you have no say in that." Kuroka moved her right hand up as some symbols flashed as a large wave of power flooded the area.

Rias looked around as the wave died down and noticed nothing in the sky was moving "A barrier?" Issei asked. "No." Rias quickly responded "It's something akin to the Agares clan. Her skills have progressed to the point where she can control time and space in an isolated area."

"You're close. Controlling time is well beyond me but controlling the space with a simple barrier. Think of it as an Isolated section of the world where we can have all the fun. But it's time to deal with you two nya."

"And what do I find inside this barrier? Some devils that left the party and some unknowns." A voice boomed from the sky as everybody looked and saw Tannin flying above them all. "Some unsightly visitors you have down there."

"Tannin the Blaze Meteor Dragon is here," Bikou said as he looks to Kuroka. "This is a massive problem so make it quick."

"Stall him till I get her." She raised her hand up preparing an attack.

"Nimbus!" Bikou called out as he jumped onto a golden cloud as he swung his staff at Tannin.

As the two of them darted around the sky clashing with each other, Kuroka had other plans. She started drawing runes as a Koneko spoke up. Her head was hunched over as she resigned from her fate. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt them."

"No!" Rias said as she pulled Koneko towards her and hugged her from behind. "You are a servant of my group. And more importantly, you are family."

"Kuroka's power rivals that of an ultimate class." Tears began to fall as she was speaking " Even for the two of you it would be hard for you to capture her."

"It doesn't matter." Rias held onto her.

"You can't even help her unlock her powers as I can. Why should she even stay with you." Kuroka told Rias.

"I don't need that power. I don't want a power that brings misfortune to people."

Rias looking into Kuroka's eyes "Your lust for power has left you blind. And you caused a would on her heart that will never leave. You killed your master and almost got your sister killed for it. Betrayal is buried deep inside of her heart and its because of you. When I first met her there was nothing only child who barely spoke and had no soul to express themself. I help her reestablish herself into the world into what she is now, Koneko Toujou my Rook."

"Shirone."

Koneko crying got louder and louder as her legs gave out. "I want to live with Rias. I don't want the past to come back. I am Koneko, not Shirone."

Kuroka gave up all hope as a purple mist flooded out from her body."Then I will be the last." The mist spread through the air at a rapid pace. Rias and Koneko dropped to the floor coughing as it weakened them. She saw Issei looking at them as it did not affect him "So it has no effect on dragons. Oh well still works wonders on devils and other youkai." She hopped up to a tree branch and watched from above.

"This is how you plan on killing your sister. A cruel and heartless way?" Issei said to her as he directed some of his power into his feet as he was controlling something. "You know its funny most factions don't even care about you, hell most don't even believe the story that was told."

"And?" She asked as her feet were swaying back and forth

"Only devils cared about you. You could have hidden in the shadows till the end of time. But now you chose wrong." He pointed at her as a vine grew up the tree she was sitting on. When the vine was in position he clasped his hand together making a fist as the vine lashed out twisting around her foot. The thorns on the vines dug in and dragged her off the branch slamming her into the ground. Kuroka was quick to recover as she sliced the vine and stood up. "Senjutsu and magics are far from my specialty." He walked towards her and summoned the boosted gear.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

Now clad in his full armor he dashed forward to Kuroka surprising her in the distance that was closed. He held his left hand up as a ball formed as raw power condensed mere inches from her face. "You might be a rival for ultimate class devils. But in raw destructive power, I match that. And I will not let you touch them. They are the closest things to true friends I have found in this world and I will protect them from your stupid games." As the power stopped condensing it launched from his hand blowing away all the trees and creating a massive trench as it impacted with a mountain. When the blast impacted with the mountain it vaporized it and shattered the barrier she setup. The shockwave that resulted from the blast blew the mist away and leaving a massive dust cloud where the mountain was.

"Hahaha the mountain is gone and he didn't even use a boost." Tannin said as he watched it all unfold from above.

Kuroka lept back away from as she held her finger out as she fired a small blast that impacted with his chest plate. "Don't think your show scares me."

"Hahahahaha, this is quite fun." Bikou landed next to Kuroka "But while we have two dragons here we are at a disadvantage."

Behind the two of them, a slash in the space appeared in the space. As it ripped and tore open as a person walked out of it. "That's enough." A blond-haired man in his mid-twenties came out wearing a black suit holding a sword in his hand. "Your stunt has gone on long enough. The devils are on their way.

Bikou look back to see who it was "Shouldn't you be with Vali?"

"You missed your check in's and I came here to find you."

Tannin hovered above Issei "Stay away from him. That sword is Caliburn one of the legendary holy swords." The man sheathed his sword revealing a second sheath on his hip. "And that would make you a descendant of Arthur."

"Dragons do have a keen intellect."

"While I would take that as a compliment. That other sword you are carrying is a holy sword as well."

He pulled the blade partial out of the sheath "It is, and it happens to be the final and strongest fragment of Excalibur Ruler.

Kuroka looked over to the man "Why are you so calm with all of this."

"Because unlike you I have an interest in his friends." He looked over to Issei. "Red Dragon give my regards to the demonic sword user and wielder of Durandal. I wish to face them in combat as a fellow swordsman." He placed his hand back on Caliburn as a rift opened behind them "But for now we will be retreating." They quickly piled into rift closing up as they made their escape.

Issei released his armor as Tannin took off." I have to speak with Satan's about this." Tannin soared off leaving the three of them alone.

Issei walked over to the girls as he crouched down in front of Koneko. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this today. But I will do my best to keep her away from you because it hurt to see you crying like that."

Koneko was hesitant at first but decided to walk up to him and hug him. "Please be gentle." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest. Issei wrapped his arms around her as her cold exterior finally warmed up to him.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

A knock was heard at one of the doors in the hotel. "Come in." As the door opened a miniature sized dragon floated into the room and landed on the table that some figures were sitting around. He saw Sirzechs, Azazel and few others.

"Tannin I assume you're here because of that?" Sirzechs asked as he pointed out the window towards where the mountain was.

"Yes, Lord Lucifer. I followed Lady Rias and the Red Dragon out into the forest and they ran into some miscreants."

"Let me guess the Khaos Brigade?" Azazel asked as he knew something wasn't quite right with this party.

"Yes, specifically the SS class stray Kuroka and the current Monkey king Bikou."

"So Shemhazai information was spot on then. It seems like Vali is gathering a team of individuals and causing issues." Azazel confirmed some of the suspicions that were floating around.

"There however was another person that retrieve them. He wielded Caliburn and what he claimed to be Excalibur Ruler." Tannin continued.

"So tell me again why you're in charge and not Shemhazai?" An old man with a long white beard asked as Azazel was trying to come up with an answer. "Don't answer that but it sounds like your point man has been dealt with all the right cards.

"Yeah, whatever Odin." Azazel tried to brush it off.

"Anyways, that show of force should put some of the younger devils in line. As it will be obvious who destroyed the area." Sirzechs pulled out a piece of paper. "But with the game tomorrow the rules and arena have already been decided."

The paper floated over to Tannin as he opened it up and read it. "I see, it should still be interesting to see how they adapt to the rules."

"The kid's first big splash." Odin said, "Anyways another from my faction wants to watch this match and she will be here soon." He stood up getting ready to leave

"We should cancel what's left of this party due to what just happened." Azazel pointed out.

"Agreed, If you could deal with Odin's guest Azazel? Serafall and I will head down and deal with this."

As Serafall got up from her chair following Sirzechs, Odin was scratching his beard as he caught a peek under Serafall's skirt. "Lord Odin, why must you do that?" A female voice said as she was wearing a grey business suit with long silver-grey hair.

Serafall looked back at Odin knowing full well as she gave him a wink with a shake of her hip "What a dirty old man you are. Peeking isn't allowed."

Odin roared out laughing "This is why you're single Rossweisse."

The now name lady's eyes welled up with tears as she was now crying "I want to find a boyfriend."

Her antics caused even Sirzechs to stop and look at how bad the damage of a few words was. "Anyways she's my assistant, smart good looking and almost twenty but can't find a man. She always gets like this when you bring up her relationships, who knows maybe she might find one while we are here." All the leaders caught onto who that person might be while she was oblivious to what was said.

"Good luck with that, we need to deal with the party." Sirzechs said as he opened the door as Serafall followed behind.

* * *

It's later than I wanted but whatever. At least we have Monster hunter world Iceborn on pc now and that's totally not why it's late at all.


	20. Chapter 20

Everybody gathered in Azazel's room at the Gremory estate the night before the big game. Papers were scattered everywhere as everybody gathered around to have a chat. Azazel started the discussion "Rias have you thought about your strategy for tomorrow?"

"I have thought about it." She answered

"Letting Issei destroy everybody isn't the correct solution." He jabbed at her. Rias gave him a none to pleasant look. "Anyways, Sona Sitri has knowledge on your group's combat capability correct?"

"She should know. I believe she watched the match versus Riser live, but after the recording went public I have no doubt she knows more. At a minimum, she has to know about Kiba and Xenovia's swords, Asia's sacred gear potential Akeno's powers and Ise in general."

"Basically everything." Azazel watched Rias shoulders sink hearing that. "So what do you know of her group?"

"Her Queen Tsubaki has a Sacred gear that creates mirrors. Her pawns one has a dragon based gear but I don't know much after that. And the rest of her servants have never been confirmed on what their abilities are. Her group has provided support while we have done the heavy lifting."

"For all intensive purpose, you're going in blind then. Considering the nature of the games that's fine. With her having eight members you need to be careful with the sacred gear users in case they have any form of evolution."

"Her team has one King Queen Rook Knight, two bishops and two pawns. While I don't know the value of her pawns, we both have the same amount of players."

"Yes, eight on eight an even numbers game from the start." Everybody listened as the two of them were talking back and forth. Azazel got up and dragged a whiteboard and grabbed some markers off his desk. He started drawing on it and when he turned it to the group there was a large five by five blank graph. "The rating game system categorizes players into classes based on the way they fight. The four types are Power Technique Wizards and Supports. And fortunately for us, they fit nicely on a bar graph." He started writing names on the board while making bars for everybody.

Everybody watched as he was explaining the breakdown. "Rias you are pure Wizard type and your power would classify you like a 5 on this graph." He filled in one of the five bars under her name. "Akeno you fit into this as well. The two of you have high magical base attack yet lack physical prowess." Azazel moved over to the next name on the list. "Kiba is a Technique type who uses speed and planning to take down his opponents." He filled in the technique section for Kiba yet only partway. "But he's only a 3. Xenovia here is the opposite. She fights with Power as her mainstay and plows her way through her enemies. But yet just like Kiba, she is also only a three." Azazel started to fill out the graphs faster as he needed to get through them. "Asia and Gasper are amazing choices for bishops. Asia is Support Wizard with a three and three, while Gasper is a three and three but Support Technique due to his Sacred gear. Koneko well she's a rook and well rooks do rook things and she's a four on power." Azazel left Issei for last with the buildup. "Issei here is your main problem. He can be classified in three ways. If you put him as a pure power type he would be a six. A Power five support one, or Power five support one and Wizard one."

"Why are there so many for him?" Rias asked not understanding the exact details.

"The Power aspect should be obvious, his point into support comes from the boosted gear ability to use transfer power. But the main problem is Wizard stat, while he can breathe fire that is listed as something that would be under Wizard however it's assumed that he can use magic in combat due to his lineage." Everybody looked to Issei to get an answer but before they could Azazel snapped them back to him. "But as its neither confirmed nor denied if he can do it five one is going to be the accepted stat. Now Rias do you see why I laid this all out for all of you?" He asked her.

"The balance." She answered confirming to herself as she knew the problems of her peerage.

"Exactly!" He pointed to Xenovia and Kiba. "Power is countered by Technique one swing of a fist or a sword can be sent right back at you in the hands of the right person."

"So if that counter does exist, all I should need is to overpower it with more power." Xenovia said as Azazel's hand smeared down his face.

"Yes and no. You can defeat your opponent with sheer power but what happens when they are smart enough to deflect or even redirect that power back at you? You would have to wait and swap out with somebody else, a spell user would be your first choice such as Akeno but you would have other options such as Kiba or Gasper depending on the situation." Xenovia's demeanor deflated as she listened in silence to Azazel's explanation. "Now hearing that Issei do you think you could beat Kiba?"

Issei thought about Azazel's question. "It's hard to say, if we're talking about as we are right now I might be able to." Kiba was shocked to hear that. "I don't know how much faster he has gotten over the month but my speed hasn't increased that much. If I'm in my base form he should be able to damage me but if I use the Balance Breaker it would be much harder."

"Sounds like you need to find a way to deal with counter-attacks as well. You and Xenovia will be plagued with issues until you can come up with a way to deal with people like Kiba." Azazel looked to Rias "Do you know of anybody in the Sitri ground who would be able to counter them?"

"I don't know who would be a counter user but…." Rias dragged out her words "Most of the girls will try to steer clear of him." She tried to be kind with her words but it didn't work out too well.

"Your dress break is the enemy of all women." Koneko sharply stated as she was now back to her normal self. Rias was nodding hearing her sharp insult.

Issei lurched forward extending his hand towards the two girls with his fingers wiggling around like he was going to pounce on them, "By the way Issei that little stunt you pulled is going to have your opponents on high alert." Issei stopped what he was doing to look at Azazel as he opened his mouth. "Ah but don't worry about that now all of you need to get to bed as you have a big day ahead."

~~~Next Day~~~

The following afternoon everybody gathered in one of the many rooms in the basement of the Gremory castle. In the middle of the room, there was a large magic circle with the gremory logo as everybody was standing on it. Everybody was wearing the school uniform except Asia and Xenovia as Asia was in her blue nun outfit and Xenovia was in her black battle suit.

Zeoticus and Venelana were gathered in the room as they were sending them off. "Bring victory to our family as the next head." Zeoticus said as Venelana merely waved as they were transported away in a flash of red light.

When the transportation finished they were in a large room with plenty of tables that looked to be a restaurant. Everybody looked around scouting out the area as Rias opened the main door shedding light on to where they were.

"Wait this is a replica of..." Issei said as Rias spoke up "I wasn't expecting to have our first battle in the department store in Kuoh."

 **{Good afternoon everyone, I Grayfia Lucifuge Queen of the Lucifer group will take the role of Arbiter of today's game between the Gremory group and the Sitri Group.}** Her voice boomed throughout the department store.

Hearing the voice Issei got a small chuckle out of it "Huh just like last time."

 **{By the name of my master Sirzech Lucifer I will preside over the game today between these two families. Today's match takes place in a familiar setting for both of the teams as the battlefield is a department store that is in the town that both teams reside in.}**

"I see so they want to give us an even playing field." Rias said looking out through the building.

 **{Both groups were transported to their bases. Rias' base is on the second floor while Sona's base is on the first floor. Standard rules for pawns will apply in this battle as pawns need to reach the enemy base before they are allowed to promote.}**

Rias looked at everybody "There's plenty of ambush points in the stores around here. One of the key places is going to be that multi-floor home goods store so try not to get caught in it."

 **{However, there are special rules on this game. Documents have just been sent to the kings so read them over.}** A piece of paper and a vial appeared on the table next to Rias as she picked it up. **{Each team has been allotted one vial of phoenix tears. The battle will begin in thirty minutes. Fights before the official start are forbidden.}**

Rias looked over the paper she was given "Looks like we were given an official map of the area along with the special rules. This will be an indoor battle but the special rule is We are not allowed to destroy the department store." She looked to Issei "I think your stunt last time brought on this one."

"Oh, I'm sorry destroying half the school was more than a serviceable answer to that match." Issei jabbed back at her.

"Anyways this is a huge positive for Sona as she doesn't have anybody that has destructive power on the scale of you and Xenovia. But at the same time for us, this hampers us as it limits wide-scale attacks."

"Expect guerrilla like tactics." Kiba said, "You know hit and run tactics." Everybody agreed with that as it was to be the most logical approach.

"Pinpoint strikes are the most effective way to deal with our enemy." Akeno said as she put her hand on her face thinking. "What about gasper's sacred gear?"

Rias kept thumbing through the rules reading each world to see if there were any hidden factors. "Besides the fact that there are too many hiding points in this place, it says here that his gear isn't allowed as it was ruled to be too unstable and thus disallowed for the match."

"So he's been gimped to his magic and vampire abilities?" Issei asked as Rias nodded her head. "The Rating game system isn't something that you are supposed to brute force. Just like real battles, each has their own situations and here we have our rules. And this is our first taste of reality."

"We will most likely have to get used to this from now on." Akeno said, "While all of us can use wide range attacks this will get us used to fights in limited areas."

"I might have a couple of techniques that might come in handy." Issei mentioned as Rias looked at him.

"Such as?" She asked.

"Let's wait and see if they are useful or usable."

Rias sighed hearing that. "Already then." She pointed at the map "Yuuto go look at the parking garage and loot the pharmacy. They replicated tables and chairs they might have done it to the cars as well and we can use that to our advantage."

"What about the rooftop?" Kiba said pointed at the map as there was a stairwell next to it. "This stairwell leads up to there."

"Look up there as well." Kiba darted out of the 'base' as she finished.

"Do you plan on using cars as bombs?" Issei asked looking at the map.

"It's possible Sona might do the same."

"And here I thought we learned from the cranberries." Issei snickered as everybody got it except Asia.

Rias sighed hearing that. "Gasper please scout around with your bats and see if you can find anything useful. Everybody else have a look around." As everybody headed out Rias chimed in once again "And Issei if I catch you in the lingerie store without me you will not have a good time."

Everybody headed off in different directions through the department store. Issei was loafing around on a railing as he was watching everybody in different buildings. Kiba was in the pharmacy looking to see what was useful Asia and Xenovia were standing around in front of one of the food shops.

Issei was looking around to see what was around as he saw a bookstore and decided to check it out. He walked down to the store and when he entered it he picked up a random book and noticed that all the words inside of it were filled as they replicated the inside of the books as well. This got an idea flowing in his brain as he put the book down and walked to the back of the store. As he entered the isle he smiled as he picked up one of the hundreds of magazines seeing a plethora of naked women scattered around.

Issei was lost in his own little world thumbing through the pages while he didn't hear the footsteps closing in on him. "Iiiiiiiissssssssseeeeeeeee." A pair of arms wrapped around him as they clutched onto him. "Ara ara looking at dirty books before the big match, how telling of you." Akeno rested her head on his back.

"I had to see how well they copied everything. And the adult section is no different from the real thing." He closed the magazine putting it back on the rack.

"I'm not mad at you for coming here. You being a pervert is far from a problem. I enjoy that about you and how you're honest with us. And most importantly you see us for who we are not what we are."

Her grip lessens around him as he turned around slung his arms over her shoulders pulling her in close. "What you are makes no difference to me, who you are is important."

A weight fell off her shoulders as she heard Issei say that. "Those magazines, maybe I could do something for you out of it?"

Issei perked up hearing that "Really? We would have to get Rias to install a pole."

"You really are a special one." Her voice was muffled as she rested her head on his chest.

A couple of minutes passed as they stood in silence. "Akeno what are you doing." Rias came into Issei's vision seeing the two of them.

"I'm gathering courage." Her voice was shaky and far from how it was beforehand. "I'm scared, I need the courage to fight and I hate it." Hearing that Rias left knowing what was happening as she headed back to the base.

"Take as much as you need." Issei said as she back away grabbing onto his hands.

"When I use my power, the light, will you watch me?" She asked, "I want you to watch me so I can use it."

"Of course I want you to be a better person." With a smile on his face, he slithered deeper into her heart securing a hold over her. "I want to see all of you the person you truly are."

Akeno's eyes welled up hearing that from him. She mustered up all she had as she planted her lips on his giving him a quick kiss before she darted out of the store. Issei followed behind her as he walked out of the isle Koneko was standing there. "Koneko."

"It's about time Issei." She reached out and grabbed ahold of his hand. Issei felt her hands trembling as she was just trying to say composed. "Please give me the same courage."

He pulled her closer as he crouched down holding both of her hands. "I know your the same as Akeno and as long as you don't let the fear overtake you it will be okay."

"But you are not afraid of my powers….. What I really am?"

Issei shook his head. "Far from it, when I heard you were injured I came back to see you but what I saw was a cute little kitten. Yes, the kitten needed some help but she didn't drive me away."

Koneko reversed her grip as she grabbed ahold of one of his hands. "I'll use my powers then. I don't want to become like my sister but I need to try to become more useful to everyone."

Issei placed his free hand on top of her head and rubbed her head about where he remembered where her ears came out of. "I'll be there for you." He said to her as he leads her back to the team's base.

Back at the base, Rias was handing out earpieces as Issei and Koneko walked in. She gave them their earpieces as an announcement was heard. **{The game is about to start. This is a blitz style match with a three-hour time limit. BEGIN!}** An air horn was sounded throughout the whole mall signifying the start of the match.

"Three hours on a Blitz that's odd." Rias said "Anyways Ise Koneko are group 1 and Yuuto and Xenovia are group 2. Each group will split up With Group 2 taking the parking structure area and Group 1 taking the opposite side. Gasper fly around and scout out and report back positions if you see anything. Akeno Asia and I will float around while protecting the base." She snapped her finger as she pointed out into the mall "We will win this!" After she said that everybody scattered off to their designated places.

As Issei and Koneko got into position in a large sporting goods store their footsteps echoed far and wide. They tried to conceal the sound of them moving but the place was just way too large for two people. Around five minutes passed as Issei watched a set of ears pop out on her head and a fuzzy white tail slide out from her skirt. Issei stopped himself from touching her ears as they wiggled around. "Two people are coming towards us."

"Oh, you can sense people?" Issei was curious as he didn't know the extent to her powers.

"Not very well but I can see that two people are coming to us, I don't know who it is but there close."

"How soon?"

"If they keep walking, two minutes." She looked back and saw that Issei's expression changed from his normal calm to a more serious look. Her ears perked up once again as her head jerked up "Above us!" The boosted gear appeared upon hearing her words.

Two people came falling from the rafters as Issei pushed Koneko out of the way "And we scored the preemptive attack Hyoudou" Saji was falling down trying to tackle grabbing ahold of Issei left arm while trying to punch him in the face. As Issei slid back from the force of the impact one of the tiles on the floor cracked from the pressure. Saji jumped away from Issei as a black line was attached to his arm and connected to Saji. "Yo," Saji said as his right arm was covered by what looked to be a black snake.

Koneko looked over and saw power flowing through the line "Issei that." She called out as the second person came rushing in swing her fist at Koneko.

Saji, however, raised his arm up grabbing the line and tugged on it jerking Issei arm with it. "We did some training as well. And this is the results of it."

Issei rubbed the connection point between the line and the boosted gear. "Yes, I can see the results of this. It's a lot more aggressive than last time I saw it."

 **{One of Rias Gremory Bishops retired.}**

Saji grinned hearing that as Issei just laughed "There's no way you got to Asia already so it had to be Gasper."

"We trapped him by making movement at the grocery store. Once he got suspicious enough he would scout it out closer a net was sprung on him full of his weakness." Saji said being a proud as he could be as they had gotten the first elimination

"Garlic." Issei said hearing that.

"Simple yet effective plan use the greatest weakness against them." Saji retracted some of the line trying to pull Issei closer in as he took a swing at him.

Issei flexed his fingers as he was going to use an ability of the gear as he dodged the attack until Ddraig called out to him **[Dont use the boost. He's draining your energy.]**

'It feels like he's draining my blood as well' Issei spoke in his head as he was dodge attacks from Saji as well.

 **[You're not wrong but I think that's just a byproduct of the energy-draining. It looks like he's trying to do two things at once.]**

'BB useable?'

 **[Yes but detach that line as soon as possible.]**

Issei jumped backward after dodging a volley of punches and kicks. "What's a matter Hyoudou running away from me."

"Far from it." Issei held out his right hand as a magic circle formed only for it to disappear as faster as it came. "You know what I thought about getting rid of this line. But I think ill give you a free hit." Issei curled his finger as he was taunting Saji.

Saji charged at Issei as he got close he swung his left leg as it slammed into Issei's ribs. As the shockwave rippled through him he grabbed ahold of Saji's leg. "Not bad even with draining my power. But your not quite there yet." Issei's hold on his leg tightened as he lifted him up slamming Saji into the ground.

"I will defeat you Hyoudou Issei, I will defeat the Sekiryuutei." Issei saw the fire in Saji's eyes as he stood back up as a ball of energy formed in Saji's hand.

"Saji….." A weak voice called out as Nimura called out. Saji saw her crying on the floor "I'm sorry." She said as she disappeared as Koneko was standing over her.

 **{One of Sona Sitri's Pawns retired.}**

As Saji saw this an extra line from his Sacred Gear connected to his chest as the energy in his hand got larger and larger. "I have nothing to lose, our dreams will come true and we will not be mocked." He fired the blast at Issei as he stuck out his right hand grabbing ahold of it.

The attack tried to engulf Issei but it failed as it detonated before it could. **[DIVIDE!]** A white gauntlet appeared on Issei's hand as the yield of the blast was cut in half.

"What!" Saji called out seeing the two gauntlets.

Issei moved both of them in front of his face. "Red in my left and White in my right." Issei breathing was heavy as he finished

"You halved a blast that should have destroyed this whole room." Saji lept backward gaining some distance between the two of them.

"It was a gamble but it played out fine." Issei lowered his hands.

"Fine." Saji formed another attack yet this one was much denser than the previous one. "I will risk everything I have to defeat you."

Issei sighed hearing that. [WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] The ripple of power was felt through the whole game as Issei slowly walked towards Saji as he gathered more and more power. "Sending two people after me is a dumb plan on the surface. Yet you are willing to go such lengths to see your goals through." Issei rapidly closed the gap between them as he landed a punch to Saj'si abdomen. The power ball he was forming vanished as Saji coughed up some blood. "If you risk your life for your dreams and ending up dying for them do you advance her cause?" Saji sank to his knees as he was fading away in white and blue light as the system took him away.

 **{One of Sona Sitri's Pawns retired.}**

Koneko ran over to him "Pull some slack on the line" She focused some of her energy into her fist as Issei did as she asked. She hit the line with a slicing motion severing it in two.

"Thanks for that." Issei let his helmet down as he grabbed ahold of another part that was still connected to him as he was able to detach it with ease.

"Why didn't you cut it?" She asked him

"I wanted to see how he would go about this. That and well you know why."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

In a dimly lit parking garage, Kiba and Xenovia were prowling around waiting for their enemies to appear. They made there way down to the first floor of the structure as they saw three figures standing in front of them guarding the door to the first floor.

"We expected to find you here Kiba Yuto and Xenovia.." A tall black hair woman came out from the shadows as she was holding a naginata a long staff based sword. Behind her, two other girls appeared as well.

"Queen Tsubaki Shinra Knight Tomoe Meguri and Rook Tsubasa Yura. So the rumors of you being an Onna-bugeisha are true I take it." Kiba said as an announcement played for everybody.

 **{One of Rias Gremory Bishops retired.}**

"Hearing that and yet your still calm?" Tsubaki asked as she pointed her naginata at him.

Xenovia sighed hearing the announcement. "He didn't train hard enough and I'm going to chase him with garlic now."

Kiba had his holy demonic sword materialize in his hand "Looks like we will have to avenge him." He charged at Tsubaki as they began their bladed dance.

"Yes, we will." Xenovia pulled a sword from a magical enchantment that housed her weapons. The blade was sheathed in light as she rushed towards Tomoe.

Tomoe grasped the blade she had sheathed on her hip as she swung to match Xenovia's strike. As the two blades clashed the light that shrowded around Xenovia's blade shattered revealing a thin blade with a claw near the hilt. "You have a second holy sword?!" Tomoe was shocked seeing it.

Xenovia pressed the attack trying to knock Tomoe off balance. " Durandal is way too destructive for a fight like this. So Issei loaned me this for today." Xenovia pressed the attack causing Tomoe to step back as Ascalon released a small burst of holy power.

Ascalon glowed more and more as Tomoe saw a small magic circle in Xenovia's hand. She readied herself for another assault as Tsubaki noticed Holy aura flowing from Xenovia's hand and into the blade as it was connected to a magic circle. "You're able to siphon Durandel's power even when it's locked away."

Xenovia smiled hearing that "Training to be able to use Durandal in interesting ways was interesting. While I managed to do it, I gained better control over it as well." Xenovia dashed towards Tomoe as they engaged blades once again only for her blade to be knocked away.

Once Tomoe was unarmed Xenovia raised her blade ready to strike her down another voice came out. "Reverse!" Yura shouted as she grabbed ahold of Ascalon's blade in with her hands pushing Xenovia away. Once the blade was clear she landed a swift punch to the gut sending Xenovia flying backward skidding across the ground.

Kiba broke off his fight with Tsubaki as he moved towards Xenovia. "What happened there?"

She stuck Ascalon into the ground to use as leverage to stand up "She grabbed ahold of Ascalon as her hands were glowing. When she yelled out reverse the blade did no damage to her yet she hit me with her fists and it felt like demonic power."

Kiba thought of as many outcomes as he could "Swap with me, I'll deal with the two of them. Her naginata is around seven feet in reach and the wood is reinforced."

"Okay." Xenovia stood up as Kiba dashed forward swinging his sword at the two girls. Xenovia headed towards Tsubaki as she swung her blade down in a downward diagonal slash as Xenovia dodged it giving her how much range she needed to work with. Xenovia was able to close the gap after repeated swings striking the shaft of her naginata repeatedly.

 **{One of Sona Sitri's Pawns retired.}** Blared out.

Everybody ignored the call as Tsubaki was not backed into a coroner as Xenovia lept into the air swinging Ascalon downward to strike the naginata. However, she moved her weapon out of the way as a giant mirror formed in front of Xenovia. "SACRED GEAR MIRROR ALICE!."

Xenovia was long past the point of stopping her attack as it impacted the mirror shattering it into a million pieces. As the pieces formed Xenovia was engulfed in a flash of light and struck by a massive blast of energy. She was blown backward as her outfit was ripped open cutting her between her breast down to her hip. Kiba once again broke off from the fight to deal with Xenovia, as he was retreating he heard Tsubaki call out "It was foolish of you to let a Power type fight me. I can reflect anything you throw at me and be twice as powerful."

Kiba rounded a corner with Xenovia as he placed her on the ground leaning her on the wall. He examined the gash as it was deeper than he first saw. He grabbed some of the supplies he looted from the pharmacy and began wrapping her body "Don't bother." She coughed up some blood. "I'll disappear from here soon."

Kiba kept bandaging her up "I don't plan on abandoning an ally."

"You don't look like Issei, yet your actions are just like his."

Kiba smiled hearing that, "While not everybody approves of how he is, his actions in combat are quite noble. I want to better myself and be like him."

"You want to be like Issei? I didn't know you wanted to be a pervert."

Kiba flinched hearing that "I'm not into treating women like that. I want to be the kind of person who never gives up and Issei has shown me that."

Xenovia grabbed the hilt of Ascalon as it lit up "Issei treats me quite nicely." She handed him Ascalon as he grabbed ahold of it as the magic circle in her hand passed from her to his hand. The clacking of footsteps could be heard as they got closer. "I have already resolved my fate, see to theirs and your fears." Xenovia said as she closed her eyes as she faded away in blue light.

 **{Rias Gremory Knight retired.}**

Kiba stood back as he crafted a sheath from his sacred gear to house Ascalon. He walked towards the girl's footsteps as Tsubaki voice echoed in the parking structure "Are you ready to be the other retirement?"

The three girls were in front of Kiba with Tsubaki in the back as Kiba stabbed his sword into the ground. "I have prepared myself the question is have you?" His holy demonic sword radiated power as did his left hand. "Xenovia left this for me. DURANDAL BIRTH!" Thousands of blades appeared at seemingly light speed, faster than he was ever able to create them beforehand. The swords were now infused with large amounts of holy power that radiated off them as they pierced Tomoe and Tsubasa as if they were nothing. Tsubaki was able to dodge his attacks fast enough as she was able to get away just in time retreating up into the structural support.

 **{Sona Sitri one Knight and One Rook retired.}**

Kiba pulled his sword out of the ground as he chased after Tsubaki. He followed her back into the mall only for her to slip away from him. A voice came over the earpiece (Everybody it's time to assemble at point Beta and be ready to assault the base.) Rias' voice was heard.

Issei and Koneko were the first to make it to the assigned spot. They came to a large clearing in the department store that was the main intersection of the area. As Issei and Koneko were waiting for everyone to arrive, footsteps were heard coming in their direction. When they looked to see who it was only for them to see Sona Sitri and her two Bishops.

"How do you do Hyoudou Issei and Koneko Toujou." She pushed up on her glasses as the reflection was slightly off as she spoke again. "The aura you give off in that armor is quite dangerous. People's assumptions of your power are correct." Her compliments only bought her some time as Tsubaki joined up with the three of them as it was now four versus the two of them.

"Sona! How bold of you to come to the center of the battlefield." Rias yelled out getting everybody's attention as Asia and Akeno were with her.

"Yet here you are as the King left the protection of her base. However, a few factors have changed the parameters of this fight." Sona confidently said as Kiba landed on the ground next to Rias.

"Yes, but unlike you, we have earned our right to advance. It's not exactly how I planned it but it's still more than enough." Rias' face was stiff trying not to give Sona any hints of her plans.

Issei had a few guesses at his role in the fight and her words all but confirmed they he was to play the decoy as Kiba and Xenovia were to be the ones to deal the decisive blow.

A snap of Sona fingers showed that she had the upper hand as her bishop Momo raised up her arm revealing a bag of blood. "I trust you understand what this is?"

"Ddraig said Saji was draining my blood and power. I'm impressed he was able to drain that much." Issei was calm about it.

"Why do they even have that much of your blood! Do you understand how much blood that is?" Rias, on the other hand, was not calm about that fact knowing what could happen.

"Yes, Hyoudou you should listen to Rias on this one. This bag contains about 1000 milliliters of your blood. As you are right now you are teetering on retirement from blood loss alone. But your blood is special in this instance, A demi-god with a dragon base sacred gear turned devil I take it as you understand the power that sits inside of it at the cellular level. It can be used against you but it will pointless at the same time." She looked to her left side at her other bishop "Do it."

Reya then pulled out the vial of Pheonix's tear as her body started to glow. She stuck out her hand pointing it towards Issei as the vial shattered "REVERSE!" A blinding light engulfed the area as a large wave of energy rushed from her hands as it collided with Issei.

"Issei!" Rias called out as the blast wave subsided.

While Rias didn't get an answer Reya was now down on the floor sweating and gasping for air. Sona and Momo, however, saw through the dust as a green glow came from where his head would be. The helmet on his armor equipped as he did nothing to defend against the attack. "Anybody care to explain what that was? Because that kind of hurt." He asked trying to get anybody to explain what just happened.

"She yelled out Reverse and then you were hit by something." Rias tried to explain what she saw as Asia ran up to him as her hands ready to heal him. As her hands touched him he flinched from sharp pain causing Asia to back off.

"Twilight healing isn't going to work. With the power of Reversal magic and your blood, the game is as good as over. RIAS I WILL DESTROY YOUR PRIDE." Sona valiantly showed off her determination that she was going to win.

"His blood?" Asia asked as she saw more of the blood bag.

"This is bad," Rias now understood the magnitude of the situation. "Prepare a defensive wall the next attack is going to hit hard."

"It's too late Rias," Sona said as Momo was the same as Reya earlier except she slit the bag open as the blood spilled out "REVERSE!" This time it was slower than expected as the blood gelled up and took form. A large white ball of fire formed as it rocketed towards them.

Everybody around Rias had formed a large barrier to defend from the incoming attack as Issei stuck his hands out as he was going to stop the blast. "ISSEI DONT!" Rias called out but it was far too late.

"Wall of a Million thorns!" Issei yelled as out of the ground came hundreds of roses growing rapidly to make a wall from the extremely long stems. He placed his hands on the wall funneling even more power into in to make it denser as the fire impacted. The smell of burning plants fumigated the area as some of the attacks bleed through the wall hitting Issei causing large gashes on the armor as blood was spilling out. If it wasn't for the open area they were in most of the windows would have been blown out from the impact.

Voice ran through his head, he was aware of who they corresponded with but not why he heard them. (It nice to be this close to Kiba. He needs to pay more attention to me. I would do anything he wants for him. He's too much of a pervert but nice.) As the wall wilted Issei was on his knees bleed out from inside the armor. A few roses survived the fire as they were next to him as Momo was also almost down for the count as well. The group ran over to him to check on him as Asia started healing him. "Don't bother." He said

"But why? You need to be healed." His words went across everything she did.

"I'm bleeding pretty bad now. I don't have enough power to make blood faster than I'm losing it."

"Issei you promised me." He heard Akeno's voice as he turned to see large amounts of lightning arcing from her hands as it was going wild as she got close to him. The power she rolling of her caused her skirt to move around as Issei was able to see up it.

"Better make it quick," Issei told her as she got ready to aim it at Momo. "No, her first." He pointed at Reya.

"Why her?"

"I think she likes Kiba." Hearing that puzzled everybody as Reya tensed up.

"And how do you know that?" Akeno asked.

"I'm pretty sure this is why my family can create blood whenever we need it. But I heard her speak but her mouth didn't move and heard plenty of female voices." The balance breaker armor disappeared as Issei's arms and legs were all cut up as blood was flowing out of them.

"And what did you hear in my voice?" She asked him.

"The dress break is good clean fun." Akeno tensed up hearing that

Akeno looked at Reya as she threw her first attack at her. "Disappear."

Reya struggled to get on her feet as she held her hand out "Reve" Her words never finished as she was impacted by the lightning and retired immediately.

 **{Sona Sitri Bishop Retired}**

"More More More." Issei chanted seeing her electrocute Reya.

Akeno was happy to oblige Issei's request as she turned her focus towards the white-haired Momo. She was completely defenseless as Akeno launched another wave of lightning at her to the same effect as Reya. Sona disappeared instantly as her second bishop was hit.

 **{Sona Sitri Bishop retired.}**

She looked to see Issei twirling his index finger "I'm spinning around move out of my way." His head was bobbing back and forth.

Rias looked down at Issei looking at him. "I think he's lost it."

"Take these broken wings... and learn to fly again." His speech was slurred as he faded away in a blue light being retired from the game.

 **{Rias Gremory Pawn Retired.}**

"Was that all about?" Kiba asked as not everything was set right with his words before he left.

"Who knows we all know Issei is a bit weird." Rias shrugged her shoulders "Go deal with Sona's Queen we will look for Sona."

Kiba dashed off into the distance to search for Tsubaki. As he searched as many buildings as he could eventually he came across her in a large clothing store. Once the two of them made eye contact she tried to run away again but Kiba was on top of it as he created Holy demonic swords one by one as he ran after her throwing the swords at her like darts. Most of the swords missed as she was dodging them but others she had to slow down and swing at them with her naginata allowing Kiba to catch up.

Tsubaki while she was able to keep a distance between the two of them but she made one fatal flaw as she backed herself into a corner. There was no more running only to stand and fight. As she pointed her weapon at Kiba they both prepared for combat as she did a series of thrusts trying to stab him. But for her Kiba masterfully dodged all the attacks. Yet for all the attacks he dodged every swing he made she blocked as if it was no problem. They kept swinging their blades at each other until she broke his sword with a powerful overhead swing slamming it into the ground shattering it into a million pieces.

With that, she thought she had an opening as she rolled her weapon upside down and swung it up trying to slice him open just like Xenovia. Kiba jumped back narrowly dodging it "There are no openings in this fight." He told her as he stuck out his hand to his side. "Peter, Basileus, Dionysius, and the Holy Mary please listen to my voice." A tear in the space around his hand appeared as a hilt of a blade appeared.

"Impossible." Tsubaki saw it once before and seeing somebody else do the same thing was mind-blowing.

"In the name of the saint lodged in this holy blade, I release you. Durandal." Kiba pulled the blade out of its space as he grabbed ahold of the handle with both hands holding it steady. "Before I met Rias my life was hell I saw and went through things nobody should have. But now after training, I attained a balance breaker and can handle Durandal."

Tsubaki looked over the blade noticing it wasn't the same as it was before. "The blade is different it's calm, unlike the violet weapon I saw last time."

"The blade responds to the user's will. Xenovia wants power from the blade and it responds in such a manner. I, however, ask for skill and Technique from my swords."

There was nothing she could do no defense she could muster would save her from the inevitable as Kiba charged her swing the sword at her. As she was hit by the blade she closed her eyes and thought of the real threat in this match Yuuto Kiba. "Your affinity for blades is…." She faded off before she could finish.

 **{Sona Sitri Queen Retired. Team Sitri one member remaining.}**

"We all dream of surpassing Ise but hard work is needed to achieve that."

The four remaining girls were climbing stairs to the roof heading to victory as they were discussing what just happened. "Why was his blood so important?" Asia asked

"We saw reversal magic for the first time in combat ever. I've heard that it was a theory that you could use your power to change one element to another but to see it happen is another thing. As for Issei's blood, I think his blood is a freak kind of thing. His mother gives him magic reserves but having a dragon inside gives him those properties as well." Rias was explaining. "Yet like all of us, he is a devil and his demonic power resides in the blood. Dragons have no opposite so I think that's why it created a fireball but she reverses demonic power into light. Creating a fireball infused with the power of light and that was more than enough to take us all down."

"But yet she still turned blood into a holy fire of some sort." Akeno said, "There has to be some danger on both ends."

"No power like that comes for free." They came to a stop at a door that leads to the roof of the building. As they walked through the door they saw Sona standing there waiting for them.

When they walked onto the roof there was nothing but a pure white sky devoid of nothing yet giving them light as if it was daytime. "Why the roof of all place Sona?"

"A King has to survive until the end. If a King was removed early that would defeat the purpose."

Rias sighed hearing that "I'm aware of that, I'm asking why here of all places."

"Issei may have won the short game, yet in the end, Saji took the victory. It's only fitting that we finish this on the top of all that has happened.

"I understand Sona." Rias stood across from Sona about a tennis court's length. "I'm ready when you are."

"I will show you my water techniques." Water gathered all around Sona as she pulled it from out of the ground like she was ripping it out of the stores. Rias prepared herself as Sona began the attack by forming the water she gathered into different animals. Lions stood next to her as some snakes slithered on the ground heading towards Rias.

Rias pointed her index finger at the snakes as she created small balls of power of destruction the size of marbles and fired them at the snake one by one as each snake had all the water they were formed from destroyed. A pair of lions leaped into the air as they were to pounce on Rias as a large dragon rose up and spitting a stream of water at her. The size of the balls she made this time was larger nearing the size of a baseball as she launched them at the lions disintegrating them. Yet the lions only served as a distraction as she sidestepped the stream and sent another attack the same size yet containing more power towards the dragon. When it impacted the dragon blew up raining water all over the area.

Sona was running out of options as her water supply was draining away with each attack. She reconstituted what was left and constructed her last attempt at victory. Sona was now surrounded by a hundred birds ranging from crows ravens hawks and many other birds. She pointed at Rias as the birds all trained their eyes on her and flew at her. As they were flying at her Rias prepared a large ball of her Power of Destruction. When the birds were in range she let the attack loose but unlike all of her other attacks, this was more of a beam. The blast impacted each bird as they formed a wall trying to protect Sona. Yet it was pointless as the wall was getting thinner and thinner as Sona closed her eyes as what was remaining fell apart splattering on the ground as she faded away.

 **{Sona Sitri Resigned, Rias Gremory wins.}**

In the VIP lounge, a large group of people finished watching Odin sat there stroking his beard as he looked at Serafall. "It looks like you didn't cheer for your sister hard enough." Serafall's face contorted as he said that. Odin merely laughed "Don't blow your top. That dragon boy was quite impressive."

"Issei? The red dragon?" Azazel asked

"No no, Sitri's dragon." Most people were surprised to hear him say that. "Issei is…."

"Issei is an Idiot." "My Son is an Idiot." Two female voices were heard as everybody laughed as Freya and Aphrodite spoke in Unison.

"All my children are idiots." Aphrodite felt like some clarification was needed. "Issei is just the worst." She looked at a box that was sitting on Freya's lap. "What's in the box?"

"It's a gift of sorts for the fallen girl, what was her name Akeno?" Freya stood up as she walked towards the door. "Going to deal with that now that the game is over."

"That reversal magic." Odin moved back to the game.

"It's too dangerous," Azazel said as he had a feeling it was going to be brought up. "It should be banned before it gets out of control. The after effect the two girls felt are way beyond a spell of that nature."

"I'll make sure it goes into effect at the start of the next game." Sirzechs said as he created a magic circle contacting somebody.

"I'll be going home now, there's always work to do." Aphrodite took off leaving everybody behind. "Don't let Issei know I was here."

Freya roamed the halls of the building looking for the right people. As she asked for directions she came across where she was told Akeno would be. She knocked on the door and opened it up seeing all of the gremory girls waiting around.

"And you are?" Rias asked not remembering her.

"You and I have met before, I go by Freya." She said as Rias' brain was kick-started now remembering who she was. "But considering what happened that night I don't blame you if you forgot." Freya covered her mouth as she gave a small chuckle.

"So what can we do for you?"

"I'm here for your Queen." Freya walked over to them as they were sitting down at a table. She placed the box on the table as she slid it towards her. "It's the requested items and a few extra things. Akeno opened the lid on the box as it was deeper inside than it looked. There were five bottles and an assortment of clothes. "Do be careful with the contents. The bottles last for 24 hours and watch over Issei if you do use them. There are instructions in the box on how to deal with things."

"Watch over him? Is it because…"

"Yeah, he's bound to go into a locker room and watch." Freya walked over to the door and before she opened the door. "And don't bother trying one yourself, they only work on him."

Odin had other plans as he was with Sirzechs in the medical area that was set up for rating games. The two of them entered one of the rooms and inside it was a bog-standard hospital room. As they closed the door they saw the person in the bed sitting there looking at them as they entered. It was Saji sitting there wondering why they would see him.

"This here is Odin leader of the Norse faction." Odin had a box in his hands as he opened it up showing it to Saji. "And this is for you." A golden medal with jewels was in the box as he set it in Saji's hands.

"But." Saji tried to come up with words.

"This is something we award to people who excel and impress in the games." Sirzechs saw that the gears weren't clicking in his head.

"But I lost to Hyoudou… He should be the one to receive a medal."

"Yes, you did lose to him. But you impressed those watching and that is why you earned this." Sirzechs said as Odin took over.

"We knew that Issei was going to beat you. While it sounds cruel to say that, you laid out your conviction for everyone to see. You showed that you have potential and a promising future as a young devil. Kids like you and even Issei are the people who are needed in this world to change it for the better." Saji was starting to break down as he heard all of this.

Sirzechs patted him on the head. "Anybody can strive to be on the top, some ascend faster than others. It may take some years or even some decades but you will be the teacher that you want to be." Tears flowed down his face as the two of them left the room. As they shut the door they walked down the hall to see Issei wobble his way into one of the rooms.

As Issei walked into the room he saw all that everybody had gathered together. "Where's the party?" He asked as Akeno latched onto him and sat next to him on the couch as others sat next to him as well.

Rias looked at him "Issei I have some bad news. That technique or ability you use has been banned. It's a little embarrassing and an invasion of a girl's privacy. That and it's massively unfair for females to fight against you." Issei only nodded as he wasn't all there yet. "But a huge upside we got the win. And I mean we unlike last time where it was you showing off."

"I didn't hear you complaining during or after."

Rias ignored that "But Koneko and Akeno both used their powers. And that is a step in the right direction. We did lose Gasper and Xenovia during the fight so we will have to work on improving those things."

A knock on the door was heard "Come in." Rias said.

Odin walked in with Sirzechs "So the brat found all the girls I see." Odin saw Issei surrounded by the girls.

"Your Odin of the Norse faction right? I'm Rias Gremory." She stood up introducing herself.

"Yes, Sirzechs little sister I take it." Both Rias and Sirzechs nodded at that. "I watched the game you and Miss Sitri had. Quite impressive things."

"Careful he's a mad skirt chaser. Surprised Frigg lets you have as much fun as you do." Issei said as the door slammed against the wall.

"There you are In a room with more women than men of all things." A woman with long silver hair in a business suit grabbed ahold of Odin dragging him away. "It was the same with Indra on Sumeru and Zeus on Olympus. You're so indecent." Everybody was at a loss seeing that as Sirzechs simply shrugged his shoulders and followed the two of them out of the room.

~~~Later at night.~~~

As Aphrodite was in her office back on earth she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

She looked at the door to see a taller man with short hair and a dirty blond color. His body was lean yet carried plenty of muscle that could be seen through this shirt. His blue eyes were brighter than what would be normal for most but still not too inconspicuous. "Eros."

"Yes hello, mother." He walked over to her and sat down in one of the chairs across from her.

"So what brings you to the far east?" She asked as he wasn't one to travel towards Asia.

"This." He held up an envelope as he slid it to her. "Take a look at it."

Aphrodite opened the envelope up as she pulled out a hand full of photos. They were all of a woman with long purple hair who was sleeping in every photo. "She's cute, a nice shade of purple though I doubt that's natural. The orange eyes are interesting." She looked at Eros "Mind telling me why you gave me photos of a sleeping girl. Let alone a supernatural one?"

"There's a report with more details in there. But long story short we found her in Malta. She's been asleep for a while and we don't know how long. We believe she's a devil and not that old, to begin with, but we can't hand her over to the Devil faction yet."

"Did Zeus speak to the Satans about this girl?" She pulled out the report and started looking through it.

"He did and because of the political issues in the underworld right now, they want to hide her in one of the last places people would look." Eros put his arms up "Issei harem palace." He jokingly put it.

Aphrodite stood up from her chair as she put everything back in the envelope putting it in a drawer. She walked around her desk sitting on it in front of Eros "Where is she now?"

"Olympus in one of Hera's rooms, been there for a couple of weeks."

She breathed in smelling a weird funk "Tell them we can do it. Her transport needs to happen during the day however due to the kids. However one of the girls Koneko is a Nekoshou so we need to deal with not alerting her if we are to keep it a secret from the kids."

Eros stood up and went to hug her as she pushed him away, "You smell like you just got out of an orgy."

"I'll go let Zeus know of this." He walked towards the door and opened it. When he walked out there was a girl with brown hair standing there waiting for her turn.

"And knowing your tastes in women you best be careful in this day and age. One day she's going to lock up your dick and to see you research that one will be funny as hell." She shouted at him as the girl walked in. "Oh, your here." Aphrodite looked at the clock. "Early but good timing. Close the door and take a seat we need to talk about some things."

* * *

We had some changes to the story this go around for the battles. I had a hard time thinking of what Issei's blood opposite could actually be. But in most instances, dragons have no opposite or their opposite is themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

The final day of the trip to the underworld was upon them as Issei had already finished packing his bags as he was sitting outside in the garden. Just lounging away as time rolled by as Asia came outside looking for him.

"Issei?" She called out for him as she saw a hand pop up over one of the hedges. Making her way towards where he was as she came around the corner as there was a large clearing that looked out to the vast territory that the Gremory family-owned.

"Hey, Asia." Issei gestured towards the chair next to him as she sat down "What's up?"

"I just finished packing so I came out here to see what you were up to."

Issei nodded "I see. Outside of the train ride did you do any flying in your training?"

She shook her head "No, why?"

Issei stood up as he formed his pink rose crested circle. Out came Rel his pegasus with gear on its back ready for a rider. "Do you want to?" He asked as he climbed onto the saddle. Once situated the pegasus trotted closer to Asia as Issei stuck his hand out for her as she grabbed ahold with Issei pulling her up. Once she was situated they moved out towards the large clearing as the wings unfurled. With a powerful flap of the wings, they lifted off into the air hovering close to the ground.

Rias came after them looking for them as they took off, she saw Issei holding onto Asia as she was sitting in his lap. "Ise!" She called out but it was too late another flap of the wings and they were gone. They rocketed up in the sky gaining altitude at an impressive speed as they looked down on the lands below them.

They lofted around for a while as Asia looked around in amazement as the massive mansion they were staying in was reduced the size of a coin. The major city in the distance was seen for what it truly was a massive population center that dwarfed anything they could see on earth. "How high up are were?" Asia gazed down upon the land as she saw some of the places she had been and where she trained over the month.

"Couple miles a few kilometers." Issei looked down as they glided around "Honestly I have no clue. Air is still breathable this far up this far. You know I doubt that the underworld works the same as earth with elevation."

Asia pointed down at the mansion "There's a light down there now."

When Issei looked down it was flashing at them "Looks like our time is over. And we just got up here." Rel flapped her wings as they glided down to the ground. As they were descending they made a couple of circles over the house as they landed in the front of the mansion with a group of people waiting for them. As he landed next to the group he helped Asia slide off the side as she landed on her feet while Issei was getting off next. Venelana had other ideas as she pulled her hand out from her back as there was a carrot in her hand. Rel moved over towards her as Issei was getting off shaking him off knocking him on his back. "Why do you even have that." He got up looking at them.

Venelana held the carrot in her hand feeding it to her as Zeoticus and Millicas were watching. "I was informed beforehand about this. You don't see Pegasus's all too much in the underworld, and getting one from the forest is extremely rare."

"What's next you want to ride it?"

"No, my equestrian years are well beyond me." A paper flew at her as she caught it.

Issei moved to the rest of the group "No male servants helping you if you use it."

Zeoticus looked at him "That's slightly sexist don't you think?

"It is but it's the best advice if you don't want to get bit." A snap of the finger as she disappeared.

Venelana quickly dealt with the paper as she readjusted herself back into the prim and proper attitude that was befitting of her. "I hope you all had an excellent time here and your welcome back at any time. So please feel free to drop by and think of the Gremory family as your own." As Zeoticus finished all the maids behind him bowed.

"Yes please come visit, and Issei. Please take care of Rias while you're in the human world. You know how selfish she can be at times." Venelana watched Rias' face grew bright red.

"The future of this family is going to be fun to see."

Venelana sighed hearing that "This is where you make a scene and tell him he can't have your daughter and you take the high ground."

Zeoticus looked at her and shook his head "He surpassed my powers long ago. Soon we can settle down and watch on."

A stern look came from Venelana as she looked at her husband and Issei, "The two of you need to wait. She needs time to prepare for everything before the two of you have your ways."

Sirzechs came out of the front door of the mansion as he picked up Millicas "And don't forget to write to us." Grayfia stood next to him as Issei looked upon what he was soon to join, a true family.

After everybody said their goodbyes they took a trip to the train station as they prepared to leave the underworld. Inside the train car this time it was a more open layout with couches and tables. Rias was sitting next to Issei as he looked at her "You know I still have no clue what happened at the end of the match. Kinda cool but weird at the same time that I heard those voices."

"It's fine Issei. The trip to the underworld was a learning experience for us all. People have taken a liking to you and only time will tell if that's a good or bad thing." Rias watched as Koneko walked over to them.

Koneko plopped down right into Issei's lap as two little white cat ears came out as a tail came out from under her skirt. Issei looked down at her "Yes Koneko?"

She looked up at him with a smile on her face "Nyan!" As she curled her right hand and acted like a cat.

Everybody looked at them as each of the girls was filled with a different emotion seeing what just happened. Blood ran out of Issei's nose as his mind was unraveling what he just saw. He looked at them "Sorry girls but she just won today." Showing off his bloody nose he reaches up for her ears as he gently touched them. Rias scrambled to grab ahold of some tissues and shoved it into his nose plugging it up.

"It's just like in his manga." Xenovia said watching Rias plugging his nose as Issei was fixated on Koneko. "But what about a tampon?"

Issei let go of Koneko's ears as he played with her tail "When was the last time you had one around you?

"Last mo…." Xenovia was stopped in her tracks as the realization hit "I think I'm pregnant." She quickly jumped to conclusions.

Akeno looked at Issei with disapproval "What? Did you forget to tell her?" He looked at Rias and Akeno

Then it dawned on Rias "Xenovia devils don't deal with that. Due to our long age reproduction is handled differently."

"It's also one of the many factors as to why there are so many reincarnated women." Akeno said to Xenovia as Rias took her aside to talk about things that she forgot about.

As the hour passed they arrived at the station in the human world. As they departed from the train they headed for the exit for the station. As they were near the exit Kiba looked over to Issei as if something was quite right. Issei's suspicions were confirmed by Kiba so he moved in front of the group as he drew his sword pointing it towards the shadows "You can come out now."

"I'm merely here to see Asia Argento." A young man came out from the shadows as golden eyes peered from the shadows with dark blue hair with a green tint.

"Issei that's enough," Rias told him as she looked at the man "What are you doing here Diodora? You know you need permission to enter other territory and I know you didn't ask."

"As I said I'm here to see Asia Argento." He replied.

Asia was stiff as she didn't know why he wanted to speak with her of all things "Umm…"

"I take it you have forgotten who I am." Diodora started to unbutton his shirt revealing a large scar on his chest.

"Your!" Seeing the scar, her memory jump-started knowing who he was.

"It was dark then but you saved me from death." He pulled some of the shirts apart further emphasizing the scar. "I'm Diodora Astaroth heir to the Astaroth clan." His focus was solely on Asia.

Issei looked over to Rias as he rolled his eyes back and forth, seeing this she gave a slight nod back to Issei in response.

Diodora reached down and grabbed ahold of Asia's hand kneeling in front of her as he kissed her hand "I believe that your meeting the first time was preordained by fate. I'm in love with you and I want you to be my bride."

His words didn't sit too well with anybody as he stood back up letting go of her hand. Rias pinched the bridge of her "This summer needs to end already." She muttered to herself as she looked at Diodora. "We can deal with this later, for now, get out of my territory." He gave a bow to Asia as he teleported away in a green light. Not a word was spoken as they headed back home for the first time in a month in complete silence.

Morning came rather quickly as Issei woke up feeling an unusual weight on his body. As he lifted the covers as he saw Koneko sleeping on him. Her ears were out as her tail was laying on his leg. Looking at her all he could see was a baggy white shirt covering her body.

Asia rolled over towards Issei "What's wrong Issei?" She asked him with a sleepy voice. Issei just lifted the covers so she could see. "Oh." She watched as Koneko's ears twitched.

Koneko's tail perked up as she looked at Issei while rubbing her eyes "Nya."

"This is a dangerous level of cuteness that is on par with Asia." Issei reached down to pet her "I trust you have panties on under that shirt?"

Koneko didn't answer that question letting his imagination take the wheel. Issei reached down and grabbed ahold of her shirt and pulled it up slightly revealing a small portion of white fabric covering her bottom. As he saw that the main door to the room opened as Rias was standing there with an enormous amount of envelopes in her hands. She wasn't fully dressed, only wearing an extra-long solid white shirt that went down to her knees. She dropped all the envelopes on the table as everybody watched her. "It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and there is a pile of letters here from Diodora."

"And here I thought I did shitty jobs at picking up the four of you." Koneko got off of Issei as they all got out of bed as they looked to see the pile of letters.

"No this is just bad." Rias was opening letters up looking through some of them. "Movie tickets, dinner party and a whole host of things." She looked towards Asia "This is downright creepy."

"I'm sorry." Asia hung her head down in shame.

"Don't be." Issei hugged her, cheering her up. "Next time he shows up just tell him your answer."

Rias formed a magic circle under the letters as they were disintegrated with her power of destruction. "Let's get ready for school."

As school started there were plenty of speeches and welcoming the students back to classes after the summer break. Some people in school had matured in more ways than one, others not so much. "Yo Issei!" He saw Matsuda and Motohama entering the classroom as Issei was already sitting down.

As they gathered around Issei he looked at the two of them "So what happened when I was out of the country?"

"Rumor has it three people made their "debut" over the break." Motohama was serious as he pushed up his glasses.

Matsuda was fuming hearing that "How could they do it before we could."

"Have you virgins looked in the mirror?" Matsuda and Motohama turned to see Kiryuu standing behind them.

"Why you!"

"Oh, I bet two of the three of you spent your summer being worthless."

"Shut you." "You don't know that."

Kiryuu smiled as she heard that "Thanks for confirming that."

Issei got a small chuckle "You guys walked into that."

"By the way Hyoudou what's up with Asia? She's kinda dopey since school started up again."

Issei motioned for her to get closer "You see she ordered a dildo maker off the internet. And when it arrived you know" Issei made a quick gesture of jacking off "We got it ready to make the toy and she passed out seeing my junk." Matsu and Moto ready to beat the crap out of Issei as they heard that.

Kiryuu looked at Issei as if he was an idiot "That can't be it, that just sounds too dumb to be real."

He laughed hearing that "You're right." He pointed at Matsu and Moto "But they fell for it." The two of them were seething as Kiryuu and now Issei had fooled them. "I know what's going on but it's not my place to say anything. Do your girl talk thing and see if she will tell you."

Kiryuu wasn't happy hearing that she would have to work for her answer. "You know your popularity with the girls has gone up."

This confused him "How? Better yet why?"

"Look at you some of the girls said you have shaped up quite a bit." Kiryuu tapped his cheeks "Your face is more toned now and less fat."

"I've always been in shape."

"Look I'm just the messenger." She let out a grin "Some even say you're more like a wild animal."

The classroom door was flung open seeing a dude panting for air as he ran in. "The rumors were true, we're getting a transfer student and it's a girl."

"WHAT!" Many voices rang out in surprise of hearing that.

After a couple of minutes, the teacher came into the classroom as everybody was in their seats ready for class to start. "I know this is a weird time for this to happen but as some of you might have heard there's a new transfer student. You can come in now."

The door opened as a girl came in as her brown twin tails bounced around as the males in the class were extremely excited to see the new girl. Xenovia and Asia's eyes were almost popping out of their eye sockets as Irina was standing at the front of the class dressed in the school uniform.

The teacher gave her a nod as she spoke "My name is Irina Shidou, I hope we all get along." Everybody was infatuated with her "Nice to see you again Ise-Kun." Six words were all it took for everybody to systematically turn and give him a death stare.

"What the hell man, why do you know all these pretty girls?" Once the guys from the other side of the class said as Matsu and Moto were giving him death glares.

"She was my neighbor when we were young." His words weren't saving him from the impending doom.

"He thought I was a boy when we were kids." Irina tried to lighten up the situation.

"You looked like one!" Issei did himself no favors as his mouth worked before his brain did.

"Enough." The teacher called out "Please take the empty seat in the back." As class started all the students formulated their ideas of what happened between the two of them among other things.

Classes moved by with relative ease as everybody got back into the grind. Irina received many questions during the breaks, many of them from the girls and a good amount from the guys as well. But as classes ended for the day that's when the most important questions of the day would be answered.

Both the Occult research club and the Student counsel were in the ORC building. When Irina entered the room she was greeted by them "Welcome to Kuoh academy Shidou Irina." Rias and Sona gave here a formal greeting.

"Thank you. I know this is my first time meeting most of you. My name is Irina and I come here as a messenger for Heaven."

Azazel walked in the door behind her as he looked at Xenovia and Asia. "I have a feeling you're thinking about the truth and yes she already knows."

Irina looked down as he said that "It pains me but yes he is gone. When Michael told me the truth I cried, yet I'm still here." Asia and Xenovia both nodded knowing how she must have reacted to hearing the news.

"I take it as your the liaison Michael sent over?" Azazel asked

"Yes, Michael was troubled as Heaven didn't have anybody here while both devils and fallen did. There's also a plan for others to work here as well but for now, it is just myself."

"I see, and You are Michael's personal messenger?"

Irina nodded "Yes I report directly to him."

"Show me." He said as Irina put her hands together as her body began to glow. The light condensed around her back head and hands as a halo and a set of white wings popped out of her back.

Everybody's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as they watched here transform. Rias looked on as she was amazed "Since when could they reincarnate people?"

"The angel transformation has been a thing for about a week. Most of the summer that you spent training Heaven and the Underworld spent working on getting the transformation adapted to the angels." Azazel looked at Irina seeing the effects of her transformation.

"That's correct before the summer there was no such thing as angelic reincarnation. But with the help of the underworld, I was selected as Lord Michael's first member as…" She held up her right-hand showing off there was a bright red A with a spade in the center with angel wings. "The Ace of Spades!" They all looked at her examining everything they could see.

"The only card he needs?" Issei played a little tongue and cheek with his words.

"Maybe." She answered "The Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs each received a deck. They decided to base their system off Ace to Queen of playing cards instead of the Chessboard that devils use."

"There's another symbolic reason for using cards but we are in a room full of devils so I will forgo the details," Azazel mentioned

"Yes, and it's quite the honor to be selected by him. Lord Michael even said there could be a possibility of having special Rating games between the evil pieces and our Brave Saints some time in the future."

Everyone was shocked to even hear of something like that would even happen. A sporting game between the two factions is unimaginable. Azazel was impressed by hearing that "Sporting between the two factions. There's bound to be some push back on both sides but that would be amazing to see. As the cards use the same principles as the evil pieces they should be able to use the rating game system no problem." Azazel saw the looks of the kids around him "This would be maybe ten or so years in the future relations between most of the devil families are rocky at best and would have to be sorted before something like that could happen."

"That actually sounds like fun." Kiba was interested in a possibility like that.

"While it's fun to speculate about the future lets not detract from the here and now." Sona moved everybody on to the reason why they were all gathered. The doors to the clubroom opened as a cake rolled in with two of the girls of the Sitri peerage.

Over a week passed since Irina transferred to the school and yet the mornings were the same every day. Irina blended in with no problems, her upbeat attitude gave off a vibe that everybody enjoyed being around her. Irina had volunteered for one of the many events at the Sports festival during homeroom but there was a problem. Kiryuu was standing in front of the class as she wrote names down and noticed that there was a name missing on the board. "Asia still needs a partner for the three-legged race." She said to herself as she looked over the options but she already knew who would be her partner as no other male dared to partner up with her.

She turned around and saw that Issei's head was resting on the table. "Hey, Hyoudou." She called out as he looked up. "I think you tore your shirt earlier take a look" He lifted his arm just enough to look like he wanted to ask a question.

"It's not torn." He looked at his shirt as he saw the large grin on Kiryuu's face.

"Thanks for that." Kiryuu turned around as she wrote his name on the board under Asia's "You will be partnered with Asia for the three-legged race."

"You could have just asked." Issei said as he slouched in his char.

"Yeah but it's fun this way." She said as she was transferred all the names to a paper. Once she was done she left the room to deliver it.

The next day was one of the practice days of the sports festival. And if cute girls were running around in gym clothes you knew where it was best to look for Issei Motohama and Matsuda. The three of them were watching the girls running around as Xenovia and Irina began their own little race. The two of them were running at a pace that was acceptable for humans as the three of them watched on.

"Those sports bras are ruining all the fun." Matsu and Moto complained as Issei simply looked on.

Issei knew Xenovia had a killer body for a girl that was once human. While Irina was a perky yet developed girl from what he saw when she returned to Kuho.

"Hyoudou" A voice called out

Issei looked behind him, seeing Saji carrying some items. "Whats up Saji."

"What are you doing right now?"

"We are watching the Oppai!" Matsu and Moto said as Issei shook his head "Yeah that." Giving Saji a thumbs up as he noticed his arm was wrapped in bandages.

"You have a single goal doing you?" Saji asked as Issei stood up motioning to Saji to go behind the building.

As they walked behind the building "What's with the bandage?"

Saji set down the stuff he was carrying as he unwrapped the bandages. On his right arm, there was a black snake-like design on his arm as it looked like a tattoo. "I asked Azazel about this, and he told me that you're the cause of it. During the game when I drained you blood my sacred gear siphoned off some power along with it. And something adapted to it so now I have this mark."

"Did Azazel say if there was going to be any side effect?" Issei was surprised that this could even happen. "Because I think you're a cursed man."

"This is all it's done so far and I hope it's not a curse because Azazel told me about Vritra and it wasn't pretty," Saji said as he wrapped his arm back up.

"That's most dragons for you."

"Anyways what events are you competing in?"

"Aside from competitive Oppai watching? I'm doing the three-legged race with Asia."

Saji was jealous just hearing that "I got stuck with the bread eating race."

Issei thought about that one for a moment "As long as you don't get stale bread then that could be fun."

Around the corner came Sona and Tsubaki "Saji what are you doing?" Sona called out to him "We already have enough work to deal with so get back to work."

Issei knew this was his one time to cover him. "Well you see I was checking him over to make sure he didn't get any of the bad pervert jujus." Sona glared at him as Issei wiggled his fingers around "Don't need your boy getting handsy with the girls because of me."

"We will be on our way now." She said as they left was Saji as fast as they came.

"It will be fun to see what your hobby becomes just like your sisters!" Issei said as he knew she could hear him.

 **[That boy has gained an accelerated growth because of his contact with me. One will begin calling now that he has reached a point]**

Issei began walking back to the practice 'Referring to?'

 **[I think it might be best if I don't spell this one out for you. The learning process will be fun.]** Issei wasn't going to even attempt to fight that one back

As they got closer he saw Kiryuu behind Asia as she put her hands on her chest groping her chest "You have grown up so much over the summer. The new bras must have cost a fortune."

Asia wiggled trying to get Kiryuu's grip "Please don't grope me."

Issei came up behind Kiryuu "Please don't molest her. That's a job for me and her innocence is mine." Kiryuu's hands were removed from Asia as he spoke again this time much quieter "Maybe if you're a good girl you might have some real fun with her."

He let that rattle through Kiryuu's brain as he pulled Asia away from her "We should start practicing for this."

"That sounds like fun." She was happy to get this chance to do something like this with Issei. The two of them walked off to a secluded place as they practiced how to walk in sync before they started running.

Time flew by them as they practiced until it was time for everybody to head to their clubs. As Issei and Asia walked into the club room, the room was arranged differently for the first time as everybody else was already there.

"Take a seat," Rias said she pointed to the open spots.

When Issei sat down Koneko sat on his lap as he looked at Rias "What's with this setup?"

"Our next match was decided today." Rias wasn't her normal self as she wasn't thrilled about what she had to say. "Our next match is against Diodora Astaroth." She sat down at her desk as Azazel came in the room as a large screen came down from the ceiling.

"All the matches in this young devil tournament are recorded and broadcasted throughout the underworld. Just like the match between You and Sitri the match between Agares and Astaroth And Bael vs Glasya-Labolas was recorded. And you're going to watch them and understand how they fight to deduce any weakness you are able to." Azazel pulled out a remote as he hit a button as the recording started.

Three hours later and two matches were watched along with notes all over the room as everybody took their notes from the matches.

Issei looked around at the group "Can we all agree that the Sairaorg raw power made Zephyrdor look like a child."

"His peerage made short work of anybody they came across as well. When Zephyrdor was out of members he called out a 1v1 and all his defenses were destroyed in a single punch." Xenovia said as she was looking through her notes for anything else that was special.

"Watching that match might almost be pointless," Kiba said, getting everybody's attention. "It looked like they were playing around only using minimal power."

"Yes, I got that feeling from his peerage as well. He never sent in his pawn and that concerns me." Rias was deeply concerned about why the pawn was never used.

"Maybe he was holding the pawn back as the rest of the group was more than enough?" Akeno asked.

"Probably." Issei said, "The opposite is true for Diodora however."

"How so?" Akeno was curious about that.

"His pawns only look like a threat to Asia. The knights are nowhere near as fast as Kiba and only the Bishops and Queen are the only pieces that could be an issue. They would have to be hiding something because of something not quite right about them."

"The Official rankings have Bael rated first then Agares, Gremory, Astaroth, Sitri, and Glasya-Labolas rounding out the six." Azazel said as they thought over that.

"Sairaorg has always been strong and him being on top isn't surprising." Rias said as Azazel handed her the official rankings.

"One of the few devils in a while to understand that just because he is lacking the Bael family power doesn't mean he can't be powerful without it."

"Come again?" Issei wasn't sure if he heard everything correctly.

"Sairaorg was born without the Bael family power," Rias said as she wasn't exactly happy to have to tell the story. "Yet he stands atop as Heir to the Great King through his determination even when society mocks him."

"And those rankings were from before the matches started?" Issei was now more intrigued about Sairaorg.

Azazel only nodded as Rias spoke, "To think that Agares lost to Diodora of all people."

Green light flooded the room as out came Diodora intruding upon the meeting "I, Diodora Astaroth have come here to see Miss Asia Argento."

Rias sighed hearing that voice as she snapped her fingers as everybody stood up as the furniture rearranged itself to the original positions. Rias got up from her desk and sat down on one of the couches as everybody stood behind her with Issei towering over Asia. Azazel swooped in taking Rias' chair as he leaned back in it propping his feet up on the desk as he was going to watch the ensuing chaos as Diodora sat down across from Rias. "So what do you want?" Rias asked him not exactly enthused to see him.

"I'm going to be blunt with you. I want to trade bishops."

"Eeek!" A squeal came out from gasper as he was hiding away from those words.

Two small magic circles came out showing a short blonde girl and a taller blue-haired girl "I'm seeking to trade for Asia Argento." Diodora said as Asia grabbed ahold if Issei's hands.

"Denied." Rias shot him down in an instant.

"May I ask why?" He tried to stay calm.

"You have nothing I want, and I have my family. I have no intention of making a trade with you as your bishops are far from what I already have."

"I see." He stood up and walked over to Asia and knelt in front of her " Destiny calls for us to be together Asia as I love you. I will overcome the bonds to make sure it happens."

Issei wasn't feeling all too well about those words as he reached down with his right hand and placed it on Diodora's shoulder and gripped down a pop was heard as he stood up.

He looked at Issei with a disgusted face "Can you let go of me? A filthy dragon like you makes me sick."

Issei let go of his shoulder "If you feel sick I'll guide you…"

A loud smack was heard that echoed in the room as Asia slapped Diodora's face leaving a large red mark. She grabbed hold of Issei as she looked at Diodora "Please don't say things like that."

"Very well then," Diodora kept a smile across his face. "How about in the next match when I defeat you Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei, I would like Asia to respond to my love."

Issei was amazed at how dumb he sounded "That's not how love works but you know what? I'll enjoy punching you till you give up and cry."

A phone rang in the background as they tuned it out as they were staring each other down "Congratulations." Azazel got everybody's attention as he put away his phone "It's a fight. Gremory versus Astaroth main showing for this Friday night. Paperwork will be delivered later tonight." Diodora left in a flash of light as he heard that the match was scheduled.

~~~Later in the night~~~

Issei walked out of a house finishing one of his Devil contracts. He didn't feel like heading home immediately as he felt like walking home. So he walked the streets that were pitch black as he came upon a vending machine that was lit up. Thinking nothing of it he grabbed a drink from the machine as he heard a voice. "It's been a while." From the darkness appeared a man in a Chinese outfit.

Issei looked over to see Bikou standing on the edge of the light relaxed as he could be. "And what is the great king of kong doing here?"

"I'm here with my partner." Bikou hitched his thumb behind him pointing in the darkness.

Vali came out from the darkness in black pants and jacket that was open showing a plain white t-shirt. "It's been awhile Hyoudou Issei."

"Oh great, you're here as well." He sighed seeing him

"Don't be so cold I'm here for a valid reason."

"And that is?" Issei was now suspicious of his intentions.

"I take it you have watched the video of the Agares Astaroth fight." Issei nodded as he spoke "Plenty of people are suspicious about his power. He wasn't a strong devil yet in his first match he's now showing that he has insane levels of power."

"So how did he get that power then? There is no such thing as a quick powerup."

"Nyo." A large wall of human-shaped flesh appeared from the shadows behind Issei.

"What is that?" Bikou asked as it became more apparent that it was a large man in a magical girl outfit.

Issei turned around to see Mil-tan towering over him. "What's up Mil-tan"

He brought two fingers up to his eyes making a peace sign over his right eye "I felt evil was near, that and you're late for your duty."

Issei thought about his so called duty "No your off a day, I need to get you in contact with Serafall however."

"Leviathan?" Vali was confused "Nevermind, Bikou lets leave."

"Wait." Issei called out as they walked away "You came all the way out here just to tell me to watch out for Diodora? The dude is a massive creep. I'm already watching him."

As they faded into darkness Vali's voice reached out "It was merely a discussion my rival."

Issei scratched his head as he walked away waving to Mil-tan as he headed away heading home **[Your rival is weird.]**

"I'm glad to hear that we agree."

Ddraig snorted **[You are aware you are quite weird as well?]**

"You have had thousands of partners and yet I'm weird?"

 **[Have you ever thought about how much we talk?]** Ddraig waited to see if Issei was going to answer **[You're the first to talk to me who I enjoy conversing with.]**

"If you enjoy talking to me I guess I am weird." Issei pushed the door to the mansion open.

As he walked in the front door Issei was greeted with an amazing sight to behold. Akeno was waiting for him wearing a Miko like outfit that was extremely skimpy with red edges and almost transparent. He saw her nipples protruding out from her top as he looked at her skirt and saw that she had no panties on as well.

Akeno walked over to him pressing her chest into his back as she spoke into his ear "I told you I would wear something nice for you." Issei was dumbstruck as she moved in front of him "Maybe we can go upstairs and change this from you looking to you touching show." Akeno grabbed ahold of Issei's hand as she led him upstairs.

A door opened as Asia and Xenovia came out wearing a similar outfit to Akeno. Xenovia went full on the same no bra out panties as Asia was a bit more conservative having a slightly longer skirt and white pair of panties underneath. Rias came down the stairs wearing a red dress that was open in the center and a pair of high heels as she held a black trident in her hand. "Now Akeno don't hog my Issei all to yourself." Rias extended her wings trying to sell the look and she did as Akeno was trying to secure her grasp on Issei as the two older girls surrounded him.

"Issei likes my look the best." Rias said as she was arguing with Akeno "Look at him it's clearly mine." They both turned to look for an answer from him

He curled up his index finger and chomped down on it as he looked down at the two girls. Asia and Xenovia latched onto Issei as he was making his choices. "Akeno has that erotic I want you to pin me down and rail me look. While Rias has the I love to play before fun look. And honestly, I can't decide." The two of them went back to bickering as he looked at Asia and Xenovia "The two of you look amazing as well."

A tug on the back of his shirt got him to turn around as he saw Koneko standing there wearing a small white babydoll that just barely fit her. "Does this look good on me?"

Issei crouched down in front of her as he tried to adjust her clothes only for him to lift up the bottom to see her in a pair of purple panties with no bra on. With her ears and tail out Issei hugged her as he got no recoil from looking at her panties. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he touched her tail. "It most certainly does, when you become more open we can enjoy it more. But for now, I need to deal with this timebomb the only way I know how to. And tell Irina I said thank you for this because I get the feeling it was her idea for tonight." Koneko nodded as his hand left her tail.

He stood up and looked at Asia and Xenovia "Come with me." He looked to Xenovia in particular. "Were going to have plenty of fun."He walked over to Rias and Akeno as he smacked both girls on the ass getting their attention.

"Ekk." "Issei!" They both called out as he grabbed a hold of their waists as he picked both of them up slinging the two girls over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Rias asked as she tried to get down but it was hopeless as her struggles did nothing. Akeno, however, did not resist at all as she had a feeling she knew that she provoked the dragon.

Issei didn't answer Rias' pleas as he carried them up the stairs with the others in tow. Xenovia made her way up in front of him, opening the door to the bedroom and closing it once everybody was in. He set the two girls down on the bed as he reached up into Rias' dress and pulled off her panties. As he twirled them around on his finger he looked at the two of them "I figured we should take this show and tell too a more secluded area." Xenovia shoved him onto the bed between Rias and Akeno. They watched as she crawled onto him as the night's activities were about to begin.

The next day everybody took a trip to a tv station in the underworld. They teleported directly there for the sake of time. As they entered the building the staff was waiting for them ready. "Welcome to the Lilith broadcast station Rias Gremory and her servants. Please follow us." They were led down a hall and into an elevator that took them to a waiting room. "Please make yourselves comfortable as we are almost finished with the others."

As the group sat down another set of people came in from another door. Ten people in total lead by a wall of muscle "Rias you're here as well." She looked over to see Sairaorg with his peerage.

"Yes, we came right after school. I take it as you finished your interview?"

"We just finished. I watched your match." Sairaorg watched her suspicions rose.

"And?"

"You almost got trapped but you managed to pull it off. I learned many things watching your match with Sona Sitri." He walked towards Issei and looked at him "I look forward to fighting you at full power."

Issei felt weird about hearing that somebody wanted to fight him. They watched Sairaorg and his peerage leave. After a few moments of silence, a door opened as a woman with a book in her hand came out "Were ready to film the interview now." She leads them into a room with sixteen chairs set up for them. "It's good to meet all of you." She said as she shook Rias' hand. "I'm sorry that this interview was so sudden with the game tomorrow."

"It's quite alright." Rias said.

"So Rias I'm going to have you sit here." She pointed to the first chair "Is Kiba Yuuto and Akeno Himejima here?"

"Yes." They both replied while walking forward.

"There are plenty of questions that people want to hear from you as your popularity has skyrocketed."

"Seriously?" Issei asked as the staff nodded.

"The opposite sexes are craving to hear more from them." She directed everybody where to sit as Issei was the only one left.

The interviewer looked at Issei "Excuse me but I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

Rias snickered hearing that as Issei sighed "Last I checked my name is Issei Hyoudou Rias' only pawn. You know the Red dragon Emperor or Sekiryuutei." He held up his arm as the gauntlet appeared waving it around.

The support staff went wide-eyed seeing the gauntlet as the interviewer saw it. "I'm sorry but your armored state left an impression on most people after both appearances. You have an interview in another room, you are famous for being called Chichiryuutei."

"Chichiryuutei?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Your fight was massively popular with the children. They took to calling you the Oppai Dragon. The match was broadcasted during the younger kids' break time and when you talked about Oppai and turned into an armored dragon you became an instant hit with the children."

Ddraig was groaning in his head "You know what I wanted to be popular somewhere else. But I have a dragon complaining in my head right now and I am going to roll with this one. Nothing wrong with being an idol. So where to?" He looked around as two staff members escorted him out of the room and to another side of the building. They handed him a script that was made little to no sense as he looked at it. But once he entered a large filming stage it all made sense.

After the interview, they all gathered after the interview was over as they were having a light snack. As they talked about things they were asked in the interview Rias looked over to Issei "So what happened in yours?"

Issei gave a somewhat evil laugh "Oh I think Apollon is going to kill me. But they asked me to keep it a secret for now.

"I see, let's hope it's something good." They heard a knock on the door as it opened up.

"Is Issei here?" A voice came as a small blonde head popped in.

"I am." He said as she moved the rest of her body into view. "What brings you here Ravel?"

Ravel was standing there with a basket in her hand in her purple frilly dress. She walked over to Issei and handed him the basket. "My second eldest brother is filming something today and I wanted to tag along. But I have free time so I wanted to give you this."

Issei peered into the basket unraveling the wrapping around it, as he opened the lid he saw a cake inside. He stuck his face and smelled the aroma of it. "Did you make this?"

"I had some free time and I made a cake. Figure it was best if you had it." She tried her hardest to hide her blush and excitement.

"It looks delicious Ravel, I'll make sure we have some of it after dinner tonight. It's a cheesecake and it looks amazing." He wrapped it all back up and set the basket down. Ravel saw that the other girls were staring at Issei as if he had messed up. But he wasn't able to see that. "Maybe we should do tea sometime?"

"That would be lovely." She bowed as she was about to leave "I will be cheering for you in the next match." Ravel quickly left the room as she didn't want to fear the wrath of the angry girls behind him.

"Well.." Issei was about to say more but Akeno put her finger on the back of his shoulder sending a small jolt of power into his body. As Issei flailed around from the zap he looked at her "What was that for?"

"Cheating on us already?" Akeno said as Koneko Xenovia and Asia weren't all too happy about what just transpired. Rias ignored the other girl's antics as she let it happen to watch Issei's impending doom.

Nightfall came as everybody was back at home and after some daily training. Issei had just got out of taking a bath as he was roaming the halls of the first floor of the basement. While walking around he heard noises coming from one of the rooms. So he opened the door slowly and peered inside seeing Xenovia still in her training clothes jumping around swinging two wooden swords. So he walked inside quietly closing the door behind him trying to make as little noise as possible as he watched her.

Xenovia saw him as she landed. "Hey, Issei." She called out to him

"Figured you would be getting cleaned up by now." He watched her put the wooden swords away as she made her way over to him.

"You came in at the right time then." Her train of thought needed a moment to catch up "I'm not as strong as Kiba the gap between us is larger than I want to admit. I watched the video of how he was able to wield Durandal and it showed me that he has talent. Much more talent that I have so I need to train."

"You say that but I only know how to use a sword in the basic ways. The way the two of you can use them is amazing."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better and thank you for that." Xenovia smiled saying that. "Yet I can't leave myself open anymore. It was my fault that I let my guard down that I was eliminated from the game." Issei nodded as he knew she wanted to improve "Do you want to become a Maou Ise?"

"Why the hell would I want that kind of work? Better yet why do you ask?"

"You plan on being a King one day don't you?" Xenovia avoided her first question.

"That's the plan."

"Well Asia wants to come with you, and I want to come with you as well." Xenovia told him her plans.

Issei was at a loss of words "Asia I understand but you as well?"

She nodded "It will be fun being with you on your ride." She walked past Issei as she was going to leave.

Issei grabbed part of her shirt as she was walking away. "That means more than you think to me." Issei said as he was still pondering the depth of her words. She moved closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek and promptly left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

It was prime time for some programming in the underworld. Night had fallen in the human world as everybody had gathered ready for the match in the Occult Research club room. Asia was wearing her blue nun outfit while Xenovia was strapped down in her erotic latex battle suit. Issei walked behind Xenovia as he ran his finger down the back of her outfit. He stopped when he got to her hips and pulled his hand away "Still using your church approved BDSM outfit?"

"It's something familiar." She answered as Issei looked around seeing everybody else in their school uniforms.

"Alright that's enough," Rias called out as Akeno formed a magic circle "It's time for us to go." They all gathered in the circle as Asia stood next to Issei as she grabbed ahold of his hand. He felt the warmth of her hand, 'I am so going to beat the shit of Diodora.' He said to himself as they teleported away.

When they arrived on the battlefield they were in a chain of islands floating in the sky. But something was off, something wasn't quite right. Issei clutched his hand and when it closed completely that's when he knew it was over. "We have a problem." Everybody but Rias turned around and saw that Asia was missing.

Rias looked back and saw that Asia was missing "And that makes two. This is nothing like any type of game we should be in." As she said that the sky lit up with magic circles all containing the random crests. Thousands of them appeared in the sky as Kiba drew his sword "That's not the Astaroth crest."

"None of them are." Akeno said as electricity began sparking off her as it pooled in her hands.

Rias started glowing dark red "They are devils…..But if the intelligence reports are correct then they should belong to the Old Maou faction." They watched as more and more people poured out of large magic circles flooding the sky.

"That's the sister of the fake Maou." "I WILL MOUNT HER HEAD ON A PIKE!" Just some of the voices they heard from the devils.

"Issei help!" A scream came out as they saw Diodora holding Asia up by her ankle.

Diodora was grinning from ear to ear as he looked down upon them "Rias Gremory and the filthy dragon, I will be taking Asia Argento what's rightfully mine now.

"You Coward!" Rias screamed at Diodora "Not only do you defile the spirit of the game you side with the Khaos Brigade. Your death will be front-page news about how much of a sleazy traitor you are."

"Ha hah hahaha." Diodora crowed out "Who cares about the game this is MY game now. And no matter how powerful you are you will never survive this onslaught of middle and high-class devils. You will die here today as the sister of a fake Maou."

Issei was clapping his hands as he tilted his over as he looked at Diodora like he was a psychopath "And here I was looking forward to playing a little game." He held up his right hand and pointed it at a large swath of the devils in the sky. "But now it looks like I get to cut loose for real." A large ball of energy formed rapidly and was sent into the sky in a matter of seconds. When it impacted with the first devil it blew up disintegrating him instantly as it exploded taking out an easy hundred. "What was that about not surviving?" Issei stared down Diodora.

Asia struggled to get free from his grips as he waved his free hand around "Kill them while I make her mine." He shouted as he teleported away.

"Ise Ascalon." Xenovia shouted.

"Right." The boosted gear appeared and soon Ascalon rocketed out of the gauntlet as he passed it over to Xenovia.

As they prepared to slaughter everybody in their way Akeno let out an ear shrieking scream. Everybody looked over to see that an old man was holding up the back of her skirt looking at her ass. "Black with sex appeal yet they hold in the supple and curvy ass. The joys of being young."

Issei reached over and grabbed ahold of Akeno pulling her into his arms "Why are you harassing her, better yet…."

"Lord Odin, why are you here?" Rias asked, interrupting Issei.

"Hummmm." Odin scratched his beard. "Too long to explain it all, but the game was taken over by the Khaos Brigade. Diodora Astaroth allied with the Old Maou Faction, we believe his power-up was from one of Ophis's snakes. The Khaos Brigade force teleported you here instead of the real match and this zone is covered with a barrier that needs to be taken down before others can help."

"Wait how did you enter then?" Xenovia asked.

Odin moved the hair from his left eye revealing a crystalline structure that covered his left eye. "Long ago I gave my eye to the Mímisbrunnr, the lake at the bottom of Yggdrasil for knowledge. And for that, I'm familiar with most magic spells and even demonic power. I was able to slip through the barrier with no issue because of it."

"Look boys we get to kill Odin!" A Devil shouted out as they started throwing spells of all different varieties.

Odin tapped his cane on the ground as a barrier appeared around them as the spells impacted with the barrier. When the attacks ceased the dust slid off the barrier as he dropped it. "Take this." He handed a device to Rias "That brat Azazel said to give it to you. Before, for now, head towards that shrine while I deal with these miscreants."

"Don't uhh dislocate a hip." Issei said he smiled "You know Frigg might want something from you."

Odin ignored that last part as they all ran off, "GUNGNIR!" A staff with a golden Halfmoon and a triangular point in the center appeared in his hands. He pointed it towards some of the devils as an aura built up in the tip and fired at them. Unlike Issei before Odin carved out a larger hole in the crowd "Well now, who wants the head of the leader of the Norse?" He asked as a large pack of the devils charged towards him.

As they were nearing the base of the shrine the device vibrated as Azazel's voice came out {You kids alright? If you can hear me that means you at least ran into that old man Odin.} Many things wanted to be voiced but now wasn't the best time for it. {Look I know things haven't gone to plan. Right now we are receiving a two-front assault from the Old Maou Faction and the Khaos Brigade. In the devil society, those related to the current Maou have been at the forefront of some problems. Rias and Sona have seen Kokabiel, the former heir of Glasya-Labolas died in a so-called accident but that person was murdered. And now Diodora revealed to be the turncoat we expected him to be.}

{Just like Katerea Leviathan was the mastermind beforehand we now have the old Beelzebub and Asmodeus causing problems. Their hatred for the current government is enough to cause the whole world to want to kill them and in return they want you.}

"Why tell us this now?" Rias spoke into the device.

{All the factions agreed on a plan to deal with them, and unfortunately, you got used as bait. But for now, you need to find a safe spot and hide till we can get to you.}

"Diodora took Asia." Issei said as there was a pause from Azazel.

{Leave her to us. There's too many of the Old Maou faction for a group your size. There is a basement in the shrine hide in there till we get you.}

Issei tapped his foot "I think you misheard me. I'm going to lop off Diodora's head."

"He right, If we don't use our powers to aid in the removal of suspicious people within the faction then what are we?" Akeno brought up a valid point.

{Fine. This is a one-time thing. Deal with Diodora with no restrictions. There is no retirement system here so keep that in mind.}

Rias looked at Koneko "Can you find Asia for us?"

She looked around and pointed towards the shrine "I can sense Asia somewhere in there."

Upon hearing her directions they ran towards the shrine. As they started climbing the stairs Azazel's voice came out once again {We don't know why they chose this field. All we know is they have some plan.} Clothes tearing and flesh burning was heard as he stopped talking. {You will have no backup once you walk in there.}

Once they reached the shrine and entered it they opened the doors peering into a large spacious but empty place. Large pillars made in the fashion of the Greeks were supporting the roof but yet that's all there was. As they walked through the shrine a voice was heard "Rias Gremory and her pathetic servants." Everybody looked to find the source of the voice "Don't bother you will just look like idiots searching for me. I'm currently in another shrine waiting. But for now, we are going to play a little game…. A rating game substitute."

"On your right, I will be sending my eight pawns and 2 rooks." A platform appeared that led to another area. "Each of my pawns has been promoted to Queen, but that is more than fair. So it's eight Queens and two Rooks. However, whoever you send through will not be allowed through to the next portal. Have fun." Diodora's voice faded out.

"Issei Xenovia Koneko and Gasper deal with it." Rias said pointing at the platform "If he wants to play games then we need to beat it into his thick skull how powerful we are."

The four of them walked onto the platform as they were teleported to a similar area but with an open roof. They saw ten hooded girls standing across from them, Issei looked over to Xenovia who had Ascalon in her hand "Cut the tip of my finger." He asked as she moved the blade over and poked him with the tip of the blade drawing blood. With the blood dripping out of his finger he looked at Gasper and held out his finger.

Blood dripped out onto his tongue, once Gasper closed his mouth his body was covered in an aura. His eyes glowed red as power circulated throughout him. "Well, that was more than I expected. I guess Azazel was right." Issei saw that the girls were running towards them. "Xenovia deal with two rooks. We will deal with the others." He said as she was pulling Durandall out of the storage spell. "If they die then oh well."

Xenovia raised Durandal in the air. "I know I can't suppress Durandal like Kiba can, but there is something I know I can do very well with no limits." An aura formed around the blade "But I can increase its destructive power." She lifted Ascalon into the air crossing them over as some of the Aura from Durandal was siphoned off into Ascalon.

The two Rooks charged towards Xenovia but their fates were sealed from the moment they woke up. "I will save my best friend!" Xenovia shouted as she slammed both blades into the ground. The Raw power the attack released caved in the ground near her as it launched forward destroying the floor in a line in front of her. The Rooks were knocked down from the quake but by then it was all too late, both of them were engulfed in a pillar of light. Screams were only heard for a moment but ceased as every cell in their bodies was pierced by holy light shredding them apart and turning them to ash.

Everybody saw her raw destructive power as she killed them with no issue. Sweat was pouring down her body as she started inhaling large amounts of air. One of the pawns drew a short sword from under her robes and charged towards Issei whose attention was focused on Xenovia. As she neared him she leapt into the air and drove the blade towards the side of Issei's head. Issei tilted his head back ever so slightly so the blade would miss as he reached out with his right arm and grabbed a hold of her neck.

He didn't clap down too hard to choke the nameless girl but just enough to suspend her in the air. With his other free hand, he grabbed onto the blade pulling it out of her hand. Looking over the craftsmanship of the blade he saw that the other girls got closer but stopped when he looked over. "Tell me why I shouldn't clench my fist and choke you to death?" He asked the girl as she struggled to get free.

Three girls broke off from the group as they rushed towards Koneko. That left four more that were ready to strike at Issei or Gasper. "Gasper, can you do it?" He asked with his head tilted back to Gasper.

"Yes!" His eyes glowed red once again as patterns formed inside of his pupils.

Issei watched as all the girls were frozen in places thanks to Gasper's sacred gear. "Timestopping is amazing." He placed the tip of the sword between the girl's breast and turned the blade around like he was digging a hole by spinning the blade but didn't apply to much pressure. "Isn't this fun? I'm just playing with you while your master sent you to die." Issei let go of her as she fell to the ground. As soon as her butt hit the ground a magic circle appeared right where the sword was previously and went off, her cloak shredded to pieces as followed the rest of her clothes.

Issei bent over and jammed the sword in the ground between her legs as it narrowly missed cutting her genitals. She clammed up covering her body as fluids leaked out as she was now utterly terrified of Issei, he walked over to the remaining girls and placed a magic circle on the rest of them that were frozen. The girls Koneko were fighting stopped and watched the madness that was Issei. Issei stood next to Gasper giving him a nod as he released his powers, the girls continued as if nothing happened but that's when Issei snapped his fingers and just like that clothing shredded apart falling to the ground stopping them in their tracks. Just as the last girl they all covered up the best they could.

"You monster." One of the remaining girls said.

Koneko nodded her head "That's evil."

Issei was looking at the scraps of clothing that were scattered around as there was a bra somewhat still intact. He picked it up and looked at the remaining girls "Oh this could have been much worse. You little shits are terrorists, I was hoping you would have given up after Xenovia blasted those two into dust." He looked at the tag on the bra seeing the brand name "But nooooooooo, and here we are stopping you, idiots, without killing you. You eight might go to prison forever but Diodora will die for this." He looked to gasper "Hey Gasper who makes your bra and panties?"

"Wacoal for the most part." He said quietly embarrassed to answer it "Why?"

"Why are you asking her about…" One of the girls said.

"He." Issei corrected the girl as he threw the broken bra at her face. "I ask because your stingy ass master can't even buy his whores a semi-nice bra. But yet he can set up shit like this."

Xenovia and Koneko shoved the remaining girls into a group forming a magic circle under them. Binds formed around them holding them in place so they could be transported at a later time. A portal appeared allowing them to meet up with the others. As they walked through the portal they came up behind Rias Akeno and Kiba who were already at the next opponents. The lead woman of the group pulled off her hood revealing a blue-eyed older blonde woman "Welcome Rias Gremory I am the Queen." As two other girls appeared behind her.

Akeno stepped forward "I guess I will be fighting."

"Kiba is more than enough for the knights, so I will fight as well." Rias moved next to Akeno ready to fight.

"Awww I thought I would be enough." Lightning buzzed around Akeno

"And you plan to use it?" Rias asked.

The Queen was getting pissed as she was being Ignored. Koneko grabbed the seam of Issei's shirt and tugged on it pulling him down whispering in his ear. Issei nodded his head hearing what she was saying. Once she finished he placed his on her head and rubbed her head like he was petting a cat "Ladies." He got Rias and Akeno attention as they turned around and looked at him. "Whoever beats them with no problem…." He looked down at Koneko "You think this is gonna work?" She nodded, Issei shrugged "Beat these girls and the winner gets a date with me."

A blast of wind roared through the area as the two girls glowed with power. Rias had a deep crimson aura around here. Akeno had lightning circling her with a smile on her face, "I can have a date with Issei." She kept generating more and more power.

"Ise!" Rias called out "You have me! Yet you still ask her out." Her eyes were tearing up as she said that. The downside was Issei caused a fight between the girls

"It's proof that he loves me the most." Akeno was happy as she could be.

"Look at you!" Rias said "You're sparking over the chance of a date."

"Issei has taken his stance and is willing to show his love."

"He already loves me," Rias said as she got embarrassed. "He he he touches…."

"What did he touch?"

"He touches me at night." Rias' face was now almost as red as her hair.

"Of course he does, you smother him in bed."

"YOU DUMB WHORES!" Diodora's queen yelled out "Stop arguing over his dick and fight us!."

Rias and Akeno gave her a death stare. "SHUT UP!" They both yelled as they raised their hands forming large magic circles and both launched a large salvo of magic at the girls. The sheer volume and speed of the magic caught the Queen and Bishops off guard as they were impacted by their attacks before they could put up barriers.

Rias and Akeno went immediately back to fighting "Issei knows everything about my body and I know all of his."

"That's because you hog him all the time. But unlike you, I'm not willing to hide it in the human world."

Akeno hit a nerve with that "We can discuss this later, Asia is our priority."

"Agreed we need to save her." Akeno agreed with her, setting aside their argument for the time.

As the smoke from attacks was clearing they saw that large chunks of the area had been destroyed. They saw three people on the floor. The Queen had a large hole missing from her ribs "I don't think she's getting up." Issei said as he moved towards one of the bishops as Kiba looked at the other.

"She's dead as well." Kiba said as there was a pool of blood coming out from many holes in the body.

Issei moved some of the final girl clothes around. "He's dead as well."

"He? Don't you mean she?" Rias asked, confused by his words.

"No…." He moved what was remaining of the clothing back "This is a man." He pointed to each area as he said "Flat square chest, rounder face." And then he pointed to the crotch "Last I looked, vaginas don't have two balls and a shaft." He looked at Rias and Akeno "Unless there's something you forgot to tell me about?"

Rias had a look of disgust as he said that "Not only does he have a thing for nuns he's into men?"

A set of stairs appeared "Nuns are Nuns." Issei said as they moved up the stairs.

As they climbed up the stairs they came to a large room as it smelled horrible. "Yahoooooooo, been a while!" A voice came as the shadows as a familiar person came out.

"Oh hell, You're still alive?" Issei asked

Kiba moved to the front of the group "Alive is far from the right word."

Freed tilted his head "I bet you're looking for two knights?" He pointed over to the shadows as they lit up. Two corpses were mangled and chewed up and blood everywhere. "I FUCKING ATE THEM!"

"He stopped being human." Koneko was disgusted with the smell of the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, After that shit, Vali took me back to the Grigor and then I was fired by Azazel." Freed's body began to swell up as his clothes ripped "After that the Khaos Brigade picked up me and gave me these sick powers." His body gained hundreds of pounds of flesh as he bulked up as a batwing shot out of his back. "They turned me into a sick ass Chimera!"

They watched as Fangs grew in his mouth and his face elongated like a dragon snout. "Did you know that Diodora has a special taste in women? Every member of his peerage was once a member of the church and he broke them and made them his whores."

"Yeah, that was kinda obvious after she told us. That and he's kinda creepy." Issei said as he was about to step forward.

Kiba blocked him from going anywhere. "Save your energy for Diodora. I will deal with Freed and finish what I should have back then." Kiba walked towards Freed drawing his Sword.

Freed saw the sword in his hand "Your that jackass who hurt me, I guess it's time I return the favor. My fancy new body is much stronger and durable than before. Now I'm invincible."

"It's better if you would no longer exist." Kiba fired back

"Now now don't get cocky" Swords popped out of Freed's body as he charged towards Kiba.

Kiba disappeared in a flash as everybody heard flesh tearing and the metal of the swords breaking. When Kiba reappeared blood spewed out everywhere as Freed was sliced at every joint. Freed's head rolled on the floor near Kiba "Shitty devils your all the same, but you don't know the truth of the Longinus."

Kiba twirled his blade and held it above Freed's head "Talk to the Grim Reapers in hell." He slammed his blade through Freed's forehead killing him permanently. Everybody headed off to rescue Asia now that the final obstacle had been cleared.

Meanwhile, Azazel had just finished killing a large number of devils from the Old Maou faction. He saw that the golden orb that housed Fafnir was acting up. He saw a small girl dressed in an all black one-piece dress floating above him. "To think you of all people would come here." He called out the girl.

She looked down at Azazel and let out a small laugh "It's been awhile Azazel."

"Last time you appeared you were an Old man. Now you look like a small girl, but what are you plotting Ophis?"

"Only watching, Observing the changes."

"Your sightseeing in this place?" He asked."If I defeat you will the world finally be at peace?" Azazel formed a light spear and pointed it at her.

"You can't beat me and you know it."

The ground around Azazel shook as a massive dragon landed "How about the two of us?"

"Tannin." Azazel called out as he saw him staring at Ophis.

"The younger devils are fighting for their future yet you are here." Tannin said to Ophis. "You have stayed out of the flow of the world yet now you stand in the way of progress. What changed?"

"The world of silence." She answered

"What?" Azazel couldn't make sense of what she said.

"I want to return to the dimensional gap and regain the silence, That is my reason."

"So your homesick for the gap, but yet in the gap lies…."

"Yes, Great Red is now in the gap. There is also something else I wish to see." Ophis said.

They finally arrived at the last stop in Diodora gauntlet. They saw a large device on the back wall with Asia hooked up to it. "You doing alright Asia?" Issei asked her as he noticed she was in a different set of clothes.

"You finally made it here." Diodora appeared from the shadows behind the device.

"Issei?" Asia called out as she was crying.

"Oh great, you made her cry." Issei said "What did you do to her? Did you tell her how much of a sick fuck you are? How you are no better than Freed?"

Diodora's face lit up with a wide smile "I told her everything. I even told her about how I broke my peerage. Even when I'm going to do to her after all of you are dead."

"Funny how you think you can kill us." Issei smirked, "I know your power-up isn't natural, and without it your nothing."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. With my power, I can do anything. And when I'm done here I plan on cucking you. Might even bring your corpse in to watch as she called out your name."

"You are sick Diodora," Rias called out as she looked to Issei "We can beat him together."

Diodora had a deep black aura bubbling around him "The power Ophis gave me is more than enough to kill you." He got cockier as he was engulfed in the aura.

"Don't think so Rias." He stepped forward. "Ddraig I think it's time."

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Dust fell from the ceiling as the room shook from the transformation. While in his red armor Issei was enveloped in a thick red aura shocking the girls as they thought they had seen his power before. "You know what it's time for Ddraig?"

 **[It's time for you to take what is yours and rip and tear him from limb to limb]**

"I have the power of Ophis you dumb fucks. I can kill you in….." Diodora bravado didn't last long as his speech was stopped as Issei dashed towards him landing a swift right hook into his stomach silencing him. Issei's fist reappeared as he pulled it out only for Diodora to spew up blood all over the floor. Lifting his right foot he pushed Diodora's head down into the blood and held it there "What's that? You're not so powerful after all."

Diodora dragged his head out from under Issei's foot as he fired multiple salvos of black energy bullets at him. His confidence wasn't high as he was grasping his stomach with his other arm. "I am a High-Class Devil. A blood relative of the current Maou Beelzebub. You are nothing but a filthy reincarnated devil."

Out of the smoke came Issei as his armor was just as pristine as it was the moment he dawned it. Diodora backed up creating a barrier that spawned the whole room dividing it up "Just because you came out the same twat as your brother doesn't mean your hot shit." Issei got close to the barrier and placed his index finger on it "All power no composition." With the dragon claws that engulfed his hands, he ran the index fingernail down barrier carving out a huge swath of the barrier like nails on a chalkboard. Parts of the barrier peeled with it proving that there was no structure to it.

"You can't dare break through this barrier. You will be trapped on that side forever." Diodora tried to keep his confidence up. But Issei knew the best way to break it down as he punched right through the barrier as it shattered like glass. However, the momentum didn't stop there as his fist kept traveling until it impacted with his face.

Diodora was back on the ground again holding his face as his nose was bleeding and tears were in his eyes. "It hurts, why do I feel this pain? WHY!" Through his crying and screaming, he peered out through his hand and looked at Issei "I hit you with my demonic power yet nothing happened. My power was drastically increased with the power of Ophis."

Issei didn't bother to answer him as he lifted him by his shirt. Another strike landed in the stomach once again as blood pooled in his mouth. Diodora was fuming at this point he raised his hand to Issei's face and let loose an attack point blank "I will not be defeated by a rotten dragon like you."

His attack did nothing as Issei's voice rang out "Then I will show you real power." Issei threw him into the ground making a small crater. A few flinches were had from the onlookers as they heard bones popping and cracking from the impact. With a quick stomp from Issei, he shattered one of his legs. "What's a matter where all that bravado, where's Ophis power?" He said as Diodora screeched out in pain from the broken bones. "You talk about power yet you can't even take these basic hits."

"This must be a joke. I can't be beaten, I won against Agares!" He screeched out.

Issei pulled out a sword hilt from behind his back as a blade shot out from it. He stabbed it into Diodora's right side hip and left it there and it sank into the ground partially "Stick around." He left Diodora stuck in the ground as he made his way over to Asia. Diodora went to grab the sword as he tried to pull it out only when he touched the hilt it burned his hand.

Issei stood below the device that Asia was chained up as metal beams coiled around her arms and legs holding her in place. "Hey, Asia."

As he said that she started crying once again "You came."

"Of course I did." His voice was calm as it was reassuring her "I said I would save you."

He tried pushing the metal without hurting her. As he tried moving her arms to see if he could slide it out. "It's useless." A weak voice came from Diodora.

"Oh, it's not useless." Issei looked over to Diodora "But you better start talking if you want to live."

"It was made that she would be released once the device was activated."

Issei nodded "Uh huh." He looked and saw Kiba was walking towards Diodora. "Kiba, he's got a perfectly good left hip and you can make plenty of swords. I'm thinking a fire one should do the job."

Kiba understood loud and clear as he summoned a rapier-like sword but with a thicker blade that was engulfed in flames. He pointed the sword at Diodora "This isn't exactly my style but it's best not to anger a dragon."

Diodora was quick to talk as the threat was real. "The device is a barrier created by a Longinus possessor." Issei rolled his eyes when he heard that "The barrier around this field was also made by him."

"So that rules out a few of the Longinus. So what one is it?" Issei said

"Dimension Lost, It creates ultimate barriers. The possessor created a barrier at the center of the field and spread it to the edges and it seals everything inside and prevents teleportation. Once the barrier is created it can't be stopped unless it's activated."

"And the requirements for activating this device? And what does it do?" Kiba pointed his sword closer to the chest this time.

"The requirements are myself or somebody affiliated with us tells it to start, or if I was defeated. The device will increase the power of the restrained person and reverse their abilities."

Realization set it when he said reverse, being first-hand recipients of what reverse could do everybody now knew that the fallout here could be catastrophic. "And the range of this device's power?"

"It's this whole field."

"Hey remember how I said I was going to kill him?" Issei asked, "I changed my mind. It's going to hurt a lot more after I get Asia out of this."

"So this plan started back when we fought Sona." Rias understood the extent of how deep this was going.

"Slightly, her match only proved that the plan would work."

"Ddraig let's break this."

 **[Dimension Lost is a higher tier Longinus that the Boosted gear. If we activate its balance breaker then it may be too late. Stronger Longinus do exist.]**

"Did you all just hear that?" He asked everyone "Did Y Ddraig Goch, the Red Dragon Of Domination. One of the most feared things in the world, the same dragon that caused armies to quake in their boots and took the combined strength of a three-way war to take down just tell me that we can't break some metal."

The helmet on the armor reappeared as Issei grabbed a hold bars holding Asia's arms up. He started pulling on them as the Boosted gear was charging.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Parts of the shrine were quaking from the raw power Issei was exerting. Rocks were shaking, dust was falling from the ceiling but the sound of metal bending was heard. All the jewels on the armor glow green "More." Issei said as another waved of boosts came.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

The green glow was shining even brighter as Asia closed her eyes from how bright they were.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

The power surged through his body as Issei sent a massive pulse wave through the device. The metal bars splintered freeing Asia from her prison, but they also went through clothes as well as destroying them in the process. Issei grabbed a hold of her before she fell to the ground. Her naked body was covered by his arms as he walked over to Akeno. He handed her off to Akeno "Can you do the clothes thing? I don't have any in her size prepared."

"I can," Akeno said as she placed her hand about her head forming a new set of clothes on her.

"Look for spells on her as well, please. I don't trust anything right now."

Rias got his attention "Why did you destroy her clothes as well?"

"Because I asked the bars real nicely to let go of her and the clothes decided to jump ship as well." Issei made some fun.

"Why are you so much of a pervert?" She was slightly embarrassed around him sometimes.

"You know you like it." Issei playfully said "But I did use the idea of the dress break to destroy everything touching her. I didn't expect her clothes to go as well." Rias didn't look too enthused "Would you want to be caught wearing what she was?" Rias refused to answer that question.

Issei headed off to Diodora as he grabbed ahold of his sword ripping it out of his side. "Well, Diodora your in luck." Issei swung his sword getting the blood off of it. "Sense Asia is alive and well you have two choices here maybe." He looked back to Akeno "She clean?"

"Yes, I don't see anything." Akeno replied.

"Even in her vagina? Best place to hide something like that." Issei asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, Issei." Akeno tried to reassure him "I don't see anything."

"Well, you heard her." Issei looked back at Diodora. "So pick one of these two options." He held up one finger "One I kill you here and now. It saves us plenty of time and the possible anime-style redemption arc." He added a second finger to his visual presentation "Or two we let you live."

"What?" Multiple voices were heard from behind him.

"You didn't let me finish. You get to live besides whatever the satans decided to do to you. You have to wear a chastity cage permanently till the end of time. And it's the smallest one that can be fashioned." Issei took his sword and tapped the flat edge on Diodora's crotch. "You know the punishment for ruining all those girls' lives and ultimately causing their deaths. Well, that and the one man."

"That's quite cruel for somebody like you." A new voice came from the ceiling "But we learned something here today, mainly that Longinus users can destroy other Longinus users' creations."

"Who are you?" Rias asked as the man with long brown hair and matching eyes as he descended. They saw that he was covered in a black cloak with a purple jewel in the center holding it together.

"This is the first time meeting you, sister of the fake Maou. I am Shalba Beelzebub the true heir of the Beelzebub title. Unlike the relative of the fake one I am on a whole new level." He looked over and saw Diodora in the shambles he was in "Diodora Astaroth, I lent you my power and look at you now. Even with the Ophis' snake you beat Agares yet ruined my plans."

Issei was wishing he had somebody else who was powerful enough to back him up, somebody like Azazel right now. "Shalba Please help me." Diodora called out "With you here, we can kill the Sekiry…" Issei and Kiba lept away from Diodora landing near everybody else as they saw a glimmer come from under Shalba's robe. A spear of light struck Diodora in the chest as his body dissolved away. "You ruined my plans, I even told you about the girl and yet here we are. Can't find good lackeys these days." Shalba moved his right arm out from under his cape as there was a small cannon-like device attached to his arm.

"What kind of shit is that? Power of light from a devil?" Issei saw it but didn't understand how it was possible.

"It's not possible Devils can't use light, it's poisonous to us." Rias eyed the device on his arm. "Unless that thing is converting his power into light."

"Sister of Sirzechs you will die here. I know it's sudden but know that killing every blood relative of the fake Maou is our goal." Shalba's voice was cold as ice as he pointed his cannon at Rias.

"You killed Glasya-Labolas and Astaroth just to get a chance at killing me." Rias was trying her best to stand up to him.

"Yes, it's that simple. We cleanse your stain and deal with the rest of the family. Once we regain our namesake nothing else matters." Shalba sighed as he said that "Yet there is incompetence all around. I never once expected to see the boosted gear win against the creations of Dimension lost. But it's something to note when we see the next possessor of the boosted gear. Anyways I'll be taking your head as a souvenir to show to Sirzechs." He fired another spear of light at the group. Everybody dodged in different directions scattering to the winds not wanting to become dust.

Issei knocked the spear into the ceiling as a new light source shined down. He held the blade up nicking a small part of his skin as blood dripped down the blade. As the blood ran down the blade he started a chant "Μέσα στο χρόνο και τη θάλασσα, και το σούρουπο και την αυγή. Ο χρόνος θα καταστρέψει την αντίληψή μας για την οικογένεια. Και οδηγήστε μας σε αυτό που χρειαζόμαστε περισσότερο." (Through time and sea, and Dusk and dawn. Time shall shatter our perception of family. And lead us to what we need the most.)

Shalba was now interested in what just happened. Issei threw the sword towards Kiba. The blade floated in the air waiting for him to grab it. "Take the sword and follow it. And if it speaks to you don't ask questions. You all need to leave now."

"I am not leaving you here all alone with him." Rias tried to argue

"Yes, you are. Asia was the main target, now you are. Don't be dumb and get some help." Issei watched as Kiba grabbed ahold of the sword as it lit up.

Kiba soon moved over towards Rias slinging her over his shoulder. He looked towards Xenovia "Grab her. We're leaving." Rias struggled to get free as they left with Akeno and Koneko in toe.

Shalba tried to fire a volley of blasts at them but Issei fired a blast of energy at Shalba before he could do anything distracting him. "Oh, what's a matter scarred that your easy target left. Nothing to goad Lucifer with?"

"I'll make sure to torture you in front of that harlot."

"I grew up getting my ass beat by Ares. I doubt your tickle attacks will hurt me."

Shalba wasn't happy as he held his left hand out forming a Green magic circle with a B in the middle. Out came hundreds of flys that darted towards Issei. Issei breathed in a large breath of air as a slit in the helmet opened up for when he exhaled a large ball of fire towards Shalba. Like a moth to the flame, all the flies flew into the turned to ash. The fire continued up as it almost engulfed Shalba but caught his cloak on fire. As he dumped the cloak it revealed that he was wearing a blue-purple body armor that had no helmet attached as he descended to the ground.

"You rat." Shalba fired multiple light spears at him. Issei dodged them by running towards him zig-zagging when necessary. As Issei neared him he swung his right fist landing punch in his ribs.

"Checkmate." Shalba's right hand was free as he moved it near Issei's head preparing to fire an attack point-blank.

 **[BLADE!]**

Ascalon rocketed out of the gauntlet and into Shalba's forearm and the device. The bottom of it sparked as the glass in the front cracked. Issei retracted the blade as blood spewed out of his arm as it punctured through the vein and the bone.

Shalba retreated grasping his arm trying to stop the blood loss. He looked at Issei "Damn you."

"What's a matter? Don't tell me that you can't fight without your little light cannon."

Shalba ripped the cannon off his arm throwing it on the ground. He stuck out his left hand and as soon as the magic circle appeared three beams launched out twisting around in flight like a snake. The longer they traveled the faster and faster they accelerated towards the target. Issei tried to outrun it but it was pointless. He guarded and did the best he could and tanked the hit.

As he got hit by three he noticed they didn't hurt as much as they should have. But that's when a light from above shattered the roof and slammed into Issei. Shalba's one-two punch came in as he formed a fourth attack and dropped it on Issei when he was too busy to notice it.

 **[DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!]**

As the smoke was clearing a set of glowing green eyes peered out from the smoke. "That kinda hurts." Issei said as he walked out of the smoke with a white right gauntlet on his armor.

"What kind of freak are you?" Shalba was surprised to see that his attack did little to no damage to his armor. "You're able to survive my attack and you not even in the juggernaut drive."

Issei thought about those words "I'm going, to be honest with you Shalba. I don't think I can kill you."

"Its because you're soft." He fired a small volley of attacks at Issei.

Issei shrugged them off as they exploded all around him "Far from it, I planned to stall you and wait for Odin to deal with you. Hell, maybe even Sirzechs or Azazel. But at this rate, I don't see that happening. I had to use the divide on that attack." With a pink magic circle in hand, he slapped his left shoulder revealing a mark. "You tried to kill Asia, then Rias. And for that, I give you 60 seconds to live. Make your peace."

"What makes you think you can kill me in a single minute? I am a pure-blooded devil, heir to the Beelzebub name. You just admitted that you can't beat me."

But that's when it changed a deep crimson aura gathered around Issei as he chanted "I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God." The armor bulked up once he started the chant. "I laugh at the infinite, and I grieve at the dream I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination."

A pair of wings popped out his back but this time each of the joints was encrusted with green jewels and there was no webbing between each of the limbs.

"And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!" A vicious roar came out as a countdown started on the mark. Issei's strength and speed were all ramped up due to the transformation. The hulking form took two steps and closed the gap between them in the blink of an eye as he grabbed a hold of Shalba's right arm, ripping it off.

Blood gushed out what was left of his arm as he screamed out in pain. The jewels on his body glowed bright green as they were generating power.

{(50)}

Issei's right hand formed a large sphere of condensed red energy. Pointing it at Shalba "Can you survive it?" He asked with a distorted voice as it detonated destroying what was left of the shrine.

Everybody saw the large explosion where they knew Diodora was. The shockwave that followed shook the whole field. Kiba and the group finally made it to where the sword leads them. They were standing in front of four people three of them knew but one was unfamiliar to them. "Lord Lucifer." Kiba said as he put Rias down.

"Brother, Issei he." Rias rambled on trying to convey her thoughts.

"There's seven of you here and Issei's missing." Sirzechs said as he looked at all of

"Issei gave me this," Kiba said as held out the sword as Azazel took it out of his hands."He's currently fighting Shalba."

"I was wondering if he was going to show up," Azazel said as the sword glowed and pointed towards Issei. Azazel pointed at the blade "I think it wants us to go to its owner."

"Yes, it seems so. Shall we?" Sirzechs said as Azazel took the lead.

As they were flying towards Issei's location Azazel was examining the sword "Divine weaponry always bothered me on how it can do some of these things."

They neared what was the shrine they saw a large crater, large slabs of stone and rubble scattered all through the area. Issei was still fighting Shalba as magic attacks flew out of the crater one by one. A flap of Issei's wings caused a huge gust of wind as the tips glowed as they were gathering energy.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

"It's time we end this Shalba!" Issei shouted as six balls of energy formed on the wings. One by one each one made pinpoint laser strikes to different parts of Shalba's body immobilizing him as he took each hit.

The boosted gear rattled off the boost chant as it was inaudible to how many times it was multiplied. One his armor, the chest armor split open as a large ball of energy formed there. "DIE A COWARD'S DEATH!"

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

Out fired a massive beam of red and green energy at a rapid pace. Shalba tried to retaliate with an attack of his own but it was too late. His attack was engulfed by the sheer power of the Longinus smasher and only added to what was about to hit him. Soon Shalba was encapsulated by the beam leaving nothing behind.

Everybody watched the end of the fight as the Longinus Smasher tore a hole in the floating island. As the fight ended they walked over to Issei, his armor was dispelled as he crashed to the ground. Out of energy, he laid there as the seal on his arm took over, a rose vine sprouted out of the seal as it coiled around his left arm. It constricted down drawing blood and glowed a light pink the vine turned from a green to a purple color as it detached from his arm. Soon after it was struck by a bolt of lighting turning it to ash.

Asia ran over to Issei and started healing him. She saw he was bleeding from most places on his body. The aura her sacred gear produced encompassed all of Issei as he glowed greed. The cuts and gashes sealed up "Issei how are you?" She asked

"Everything hurts." His eyes were closed as he laid there with Asia healing. A tear in the space around them appeared as Vali, Arthur and Bikou came out of the rip.

"That explains everything." Vali said as he saw Issei on the floor. Ophis appeared as she stood over Issei's head looking down on him.

Issei opened his eyes as he saw a new girl standing there. He saw things he was not expecting as she spoke up "Ddraig." She pointed to Issei.

"No…" He dragged it out his eyes peered back and forth between. "Do you know the saying if you stare into the abyss the abyss stares back at you?" He asked.

"Yes," Azazel replied "Nietzsche brought up the idea of turning into a monster. What about it?"

"I just saw things." He looked up to the girl standing about him. "Miss while I appreciate the view, could you wear panties next time?" She was confused by his request.

She cocked her head to the side as she pointed to the sky. The sky shattered as a gigantic creature appeared floating through. "Look Carefully, Hyoudou Issei. That is what I wanted to see." Vali said as they watched it float through.

"There are two red dragons in this world." Tannin's voice was heard by all-around "There is the Welsh dragon Ddraig. Then there is the other one recorded in the book of Revelations. The true God Emperor of this world the Apocalypse dragon Great Red."

"It chose to make its home in the dimensional gap and it roams around for an eternity. Today we confirmed that it is true." Vali continued on "Rating Game fields are inside the dimensional gap with a barrier around it. Ophis's goal was to confirm this, Shalba's plan was expendable."

Issei got up off the ground "Why is he here then?"

"Who knows but Ophis goal and my own align, I want to defeat great red."

As Great Red floated through the sky Ophis pointed her finger at him "I will regain my silence." He merely flapped his wings not caring about anything happening below.

"Was Creuserey Asmodeus dealt with?" Vali asked Azazel.

"Yeah, Sirzechs dealt with him rather quickly. With the leaders of the OSF gone the rest should disband naturally." He noticed that Ophis made no movements upon hearing that. "Aside from Vali's team, there is only one more faction of power. Something along the lines of a 'Hero faction'."

Ophis turned around and walked away, the air around her shimmered like a heat haze "I will be going home." She said as she disappeared in the haze.

"Look as if we will be retreating as well." Vali looked at Issei "Do you want to defeat me?"

"I still see no reason in it but I doubt fate will allow that." He said as Rias came over to hug him from behind, Issei's face went from tired to a somewhat re-energized form. "I have my own goals. And one of those is not to tear myself apart fighting my 'rival'."

"Yet you have no issue fighting for what you see as the greater good? Even if that conflicts with who your opposite is?" Vali asked him. Issei nodded giving him the answer he was seeking. "You are a strange one and yet amusing. Get stronger Hyoudou Issei."

As Vali was walking away with Bikou "I think I'm gonna call her Switch Princess."

Arthur opened a portal for them "Kiba Yuuto and Xenovia." He called out getting their attention "I am Arthur and one day I want to have a duel with you two." He disappeared as fast as he introduced himself with the others.

"I need food and a week's worth of sleep." He turned around and saw all the girls behind him as he was dead tired. "Home please." He asked as Azazel formed a portal returning them home.

True to his word Issei got what he desired as when he awoke there was a red blur next to him.

"Mother I think he's finally awake." A young child's voice called out.

"Milicas, I have asked you not to call me that in front of others."

Issei sat up rubbing his eyes as he saw that the blur was Milicas and not Rias. "That's not what I expected to see when I wake up."

Grayfia handed Issei a glass of water "Drink up it's been a couple of days."

He drank some of the water "What day is it?"

"Monday it's almost noon. You have been out all weekend." She handed him a small device as it activated.

"Welcome back." Sirzechs voice came out.

"Yes, my slumber was much needed."

"That's good to hear. But we need to get you caught up on some things. As of right now some of the elders are not pleased to hear that an heir is dead let alone that he defected."

"Not surprising considering how they act. But let's play some softball." Issei said "It's too early for hardball or information dumps. Knowing what we know about terrorism what's going to happen with Rating games."

"Very well then. As of right now, the last two games are in the planning stages. Sitri vs Agares is a strategy game that people want to see. And Sairaorg vs Rias just as many people want to see the raw power games especially the children. As for the games themselves were increasing security in both physical and magical areas."

"When we win I want that box." Issei said as both Sirzechs and Grayfia knew what he was talking about.

"I'll see what I can do. But for now, the first commercial went out and its been quite the success. I'm already working on another song as it is."

"How bad is it in the underworld?"

"Bad?" Sirzechs asked "I think you're misunderstanding this. People who want to see you are people who would only watch obscure matches at best would only be clips of when a monster or a Youkai or somebody like Tannin would be fighting. Children want to see more of you and the show isn't even out yet. I'm getting requests for clips of what happened last week that don't exist. Your popularity is inspiring people and it's that push we have been looking for to get us out of this depressing rut of a society."

"So you want me to take on the mantle of Oppai dragon then?"

"Nobody is going to force you to but it would be nice. Anyways today is the school festival. Grayfia please send him to school."

"Understood." She said as Issei got out of the bed. Grayfia formed a magic circle under him as he was sent away.

When he came out on the other side he was already dressed for the occasion. As he walked around he saw Asia getting ready for the race. They got laced up and headed to the starting line. Once everybody was ready they heard a loud pop signifying the start of the race. As they walked in sync the pace picked up as they were passing people. Issei's legs were far from the best condition as he limped here and there before they crossed the finished line.

As they walked off the track Rias pointed towards the gym and gave a wink. Asia guided Issei back behind the Gym as she placed her hands on him. Her signature green aura flowed through Issei as she was healing him. "Ise." She said as she stood on the tip of her toes. Her lips touched his as she kept healing him. "I will always be with you."

* * *

That's Chapter 22 with Diodora dealt with and 9528 words before I type this up. I just want to say that I'm currently working on a second story right now and as of right now it has 2 rough chapters rounding about 10k words so far. I don't know when I will be posting it but like most things, I'm having a hard time coming up with the name of the story. But enough about that next chapter we open up the Loki arc and well you can't make it any worse than what happened in the source.


	23. Chapter 23

Lunch was one of the only joys students found that they could escape the classrooms. During that magical time, Issei Asia Motohama and Matsuda were eating lunch together.

"We will be having a school trip soon. Should make our group soon." Motohama said, chowing down on his food.

"Do we have to have a group of 3 or 4 for the trip?" Matsuda asked.

"Apparently the place we are staying will be in pairs. And we are hated by everybody else so we should group up." Motohama pointed out.

"Well, that seems sound." Issei said as Kiryuu sat down next to Issei.

"So this is what a pervert meeting is like." Kiryuu had a Cheshire cat grin on her face seeing Motohama and Matsuda getting mad that she was there. "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm here to make a deal."

"Explain." Issei took control before it spiraled out of control.

"Us beauties wanted to know if you perverts want to group up with us for the trip?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." A smile came across Issei's face. "I didn't know they lumped you in with the beauties." Issei struck while the iron was hot "Who else is with you?"

"Xenovia, Irina, and…." She stuck out both of her hands pointing..."Sweet little Asia."

"Ise will you join us?" Asia asked, playing the appeal she had over him.

"Of course we will." He said as Kiryuu got up

"You know." She tapped her chin looking at Issei. "The two of you have gotten much closer after the festival."

"Oh, we have always been close. I just can't leave her around you because you are me with a vagina and free access to the girl's locker room."

Kiryuu looked at him "I can be trusted around her, it's you who needs supervision."

The pink-haired Katase looked at them "The two of you need to shut up and go on a date already."

Issei and Kiryuu looked at each other then back at Katase "No." They responded in unison.

Xenovia looked up from her food "So does that mean I can have a date with him? If so I need to get some condoms."

Everybody was speechless as they heard that Issei facepalmed as heard that. Irina hit Xenovia on the arm "Don't be so crude."

Matsuda looked at Issei "I think your cursed man."

"Anyways I take that as a yes as you have other things to deal with." Kiryuu got up and left heading back over with Xenovia and Irina for lunch.

The rest of the time at school past as they eventually filed into the club room. After some time Azazel was nowhere to be seen as Rias was drinking some tea thumbing through some of her paperwork. "It's almost time for the second year school trip."

"Where did you girls go last year?" Issei asked her.

"Kyoto" Rias said fondly, thinking of all the fun she had.

"We saw all the shrines and plenty of other fun places." Akeno said remembering the fun they had last year.

"But you can only have so much fun in three days and four nights. That and you take a train there and bus all over the city." Rias rested her head on her hand "So much wasted time with the transportation." She said unenthused at that part.

"Just because you missed going to Nijo castle doesn't mean you can blame it on the cities transportation." Akeno told her with a small laugh.

"Hey!" Rias called out Akeno with her turning red. "You said that you would keep quiet about that."

"Yes, but I felt that it was important for Issei to know." Akeno smiled as she looked at Rias.

Rias sighed "Fine, while this trip is important we also have to deal with what happens right after it. The school festival is coming up."

"You wanna use the ghosts again?" Issei said, getting Rias' attention.

"Oh, so you know about that." Rias looked at Issei nodding his head.

"Wait? Ghost's?" Irina's head tilted to the side as she asked not knowing what happened before.

"Last year we did a haunted house for the festival."

"People talked about how real everything was, I heard one girl peed herself because of how real it was. It was quite impressive." Issei told them.

"It was a win-win situation for us, we needed something quick to set up and the Youkai we hired for it needed a job. Sona wasn't too happy that we used the real thing and we got punished for it."

"We could dress Gasper up as a vampire and show him off." Issei shot out an idea.

"Meanie." Gasper curled up as he said that.

"What? Dress you up as a man, maybe use magic to change your hair color and half the girls in the school will want you to be their count. I think it's an easy plan."

Rias waved her hand dismissing the idea "I think it's time for something new." As she said that everybody's phone rang. As they picked up and listened to what was needed. When they hung up "Let's go."

Everybody made their way down to an abandoned warehouse section of the city. Sundown was fast approaching as they neared one warehouse that gave off a hostile vibe. When they approached it a voice called out "The Gremory group you people work fast." Out came a man from the darkness in a black coat. He was surrounded by monsters that looked as if they were humans yet deformed.

Rias led the group as she spoke "I presume you are a member of the hero faction? I am Rias Gremory, a High-class devil and overseer of this town."

"Yes yes, we know who you are." He said " Sister of a Maou our goal is to purge this town of devils and save the people from your manipulation." He stared at the group trying to tear them down with his words. Two others appeared: a man with dark sunglasses with a black suit and another in a Chinese outfit.

A few of the black creatures charged out from the warehouse. As the first one got close it jumped into the air trying to get behind everyone, but as soon as it landed it was skewered by some swords that popped out of the ground. Issei backhanded one of them sending it flying into a wall turning it into dust. While Xenovia slashed one of the monsters in half.

Issei donned his armor as he passed Ascalon over to Xenovia. Positions were shuffled around forming a squad. Issei and Kiba were the spearheads of the assault as they were able to deal high amounts of damage. Behind them was Koneko Irina and Gasper, they were the second wave of damage but not with as much power. Xenovia floated around the middle as more of a support for them as it wasn't crucial that she be in the front and more of a high powered offense for the squishier middle. Rias Akeno and Asia took residence in the back as true supporters. Rias and Akeno took out any stragglers or provided covering fire for any group that was needed while protecting Asia as she healed people from afar. The formation was overkill for what they were taking on but the age-old saying 'the best defense is a good offense' was perfect for them.

The man dressed in all black created a Yellow-White colored flame in his hand. Kiba saw this "We have another gear user that's number 20."

Rias sighed hearing that. On the back of Issei's armor, the two boosters lit up, propelling him forward towards the crowd. As he flew through them monsters that were in the way were turned to a black smoke on impact.

"Watch out for the dragon emperor. If we get hit we're done for." The man in black said "Fall back to the warehouse. We can deal with him in the confined space." What was left of the humans regrouped taking shelter in the warehouse.

Issei formed a dragon shot and made it around the size of a marble. He fired it at one of the last humans still outside. It rocketed towards the building getting ready to impact him. But a void of shadows appeared swallowing his attack, neutralizing it.

"What?" Issei said as there was no explosion or anything at all.

Kiba dashed off towards the man with two of his swords in hand. As he got within striking range he swung his first sword down only for the shadows to devour the blade cutting it cleanly off. Kiba narrowly dodged as a small ball of energy and a sword blade rocketed out of the maw towards. The blade bounced off his armor falling to the ground as the ball detonated upon impact doing little more than kicking up some dust.

As Kiba fell back after his assault failed he looked back to the group "Gasper do you know what that was yet?"

"It's a defensive counter type gear called Night Reflection," Gasper said as he was pushing buttons on a device in his hands. "It controls shadows, makes monsters, and can redirect attacks back."

"Everything we have seen so far then," Rias said as she pointed at the front door. "Ise Yuuto Xenovia go in there and deal with them. The rest of us will clean up this. Gasper drinks Issei's blood and scout around." Gasper pulled out a bottle of blood-drinking it down in one gulp.

The three of them headed into the warehouse with Issei leading the group. As they entered Issei was assaulted by a stream of fire coming from one of the enemies. He tanked the attack protecting the two behind him from the attack. "BURN SEKIRYUUTEI!" He shouted out at Issei as he kept sending more fire at Issei.

"It tickles," Issei said as he walked through the flames pushing them back so Kiba and Xenovia could get deep in the building. The fire kept rippling off him as he walked "You're going to need to bring something much hotter than that. Something like a dragon." Issei ran through the remaining stream of fire and landed a punch to the face knocking him out.

Xenovia ran off as she encountered a man shooting green arrows at her. With the might of Durandal, she was easily able to deflect any of the arrows shot at her as she closed the gap slamming the flat of the blade into him. Meanwhile, Kiba ran into the opposite man shooting blue arrows at him. Kiba's speed was no match for the man as Kiba closed the gap and ended the fight with a single sword stroke.

They dragged out the three people out of the warehouse as they were bound. "Where's the shadow user?" Rias asked seeing them with three people.

Issei shrugged as Kiba relayed his findings "There were only three people inside the Night Reflection user must have run away after they entered the building."

Akeno gathered the three of them and placed them in a magic circle "That's unfortunate to hear."

"What's sad to see is I know their humans but they are so weak. I have to hold back so much power that I don't know if it's enough to not kill them." Issei said as he was watching Akeno send them away.

"It can't be helped." Kiba said, "We train so much that if we let loose we could destroy large sections of this city without trying."

"Think of it as another training exercise." Rias tried cheering them up "It's preparing us if we run into another Rating game like the one with Sona."

"But from the looks of it everybody we have captured so far has been getting progressively stronger." Irina mentioned getting a few brains running.

"Are you suggesting that the Hero factions are sending these people to us as experiments?" Akeno asked not sure if that was her idea.

"It's possible when you think about it. The first call we received was somebody we could barely use the sacred gear. Now, look at them as an advanced shadow user with two matching users and a fire type gear. There has to be some reason behind these attacks."

"But none of them have a balance breaker." Issei said "Unless that's the experiment they are testing. But would it even be possible to force somebody to reach that level with only one encounter with us?"

"Look at us." Rias pointed out "The Red Dragon Emperor, one who controls holy lightning, a holy demonic sword, both Durandal and Ascalon. Even a vampire with the ability to stop time, a senjutsu user, and one of the best healers. Look at us they have to be throwing people at us and seeing what would break their limits to obtain the balance breaker."

"Even so they are sending these people to the slaughter. A forced evolution of the sacred gear cant be good for you." Irina pointed out.

Akeno formed a magic circle as it was time for everybody to leave. There was nothing to gain discussing the ins and outs of their strategy when it could be done at home. As they warped back to the clubroom grabbing their belongings getting ready to go home Akeno had more pep in her step as she was excited about something.

Rias saw her upbeat attitude "You're in a good mood. Did you have fun when we are on the job?"

She looked back to Rias "I did, one of the monsters could take a hit and it was quite fun. But I'm excited about tomorrow." She moved towards Issei grabbing him from behind as she wrapped her arms around him. "We have a date tomorrow."

The rest of the girls turned to Issei as she said that their stares pierced Issei's soul. "If you give me looks like that I'm not going to survive long enough to take the rest of you out on dates." Issei said as Akeno tightened her grip on him. Kiba got a laugh out of Issei's problems as Issei pointed at him "You laugh but wait till you find a girl." Issei said as Akeno dragged him out of the room.

Hours later after dinner and a shower Issei was sitting in his room all alone as the door opened slightly. Koneko slipped in closing the door behind her, she was wearing a small thin white robe. Issei saw her standing there with her ears and tail out. He patted his lap as she sat down straddling him wrapping her arms and legs around him. Her body glowed a light green as it flowed into Issei. "How do you feel?" She asked as her face was buried in his chest as her body glowed green.

"I'm feeling better. Still sluggish but I'm feeling better." His hands crept down her body as he played with her tail while rubbing her butt feeling that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Azazel said that it will take some time to heal your fatigue. My senjutsu will help your body heal up." She continued speaking into his chest with a blush on her face.

"Thank you for this. I know the juggernaut drive is dangerous but thankfully you can heal me."

"Please don't use it again, many people will be sad if you end up dying from it. " She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave us. But I'm doing my best to keep you in good condition."

Issei was surprised to see that she was crying to an extent. His hands moved up to her head as he stroked her head reassuring her "I don't plan on using it again or dying."

"There's a much faster way to heal you."

"Is there now?" Issei asked "But then we don't get to have as much fun time together."

"It's called Bouchuujutsu."

"How does it work?" Issei was clueless about the ways of Senjutsu.

"When a woman shares her ki with a man it heals his core at a rapid rate."

"That sounds amazing, how do we perform it or what do I have to do?"

Her face lit up as he said that she tried to spit out her next words "It's um my first time." She looked up to Issei "Please be gentle."

His brain started working as he understood how her technique worked. He moved his hands under her, lifting her as he got up. He laid her down on the bed as the front of her robes opened up showing everything off. As he climbed up on he got on top of her as he ran his hands down the front of her body.

"I know that my body is smaller and my breasts aren't that big." Her face lit up more and more as one of his hands ran down her body and between her legs.

His index and middle finger were stroking the outside of her vagina. "But everything is fine."

"Is it now?" Another voice was heard as they both looked over to see Rias and Asia standing there as she slammed her legs closed around his hand.

"Cockblocked by you of all things." Issei said as Koneko wiggled her way out from under Issei.

"Oh don't blame this one on me." Rias said "Mother wishes to see you." Issei got off the bed as he grabbed his shirt and put it on. He looked back and saw that Koneko was covered up as Rias moved in closer to him. "Just go and see what she wants." Rias pointed towards the door as Issei headed off to see what she wanted. Rias looked at Koneko sitting there deciding what to do with her.

He made his way through the house as he knocked on the door to his mother's office. "Come in." She called out as he entered the room. Once the door closed it was locked automatically as he saw her sitting on the large couch in the room completely naked. "Come here." She motioned to him as he covered his face walking over to her. As he got close enough to grab him she did and activated a spell stripping what little clothes he still had on. Only for her to pull him down as she opened her legs making him sit naked in between her. Once she pulled him back pressing her breasts in her back she explained her actions. "Don't be so prude you're just like me."

"But" He tried to counter as she spoke into his ear.

"Sometimes I wish for the older days." Aphrodite said as she wrapped her arms around Issei holding him in place. "Back then we use to teach our children the wonders and importance of sex. Now I asked Frejya to do it because that's not how our lives are anymore. But tonight I get to have some of the old times back as there is some teaching that needs to be done." Her hand reached down and grabbed a hold of his dick as she poured some magic into it as she stroked it.

"Well... what's being taught?" Issei was skeptical of what was about to happen until Xenovia appeared out of the shadows. He got hard quite quickly as she moved and was slowly jacking him off.

Aphrodite peered out from behind his back and looked at Xenovia as she sat down on her knees in front of them. "Xenovia has told me some things about your times together." She looked Xenovia in the eye and said, "I'm happy you chose this horny bastard." Xenovia was happy to hear that as she tried to get closer. "Now what kinds of sex have you had with him."

"We've only had vaginal penetration and some kissing." She replied, getting a weird look from Aphrodite.

"Let me clear this up because that doesn't sound right. You two have only kissed and had direct penetration? No foreplay no nothing? Did he play with your breasts or maybe stick a finger or two inside your vagina? Did he use his tongue on you because he knows better than to just go in with no startup?"

"Oh." Xenovia was embarrassed hearing that. "He used his fingers the first time with some liquid. And the second time his face was between my legs."

Aphrodite was relieved hearing this "Okay that's a relief to hear. Did he teach you about blowjobs?"

Xenovia was confused as she had learned about some of the sexual terms but didn't put them all together. "Is that the one where I put his penis all the way down my throat?"

"Kinda" Aphrodite waved her free hand. "That's called deepthroat and that comes later. A blowjob is when you put your mouth around his penis as lick and suck on it to get him off. Not all girls are into giving blowjobs but it can be fun for both people." She motioned for Xenovia to get closer as she had her head right above Issei's dick. She let go of his dick and moved both of her hands to Xenovia's face as she rubbed her jaw "Loosen your jaw as he's quite big. And think of his penis as a popsicle or a lollipop but you never use your teeth." Xenovia nodded as she lowered her head down doing as she was instructed all on her own.

"Fuck," Issei yelled out as Xenovia practiced her newly taught skill. His neck sank between Aphrodite's breasts sandwiching his head. "She's just like Asia." He groaned as Xenovia kept sucking away.

After a couple of minutes Aphrodite tapped on Xenovia's head as she felt a rush of warm liquid flood her mouth coating the roof. As Xenovia pulled off she showed Issei the spoils of her training. "Swallow it." Aphrodite and Issei said in unison.

Xenovia did as instructed, swallowing it all "It's bitter and salty."

"It's an acquired taste but you will get used to it." Aphrodite patted the couch "Come sit." Xenovia sat on the couch of her left side next to them. "Now Issei are you ready for the final part?"

"What else do you have in store?" Issei tilted his head up peering up between the breasts.

With a snap of her fingers out of the shadows appeared another girl. Irina was sitting on the floor wearing only a small matching pair of pure white lace underwear. "Issei" Irina called out in a quiet voice.

Issei's eyes feasted on what he was seeing before him. "She's an Angel you know I can't do anything to her. So why did you bring her of all people?"

Aphrodite pulled out a condom as she opened it up and put it on his dick. "Normal you wouldn't be able to, but I am a Goddess of Love and even Sex." The condom created a magic seal that made it so it looked like there was no condom at all. "It took me some time but with Michael's blessing I made a temporary solution for the two of you until he can come up with a more permanent solution that you two can have fun or even breed in." Irina blushed as she heard those words. "Now go over to her." She pushed Issei off the couch and towards Irina. "Take off her bra."

Issei got behind Irina and pulled the clasp apart, activating a spell. Two runes appeared on her back, one on each side of where her wings would appear on the left Alpha, and on the right Omega the first was golden as it hovered over her skin and the second was pink as it did the same. Issei finished taking off her bra as Aphrodite called out again "Good now lay her down on the mat and pull off those cute panties she has on."

Once again he followed the instructions he was given as he laid her down and slowly pulled off her panties. Irina had her hands covering her face as Issei lifted her legs and pulled them off as they was a wet spot in the middle of the gusset. As the fabric left its nesting point a pink Lambda with rose vines wrapped around it appeared where her pubic hair would be if she had any. "As you noticed she's already ready to go just as you are, but do her some fun. It's the side effects of suppressing her powers and taking on some of my powers." Aphrodite waved "Have fun."

Aphrodite looked over to Xenovia "We can't leave due to the spells. But I know how to kill some time." In her hand appeared two matching dildos that looked oddly familiar. Aphrodite was already ready for penetration after watching the earlier acts as she slid the first one inside of her. She whispered in Xenovia's ear "Spread your legs we are going to watch them while I teach you my other lesson."

Issei however was oblivious to what else was going on and had laser focus on Irina and Irina only. He looked down at her as she was lying there as his hand stroked her stomach as he placed his forehead on hers. "I never thought that we would be able to get to do something like this." He saw Irina's blush getting stronger as they were super close to each other. "May I? My angel."

Irina gave a slight nod "Please Ise."

Permission was a go as his lips tilted down engulfing hers as he dominated her with a french kiss. His hand moved down between her legs as he did the same with all new girls. His fingers danced around her lips as he played with her warming her up. Something was off as just the smallest amount of foreplay had her drenched to the point where she would need new panties. Issei pressed on as he slid one finger in seeing how she would react to it. And more than expected she was like a vice as he was moving his finger back and forth.

Her legs were wrapped around his arm as he pried them apart. He slid in where his hand once was as she wrapped her legs around his torso. "Your body is more than ready." He lowered his body as his cock stroked the outside of her vagina as he got it in place ready to penetrate her "But are you?"

Quietly she nodded her head as Issei did what he did best. He pushed his cock into her ever so slowly letting her feel every fold tingle as his cock pushing his way through her. He kept slowly sliding in her until he bottomed out giving her everything he had. Irina was just like Xenovia as she had no hymen for him to break but she still had the feeling of her first time.

Once he bottomed out he looked down at her seeing that she was having an easier time than the others. Her insides constricted down pulsing with each pump of blood wanting more and more of him. There was a tear of joy in her eye as Issei wiped it away "It only gets better from here." He reassured her as he began his routine.

Back and forth he went as the pace picked up as he watched Irina crumble. She cried and squealed as her pleasure sensors were overloaded in a matter of minutes of him giving her everything she wanted. He continued for a half-hour as she had two major orgasms, the first one she left a wet spot on the floor and her second one sending her overboard and putting her to sleep. Issei came shortly after she passed out, when he pulled out of her saw that the condom was full as her vagina closed up returning to something close to what it looked like before she lost her virginity.

He pulled the condom off as he tied up and sent it away. When he tried to stand up he legs were weak as he stumbled around making his way to the couch as he sat down on the open side. He rested his head on Aphrodite's shoulder as she pulled her arm around her son hugging him.

"What the hell did you do to Irina." He asked as he was ready to fall asleep. "She was tighter than anything possible, and I watched her labia contract."

"Oh." Aphrodite knew what happened "Well It sounds like I gave her too much of my power in the lambda rune.

"Why would you do….. That." Issei was dozing off.

"Because it's a temporary solution and we needed to take all the precautions to make sure she didn't fall. She got all the pleasure of sex with you but her body didn't react to it because my magic did it for her." She felt Issei's head crash down into her lap, as he breathed she could feel the warm air in her crotch.

Looking down at Issei she rubbed his head as she lifted him back up. Whispering in his ear "One day my child, you did well for the first part of my test. The final part will come soon." She hugged him as he was out like a light "I look forward to your test. I believe you to be my equal out of them all."

The next day Issei was out in the town waiting outside of a convenience store forgetting all the weird things of last night. He had only a nice set of clothes black pants, a black dress shirt with a trim of red with a black jacket over it. The morning sun beat down on him as he waited at the place they agreed upon. Issei didn't understand why she wanted to meet up at a place when they live in the same house, but it was her date and he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl approaching him. When he looked over he saw Akeno in a short purple frilly dress with a heart-shaped necklace. She walked in front of Issei and tapped him on the nose "Did I make you wait long?"

He shook his head as he looked at her "No."

Akeno looked down at her clothes "Do I look weird in these clothes?"

"You look great. I thought you were going to wear something more mature but you look perfect." A blush developed on her face as he said that.

She looked up to Issei as her eyes had a shyness to them "Today Issei you my boyfriend for the whole day. So can I call you Ise today?"

"You can call me that whenever you want." Akeno felt her heartbeat ramp up when she heard that.

She grabbed a hold of his hand "Thank you Ise." They walked off into the city. While walking Issei saw a splash of crimson behind him but decided to ignore it.

They made it to a coffee shop in the city as Akeno brought up the sore thumb "Did you see it?" She asked Issei.

"I'm trying to ignore it."

Akeno had a small laugh from that "They are checking up on us."

Issei gave in and saw the circus behind them. There was a redhead that stuck out like a sore thumb who tried to cover herself up with a hat and sunglasses hiding behind a telephone pole, unfortunately for her there was only one redhead in this whole city. A blonde girl with tears in her eyes, a small person with a mask stylized like a wrestler. Behind them was a kid with a paper bag over his head and Kiba standing there waving at them. "When and where did Koneko get her mask?"

"Who knows." Akeno pulled Issei in closer. A cracking noise was heard and they both knew who and what caused it.

Without looking back they pushed into the city trying to get away from Rias. They visited plenty of shops, some ranged from perfectly normal to the more risque. First, they visited simple shops buying clothes for each other but mainly for her. Then they eventually moved onto more specialized stores for bras and panties and even some toys.

As they were walking through the town Akeno was attached to him. Gone was her normal attitude as it was overtaken by a girl that was more fitting of her age. She clung to Issei with a smile on her face as if nothing ever could or would go wrong.

Akeno tightened her grip on Issei's hand as she stood in front of him "Come on let's get away from the others." She pulled on his arm dragging Issei with her as they ran through the city streets. The two of them ran till they no longer knew where they were only that they had succeeded in their mission. Only once they confirmed that Rias and company were gone they noticed where they were. On the outside they looked like small buildings but the signs pointed to where they were. Rest and Night with two different numbers on all the buildings that crawled the streets.

"You lead me to the red light district." Issei said as he saw her face.

"I'm fine with it here." Her face was beat red as she pointed to one of the love hotels.

"Oh…. ohhhhhhhh." Issei's brain clicked with what she truly wanted.

"To think that the red brat wants to make love to a woman in the middle of the day." An older man's voice was heard as they looked to see Odin standing there. Next to Odin was a young silver-haired woman that Issei had once seen before with him last time, and an overly buff older man with a chiseled jaw and black hair.

Issei saw the three of them and looked at them pointing between the three of them "While miss silver looks amazing, I hope the two of you don't have any plans with her in this district. Did your bones get too cold that you needed to warm them up in a nicer place?"

"You know this is a terrible place to be in. You're a God you need to act like one." The silver-haired woman said.

"Rossweisse I know exactly where I am. This is more of a learning trip for you as a Valkyrie." Odin told her as she wasn't happy to hear that.

Rossweisse looked at Odin "I have no appeal." She then looked at Issei and Akeno. "You two it's Saturday, go home and study, this is not the best place for you."

The other man came out from behind them as he looked down at Akeno "You're…" He didn't finish his words as Akeno saw who he was. Her eyes were wide as she wasn't expecting to see this person at all. "Akeno why are you here?" His words carried a powerful tone

Akeno glared at him "It's none of your business why I'm here. Why are you here?" Gone was the cutesy side of Akeno as she was now mad from seeing this person.

"It's none of your business why I'm here. I'm telling you to leave this place." He reached down and grabbed ahold of her arm and tried to drag her away.

Akeno tried to free herself from his grip "Let go of me!" She screamed

Issei stepped in as he grabbed the wrist of the man and clamped down on it. "Let go of Akeno." Issei looked at him square in the eyes. "You can see she doesn't like being treated like this yet you continue."

"She is my daughter, I am one of the leaders of the Grigori Barakiel."

Reluctantly everybody had returned home as there were now guests on the top floor VIP room. Issei's date was canceled and now instead of a happy girl, Akeno was all day she's now upset being anywhere near her father.

Rias entered the VIP room with a tray in her hand as she placed it on the table. She picked up one of the cups off of it and set it in front of Odin "Here is some tea sir." She passed some tea around to some of the other guests as well.

"Thank you, young one." Odin watched Rias' breasts bounce as she walked around the table. "Mighty fine pair."

Issei shook his head as he heard that "Odin you can't be looking at them like that. She is the sister of Lucifer and it is highly inappropriate." Rossweisse wasn't having any luck getting it through his head as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't be so stuck up. Sirzechs sister is famous for being gorgeous. I can help but look at her." Odin pointed to Rossweisse "This here is my escort Valkyrie, her name is….."

He was interrupted "My name is Rossweisse, it's nice to meet you all. I apologize for his actions beforehand." They saw Rossweisse as a woman who had her things together in life.

"She is a virgin and her age is the same as how many years she's had a boyfriend." Odin blurted out causing Rossweisse to panic.

"That has nothing to do with it. I didn't choose to not have a boyfriend." Tears started falling from her face "I don't want to be a virgin all my life." Just then everybody had a change of opinion of her.

"Such is life, the business aspect of battle maidens is rough. Some of the maidens look good but there are others who have it worse." Odin pointed to Rossweisse who had retreated to the corner of the room crying "Due to our lack of funds for the Valkyrie squads she is now my escort.

"Barakiel has other duties to attend to but will act as a backup." Azazel hitched his thumb backward-pointing at the kids "In the meantime they will be your guard while you're in Japan."

Barakiel nodded his head "I look forward to working with you all"

"Right with that settled, Odin, don't you think that you're here earlier than you should be? The whole point of your visit is so you can speak to the Shinto. And as of right now Michael and Sirzechs are going to be at that meeting as well." Azazel took a drink of the tea.

"That's the plan, but we have another problem. There happens to be a person who is going against my wishes and I thought it would be best to deal with this before he could do something drastic."

"Trouble did you piss off the Vanir or the Jotunn off?" Azazel asked "Oh please don't let it be Ragnarok the world isn't ready for something like that."

"The Vanir are their own problem but they will listen and the Jotunn are another. But it seems like the Khaos brigade is increasing the number of balance breakers they have available. Scary for how it's supposed to be a rare phenomenon."

They knew what he was talking about, each new mission had more and more sacred gear users that reached the level of balance breaker. But how and why they were able to reach such a level so quickly was a mystery for them.

"Balance breakers are rare, but somebody is using the quickest and easiest way to force it. If we did it we would be criticized by every faction under the sun and even by those who are evil. Unless you happen to be a certain person but that's something else."

"And that method is?" Issei asked

"You have already seen the byproducts and actions of it. You gather sacred gear wielders by force or willingly then send them to an area that has stronger enemies. Once one of them reaches the balance breaker you send them back. Sure it gets results but you see why it's not a viable strategy for anybody who isn't a villain."

"I guess getting my ass kicked by Ares isn't so bad looking back at it.

"You have it easy by comparison." Azazel said as he waved Issei off "These attacks by scared gear users have to be from the Khaos Brigade."

Odin was looking bored by the tone of the conversation "Even if they are gathering sacred gear holders and heroes, what do they plan to accomplish."

"Who knows we are still looking into that and all the possibilities, but right now we are flying blind."

Odin placed his cup back on the table and looked at Azazel "I'm thinking of a strip club."

Azazel raised an eyebrow hearing that "Then I know the best place. Some of the girls from the Grigori opened up a shop in town recently. We can go right now if you want."

"Azazel my boy I sure do. I hope it's only of the hands-on experiences."

"I bet they will make an exception for you." Azazel smiled as he stood up and headed towards the door. "These girls are good at making your wishes come true."

Odin followed Azazel as he was rubbing his hands like an excited child "Oh I hope so."

As they were getting ready to leave Rossweisse snapped out of her stupor "Wait for me." She said as she chased after them.

"Stay here. This isn't the best kind of place for a person like you."

"I'm going anyways." She said as their voices echoed through the halls as they left. Everybody else followed them downstairs and then went their separate ways

Issei was in the kitchen getting something to drink as he heard loud voices coming from one of the nearby rooms. "Don't use my name so casually." Akeno's voice was heard through the halls.

He headed over to the room that they were in and waited outside of it as he was drinking his refreshment. "And you're seeing the Red Dragon?" Barakiel's voice was heard once again.

"It's my life, why do you care about it now?"

"I've heard rumors of how he turns into his true form and devours women's breasts. They call him the Chichiryutei, a vile creature who needs more energy." Issei was doing all he could so he could refrain from dying of laughter.

[Save me from this hell.] 'But it's funny as shit.'

"I'm trying to save you from embarrassing treatments that he will bring upon you."

"You talk about Issei as if you know him. Ise is on the lecherous side but he's kind and dependable. All you have done so far is judge him based on rumors." Issei was surprised to hear such kind words come from Akeno.

"I am trying to help you as your father…"

"MY FATHER?" Akeno's voice skyrocketed "If you're my father then why didn't you come back for me. Why is mother dead and you were nowhere to be found?" Akeno stormed out of the room leaving Barakiel in silence. As she left the room she made eye contact with Issei. "Ise…. you were listening?"

He rubbed his head "The whole house heard your conversation unfortunately."

Barakiel walked out of the room and saw Issei there "You are no better than the rumors as you're just sitting there listening to us." Sparks radiated off his hand as Issei got ready to form a shield.

Akeno ran over to Issei and hugged him, clinging to him with all she had "Don't touch him. Don't take another one away from me."

Barakiel closed his eyes lowering his power "I'm sorry."

Issei wrapped his arm around her head covering her ears as he looked at Barakiel. "People say I'm stupid but you need to reevaluate your priorities." Akeno was crying as he could feel her sobbing into his chest. "This is the first time she has been happy and you want to take it away from her. And for that rumor you should get some clarification from who told it to you. Because eating a woman's breasts is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

He watched Barakiel walk out of the room as Akeno's grip got tighter on him. "Please let me have this time." Issei rubbed her back as he lifted her so he could sit down as the two of them sat in silence.

After a few days and the dust settled the gang was in the underworld for an event sponsored by the Gremory house. Everybody was dressed in flashy outfits that matched what their characters would be wearing in the Oppai Dragon show Issei's hit new television show in the underworld. Issei however was in his armor as they all were signing autographs for all the children who came out.

All the children mainly focused on Issei and Rias while others were spread out trying to get as many autographs as possible. Issei nudged Rias and pointed over to Kiba and Koneko seeing their lines. Kiba's likeness took over as 'Darkness Knight Fang' the show's main enemy, he had plenty of kids wanting his autograph but it was mainly women and young girls who wanted to see him.

Koneko however had some of the weirder fans of the show. Older men came out to see her in droves. That's when Issei found out that even the underworld has its lolicons. Surprisingly Koneko was fine with the fact that she had fans who were openly perverts.

They powered through the rest of the autographs as the event came to a close. As everybody went to the dressing rooms to get changed Issei released his armor returning to his normal state. He saw a staff member and Ravel walking to him. "Thank you for your work today." The staff member said as Ravel handed him a towel and a water bottle.

"Thank you Ravel." Issei wiped dried off his hair.

"This is part of my training. " She said with a high and mighty attitude. "But it's nice to see that you're giving some children a hopeful future." She tried to act cute while hiding it at the same time "It's not like I came here to help you out."

"Well thank you then." Issei smiled as Ravel.

Ravel's was doing the best she could to not show off her excitement "Y-you have given these children hope and dreams."

"It's sad that a TV show is what it took to give them hope." But in his mind Issei now knew what Sirzechs was talking about.

Rias walking out of one of the dressing rooms and over to Issei and Ravel "Ise, we need to return to the human world we have work today."

Issei sighed hearing that "Never once did I ever want to protect a strip club. But now look at us that's what we have to do."

Rias looked at Ravel "And Ravel thank you for helping out today."

"It was nothing, merely an extension of my training" Ravel went right back to her high and mighty attitude.

* * *

Irina lemons are always interesting to see how they work. I thought about using the generic magic ring idea but then thought why now use Aphrodite's magic to drive that plot. Tell me what you think of it as this is only part of Issei's tests.


	24. Chapter 24

Training is something everybody needed in this ever-evolving world. Fortunately for them, it was an ongoing practice that happened every day. The girls finished their training as they stood on top of the hillside in the underworld.

As they looked down they saw Issei clad in his armor and Kiba with his signature sword out. They watched as Kiba disappeared into a blur of light streaking across the open field. Issei soon followed in a massive red blur with a blue streak of from the boosters on his back. The two of them darted around the field as the clashing of swords we heard. The two of them kept speeding and moving faster and faster as the boost command could be heard. Issei's feet with each step he took pushed the grass aside leaving craters in the ground.

"I can't see them anymore." Asia said looking around trying to find them.

Rias' eyes darted around following them across the field. "Don't feel bad Asia." Koneko said to Asia "It's hard for me to follow them."

They slowed down to speeds that were easier for others to see. Issei retracted Ascalon as we went for a punch to anywhere on the body he could hand on Kiba. But Kiba saw this coming as he flipped the blade around and slammed the pommel of his sword down onto Issei's helmet, cracking it. In his right hand, he materialized another blade made of Ice and swung it. Issei ended up punching the ice sword pushing Kiba back taking most of the blow for him.

As Kiba recoiled from the sword breaking he reforged the ice sword. He swung the blade as a pillar of ice grabbed onto Issei's leg. With Issei rooted in place, Kiba threw the ice sword at Issei like a dart. As the blade rocketed towards him Kiba followed up by charging at him. Issei broke free of the ice just in time to deflect.

A whistle blew echoing in the area, Kiba and Issei stopped fighting as Gasper shouted out "Your time is up."

Kiba's swords disappeared as Issei powered down his armor. "Hahaha, that was pretty good." Issei said as he sat down on the ground.

Kiba followed Issei as he sat down, he looked at Issei "Keeping up with your training is hard, you know that?" He rubbed his wrist.

"It's not that bad, hitting you is harder than it looks." Issei told him as Kiba watched the girls heading towards them.

"When you broke my sword it hurt my wrist. If you would have hit me with the punch I would be in serious pain from that. Plus look at the holes in the ground. You tear up the ground by increasing your speed."

Issei looked around scratching his head where Kiba hit him "Those are some nasty holes."

"You made a mess." They heard Rias' voice approaching them.

They looked back to see all the girls standing next to them. "Oh hey," Issei said as he waved at them. "Asia, can you look at Kiba's wrist?" He asked her.

She nodded as she went over to him as Kiba held out his hand as she went to work repairing any damage that might have been caused. Rias looked at the two of them mainly Issei "Why do you keep destroying the land after every training session?"

Issei shrugged not having an answer to why he was having this problem. Another voice was heard coming closer to them "I might have an idea on that." Azazel appeared near them.

"What plagues me now?" Issei was interested to see what Azazel had concocted.

"Your use of the Juggernaut drive and this is most likely recoil from it." Azazel said looking down at Issei as he saw there was some confusion from everybody else.

"And how do I go about fixing it?" Issei asked him

"I spoke to Ddraig when you were asleep, and he confirmed my suspicions about some of the inner workings of the Boosted gear." He scratched his chin "However he did confirm that the Juggernaut drive works the same way as the Divine Dividing. Right now you're under the curse effects of it.'

"That's not good." Akeno said as Rias and Koneko nodded

"It's not harmful per se. However, it has some downsides like the shunted growth or the chance to go crazy. You need to break the curse."

Issei nodded "Okay and how would I go about that?"

"You have a Sacred gear with a soul inside of it. Just as you can speak to Ddraig you can speak to the souls that reside inside of the gear. Think of it as a big well and all you need to do is dive into it."

"Do I need to perform some kind of meditation?"

Azazel smiled "The ancient Chinese art is the best way of going about it. Speak with the souls and do what you can to pacify them, it will take some time but that should be your main goal.

A couple of days passed as everybody including Azazel Odin and Rossweisse was riding in what could best be described as a luxury horse-drawn wagon. Kiba Xenovia Irina and Barakiel were riding on the roof acting as forwarding scouts for anything that might happen. Issei thought it was ironic that three people with swords were riding topside but that was beside the point.

"We have to go back to that place sometime," Odin said looking at Azazel with a smile on his face. "Those Japanese girls know how to make an old man happy."

Everybody was quite tired of this job that had been forced upon them some time ago. Whether it was an amusement park food or a strip club they had to follow him around so he got his kicks. Issei wouldn't be so bored if he was allowed in the strip club but the human world does have its laws.

Asia was resting her head on Issei's shoulder as she was out cold from the day's activities. Akeno however was staring off into the distance as she didn't want to be bothered by anyone or anything.

"Lord Odin we are almost at the meeting point. Please be on your best behavior with the Shinto we don't need any more mishaps on your part." Rossweisse lecture him

Odin pinched his finger together and pulled them apart like he was stretching out a rubber band. "You need to relax women and lighten up. This is why you don't have a man."

Five words were all it took as she started to break down "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-this has nothing to do with that." She stuttered out trying her best not to break down.

The wagon stopped in its place as everybody inside was jostled around as the horse drawing the wagon let out a noise alerting them that something was blocking its way. *THUD* *THUD* THUD* Three rapid knocks came from the roof of the wagon as Azazel pointed to the back of the wagon. "Issei goes, everybody else stays here."

Issei hopped out of the back of the wagon extending out a massive pair of scaly wings as he moved in front of the wagon. Rossweisse came out from the wagon joining Issei in the front lines to see what was going on. They saw a tall man with blue hair wearing robes similar to Odins but more as a black suit. His blue hair covered the edges of his face as it formed spikes.

Rossweisse noticed who this person was as he smirked "Greetings everyone. I am Loki the Evil god of the Norse." He introduced himself.

Everybody else aside from Odin got out of the wagon as Azazel's wings flapped as he floated next to Issei "Do you have business with us Loki the Trickster. You are currently interrupting Odin's travels. Or are you here for other altruistic reasons?" Azazel asked as he was as calm as possible.

"Our chief deity has left his post to get in touch with others. And it is something I do not approve of." Loki said as he crossed his arms.

"Quite arrogant of you to say that Loki." Azazel's demeanor changed instantly "If it's fine for you to reach out to others but yet for your leader, it's not?"

"You think I want to meet with you Azazel or these pitiful devils?" Loki asked, trying to rile them up "You are nothing only a gaggle of idiots parading around for peace and justice. After your father died your religion invaded our lands with that accursed book."

"And?" Azazel asked, "My wings are black for a reason, speak to Michael or the dead body if you want to talk to yourself."

"It matters not." Loki said "The issue at hand is that Odin is trying to negotiate with the Shinto. And if that happens Ragnarok will not be possible."

Azazel scratched his face "Answer me this Loki. Are your actions your own or are you working with the Khaos Brigade? Seeing as you're an Evil god it fits the bill."

Loki scoffed hearing that "Those children trying to be terrorists, it's cruel that you think that you would lop me in with them. I'm here of my own volition, Ophis plan pales in comparison to what I want."

Azazel heard everything he needed to hear "Even the Norse has its dissenters."

Odin climbed out of the wagon and stood behind Rossweisse "Yes it seems that even in times like these there will always be fools."

"Lord Loki, your actions here are overstepping your bounds. There are ways to make your arguments presented at council meetings."

Loki looked over at Rossweisse "A Valkyrie lecturing me? I suggest you shut your mouth." He looked to Odin "Your answer."

"Nobody likes talking to you Loki. Sirzechs and Azael have been the most enjoyable conversations in awhile. And the Shinto have expressed information on Yggdrasil. And you know what if everything goes smoothly just to spite you I'm going to give them the answers they want."

"Then I have heard all I needed." The air temperature dropped instantly as Loki left out a wave of power.

Azazel sighed as there was only one inevitable outcome "I take this as your declaration of battle?" Azazel pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Take it however you see it." Loki said as Azazel punched away on the phone.

A massive wave of holy energy collided with Loki creating a massive explosion "Victory goes to the who strikes first." Xenovia said as she lowered Durandal.

As the smoke cleared Loki didn't move an inch as his clothes weren't even tattered from the blast. "Your holy sword has impressive power, but you're not up to the task."

Kiba forged one of his Holy Demonic swords as Irina created a sword of light. Loki saw that and laughed at them. "The holy sword Durandal did nothing to me, what makes you think that your attacks will be any different?" He raised his hand as power poured into it.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

As Issei donned his armor he pushed a seed into the wrist joint of the armor. The large boosters popped out of his back "Rias." He said getting her attention.

"Do it." She answered.

Issei's power surged as he promoted to Queen "I forgot one of the dragon brats was here."

The boosters fired off, rocketing him forward into Loki's line of fire. Loki stopped compressing his power into his hand as Issei closed the gap. He swung his fist trying to plant a left hook square in the face

Loki however tilted his body letting Issei's fist slide right on by. Unfortunately, Loki didn't see the vine that grew in time as it slapped him in the face. Loki recoiled from the hit not expecting a plant of all things to hit him. Loki's right hand moved to his face to check if the hit was real or only an illusion. He felt a bump where the vine impacted as he went back to condensing more power this time at a rapid pace.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Loki fired a red blast of energy at Issei. Issei retaliates as he launches a dragon shot back at it as the two attacks explode. "You're stronger than you look, but still not at a level to fight a god like me."

"Awww thanks for that." Issei smiled under his helmet "Tom Hiddleston was still a better Loki than you are."

Loki was now pissed from hearing that as a he looked over to and saw Rias radiating her power getting ready to attack. "A blood relative of a Maou, two fallen angels one angel a slurry of devils and the Red dragon. Even this is a bit excessive for your guards don't you think so Odin?"

"Yet like a fool you showed up."

"Then I will destroy your confidence," Loki said with a chaotic smile as the space behind him distorted. "Come my child." Out came a massive Grey wolf.

The pressure alone that it exuded was causing the younger ones to shake in fear.

[That thing is dangerous, you need to stay away from it.]

"This is beyond bad." Azazel said "Everybody stay away from that thing. Issei get the fuck away from that thing."

Issei's wings retraced as he dropped out of the sky, losing some altitude only for him to regroup with the others. "This is Fenrir, one of the worst creations I have made. Its claws and fangs can kill a god with ease. But my child needs to learn and love the taste of blood from those outsides of the Norse." Loki pointed his long boney finger at Rias. "Kill her."

Fenrir let out a howl that shook everyone to the core. Issei moved as fast as he could pushing Rias out of the way as Fenrir moved even faster than Issei could.

Rias looked down as she saw blood dripping everywhere as there were massive cracks in his armor with skin torn. Issei took a claw swipe from Fenrir as it retreated to Loki looking at its claw. "Ise." Rias and Akeno screamed as they saw the condition he was in.

"You are a dangerous one red dragon as you were able to get in front of Fenrir's attack quickly enough. Oh well, you won't live long enough to be a threat." Loki said as he pointed at Issei.

Rias grabbed onto Issei as more and more blood poured out as she dragged him back to the wagon. Asia was ready and waiting to heal wounds as Fenrir began its charge one again. A massive bolt of lightning and a large spear of light flew towards Loki. As the two attacks were about to land they were negated as a large barrier encompassed Loki.

"A negation spell?" Azazel asked he watched as two of the strongest fallen angels attacks were reduced to nothing

"Very well then" Rossweise called out as a wall of blue magic circles with the Celtic knots in them let loose a volley of elemental magic.

Loki's barrier was pelted with a random element but as each hit happened they were negated only leaving a sizzling smoke trail from the impact. He flicked his hand as Fenrir ran off once again towards Issei. As the wolf got closer the air around it began to distort as if it was a heat mirage.

 **{HALF DIMENSION!}**

The mirage distorted violently as Fenrir was now trapped in a bubble. Silver and white armor descended between Issei and the distortion. "Hyoudou Issei, how are you?"

Issei looked up and saw Vali floating there "Do I look okay?"

"The Oppai dragon can still speak so I don't know if he's weak or that wolf is super stronger." Bikou said as he was sitting on his golden cloud.

"And now I'm graced by the White dragon." Loki said excitedly seeing Vali's appearance.

"Evil God Loki, I am the White Dragon Emperor Vali Lucifer. And I am here to eliminate you.

An evil smile that went from ear to ear on Loki as he heard Vali's declaration "I will retreat for now." Fenrir faded away in the same way he entered. "But know this, on the day of the meeting with the Shinto I will accept your request. Fenrir and I will watch as we tear your spines from your lifeless bodies." Loki followed suit as he retreated from the battle.

Rias and now Akeno dragged Issei over to the wagon as they laid him down on the floor. Asia got to work healing him as she watched the large gashes closed up. "It will be okay Issei." Asia said as the wagon descended to the ground.

After Asia finished patching him up Issei was able to climb out of the wagon as they saw they were at School. "If you want a successful meeting you will need to take Loki out of the equation." Vali said as nobody could disagree with that fact. "And with the Hero factions attacks, you're not going to get any backup from any faction." Vali knew how to drive the stake in.

As Issei and Asia climbed out of the wagon everybody looked over to see how he was doing "Issei how are you doing?" Rias was the first one to ask.

"A Shower and some sleep would be good." Issei said as he was a bit on the sluggish side. "Are you able to beat Loki?"

Vali shrugged "Loki and Fenrir at the same time is impossible. If we work together it's a different story and we can take him down." Everyone was shocked to hear that except those who worked with Vali

"You planned for this didn't you." Issei said.

Once again Vali shrugged "All I'm saying is that we have to team up to defeat him and I don't mind fighting alongside you."

Afternoon the next day rolled around quite quickly as there were plenty of people in the basement. All of the girls who lived in the house Kiba and Gasper, Azazel and Barakiel, Odin, and Rossweisse are in another room, even Sona's group showed up in full and Vali's team made it an awkward time in a basement.

A hologram of Sirzechs was played out in front of everyone "We can't spare any forces at this time. With all the attacks recently we are spread thin." Papers were handed to Sirzechs as he skimmed through them "I have to deal with this. Azazel you're going to have to deal with this as you are now." The hologram faded away as Azazel assumed asking for help would be pointless.

Azazel looked to Vali "So why are you cooperating with Us."

"It's simple, I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. Does this not meet your standard?"

"No, it doesn't, because I get the feeling you were going to cause issues with Loki anyways." Azazel sighed out "Anyways we need information about Loki and Fenrir but asking that person is difficult, to say the least."

"One of the Dragon Kings Sleeping Dragon Midgardsormr," Vali said as he knew who Azazel wanted to ask. "Will he talk tho."

"How do you plan on speaking to him?" Issei asked.

"We can summon his consciousness through the dragon gate. With the power of Fafnir Tannin the heavenly dragons and Vritra that should be more than enough to speak to him."

Saji raised his hand as he heard Vritra's name "Why me, I'm not that strong."

"The more the merrier. When we summon Midgardsormr we need as many dragons as possible to make the connection. But these two will be doing the heavy lifting." Azazel said as he pointed between Issei and Vali. "Just hang around here, for the time being, Barakiel we need to go."

"Yes Sir." Barakiel responded as he followed Azazel.

The groups fanned out staying within their circles as they waited. Bikou raised his hand, getting Issei's attention. "What?"

Bikou smiled before asking his question "Can I use the pool in the basement below?"

Issei got ready to respond as he opened his mouth as Rias stepped in "This is our house, I'm not going to let you do as you please."

He waved his hand back in forth "Come now it's just a pool let me use it, Switch Princess."

Rias swung her hand and hit Bikou in the side of his head as she started to glow red. "That name…. You…" Her rage was building from hearing that.

"What was that for Switch princess!" He rubbed his head where she hit him.

"It's all because of you that they don't call me by my name anymore. All I hear is Switch Princess this Switch Princess that." Rias said as she watched to strangle him as her body was shaking from rage as her eyes watered as she also wanted to cry.

Bikou laughed "But the show is funny who cares."

Issei moved behind Rias dragging her away from him before she caused any real issues. He dragged Rias over to one of many couches and set her down next to Koneko. As Issei tried to calm Rias down Irina made her way over to Arthur and started talking with him. Kuroka was staring at Koneko and Issei caught them making eye contact with each other. She made her way over to them as Issei looked at her "You're not taking Koneko."

"I'm not?" She asked playing dumb "Maybe I can take you then." She got up into Issei's face as she licked the side of this face. "You're no virgin Nya. Maybe you have experienced a woman's body." She thought about her next words for a moment. "Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Do you want to make a baby with me nya?" She asked as her tails flapped around as she waited for his answer.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy" Issei was at a loss from her question.

"I want a child of a dragon, a strong one no less. I asked Vali but he turned me down. You on the other hand are another story. I want you to give me the genes for a strong child. Nya." Her hands moved up to the top of her kimono as she opened it up slightly to reveal more of her breasts.

Koneko was looking down at her hands as she was mumbling to herself "Issei's… is … mine. You can't have it."

Kuroka's ears twitched as she heard Koneko's words loud and clear. She fixed her kimono and went back over to Vali with a smile on her face. Bikou popped out looking for his answer from earlier "So can I go down there switch?"

"I'm going to kill you monkey!" Rias shouted out. Just as Issei had her calm everything went back to chaos.

A couple of hours of chaos passed as Azazel returned and collected the three dragon hosts. As they entered a white void they saw a large dragon standing there. Tannin turned and looked down at the group that entered the room "It's been a bit since I last saw you. "

"Old man Tannin" Issei called out

Tannin looked down at Saji "So this is Virtra's host. I see why you didn't bring him to me for training as well."

"D..D..Dragon king" Saji stuttered out as he saw the sheer size of Tannin for the first time.

Issei slapped Saji on the shoulder "Don't be so scared he's not that bad."

"He is an Ultimate class devil and one of the top 10 in rating games. He deserves more respect than being called an old man."

Tannin looked over at Vali "I will crush you if you decided to do something stupid while you are here." Vali didn't see the threat as much of anything when it was presented to him.

Runes lit up on the floor while all different colors and symbols. Azazel stood on the golden rune on the floor as Vali Issei and Saji stood on their respective colors white red and black. "Will he even come? It's been over ten thousand years since the last time I have heard from him. And even then back when it was a wild time I have only ever spoken to him a couple of times before that."

Azazel shrugged "If the Heavenly dragons are calling I don't think he would have a choice not to respond."

"Why don't we call Tiamat if you want an extra guarantee?" Issei asked.

Azazel raised an eyebrow hearing that "We have more than enough as it is. She alone might be able to get a response from Midgardsormr but do you want to deal with what comes after?"

"Good point." Issei said as the circles glowed a deeper color.

As the five of them were engulfed in their respective color an ethereal massive snake-like body appeared in front of them. The sheer size of the body was massive making Tannin look like a child. "Midgardsormr is an eastern type dragon but his body is larger than great red's. That's part of the reason why all he does is sleep." Tannin informed them.

The head of the dragon came into view as a snake tongue protruded out of its mouth as deep breathing was heard along with snoring. "Even his consciousness is sleeping." Azazel watched as the dragon was just sleeping, not even caring that it was summoned away from its body.

"Don't worry. Midgardsormr will wake up." Tannin called out as a pulse of power followed his words.

The tongue retracted as the eyes slowly opened "Such an old feeling." it said as its eyes opened all the way. "Tannin it's been a while." His eyes looked around as he saw Issei and Vali but not as who they were only as the dragons they housed. "Ddraig and Albion in the flesh, Fafnir, and Vritra as well. The end of the world has come?"

"No, it has not. We summoned you here to ask you some questions." Tannin said as Midgardsormr nostrils flared as his eyes closed. "Don't go back to sleep."

"I take it as you never learned to calm down Tannin. What information do you seek?"

"We need something of use about your father and brother."

Midgardsormr right eyelid opened up "Daddy and doggie?" He saw Tannin nod "Very well then I will answer your questions but only if you answer mine after."

"That's fine, we need any information you have about how to defeat them."

Midgardsormr nostrils flared once again "Doggie is more dangerous compared to daddy. His fangs and claws are his strengths and if he bites you, you will die. You can ask Víoarr for help as he fears him, but your best is to find the Dwarves and get Gleipnir so you can trap him."

"Odin has already looked into it and the reports say that Glepnir does not affect him. That's why we came to you for ideas."

"Enchantments then. Seek out the Dark elves, their elders should know of techniques to power up magic that is used by the Deep Rock clan to make weapons. Who can search for them?" Midgardsormr looked around.

Azazel pointed to Vali "Give it to the White Dragon, Red would find something in the greeks if we needed it. That and his magic is horrible."

Vali nodded his head "I see it, Azazel I need a map." Azazel pulled out his phone as a map appeared as Vali pointed to a northern region "It should be there."

"How do we deal with Loki then?" Tannin moved to the next target.

"Mjolnir would be the best weapon to use, last time I was awake I saw Thor had it."

"The thunder god isn't going to lend us his weapon even if Odin asks him to do it." Azazel said, trying to get more ideas.

"Ask the Dwarves, Odin gave them a replica that's less powerful for safekeeping."

"That should do it." Azazel started typing away on his phone.

An ancient but throaty language came from Midgardsormr in a form that only Tannin understood. There were deep bases and echoes as Midgardsormr mouth moved. "Tannin why is it that Ddraig and Albion house human bodies?"

Saji looked at Issei looking for answers "Do you know what he's saying?"

Issei shook his head "No I don't and Ddraig is silent."

Tannin followed suit "They are sacred gear holders. I don't understand what you are seeing."

"I see Ddraig and Albion as they have taken a human form. A form that is them but yet different."

Tannin looked down at Issei and Vali trying to see what Midgardsormr saw. "Are you saying that these are the last hosts?"

"I don't know but they are different from Virtra hosts"

"Maybe that's why Tiamat is so fond of Ddraig's host."

Midgardsormr looked at Issei "Chaos Karma is fond of him? Her hated enemy?" His words switched back to words that were understandable to everyone. "If that's the case I look forward to the end of days even more." The form that Midgardsormr took faded away leaving Tannin with even more questions.

The following day everybody was excused from school as they were waiting in the basement. The awaited battle with Loki was about to arrive as Odin was almost ready to speak with the Shinto.

Azazel and Rossweisse entered the room everybody was waiting in. Rossweisse was carrying what looked to be a hammer as they walked and stood in front of Issei. "Good news." Azazel tried to be upbeat about it "Odin got a hold of the replica Mjolnir. Still surprised that Midgardsormr even knew that it existed."

Rossweisse handed the hammer to Issei "Lord Odin says he will lend the replica to you Red Dragon." Issei picked up the hammer as it was in a small compact form. "Please send some of your aura into it to expand it."

Issei did as instructed, the small compacted hammer morphed into a large oversized comical sledgehammer with a handle that was over three feet long. Issei was struggling to hold the hammer as the head tipped back slamming into the ground. When it impacted with the ground the room shook from the impact alone. "Woh now you put too much power into it."

"Too much power?" Issei was puzzled as he sent little to no power into the hammer. "I put next to nothing into it." He stopped feeding it some of his magic as it retraced back in size

"When you're in your Balance breaker you should be able to lift it. If you boost the power you send to it and hit Loki with it you should have no problem with it." Azazel scratched the back of his head "Barakiel slaved all night so that weapon would be usable by devils so make it count.

Azazel walked away from Issei moving over to the Sitri group "All that's left is Saji."

Saji's body stiffened upon hearing his name called "Yes?"

"You are coming with us, as Vritra's powers are needed."

"But I'm nowhere near as powerful as they are."

Azazel played his hand on Saji's shoulder "I know that nobody is telling you to be front line personnel." He looked over to Sona "I'm taking your boy toy for some emergency training." The two of them were whisked away before Sona could respond.

After Azazel disappeared everybody was doing their own thing waiting for the battle to come. Issei chose this time to sit alone in his bedroom on the floor as his attention was elsewhere. He mind was delving deep through layers of white, each floor was nothing but a pure white room with nothing in it. As he walked downstairs as each level he passed had a simple barrier around them that was more than enough to destroy with a touch of his finger. He came upon a room that had chairs everywhere and all of them were full of mindless zombies chanting random words but part of them was simple enough to understand, words to the juggernaut drive.

A click was heard as it pulled Issei out of his meditation, the door to the room had been open and then shut as quietly as possible. Akeno stood in front of him in a white bathrobe as her hair was open and flowing, unlike her usual ponytail. "Ise" Her voice was soft and different from normal. There was no play in her voice, only a monotone dead sound.

He looked up to her "Yes?" he called out as she pulled on the knot on her bathrobe as the silky white robe dropped to the floor revealing everything she had.

She sat down in his lap as her arms and legs wrapped around him, her breasts were squished into his chest as she hung her head over his shoulder. The smell of her freshly washed hair flooded his senses as he leaned back making it more comfortable for the two of them. Her mouth was close to his right ear as she spoke in the same tone as before "Make love to me."

Issei arms had coiled around her waist as he wasn't touching any of her sensitive bits. He let go of his possessive hold over her as his hands moved up her shoulders as he pushed her away just enough so they were eye to eye. His lips connected with hers as he gave her a quick kiss pulling away from her "I'm sorry but no." Issei for once had declined a girl's advances, he wanted to give her what she wanted. That was one of his goals in life to please any girl that wanted to be with him and never deny her request. But now it wasn't right even for a person like him.

Akeno's eyes look as if she is about ready to break "Why?" She asked as in her voice you could hear that she was scared of what was to come next. "Is my body not enough for you?"

"That's not it." Issei said shaking his head "I would very much like to do whatever you want me to do to you. But as you are now? No." Akeno knew what was coming next. "You're a perky fun loving outgoing girl. Normally you're an 'S' but when I'm around you're an 'M'. And in the last few days, you have been nothing but a broken girl who has pushed me away."

"Is this punishment?" She weakly asked.

"No." Issei answered her "I want my Akeno back." A small set of wings came out of his back as they flapped assisting him in standing up all while holding her. "I want the cute girl who wants to have fun with me, not the one who wants her pain removed."

Akeno's head laid on his chest as they were standing. "You are mine and I am yours." Issei said to her. Her robe floated up to them as Issei put it back on her. A faint smile came over her face as Issei reached to her right breast and lightly pinched her nipple as he rolled it between his fingers. "That's the best I can do for you now." A smile came across his face as he looked at her. "When you are better we can have all the fun you want."

Her arms squeezed Issei into her as she didn't want to let him go "Thank you." The hug was brief as she tied up her robe and left the room.

Issei sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back so his feet were still planted on the floor as he closed his eyes and laid there. He felt the bed shift as something sat down next to him. He opened one of his eyes and saw Rias sitting there, she had a small black thong on and a towel wrapped around her shoulders covering her top. She looked down at his pants poking at his tent that was pitching hard in his pants "You made the right choice."

"Somethings wrong with her. It hurt to see her like that." Issei laid there as Rias pinched his cheek and pulled on it. "Ouch!" He yelled out as he sat up looking at her.

Rias looked at him "I mean it." She said as Issei rubbed his cheek "You made the right choice with her." Rias smiled as she fell into his chest pushing him back down on the bed.

Time passed with relative ease as night fell. Everybody was on top of a hotel in the downtown area. On the adjacent building was Sona and her group as Vali's team was a bit further down. Azazel wasn't able to coordinate the battle as he was acting as Odin's escort even during the meeting, so we had Akeno's father Barakiel up here helping. Upside was Rossweisse was dressed in her Valkyrie battle armor. It was a white set of armor that exposed her midriff if it wasn't for the black one-piece underneath it. She also had pink ribbons attached to her arm guards as well as the top clothing she wore under her boots had the matching pink flair of lace.

Issei looked up and down her armor admiring it. "It looks nice on you." He said to Rossweisse.

But just then the sky distorted as Loki appeared floating in the sky. He looked down seeing that both of the dragon emperors were present. With a wicked smile on his face, he snapped his finger as a hole distorted in space as Fenrir leaped down. Once Fenrir appeared the area on top of the buildings also distorted as the landscape elongated. "Dimension shift completed." Barakiel called out as the sky was now purple.

Weapons were drawn as everybody was now on their guards ready for combat "So you aren't going to run." Rias said.

Loki laughed as he looked down at Rias "I have no need to leave. You are merely a speed bump on my path to kill Odin."

"Those are some dangerous thoughts." Barakiel said looking towards Loki

"You created those dangerous thoughts. First, you fell from the safety of heaven now you have created this alliance. Everything you have touched has become twisted and distorted."

Ten back wings extended out from Barakiel back as his hands were covered in his holy lighting.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

A flash of red light accompanied Issei's transformation. No sooner a white flash followed.

 **{VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER}**

Loki saw the armored dragons as he got happy about the possibilities "To think of the two heavenly dragons joining forces to take me down nonetheless."

"You're even more of an asshole to listen to than Hades." Issei said as Vali made the first move as a white streak of light darted across the sky. Issei trailed and followed Vali's movements.

Loki activated a magic circle that covered his body. His body gave a faint tint, something like a magic barrier. A second magic circle activated, sending out thousands of attacks all in different colors. Vali darted around trying to get closer while Issei chose more of the direct route. Tanking the hits Issei was able to get in closer as the attacks cut the armor and some even dissipated from the impacts.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Power was built up as he broke through Loki's lines. Issei went to swing at him but Loki knew how everything was going to play out from their last skirmish. But unfortunately, it was merely a division as Vali was able to get through as he charged up a massive amount of his own demonic power.

"Here!" Vali shouted as he dropped a massive amount of power engulfing a large amount of the area.

Issei got out of the way as fast as he could to avoid the attack. Once clear from the blast he pulled the Mjolnir replica out and transferred as much power as he had left into it.

Loki jumped out of the blast as the bottom of his robes were tattered. His eyes saw what was in Issei's hand "Mjolnir? No, it's the replica. Even so, that's a dangerous weapon for the likes of you. If Odin gave that to you then he must be taking all the precautions."

He slung the hammer over his shoulder as the boosters fired upon his back propelling him forward at a high rate of speed. As he swung it down it picked up major amounts of speed. Loki was about to dodge the attack but as the hammer impacted with the ground it caused a massive crater in the ground.

"What no Lightning? How unfortunate." Loki mocked him as Issei wasn't able to draw out the full power of Mjolnir. "You must have some form of evil feelings within your heart. You need to be a good little boy to create the lighting."

Issei kicked the handle, swinging it back up in the air and onto his shoulder. "That's okay I know I'm a pervert." Issei said with a smile "But you forgot about something. Even without the thunder, it's still a large hammer. Your mage types should know how Physics works. I can keep boosting the hammer till I smash you to a paste."

Loki snaps his fingers as Fenrir sits up ready to attack now that his watch is over. "Fenrir has the fangs to kill a god. You will die with a single bite, but if you want to last longer I suggest you fight."

Fenrir got ready to move as Rias raised her hands as a different magic circle appeared and out came a massive chain that made the one on aircraft carriers look small. It wrapped around Fenrir trying to bind the wolf. For the most part, it was working as everybody had their hands on it pulling on the chains trying to secure it as the wolf howled. "Gleipnir is useless, I have already made changes to fix that problem."

Tannin appeared in his full dragon form to pull on the chains. With the might of a Dragon King on their side, there was a click sound as the chains kept wrapping around Fenrir. With one final click, Fenrir howled as if it was a beaten and abused animal.

"Fenrir has been captured!" Barakiel shouted as a barrier held the wolf down

Loki looked unphased that his prized beast was captured. He snapped his finger one again this time two smaller wolves appeared "Skoll Hati! Kill them all."

Two smaller dogs were not the main attention and unfortunately, there was only enough chain to deal with the one. "These are mere dogs." Tannin said as a massive ball of fire that glowed magma red. The ball flew through the air as it stroked one of the dogs. It shrugged off the attack walking out of the flames as if nothing had touched it.

Vali refocused his attacks now back onto Loki leaving the dogs to the others. He fired a barrage of spells that used the Norse magic formulas at Loki. Loki, however, threw a scatter of colorful attacks to block Vali's "Your Norse magic is too basic"

Vali held out his hands as the Divine Divings wings stretched out { **Divide} {Divide} {Divide} {Divide} {Divide} {Divide}** Called out as the spells Loki threw to block his attacks continued on through.

Loki's full attention was on Vali while Issei saw this he readied up an attack as he charged towards Loki slamming his fist into Loki's chest sending him flying. Issei placed his hand out as he fired the dragon shot at Loki. The blast slammed into Loki with little issue. As he recovered from the sneak attack he looked at the two of them "White moves at high speed while Red can hit like a truck."

Vali tried to close the gap to touch Loki as Fenrir got in front of him ready to chomp down on Vali. Issei looked around to see how it got free, first, he saw that one of the dogs was fighting everyone and the other one had the chains of Gleipnir in its mouth undoing the bindings.

"Ah shit." Issei said to himself as Fenrir's mouth was full of blood as Vali was trying to stay out of the clutches of death. The other dog is staring Issei down now in his way from saving Vali. Blood was flying everywhere as Issei could only dodge so many of the attacks. Tannin was hit causing huge globs of blood to spill over the battlefield.

"I will kill Fenrir." Vali said as he was holding on trying not to get made into a chew toy.

"And just how do you plan on doing that? You're on the verge of death about to become his snack." Loki laughed at Vali.

A cold front moved over the battlefield as everyone stopped to find the source of it. "I, who am about to awaken." Vali armor shined a bright white as the jewels lit up glowing a bright blue "Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"

 **{This world is an illusion, exile!}** One of the many voices were heard from the armor.

"I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise"

 **{JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!}**

Vali exploded with power as the battleground shook as he broke free from the grips of Fenrir. "Kuroka now!" Vali said as a large purple magic circle engulfed Vali and Fenrir sending them to another location.

"Akeno!" Rias' voice echoed through the battleground.

Issei looked around as he saw one of the wolf pups with his mouth open ready to bite down on her. Without thought or sound, the boosters ignited on his back as Issei made his way over to save her. But even at as fast as he could move it wasn't fast enough.

Right before she was about to get hit Barakiel stepped in front of her taking the hit. The claws tore through his clothing and even his flesh as if it was thin paper. As it finished the swipe it prepared for bite down on Barakiel, Issei's fist impacted with the wolf's eye sending it flying away from them as he caught it off guard. "Asia!" Issei called out for her as she sent her aura flying towards Barakiel as she saw him on the ground.

The wounds started to close up slowly as Akeno's body was shaking as she looked down as her father was covered in blood."I..I...I..I" She stuttered out.

"Don't cry." Barakiel said as he tilted his head over to see Akeno "I will protect you, my daughter."

Issei walked over to Akeno as he hugged her as she laid her head on Issei's shoulder. They were engulfed in a white light. Issei looked around as they were in a blank white room as they saw a floating mass of sparkles in the middle of the room. "Hello, Issei Hyoudou" The sparkes lit up as it spoke.

"Who are you?" Issei asked as he let go of Akeno.

"It's not surprising that you don't know who I am. But I am Chichigami, I am the god of what you crave… breasts." Issei was skeptical upon hearing that.

"What mythos do you belong to?" Barakiel asked, laying on the ground.

"I don't reside in this world but my time is limited. Use your powers on the girl and speak to her deep feelings."

Issei was confused about these powers "What powers?"

"Use your powers to speak to her breasts."

He rubbed his hands together and nodded his head skeptical on how to do it "Right…." Issei kneeled down in front of Akeno as his hands glowed "Okay Akeno's breasts show me what plagues her." He stuck his hands out and closed his eyes as he saw visions in his mind.

Issei saw a little girl in a house similar to the shrine she used to live in. "Mama" She called out as she moved over to an older woman who looked like an adult version of Akeno. "Is daddy going to come home today?" She asked sitting on her lap.

"Did you have plans?" She asked the young girl.

"Daddy said we are going to go shopping when he comes back." The little girl saw with a smile on her face.

It was always like this Akeno's voice came out in a monotone.

The scenery changed as Barakiel Akeno was sitting in a room as Barakiel had his wings out. "They feel so soft and they look like the ones I have."

"That's good to hear." Barakiel said as he watched the little girl.

There was never enough

Akeno and her mother were outside sitting on the porch as she was getting her hair braided. "Mama, does daddy love me?"

"Of course he does." She said as she continued braiding her hair.

I wanted to see him more

Now he saw the same from before but this time the room was trashed. Tables were upturned holes in the floor and food and other belongings were scattered around the room. In the room, there were a couple of people with swords pointed at Akeno's mother as she was holding Akeno. "You will hand over that child, she is a child of evil."

Akeno was hiding behind her mother "I will not hand my daughter over. She is important and precious to me."

The man sighed hearing that "You leave us no choice Shuri. You have been defiled by the fallen and be given the same treatment." He moved towards her as he swung down on the blade.

Jumping forward Barakiel was covered in blood as bodies were laying all over the floor. Akeno was holding onto the lifeless corpse of her mother trying to wake her up "Mama Mama." She shook her arm as tears built up blurring her vision.

Barakiel went to reach out to the two of them as Akeno snapped "Don't touch her." He pulled his hand back after she snapped "Why didn't you stay with mama? We always wait for you. If you were here then mama would still be here."

He was stunned to hear his daughter talk to him like that. "They said you were evil. Said you were a black angel. They called me a bad child because I have black wings. If you didn't have black wings mama would still be alive." Akeno's voice got louder and louder till she screamed as loud as she could "I hate these black wings! I hate you!"

I was foolish I knew it wasn't his fault. I didn't know if I could handle it so I blamed it on him. Because of that, I'm weak and lonely when all I wanted was the three of us.

"Akeno." Her mother's voice came out in a calm and soothing fashion. "Don't blame your father." She said as they were pulled out of the visions and back into the white void from earlier. Shuri was visible as her arms were wrapped around Akeno hugging her. "Your father loves you just as he loves me."

Akeno's eyes were full of water as it poured down her face. "Mama…..I… I wanted to see father more. I wanted all the fun we had to continue. I just wanted a happy family."

Issei finally understood everything about Akeno. All of her pent up hatred finally had been let go to be washed away. Barakiel crawled over to Akeno taking one of her hands "I never once forgot about you and Shuri."

She gripped his hand harder "Father….."

Issei heard a voice in his head as the jewels on his armor lit up as Mjolnir appeared in his hand as it lit up. "Oppai Dragon." Issei looked around making sure if the voice was only in his head. "You saved her from her feelings eating her alive. Now it's time to give you something you need. I gave you some divine protection and it can only be used once so use it wisely."

They snapped back to reality as Loki felt the power surge that was radiating off Issei. "God Class power?" He asked himself "That's not like any god of this world. The Red Dragon of this era sure is interesting." He prepaid a large ice attack and launched it towards Issei.

As Issei got ready to defend against the attack a large black wall of nothingness appeared in front of him tanking the attack. "That Aura," Tannin said looking down at it "Prison Dragon Vritra."

A magic circle appeared on the floor in front of Issei and the wall of darkness as an unfamiliar voice came out "Hyoudou Issei can you hear me? This is Shemhazai Vice Governor of Grigori."

"I see you sent a reinforcement."

"Yes, Azazel said to send Saji to the battlefield after his training was completed."

"This hulking mass sure as hell doesn't look like Saji."

"Yes well, Azazel made some miscalculations." He sighed as he said that "We started his training and now he's in this state. Fortunately, he can identify between friend or foe."

"And what did you do to him? Because Saji wasn't this strong beforehand."

"We gave him the remaining sacred gears that contain Vritra. In turn, Vritra's consciousness reappeared. But it seems like due to Azazel's mistake you're going to have to bring the poor kid back. I trust you can do it?"

"I can give it a try…. Talking to this is going to be harder than talking to titties." Issei saw as he watched as snake-like lines wrapped around Loki ensnaring draining his powers. "I got work to do." He looked up towards the shadowy mass "Saji can you hear me?"

"What's going on? My body feels like it's on fire." Saji's voice came out from the darkness.

"I need you to get ahold of yourself so we can be done here."

"W-w-what do I need to do?" He asked.

"Well, what do you see through all of that…..stuff." Issei asked not knowing what it was like there.

"I see two wolves and a tall man."

"Yes, the thin white douche. Keep him restrained, he's the leader. And do whatever you can to keep the wolves restrained or drained as well." Issei said, twirling the hammer as fire ran down the lines towards the restrained targets. "I don't know what your powers are but anything is better than nothing."

Issei ran out from behind Saji "Hey jackass!" He yelled out, getting Loki's attention. Holding Mjolnir up to the sky the hammer began sparking as electricity radiated from it. "Remember it's still a big hammer." The hammer morphed from its small size to an even larger size than before but now it was lighter than a feather. Black lines followed Issei shooting out and wrapping around Loki holding him in place as they spread out catching the wolves.

"He's trying to get rid of the binds." Saji's voice was struggling to maintain anything.

"Just keep it up." Issei looked down at Loki as there were people near him. "EVERYBODY CLEAR OUT!" He yelled out as Rossweisse launched an attack at one of the tied-up wolves that had a black fire around the lines as blood splattered out from her attacks. With a two-handed grip on the hilt, he swung the hammer down as Loki was struggling to get free but just kept having his power sapped away.

"I WILL BRING RAGNAROK UPON YOU." Loki yelled out as he broke free from his bindings.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

But it was too late as the hammerhead got closer and closer as it hit Loki cleanly flattening him like an old cartoon. Following the impact, the shockwave shook the whole area if they were still in the real world every window in the downtown area would have been shattered from the shockwave. Soon after Mjolnir did what it was famous for as a massive bolt of lightning struck the head electrocuting Loki the victim.

As Issei lifted the hammer Loki wasn't moving any time as when the hammer retracted he was smoking unable to move around. Issei heard Chichigami once again as the voice was fading away " That was impressive. I look forward to our true meeting."

The lines retracted from the last wolves as Kiba drove a sword into the last one killing it. Saji collapsed on the floor as his normal self came out from the darkness. As he hit the floor he passed out from the strain on his body. Issei called over Asia as she healed him as he woke up after a few minutes. "What's up." Issei said looking down at him.

"What happened to the battle." Saji groaned as his body was stiff.

"We won, Loki is a smoldering mess." Issei hitched his thumb back to where Loki was laying on the ground with his hands bound by Rossweisee.

A small smile came to his face "That's good to hear. I don't remember much. But I heard your voice as my body was burning up."

"That's good to hear. You might want to talk to Azazel about that tho. It might be something like when I first got my Balance breaker but who knows." Issei looked around surveying the damage "Those lines are super pumped up from the last time. And that black fire is impressive."

"You fight like this all the time right?" Saji asked "Battles like these."

"Yeah, Kokabiel was like this. Downsides of having one of the Heavenly Dragons."

"I think I understand now. Why you fight to protect them. If I ran away I could return to Sona and the others." Saji said as he sat up "I'm not a match for you. But you are a massive pervert.'

"Ise." He heard Rias's voice call out as she was pointing toward where Akeno and Barakiel were. "She could use some help."

He headed over to Akeno as he grabbed ahold of Barakiel hoisting him over his shoulder. "Opp.. Hyoudou Issei." Barakiel said, looking over seeing Issei helping him.

"I don't mind Oppai dragon name, Ddraig not so much. I don't eat breasts, it sounds pointless."

"Yes, that's a good point." He looked at Issei wondering how this was going to go. "You like Akeno... My daughter."

Issei chuckled hearing that "Yes yes I do. I thought it was obvious. But she is a nice woman."

Barakiel was happy to hear that as he was moved over to one of the remaining walls. A magic circle appeared and out came a group of fallen angels as they moved over to Barakiel. "We will begin cleaning up duties and transporting you out of here."

The following day everybody was in the living room on the ground floor of the house as Rias and Rossweisse were sitting across from each other with papers stacked on the coffee table between then. "So let me get this right. You want to be a teacher, not a student, correct?" Rias asked.

"Yes despite not being much older than you I have already graduated from college at home. I skipped a handful of grades but I am qualified to teach." Rossweisse said as she was looking at Rias. "But Lord Odin left me here and I still need to tend to my duties."

Rias nodded her head as she handed Rossweisse a folder with plenty of papers in it. "Here. If you come to the underworld I can allow you to teach along with other things."

She flipped through the papers reading them "This is insane." She kept reading as her eye twitched "1% Tax rates on top of refunds." She muttered out. "Devils get paid this much? Base salary is much lower in Valhalla."

Issei watched as Rias worked her magic as she was bribing a Valkyrie to work for her.

"That's just for your teaching job." Rias said "If you work for me you can get even more. Working for the Gremory household can be very lucrative as we pay for people with skills." She hitched her thumb over to Issei "Issei is a multi-millionaire because of his show." She pulled the Rook evil piece out of her pocket "Work for me I could use a magical tank to round out our team.

Rossweisse took the rook piece as she looked at it for a moment. "This feels like fate. When I saw all of you in the hospital it feels like fate that I would be here." She stood up as her hands clamped down on the rook. A pair of Devil wings shot out of her back as there was a crimson glow under her. She accepted the job with a new lease on life as she sorely needed.

Rias let out a sigh of relief seeing the wings "Oh good it worked. Everyone Rossweisse is our newest member and the last one." She proudly said as everybody gave their introductions.

Meanwhile, at the Gremory mansion, two older women were talking in a room together. "Are you sure about that?" One of them asked.

"Yes, Venelana. Issei isn't going to have a problem with it. I know my son all too well, the way those two are I doubt it will phase her."

"That's good to hear. The people have been asking questions. And I want Issei to join us to make things easier."

"Something official yet not official?" Aphrodite asked

"Yes, and I know the best way to do it." She picked up a tablet off the table and started typing away.

Aphrodite moved over next to Venelana to look at what she was typing. "Oh, that looks fun."

"Yes, we can use this as a…." She looked down seeing that Aphrodite had a hand on her lap near her crotch "About that….."

"When all of this happens do you think we could have some fun." Aphrodite asked "A younger woman like yourself and an older woman like me wearing something fun underneath our dresses."

"I'm not that young anymore."

"Oh please." Aphrodite said as she removed her hand "You're only a couple thousand years old. I remember seeing Zekram fighting in the war." Aphrodite whispered in her ear "It will be fun." as a smile formed on her face.

* * *

The Doc manager is doing some weird things again. In google docs the document is 10,448 words. But when I save it in here its 10,660 before this my AN here. I also had to redo all the bolding when I brought it over via copy and paste.


End file.
